La Promesa
by taro0305
Summary: Una falla en la máquina del tiempo de Trunks, le obliga a viajar al pasado, a una época desconocida, donde la gente es capaz de controlar los elementos y una guerra de 100 años continúa en progreso. En su viaje, conocerá personas que le ensañarán el valor de la amistad, pero sin querer, su presencia pondrá en peligro la vida de todos. Comienza con la batalla entre Trunks y Freezer
1. 1 Freezer Regresa

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

**Freezer regresa**

La montaña Paoz es un lugar sumamente tranquilo, alejado del bullicio que caracteriza a las grandes ciudades, donde resuenan de manera serena y armónica el cantar de las aves, la suave brisa que sopla entre los espesos bosques y el flujo manso de los ríos que complementan el paisaje. Después de todo, se trata de una zona bastante alejada de todo tipo de civilización, donde la naturaleza puede presumir orgullosa de permanecer casi intacta de la intromisión de cualquier ser humano, a excepción de la familia Son, cuyo hogar se encuentra precisamente en lo profundo de ésta región tan apacible.

Sin embargo, tal tranquilidad fue inmediatamente interrumpida cuando, dentro de la casa de la familia Son, Gohan se percata repentinamente de una energía maligna que se acerca cada vez más y más al planeta Tierra. Era un ki terriblemente alto, poderoso y que emanaba tanta maldad como ningún otro que Gohan jamás hubiese percibido, jamás, a excepción….. del ki Freezer.

Tan pronto como esta idea vino a su mente, sonó el teléfono, el cual Gohan no dudó en atender rápidamente, sólo para encontrarse con un preocupado Krilin al otro lado de la línea.

"Gohan, ¿Lo percibiste? ¡Es un ki enorme! No… es más que eso… es monstruoso"

De inmediato, Gohan imaginó que no solo él y Krilin debían estar al tanto de la situación. También el resto de los guerreros Z e incluso el mismo Vegeta seguramente estaban tan confundidos, preocupados y sobrecogidos como él lo estaba, ante aquel inmenso y malvado poder que justo ahora se cernía sobre el planeta, poco a poco.

"Me imagino que ya debes saberlo… no crees que… ese ki se trate de…." No había necesidad de que Krilin terminara la frase, Gohan perfectamente sabía a quien quería referirse su amigo.

"No puede ser posible ¡Mi papá acabó con Freezer en Namekusei!" espetó de inmediato, sin dejar concluir el comentario del pequeño monje Shaolin "Sin embargo, esta energía es exactamente igual a la suya, no puedo equivocarme ¡Estamos en un grave problema, Krilin!"

* * *

Mientras tanto en las cercanías de planeta Tierra, la enorme nave de King Cold, similar a la que su hijo Freezer tenía en Namekusei pero que resultó destruida durante la explosión del planeta, se avecinaba cada vez más y más.

"Papá ese es el planeta tierra, ¿lo ves? Me parece que allí es de donde proviene ese Saiyajin llamado Goku, el responsable de hacerme esto" dijo con total tranquilidad Freezer, con su característica voz fría y cínica, desprovista casi de emoción alguna.

Ahora, más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba reconstruido con partes mecánicas. Después de la batalla contra Goku y la explosión del planeta Namekusei, había quedado hecho pedazos y los médicos de la tripulación de su padre tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por salvarle la vida. Tardaron mucho, pero con la ayuda de diversas piezas robóticas, lograron sustituir sus extremidades y partes corporales destruidas.

"Me parece que aún no ha llegado, así que estamos de suerte, podemos darle una bienvenida como se merece"

"Oye hijo, este planeta Tierra es bastante pequeño, si quieres podemos destruirlo con un solo ataque" resonó la voz grave de King Cold dentro de la habitación de la nave, al tiempo que el gigantesco extraterrestre permanecía sentado al lado de Freezer. El despiadado tirano intergaláctico se limitaba a observar, desde la ventana que daba al exterior, la pequeña esfera azul que se hacía poco a poco más grande, mientras sostenía, con gesto despreocupado, su cabeza con una sola mano.

"No papá, sería algo demasiado simple, así nunca podría sentirme realmente satisfecho…" respondió Freezer con su amplia sonrisa malvada "¿sabes? quisiera darle su merecido a ese imbécil Saiyajin y demostrarle que mi poder ya no es el mismo. Merece que, después de todo lo que me hizo pasar, se lleve un castigo ejemplar, y luego poco me importa lo que ocurra con ese miserable planeta. Podemos destruirlo fácilmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos".

De repente, ambos comenzaron a observar, con gesto divertido, un puntito de luz que aparecía en el radar, que indicaba la progresiva aproximación de la nave de Goku hacia la Tierra. Aunque ésta se encontraba mucho más lejos que la nave de King Cold, seguramente en unas pocas horas más aterrizaría, y ahí estaría esperándolo el Lord Galáctico destructor de mundos, ansioso por terminar lo que empezó el Saiyajin.

* * *

Gohan rápidamente dejó a un lado los deberes que estaba haciendo. Se desvistió y comenzó a colocarse el traje de combate típico de los soldados de Freezer, el cual luego de su viaje a Namekusei, había escondido y guardado en una caja debajo de su cama por si se presentaba nuevamente la necesidad de usarlo en otra oportunidad ¡Y vaya que no se equivocó!

Por desgracia, no era la ocasión que tenía en mente. Jamás imaginó que ese malvado alienígena pudiese seguir con vida y lo que era peor, su padre aún no estaba de regreso…

"Esto es terrible, espantoso… no puedo creer que vaya a repetirse nuevamente esta pesadilla… ¡Estamos en problemas, estamos en graves problemas!" se repetía a sí mismo en voz alta, mientras se apresuraba en colocarse todas las prendas de la peculiar indumentaria.

Tal vez fuese muy joven aún, pero el pequeño híbrido Saiyajin no era ningún tonto y sabía a la perfección el peligro que se avecinaba; después de todo, había vivido en sus propias carnes el horror que Freezer les había causado y todo por lo que les había hecho pasar en Namekusei, así que no era ninguna sorpresa la repentina desesperación que comenzaba a sentir en cada fibra de su ser.

A pesar de ello, no se mostró ni en un solo instante dubitativo. Ni cuando se colocaba la armadura de combate, ni tampoco en el preciso instante en que abrió la ventana de su habitación y se lanzó a toda velocidad por los cielos, mientras alcanzó a escuchar, a duras penas, los gritos preocupados de su madre que recién entraba a su dormitorio.

"¿A DÓNDE VAS, GOHAN? ¡VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!" gritaba Milk, ordenándole enérgicamente que volviese. Órdenes que se hacían cada vez más inaudibles a la distancia.

Quizás era insensatez, valentía o la parte de su sangre guerrera Saiyajin que le pedía a gritos salir y dirigirse a toda velocidad al lugar donde la presencia de Freezer se sentía cada vez más fuerte (tal vez era una mezcla de las tres cosas). Pero lo que sea que fuese, Gohan ya se encontraba surcando a cientos de kilómetros por hora los cielos de distintas ciudades, zonas rocosas y finalmente, sobrevoló un vasto océano, a partir del cual comenzó a sentir el ki de su amigo Krilin acercándose.

"GOHAAANN" se escuchó venir por parte de Krilin, a medida que recortaba distancias hacia la ubicación del híbrido Sayajin. Llevaba puesto el tradicional traje de pelea naranja de los alumnos del Maestro Roshi, con su correspondiente insignia de la Tortuga.

"¿Ya te distes cuenta?" fue todo lo que soltó Gohan, pues lo grave de la situación no daba cabida en estos momentos a cualquier tipo de formalismo o saludo amigable de parte de ambos.

"Sí. Me sería imposible ignorarlo, mi cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a su despreciable presencia" respondió, mientras pasaban por su mente las imágenes del preciso momento en que murió en manos del perverso alienígena. Se le hacía imposible ocultar su miedo. Dejó escapar un pequeño estremecimiento que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"¿Será que mi papá no fue capaz de acabar con él en Namekusei? Simplemente no puedo imaginarme otra razón por la cual está sucediendo esto ahora" dijo el pequeño híbrido Saiyajin entre rabia y confusión, sin aminorar en ningún momento su velocidad de vuelo.

"No, no digas eso Gohan. Recuerda que no estuvimos allí presentes. Sencillamente no sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud. Debe haber alguna otra explicación… quizás tu padre no se aseguró de eliminarlo por completo y ahora el desgraciado sigue vivo" respondió Krilin, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

Ambos continuaron volando lo más rápido que podían, cuando de repente, se percataron de las presencias de Vegeta y Yamcha que se dirigían a gran velocidad al mismo lugar que ellos lo hacían, sólo que sus ki parecían provenir de la capital del oeste, ciudad natal de Bulma y sede de la Corporación Capsula. A su vez, sólo que un poco más lejos, sintieron también los niveles de poder característicos de Ten Shin Han y Chaoz.

A los pocos minutos, ambos se acercaban a una zona rocosa y totalmente despoblada, cuando de repente, Krilin agudizó su vista y observó a todos los guerreros Z ya reunidos

"Gohan mira, allí abajo están los muchachos"

Inmediatamente, el híbrido Saiyajin visualizó al grupo completo, incluyendo a cierto guerrero Namekusei de pie en una solitaria roca, a quien no había podido percibir antes porque se encontraba ocultando astuta y cuidadosamente su ki

"Sí, y también veo que se encuentra el Señor Piccoro, ¡Vamos a aterrizar!"

En el momento en que ambos colocan sus pies en el suelo rocoso, fueron recibidos por Bulma, quien agitaba con ánimo sus brazos frente a ellos.

"Hola chicos ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! Que gusto encontrarnos otra vez"

_¿Qué diablos está haciendo Bulma en un lugar tan peligroso como este? -_ pensó Krilin, aunque no tuvo tiempo de formular la pregunta ante la r+apida intervención de Yamcha .

"¡Gohan! ¿vendrá Goku?"

El pequeño híbrido Sayajin se limitó a bajar la mirada en completo silencio, lo cual era más que suficiente para que todos los presentes comprendieran la gravedad de la situación.

"Hmm… entonces el imbécil de Kakaroto aún no ha llegado" comentó con su típico tono malhumorado el Príncipe de los Sayajin.

Momentos antes, en la Corporación Capsula, cuando el ki de Freezer se hizo sentir en las cercanías de la órbita terrestre, Vegeta se enfureció y golpeó airadamente la mesa en donde justamente se disponían a almorzar, al darse cuenta que su rival Sayajin no había terminado con la labor y el desgraciado de Freezer seguía con vida.

Pero eso no era todo. Junto al ki del alienígena responsable de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta, podía presentir otro nivel de energía al menos igual de poderoso y también maligno. Ninguno de los guerreros Z tenía idea de quien se trataba, pero sin lugar a dudas, hacía que la situación en la que se encontraban sólo empeorara.

Repentinamente todos salieron de sus pensamientos cuanto el guerrero Namekusei les advirtió alarmado de la llegada de la nave alienígena "¡CUIDADO AHÍ VIENEN!"

La conmoción fue unánime cuando la gigantesca nave espacial hizo su aparición de entre las nubes y se acercaba con velocidad al suelo, preparando su aterrizaje. No había vuelta atrás, Freezer y quien quiera que fuese aquella otra abominable presencia tan poderosa, estaban allí.

El inmenso objeto volador pasó rápidamente sobre el lugar donde estaban reunidos los guerreros Z, cubriéndolo todo a su paso con su enorme sombra y levantando grandes cantidades de polvo y pequeñas rocas. No obstante, la nave sobrevoló de largo por encima de los sorprendidos e incluso aterrorizados guerreros y aterrizó tal vez a uno kilómetros de distancia, abriendo sus numerosas patas que le daban un aspecto de araña gigante.

"¡ESCÚCHENME! ¡Que a nadie se le ocurra ponerse a volar! ¡Deben disminuir su ki al máximo y nos acercaremos cuidadosamente a pie! De lo contrario, se darán cuenta fácilmente de nuestra presencia por sus rastreadores!" Soltó Vegeta de repente, siendo el primero en romper el sepulcral silencio que se apoderó de todos los presentes.

"¡Esto es una locura! ¡El poder de ese sujeto está totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance!" dijo Yamcha entre desesperado y alarmado "No tenemos la más mínima oportunidad de hacerle frente. No sé qué hacemos aquí. Díganme algo, si no acercamos a la nave ¿qué es lo que se supone que haremos? ¡NO PODEMOS HACER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

"Entonces ¿Qué propones que hagamos Yamcha? ¿Huir y ocultarnos hasta que todo termine?" respondió Piccoro "Bien sabemos que no tenemos salvación. Vayamos a donde vayamos, el planeta entero podría ser fácilmente destruido por estos sujetos, así que no tiene sentido huir o esconderse". El guerrero Namekusei intentaba en lo posible mantener la compostura, mientras dirigía a Yamcha una mirada reprobatoria.

Nuevamente se hizo un profundo silencio, el cual fue roto por la intervención del príncipe de los Sayajin "¿Quieren que les diga algo? ¡Este será el fin de la Tierra!"

* * *

La gigantesca nave espacial, cuya forma era similar a la de una araña descomunal, permanecía inmóvil a unos pocos kilómetros de ubicación de donde se hallaban los guerreros Z. La mayoría de la tripulación ya había desembarcado, esperando atentamente la aparición de King Cold y Freezer. Pronto, ambos extraterrestres aparecieron por la compuerta superior de la nave y, flotando en el aire, aterrizaron suavemente a unos pocos metros de la misma.

Freezer miro con satisfacción a su alrededor, ansiando la llegada del miserable Saiyajin para consumar su venganza de una vez por todas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su malévola expresión cambió por una de cólera total, elevando su ki peligrosamente y apretando con tanta fuerza sus puños que pronto comenzó a sangrar por las manos, todo ello cuando recordó la humillación que había recibido por parte de ese mono Saiyajin

- _Yo_ _soy el Saiyajin que ha venido desde la Tierra para matarte ¡Yo soy Goku!- _ese insoportable recuerdo repercutía una y otra vez dentro de la mente del tirano intergaláctico. Su derrota suponía la humillación más grande que jamás había recibido. Debía matar con sus propias manos a ese despreciable Saiyajin que se había atrevido a cruzarse en el camino de la familia más poderosa del universo

"¡Ese desgraciado mono merece sufrir por todo lo que ha hecho, por humillarme, por lastimar mi orgullo y por mutilar brutalmente mi cuerpo! ¡JURO QUE LO HARÉ PAGAR A ÉL Y A SU INSIGNIFICANTE Y MUGROSO PLANETA!"

"A mí no me importa lo que decidas hacer con la Tierra. Todo lo que me interesa es acabar con ese Saiyajin, ¡Nuestra familia debe ser la más poderosa del universo!" respondió King Cold dibujando una expresión de disgusto y odio en su rostro.

"No te preocupes papá, estoy seguro que juntos podremos acabar con él fácilmente. Además, soy aún más poderoso que antes- Creo que sólo conmigo bastará para derrotarle" dijo Freezer esta vez mucho más calmado. Ya había recuperado la compostura.

"Por cierto hijo, la nave de ese Saiyajin no aterrizará hasta dentro de unas tres horas. ¿Qué planeas hacer en ese período de tiempo?"

"Pienso asesinar a todos los terrícolas. Así, ese miserable Saiyajin se encontrará con una agradable sorpresa cuando finalmente llegue. Se sentirá humillado. El nivel de pelea de los habitantes de éste planeta es una basura, de manera que a pesar de ser muchos, tres horas es más que tiempo suficiente para eliminarlos a todos ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡TE DARÉ TU MERECIDO SAYAJIN! ¡HE LLEGADO DESDE EL FONDO DEL INFIERNO SÓLO PARA MATARTE" Freezer comenzó a reír como un maniático, poseído por la sed de muerte y destrucción que tanto ansiaba.

Acto seguido hizo un leve movimiento con su mano, con el que indicaba a sus soldados que ya era hora de ponerse en acción. Sin embargo, tan pronto como el primer grupo de su ejército salió disparado a los cielos para comenzar la invasión, un fuerte sonido sibilante cortó el aire y provocó que la atención de todos los presentes se desviara rápidamente hacia la fuente de tal sonido.

Inmediatamente después, comenzaron a caer pesadamente desde cielo, los pedazos de los que hasta hace unas milésimas de segundo fueran los soldados de la familia más poderosa del universo. Freezer observó tan abominable espectáculo como si se tratase de la cosa más normal del mundo. Después de todo, tanto él como su padre eran seres tan despiadados que trataban a quienes trabajaban para ellos como basura sin importancia. Su interés estaba más bien dirigido al insensato que al parecer no tenía idea alguna de con quienes se estaba metiendo.

¡Y allí estaba el responsable! Un muchacho joven que a duras penas sobrepasaría los 15 años de edad, vestido con una chaqueta morada y una espada que justamente envainaba dentro de su respectiva funda, sostenida con un cinturón en su espalda. Con esa espada, se suponía que el insensato joven había descuartizado a una velocidad vertiginosa al grupo completo de soldados que partieron en primer lugar.

El muchacho descendió poco a poco de los aires, posando sus pies en el suelo rocoso con lentitud. Su cabello color lavanda ondeaba con el intenso viento que soplaba alrededor, pero su rasgo más llamativo sin duda alguna era su mirada, una mirada penetrante y fuerte, muy severa, lo cual era de extrañar en un individuo tan joven como lo era él. Parecía más bien la mirada de un guerrero experimentado, que había batallado mucho a lo largo de su vida o al menos, un guerrero que sabía lo que era luchar por sobrevivir. Un guerrero que, sin dudarlo por un instante, sería capaz de matar.

El misterioso adolescente clavó sus ojos azules en donde permanecían de pie ambos alienígenas. Su expresión estaba llena de odio, pero al mismo tiempo de decisión. Freezer imaginó que el muchacho no debía tener ni la más mínima idea de a quienes estaba encarando, pues sino su expresión hubiese sido una muy diferente, una más bien de terror y pánico, expresiones que por cierto el Lord Galáctico disfrutaba mucho en los rostros de sus víctimas, al punto que para él resultaba una sensación sumamente placentera.

"¿Se te ofrece algo, terrícola?" preguntó Freezer con indiferencia, aunque en el fondo ansiaba escuchar la respuesta que daría el insensato humano que cometía, sin saberlo, el error más grande de su vida.

El joven, sin dejar de posar su severa mirada en ambos alienígenas, se limitó a decir con calma pero determinación "He venido a matarlos a todos ustedes".


	2. 2 Super Saiyajin

Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

**2- Super Saiyajin**

Las caras de ambos alienígenas estaban llenas de asombro y sorpresa -_¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Matarnos a todos nosotros?-_ fue lo único que se repetía Freezer en su mente. Sinceramente se esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, al menos una que no fuera tan directa, pero el misterioso joven se dirigió a ellos así, sin mayores rodeos.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" soltó repentinamente King Cold, rompiendo el silencio que la insensata aseveración del muchacho había causado en todos los presente.

"Lo dije muy claramente, he venido a matarlos" volvió a repetir el joven con la misma determinación de antes, sin apartar ni por un instante la intensa y severa mirada que dirigía a los dos invasores extraterrestres.

La teoría que Freezer había imaginado rápidamente cobró aún más validez para él, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

"JAJAJA ¿oíste lo que dijo, papá? ¡El chico viene a matarnos! ¡Eso sólo lo dices porque no sabes con quienes te estás metiendo!"

"Estás muy equivocado" dijo de inmediato el joven espadachín "Sí los conozco. Tú eres Freezer, ¿No es así? Podría decirse que lo sé todo sobre ti.

La aseveración del muchacho fue seguida por una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, llena de satisfacción, al ver como la expresión del extraterrestre se descomponía nuevamente en asombro.

Luego, Freezer cambio su expresión por una más divertida y haciendo uso de su habitual ironía, hizo una pequeña reverencia al joven que aún permanecía de pie, en el mismo lugar en que aterrizó.

"Es un placer que la gente de este insignificante planeta tenga conocimiento sobre mí. Pero por lo visto, deben ignorar lo terrible que puedo ser, pues justo frente a ti tienes al guerrero más poderoso de todo el universo"

Esa era, según Freezer, la única explicación posible ante tanta estupidez por parte del insolente terrícola, sino ¿qué otra explicación posible habría para que el muchacho se mostrara, así sin más, tan confiado y sin la menor pizca de temor? Pero nuevamente, el malvado tirano destructor de mundos estaba completamente equivocado.

"Sé muy bien que tan fuerte eres. Precisamente, por esa razón sé también que este es lugar será en donde vas a morir".

Perdiendo totalmente la compostura, el alienígena semi-androide no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban- _¿De verdad ese mocoso insolente piensa que puede derrotarme? Y si enserio conoce el alcance de mi poder ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo, cuando podría darle facilmente una muerte horrible y dolorosa si así lo quisiera?- _la mente de Freezer pensaba con rapidez en cualquiera que fuese la razón de tal comportamiento insolente por parte del muchacho, pero de inmediato desechó cualquier idea, dejó a un lado la creciente cólera que comenzaba a apoderarse de cada fibra de su ser y adquirió nuevamente su típica actitud indiferente con ínfulas de superioridad.

"¡Pero qué tonterías dices, muchacho ignorante! Me estoy cansando de escuchar tus estupideces. ¡Hey tú! ¡Elimínalo ahora!" señaló repentinamente a uno de los soldados que permanecía a sus espaldas, un alienígena alto y musculo con la piel verde. "¡Y el resto de ustedes vayan a eliminar al resto de los terrícolas como les ordené hace unos momentos!"

El alienígena verde comenzó a avanzar hasta colocarse a unos 20 metros de distancia, frente a frente de donde permanecía el joven espadachín, mientras manipulaba su rastreador; pronto comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla los ilegibles símbolos (al menos para cualquier terrícola) que indican el poder del pelea del adversario

"¡JA! ¡Tu poder de pelea es de tan sólo 5! ¡No eres más que un pedazo de basura arrogante!".

Sin moverse del mismo lugar en el que había permanecido todo este tiempo, el muchacho alzó la voz dirigiéndose a todos los soldados presentes "¡Escuchen! ¡Les recomiendo que no se interpongan en mi camino, de lo contrario no tendré otra opción que matarlos a todos ustedes!"

"OYE TU NIÑO, CIERRA LA BOCA" dijo uno de los soldados, que fue rápidamente interrumpido por el mismo alienígena verde que midió con el rastreador su nivel de poder "Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré de esa basura, no tomará mucho tiempo".

Acto seguido el soldado levanto su brazo en dirección al joven espadachín, apuntándole con su cañón de mano mientras, apretando el gatillo, le lanzó un rápido disparo de energía. Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación nadie lo esperaba. El muchacho, a una velocidad inhumana, apartó el disparó de energía cuando éste estaba a escaso centímetros de su rostro, desviándolo contra una de las montañas cercanas y generando una pequeña pero sonora explosión.

El alienígena verde no se detuvo a pensar en lo sucedido y esta vez, apretando el gatillo de su cañón de mano repetidamente, lanzó una serie de rápidos disparos hacia su objetivo, pero todos fueron, una vez más, desviados en distintas direcciones con una sola mano por parte del joven que parecía apenas inmutarse por lo sucedido, manteniendo siempre su mirada severa.

El soldado ahora se encontraba atónito y temblando de miedo ¿cómo era posible que un simple terrícola con un nivel de poder de 5 fuese tan rápido? Pero tan pronto como la idea pasó por su cabeza, el joven guerrero arremetió con una velocidad cegadora hacía el alienígena, sin darle siquiera tiempo para reaccionar.

¡BAAAMMM! Sonó en el aire cuando enterró un certero y mortal puño en la mandíbula de su atacante, mandándolo a volar lejos. Su cuerpo sin vida chocó estrepitosamente contra la nave de King Cold, para desplomarse inerte a los pies de esta.

Freezer mostró una ligera expresión de asombro, después de todo el chico no era tan débil como creía hasta hace momentos. Luego recordó como aquellos terrícolas contra los que batalló en Namekusei tenían la particularidad de elevar su poder de pelea en cuestión de segundos, así que imaginó que éste guerrero también debía poseer esa habilidad.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES INSOLENTE!" gritó uno de los soldados justo en el preciso momento en que todo el ejército alienígena restante se abalanzaba sobre el joven espadachín, y nuevamente ocurrió algo increíble: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mismo sonido sibilante que se escuchó anteriormente, similar al de una hoja de acero cortando el viento con fuerza y a velocidad trepidante, inundó el ambiente.

Acto seguido, allí estaba el chico, guardando su espada nuevamente en su funda, pero esta vez permanecía de pie a espaldas de todos los soldados que intentaron atacarle, los cuales cayeron unos detrás de otros hechos pedazos.

¡La velocidad del joven guerrero era increíble! En tan sólo una fracción de segundo había desenvainado su espada y realizó una gran cantidad de cortes sobre los cuerpos de todos los soldados que se abalanzaron sobre él. Luego, apareció justo a la espalda de éstos, incluso antes de que comenzaran a caer en trozos ¡y eso que había al menos unos 20 de ellos!

"No peleas nada mal niño" fue todo lo que dijo Freezer, mirándolo con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, esperando que el chico pudiera brindarle algo de diversión antes de la llegada de Goku.

* * *

Los guerreros Z que continuaban su marcha a pie en dirección de donde había aterrizado la nave extraterrestre se detuvieron de inmediato, con miradas de asombro y confusión en sus rostros. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en esa dirección?

"¿Sintieron eso chicos? ¡Un ki gigantesco apareció por unos breves instantes!" dijo un conmocionado Gohan.

Todos los presentes sabían que no se trataba del ki de Freezer o quien quiera que fuese el otro individuo que le acompaña. Era más bien un nuevo ki que desapareció tan rápido como hizo acto de presencia. Además, no se trataba de una energía maligna.

"No sólo eso. En el momento que ese poderoso ki estalló, muchos otros más pequeños desaparecieron de un solo golpe. Definitivamente se está librando una batalla" mencionó Ten Shin Han tan confundido como el resto.

Vegeta estaba más fuera de sí que ningún otro, si bien era relativamente "nuevo" en esto de percibir los niveles de energía, sus habilidades innatas de guerrero Saiyajin le permitían adaptarse con más facilidad a diversas técnicas de lo que un humano podría ser capaz, de manera que iba un paso adelante y en definitiva llegó a una conclusión.

- ¡_IMPOSIBLE! ¡Esa energía pertenece a un guerrero Sayajin! ¡Pero no es la energía de Kakaroto! ¿Acaso queda otro guerrero Sayajin con vida?-_

* * *

King Cold miraba con bastante interés al adolescente espadachín. Después de todo, había dado una demostración de poder fuera de lo común "Vaya, realmente tienes un poder bastante grande… para ser un miserable humano, claro está"

"Ya les dije que soy yo quien va a eliminarlos de una vez por todas. No habrá necesidad de que sea Goku quien se encargue de ustedes. Una vez que él llegue, los dos estarán ya en el otro mundo"

"¿Gokú?" preguntó King Cold con curiosidad.

"¡Sí papá, el Super Saiyajin del que te hablé, recuerda!" exclamó Freezer, sintiéndose de repente a gusto porque podría destruir allí mismo a uno de los amigos del despreciable mono Saiyajin.

"Si quieren derrotarme les recomiendo que ataquen con todo desde el principio, porque yo no soy tan misericordioso como Goku" Volvió a hablar de manera muy confiada el joven guerrero, dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro. "Además, permíteme informarte que si piensas que Gokú es el único Super Saiyajin que existe, estás muy equivocado. ¡Justo frente a ti tienes a otro!"

"¿Otro Super Saiyajin? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡SI QUE ERES GRACIOSO NIÑO! ¡De verdad que tienes un gran sentido del humor!" exclamó airadamente entre risas. Definitivamente el día de hoy no era nada común. Ya eran demasiadas las estupideces que había dicho el mocoso insolente por ese día, más de las que Freezer había escuchado alguna vez en tan poco tiempo.

"¿Sabes? dentro de poco borraré esa sonrisa de tu cara, te lo aseguro" dijo con seguridad el joven espadachín, quien de repente colocó ambos brazos flexionados a cada lado de su torso. Apretando con fuerza sus puños, comenzó a elevar rápidamente su ki, provocando que el viento se agitará violentamente a su alrededor, a la vez que rocas y escombros salían volando por todo el lugar.

"¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!" el joven guerrero dejó escapar un fuerte grito, de la misma manera en que también su terrible poder escapaba desesperadamente de su cuerpo, provocado que el duro suelo rocoso a sus pies se hiciera trizas con una facilidad pasmosa y trozos grandes de roca comenzaran a flotar a su alrededor, sostenidos únicamente por su inmenso ki, que se incrementaba cada vez más y más.

A pesar de su incapacidad para sentir el nivel de energía de otros individuos, ambos extraterrestres estaban completamente conmocionados, pues la cantidad de poder que emanaba de aquel muchacho era casi tangible, de manera que aún para ellos era sencillo imaginar que tan fuerte era el chico.

"¡No puede ser! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!" Gritaba Freezer tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, como si estuviese reviviendo una especie de pesadilla. Pesadilla que por cierto, parecía hacerse realidad cuando el cabello color lavanda del muchacho comenzaba a elevarse por los aires, formando especies de picos verticales, mientras cambiaba su color natural por el de un resplandor dorado.

El aura color blanco azulado que rodeaba su cuerpo también cambió, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en un aura dorada muy intensa, que iluminó la zona entera de la misma manera en que lo haría una luz sumamente resplandeciente en medio de una habitación a oscuras. Solamente que no se encontraban en una habitación oscura ni mucho menos, sino a plena luz del día.

Los ojos azules del joven ya no estaban allí. En lugar de ellos se encontraban unos color verde esmeralda. Su mirada era mucho más intensa y severa que antes, si es que eso era posible, emanando un instinto casi asesino que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

Ese, sin duda alguna, era su rasgo más atemorizante, ni siquiera la intensa aura dorada que soplaba con fuerza a su alrededor, su cabello color oro en picos o el aumento de tamaño de sus músculos podían equipararse a la sensación fría que irradiaban esos ojos verde esmeralda y Freezer lo sabía muy bien.

"¡E-Esos ojos! ¡R-Recuerdo e-esos ojos!" tartamudeó presa del pánico que recorría cada fibra de su ser, cuando inevitablemente llegaron a su mente las imágenes de Goku convertido en Super Saiyajin durante la batalla en Namekusei.

Aquella mirada era idéntica a la que el joven guerrero le dedicaba en ese preciso momento. Una mirada asesina que helaba el alma.

"¿A que le temes Freezer?" preguntó el Super Saiyajin, al ver como su adversario alienígena temblaba de miedo, incapaz de creer que en verdad el chico que hasta hace momentos estaba frente a sus ojos, se había convertido ahora en su peor pesadilla.

"¡MUEREEEEEEE!" aulló el desesperado tirano espacial que, apuntando su mano hacia el Super Saiyajin, disparaba un poderoso rayo de energía.

Pronto, una gran explosión ocupó el lugar en el que previamente se encontraba el chico. Rocas y escombros volaban por todas partes a la vez que una gigantesca nube de humo en forma de hongo cubría la zona, como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión nuclear.

* * *

"¡No puede ser! ¡Se siente igual al ki de mi papá cuando se convirtió en Super Saiyajin en Namekusei!" exclamó Gohan, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los Guerreros Z detenían su marcha, al percatarse del inmenso poder desconocido que una vez más hacía su aparición.

"Sí, pero a pesar de ello no se trata del ki de Goku, de eso estoy completamente seguro" añadió Krilin. Ten Shin Han, Yamcha y Chaoz simplemente permanecían de pie en silencio, sin comprender como un individuo podía ser poseedor de tan increíble poder.

Vegeta sin embargo, temblaba pero de furia e impotencia. Para él, esto ya era demasiada humillación, más de la que podía soportar - _¡GRRR! ¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE? ¿ACASO EXISTE OTRO SUPER SAYAJIN? No sólo se trata de Kakaroto, ¡Ahora resulta que existe otro individuo más fuerte que yo! ¡Esto es inaceptable!- _Sin embargo, el príncipe Sayajin salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuanto una fuerte explosión ocurrió de donde provenía el misterioso ki.

"La batalla ha comenzado, ¡vamos!" soltó Piccoro a medida que apresuraba la marcha hacia el lugar de la pelea, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros, incluida Bulma que de inmediato quedo rezagada de los demás

"¡ESPERENMEEE! ¡NO ME DEJEN SOLAAAA!

* * *

"Freezer, debemos destruir este planeta. Así ese Saiyajin Goku no tendrá un lugar a donde volver"

"Pero papá, eso sería aburrido, ni siquiera he cumplido mi venganza aún. Pero te prometo…" fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

El perverso extraterrestre quedó paralizado al ver algo realmente increíble. Cuando la nube de polvo se desvaneció lo suficiente, dejó a la vista al joven Super Saiyajin en perfectas condiciones, ileso y listo para contraatacar.

"Te dije que atacaras con todo tu poder. De esta manera, no podrás hacerme ni un rasguño". Tan pronto como el joven guerrero hizo el comentario desapareció de la vista de ambos alienígenas.

Todo lo que Freezer supo a continuación fue que el chico ya se encontraba frente a él, conectado un terrible puñetazo en su estomago que provocó un fuerte estallido sónico en los alrededores. Incluso, algunos peñascos de la zona estallaron a la distancia, producto de la fuerza del impacto, al igual que el suelo debajo de sus pies se despedazó completamente.

Inmediatamente, el pequeño extraterrestre se encontraba volando por los aires, escupiendo sangre por su boca. Sin embargo, detuvo su trayectoria como pudo, antes de estrellarse con la inmensa montaña que esta a sus espaldas.

"¿Dónde estás desgraciado? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTASSSS?!" Grito desesperado mientras registraba a todas partes con su mirada, en busca del insensato muchacho.

"¡FREEZER DETRÁS DE TIIII!" Gritó King Cold de pie desde donde se encontraba su nave, con un gesto de asombro, imposible de ocultar a causa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tan rápido como puedo, se giró sólo para ver al joven Super Saiyajin con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado

"Qué asco… límpiate la boca" le dijo señalando la mancha de sangre esparcida por toda la mandíbula del extraterrestre.

"¡ERES UN MISERABLE! ¡TE MATARE MALDITOOO INSOLENTE!" Gritó Freezer mientras lanzaba un poderoso rayo de energía a muy corta distancia del guerreo Super Saiyajin.

"AAARRRGG" gritó colocando ambas manos al frente, tratando de detener como podía el poderoso ataque, mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

Tanto era el poder de dicho disparo de energía que le fue imposible permanecer de pie en el mismo lugar, siendo arrastrado en retroceso con mucha velocidad y golpeando con su espalda la montaña que estaba detrás de él, atravesándola como si nada y provocando que la misma se desplomara estrepitosamente.

Sin embargo, no permitió en ningún momento que el poderoso ataque hiciera contacto contra el suelo, pues la explosión sería tremenda y podría causar un daño importante en la región.

Sólo fue necesario elevar un poco más de su ki y, enterrando con fuerza sus pies, el joven gritó, levantando ambos brazos hacía el cielo mientras el potente rayo de energía era desviado hacia el espacio exterior. A pesar de todo, fue sencillo para él realizar tal acción.

"¡FREEZEEEEER! ¡DESTRUYE ESTE PLANETA DE UNA VEZ!" Ordenó King Cold quien permanecía en su misma posición.

Freezer no lo podía creer, estaba temblando de asombro. Realmente el chico era bastante poderoso, pero ya había tenido suficiente.

Elevándose lentamente en el aire, levantó su brazo y rápidamente una gigantesca y poderosa bola de energía de color rojo, capaz de acabar fácilmente con la tierra, se formó en la punta de su dedo, al tiempo que soltaba un potente grito mientras concentraba tan enorme cantidad de poder.

"¡Ya me encargaré de Goku en el espacio exterior! ¡Ahora muere, insecto!" dijo en el preciso instante que arrojaba la gigantesca esfera de energía sobre el joven Super Saiyajin, quien permaneció inmóvil y con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

La escena era aterradora. La Supernova de Freezer penetraba lentamente la superficie del planeta, como hiciera aquella vez, hace muchos años atrás, sobre la superficie del planeta Vegeta. La tierra estaba acabada, eso era seguro, y junto con ella, el insolente joven guerrero que se había atrevido a desafiarlos.

Ambos extraterrestres aterrizaron sobre la nave espacial, dispuestos a despegar cuanto antes para evadir la inminente explosión.

Pero de pronto, se detuvieron en seco cuando observaban con asombro y terror como la Supernova empezó a retroceder su avance poco a poco.

¡Y allí estaba! El joven Super Saiyajin sosteniéndola por encima de su cabeza, con una mirada severa, mientras caminaba hacia ellos como si nada, levantando con una sola mano la inmensa bola de energía.

"Esto es imposible" sonó la voz de King Cold con profundo temor.

Freezer estaba fuera de sí, temblaba de rabia y frustración al ver como ese miserable Super Saiyajin estaba simplemente jugando con él. No podía permitir que estropeara así nada más sus planes

Sin pensarlo dos veces formó una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano.

"¡MUERE MALDITO INSECTO!" grito mientras la lanzaba velozmente contra la Supernova, sin remediar en las consecuencias, esperando destruir el planeta entero si era posible con la terrible explosión que estaba a punto de desencadenar.

"¡FREEZEEEER! ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES? ¿PIENSAS MATARNOS A TODOS?" gritó desesperado su padre, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al tirano alienígena, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_-¡Oh no! ¡Este sujeto está completamente loco! ¡La pelea se está saliendo de control! Mi madre me advirtió muchas veces que no interfiriera en absoluto. Que cualquier intervención de mi parte podría causar graves cambios en la historia ¡Pero no la escuché!-_

Los pensamientos del joven guerrero revoloteaban en su cabeza mientras veía, en cámara lenta, como la pequeña bola de energía se aproximaba directo a la Supernova.

–_No puedo rendirme ¡No permitiré que las personas de esta época sufran las consecuencias por mi culpa! ¡No dejaré que nadie más muera!_

Tan pronto como todas estas ideas cruzaron su mente, el joven Super Saiyajin elevó su ki en un instante, alzó su otra mano, colocándola debajo de la Supernova y rogó porque su idea resultara tal y como lo planeaba

–_Muy bien, aquí vamos- _¡HEAT DOME ATTACK!

Un intenso resplandor dorado rodeó el cuerpo del joven guerrero Super Saiyajin, haciendo que su figura fuese apenas reconocible dentro de la brillante barrera esférica, similar a un domo, que lo cubrió completamente.

De las palmas de sus manos, brotó una inmensa ola de energía del mismo color que su aura, tan veloz y potente que empujó sin ningún inconveniente a la gigantesca Supernova hacia los cielos, fuera del alcance de la pequeña esfera explosiva que Freezer había arrojado.

Su plan era alejar la descomunal esfera de energía roja hacia el espacio, lo más lejos posible de la Tierra, para evitar cualquier otro contratiempo inesperado que pudiese ocurrir y colocara en peligro al planeta entero y sus habitantes.

Pero Freezer aún no había tenido suficiente.

¡FREEZEEEEEEER! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HAGAS! Gritó nuevamente King Cold cuando observó con asombro como su hijo formaba otra esfera de energía en la palma de su mano, lanzándola con mayor velocidad que la anterior directo a la Supernova, que aún no se había alejado lo suficiente de la Tierra como para dejar de ser un peligro inminente.

"¡Este desgraciado está dispuesto a matarme como sea! ¡Su ira lo tiene totalmente fuera de control!"

Dijo para sí mismo el joven guerrero Saiyajin mientras observaba, impotente, como la pequeña esfera de energía entraba en contacto con la Supernova, que aún no abandonaba la atmósfera terrestre.


	3. 3 Complicaciones

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Todos son creación y obra de Akira Toriyama.

**3. Complicaciones**

Los Guerreros Z se acercaban cada vez más a la zona donde se libraba la épica batalla. Como intentaban mantener su ki lo más bajo posible para pasar desapercibidos, les había tomado más de la cuenta llegar a su destino, pero la distancia restante era pequeña. Sólo se interponía entre ellos y el campo de batalla una pequeña montaña.

Yamcha se había separado del resto del grupo, pues tomó la decisión de volver y tomar a Bulma consigo, ya que la joven heredera de la Corporación Capsula había quedado muy rezagada y después de todo, era muy arriesgado que se quedara solo en un lugar tan peligroso como éste.

Hacía unos instantes, todos habían evidenciado el enorme rayo de energía que salió disparado en dirección al espacio, lo que significaba que alguno de los combatientes había sido capaz de desviarlo. Sin lugar a dudas, los niveles de poder de quienes se encontraban allí batallando eran sencillamente alucinantes.

"Muchachos ¡Miren eso!" exclamó un asustado Krilin que señalaba el inmenso resplandor carmesí que inundó repentinamente la zona frente ellos.

"Sea lo que sea, la cantidad de energía que emana es enorme ¡Y no sólo eso, se trata de una energía maligna!" comentó de manera alarmada el guerrero Namekusei. "¡Debe ser de Freezer!"

A continuación, el grupo entero se encontraba boquiabierto, cuando la enorme esfera de energía de color rojo se alzó por los cielos violenta y rápidamente a la vista de todos, empujada hacia arriba por un inmenso resplandor de energía dorada, que parecía provenir del individuo con el misterioso ki.

De cualquier manera, el haz dorado de energía alejaba cada vez más y más la descomunal bola roja de la superficie terrestre, directo hacia el espacio exterior.

"¡Vaya, eso estuvo bastante cerca!" Dijo Gohan señalando la dirección en la que ambas técnicas de energía pura se alejaban, hasta casi perderse de vista "¡Esa gigantesca esfera tenía el poder necesario para hacer estallar a la Tierra en mil pedazos!"

El pequeño híbrido Sayajin tenía razón, la cantidad de poder contenido en ese ataque era descomunal. Sólo pensar en el resultado de su colisión contra el planeta Tierra era estremecedor. Sin embargo, el pánico y el terror hicieron repentino acto de presencia, recorriendo cada fibra del cuerpo de todos los presentes, cuando una pequeña, pero poderosa y excepcionalmente veloz esfera de energía salió disparada a los cielos, viajando en la dirección exacta donde se encontraba la gigantesca bola roja, para un encuentro seguro con la misma.

"Oh no, por amor a Kamisama…" "¡AL SUELO! ¡CUBRANSE TODOS!".

* * *

"¡Este desgraciado está dispuesto a matarme como sea! ¡Su ira lo tiene totalmente fuera de control!" Dijo para sí mismo el joven guerrero Saiyajin mientras observaba, impotente, como la pequeña esfera de energía entraba en contacto con la Supernova que aún no abandonaba la atmósfera terrestre.

La explosión fue de tal magnitud que estremeció completamente al planeta Tierra, provocando estragos por doquier. La intensidad y proporción de las ondas de choque emitidas era sencillamente descomunal.

La atmosfera entera quedó inundada en una intensísima gama de diversos colores, similares a los de una aurora boreal, que provenían del enorme estallido y que a su vez, se reflejaban sobre la superficie entera del pequeño y frágil planeta que no paraba de temblar.

Los sismos generaban innumerables destrozos en las estructuras de miles y miles de ciudades alrededor de todo el mundo. Los edificios, puentes y todo tipo que grandes arquitecturas de desplomaban total o parcialmente como si se tratasen de castillos de naipes.

Los océanos se agitaban incesantemente como nunca, como si se trataran de un pequeño acuario en manos de un niño que lo sacudía salvajemente, produciéndose gigantescos Tsunamis que amenazaban con destruir todo a su paso.

Las ráfagas de viento generadas a partir de la vasta detonación de energía no se quedaban atrás, arrasando con todas las montañas y peñascos que componían el paisaje rocoso que alguna vez habían compuesto el campo de batalla.

De igual manera, ocurrió con los arboles y vegetación de otras zonas ubicadas incluso cientos de kilómetros de donde se encontraban actualmente. En pocas palabras, todo un evento de proporciones apocalípticas.

Poco a poca, la calma se hacía nuevamente dueña y señora en cada rincón del planeta. Aunque inevitablemente, quedaron importantes secuelas de destrozos, que servían para recordar la proporción de la tragedia, como si fuesen grandes cicatrices que marcaban el maltrecho cuerpo de un guerrero después de una fiera batalla.

Milagrosa y afortunadamente la Tierra no fue destruida, siendo capaz de resistir la explosión de la Supernova de Freezer, aunque todo gracias a que ésta no detonó sino a cientos de kilómetros de la superficie terrestre.

A pesar de que todos estos eventos fueron cesando y las cosas volvían a restablecerse minutos después, aún podían evidenciarse algunos fenómenos remanentes.

El cielo, habitualmente azul, conservaba un ligero tono verdoso y morado al mismo tiempo, mientras que podía visualizarse claramente una especie de manto cargado de abundante bioelectricidad que rodeaba la atmosfera del lugar.

Es posible que debido a la magnitud del evento, estos fenómenos pudiesen estar presentes en otros lugares de planeta. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba el guerrero Super Saiyajin que se encontraba de pie, admirando el paisaje desolado producto del estallido de la Supernova.

Afortunadamente no había resultado herido de gravedad. Tan solo unos pequeños rasguños en su rostro, brazos y piernas eran visibles, así como su ropa que ahora estaba un tanto deteriorada.

Pero no había tiempo como para permanecer allí sin más. Rápidamente ubicó la presencia de Freezer y con un rápido movimiento desapareció de la nada, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado.

* * *

Los guerreros Z se incorporaron lentamente uno a uno. A pesar de las fuertes ráfagas de viento, no se alejaron demasiado entre sí, de manera que no tuvieron problemas en reencontrarse.

Ninguno de ellos había resultado herido seriamente, sólo tenían algunos pequeños rasguños sin importancia, todo un milagro considerando la magnitud de la explosión de energía.

"¿Se encuentran todos bien?" preguntó Gohan al resto del grupo, tratando de aclarar lo suficiente su visión e intentando apartar el ligero aturdimiento que aún permanecía en su cabeza.

"La situación no llegó a mayores, pero por un momento pensé que podría ser nuestro fin" Piccoro fue el primero en responder, permaneciendo de pie con la vista perdida en el desolado horizonte y con su capa hecha jirones.

Parecía como si el guerrero Namekusei se hubiese reincorporado antes que los demas "Sea quien sea el individuo que está peleando con Freezer es otro maldito monstruo… ¡Desvió ese descomunal ataque lejos de la tierra a una velocidad increíble, como si esa esfera de energía no opusiera resistencia alguna!"

"¡OH NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!" Exclamó de repente un preocupado Krilin "¡Dejamos atrás a Bulma! Es posible que haya resultado gravemente herida… o peor aún…"

"¡HEY CHICOS POR AQUÍ!" se escucharon a lo lejos los inconfundibles gritos de la chica peliazul "¡NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESTOY BIEN! ¡YAMCHA SE ENCARGÓ DE QUE NADA MALO ME PASARA!"

"¡GRRR! ¡Esa terrícola no sólo es una vulgar! ¡También es una imbécil!" fue todo lo que soltó a decir un claramente disgustado Vegeta.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo te atreves?" respondió encarando al príncipe de los casi extintos Saiyajin "¡Para tu información, ésta imbécil es la que te ha dado refugio y alimento desde que llegaste a la Tierra, así que deberías mostrarte un poco más agradecido!"

"Este no es momento para discusiones sin sentido" interrumpió Piccoro "Por si no lo han notado, la batalla aún no ha terminado. Tanto el ki de Freezer como el de ese misterioso guerrero permanecen intactos, así que recomiendo que permanezcamos alertas ante cualquier eventualidad, más ahora que nos encontramos al descubierto"

"¡NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR DE ESA MANERA INSECTO VERDE!" "¿O QUIERES SER ELIMINADO EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE?" Gritó Vegeta molesto de sobremanera con el guerrero Namekusei, aunque cualquier posible futura discusión fue interrumpida abruptamente.

El ki del misterioso guerrero se elevó una vez más, bastante cerca de donde se encontraban, mientras un decidido Gohan, poniéndose en movimiento exclamó "¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que saber qué es lo que está pasando de una vez por todas!"

* * *

"Así que allí estas, maldito monstruo. Tengo que acabar contigo de inmediato, las cosas ya se han salido de control lo suficiente" susurró para sí mismo el joven Super Saiyajin que se encontraba flotando en los cielos, mientras observaba a Freezer y su padre en el suelo, quienes lo estaban buscando con la vista desesperadamente por los alrededores.

Llevando a cabo una serie de veloces movimientos con sus brazos, el joven guerreo junto los pulgares e índices de cada mano mientras extendía sus palmas en dirección al pequeño alienígena semi-androide, mientras elevaba su ki y gritaba para llamar su atención "FREEZEEEEEER".

Inmediatamente el tirano extraterrestre alzó la vista, dirigiendo su sorprendida mirada justo al lugar donde se encontraba aquel resplandor dorado que gritaba con fuerza "BURNING ATTACK", mientras un potente rayo de energía se acercaba a gran velocidad justo donde él estaba.

Freezer simplemente esquivó el impacto dando un fuerte salto por los aires "¡NUNCA ME DERROTARÁS!" gritó con furia. Pero de inmediato, se dio cuenta de su terrible error: había caído en la trampa del miserable Saiyajin.

El joven espadachín ya se encontraba justo arriba de él, con la espada levantada encima de su propia cabeza y, con un rápido y preciso movimiento, propinó un feroz corte descendente.

El golpe de su espada atravesó a Freezer como si estuviese hecho de mantequilla, en sentido vertical, cortando al extraterrestre semi-androide en dos mitades perfectas.

Fue tan rápido el corte que definitivamente, podría decirse que el movimiento completo se produjo mucho antes del intenso silbido metálico que la hoja de la espada emitió al cortar a través del aire.

Pero allí no acabó la cuestión, pues cuando el cuerpo del alienígena comenzó a separarse en dos mitades iguales, el habilidoso espadachín realizó en una fracción de segundo numerosos cortes con su espada a través de todo su cuerpo, dejándolo convertido en muchos pedazos de carne y partes metálicas.

Luego, sin dar tiempo a que cayeran al suelo, se encargó de incinerar los trozos de lo que alguna vez fue Freezer, con una potente ráfaga de energía que disparó de la palma de su mano.

En pocas palabras, una locura total. En tan sólo un segundo, cortó, mutiló y desintegró a aquel individuo que se hacía llamar a sí mismo el ser más poderoso del universo.

El pánico y la sorpresa no podían ser más evidentes en el rostro de King Cold quien, a tan sólo unos pocos metros de distancia, había presenciado con sus propios ojos como su hijo había sido reducido a polvo y cenizas en un santiamén.

* * *

"S-si mis ojos no me engañan el sujeto que acaba de ser eliminado era Freezer" dijo el príncipe de los Sayajin, tan boquiabierto como el resto de los guerreros Z.

Finalmente habían llegado a la zona de combate y miraban sorprendidos desde el suelo el inconcebible espectáculo que tenía lugar en los cielos.

"Vaya, no cabe duda que nuestro amigo Goku se ha vuelto aún más fuerte. Ha sido capaz de derrotar a Freezer en tan sólo unos instantes. ¡Que alivio! ¡La Tierra ha sido nuevamente salvada!" exclamaba Bulma muy emocionada, pero pronto fue interrumpida por Yamcha .

"Ese individuo de allí no es Goku. Sin duda se trata de un Super Saiyajin, pero… no posee su ki"

Vegeta no podía tolerar la situación ni un segundo más; temblaba de ira e impotencia al saber que no sólo Goku podía transformarse en un Super Saiyajin ¡Ahora resultaba ser que existía otro individuo que tenía la capacidad de hacer lo mismo! Todo esto resultaba demasiado humillante para el príncipe de los Saiyajin que, sin dudarlo por un instante, despegó a una gran velocidad en dirección al misterioso guerrero, sin importarle que su presencia pudiese ser descubierta.

Tenía que saber de quién se trataba. No podía soportarlo ni por un segundo más.

Acto seguido, Piccoro tomó la misma decisión, volando detrás del príncipe de los Saiyajin. Poco a poco, el resto del grupo comenzó a seguirlo, inclusive Yamcha, quien tomó a Bulma en brazos para no dejarla sola.

* * *

El joven Super Saiyajin estaba concentrado ahora en el padre de Freezer, que se encontraba flotando unos pocos metros por encima de él.

Como si ambos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, comenzaron a descender hasta alcanzar el suelo y situarse a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia, uno frente al otro.

"Veo que esa espada que posees es un arma sumamente poderosa. Fue capaz de cortar el cuerpo de mi hijo Freezer fácilmente en una fracción de segundo. ¿No te gustaría reemplazarlo y pasar a ser uno de mis hijos? Cumples con todas las cualidades, después de todo eres bastante poderoso. ¿Qué dices? Si aceptas podrás tener a tu disposición muchos planetas mejores que esta insignificante Tierra"

Por su parte, el joven guerrero permanecía en silencio, dirigiéndole al gigantesco alienígena una mirada asesina con sus ojos verde esmeralda y su ceño fuertemente fruncido. "No estoy interesado" fue todo lo que soltó después de un incómodo silencio y, ante la atónita mirada del extraterrestre, desapareció en un rápido movimiento.

Todo lo que King Cold supo después fue que el Joven Super Saiyajin estaba justo frente a él. Con un rápido y potente golpe, había atravesado su abdomen como si nada.

La sangre comenzó a brotar de la boca del gigantesco extraterrestre de casi 4 metros de estatura, el cual sentía un dolor desgarrador en sus entrañas. El golpe había resultado devastador.

"Si pensabas que mi espada fue la única razón por la cual derroté a Freezer, estabas muy equivocado" dijo el joven guerrero mientras retiraba su brazo de la profunda herida que había propinado a su enemigo en el estómago. "Ni siquiera eres capaz de seguir mis movimientos, mucho menos esquivarlos. Concentrando un poco de ki en mi mano he sido capaz de atravesarte fácilmente. Algo similar es lo que hago con mi espada. Aún si intentaras atacarme con ella, el resultado no sería muy diferente. No podrías dañarme. Existe mucha diferencia entre nuestros poderes"

King Cold se arrodilló de dolor frente al muchacho, escupiendo aún sangre a borbotones y sosteniendo con ambas manos la mortal herida de su abdomen.

Nunca imaginó que el poder de un Super Saiyajin era tan inmenso. Nuca imaginó que un chico como este sería el responsable de poner fin a su vida. El muchacho tenía razón, su poder era mucho más grande que el suyo.

"Por favor… ¡No me mates! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Te regalaré alguno de mis planetas! ¡Mejor aún, te regalaré todo un sistema! Pero por lo que más quieras ¡NO ME MATES!"

El joven simplemente miraba con desprecio al enorme extraterrestre que, aún arrodillado seguía siendo un poco más alto que él.

"Apuesto a que en innumerables ocasiones, las personas a quienes eliminabas clamaban por la misma misericordia que ahora tú me pides. Un ser tan despiadado como tú no merece ser perdonado. Junto con Freezer, has causado demasiado sufrimiento en todo el universo. Pero eso está por terminar"

Colocando su mano izquierda a tan sólo 5 centímetros del rostro de King Cold, comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía dorada en su palma abierta, mientras elevaba una vez más su poderoso ki de Super Saiyajin, dispuesto a disparar en cualquier momento contra el tirano intergaláctico.

"¡POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS! ¡NOOOOOOO!"

La ráfaga de energía emitida fue tal, que cubría completamente el gigantesco cuerpo de King Cold, quien ahora, a través de la resplandeciente y dorada luz, se veía tan solo como una sombra borrosa, que se hacía cada vez menos nítida y se desvanecía lentamente de la faz de la tierra, como si jamás hubiese estado allí.

"Eso es todo, se acabó" murmuró para sí mismo el joven guerrero mientras disminuía su ki y desaparecía la transformación de Super Saiyajin, volviendo nuevamente a su estado original.

Soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio, como quien acaba de finalizar una extenuante actividad, a pesar que no le resultó difícil acabar con ambos extraterrestres.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a la sensación. Después de la intensa carga de adrenalina que invadía su cuerpo y de todas aquellas fuertes emociones que revoloteaban en su mente cada vez que se convertía en Super Saiyajin, retornar al estado tan sereno en que se encontraba actualmente representaba un fuerte contraste. Era como estar en un ambiente muy cálido, casi abrasador, y pasar de repente a uno fresco y más templado.

Los guerreros Z que flotaban a cierta distancia sobre el misterioso joven habían presenciado todo el espectáculo, desde que cortó el cuerpo de Freezer en pedazos hasta que incineró totalmente al otro alienígena desconocido, parecido por cierto al mismísimo Freezer en su segunda transformación.

"¡De ahora en adelante esperaré hasta la llegada de Goku!" "¡Si gustan pueden acompañarme hasta que eso suceda!"

Los guerreros Z no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero estaba aquel extraño joven que, sin explicación alguna, era capaz de transformarse en Super Saiyajin y había acabado en un santiamén con Freezer y el otro individuo de inmeso poder, para luego decirles, como si nada hubiera pasado, que podían acompañarle a esperar a Goku. ¿Acaso el misterioso joven conocía a Goku? ¿Y cómo sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a ese preciso lugar?

El grupo entero descendió hasta colocarse a unos pocos metros frente al desconocido individuo, propinándole miradas extrañas y desconfiadas, examinando cada detalle del joven.

Después de todo, su identidad era una total incógnita. No podían fiarse de él así sin más, a pesar de que había eliminado a una amenaza común como lo era Freezer.

"Umm que extraño… debió sufrir una descompostura durante la batalla" mencionó el joven guerrero mientras examinaba cuidadosamente una especie de reloj en su muñeca, cuya pantalla se encontraba borrosa y mostrando una imagen mal definida.

Como no era de extrañar, Bulma se apartó del grupo y comenzó a caminar hacia el joven, ignorando las advertencias de Yamcha sobre lo peligroso que podía ser.

"Vamos muchachos, no se comporten así, este chico ha salvado a la Tierra de ser completamente destruida. Al menos debiéramos mostrar un poco de agradecimiento. Dime joven, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres un amigo de Goku?"

"Bueno a decir verdad no conozco a Goku personalmente, sólo he escuchado muchas historias acerca de él y de sus increíbles hazañas. Pero por ahora no puedo decirles quien soy, o cual es mi nombre. Será mejor esperar hasta que Goku llegue para aclarar las cosas"

"¿Y cómo demonios sabes que Kakaroto llegará justo aquí dentro de poco? ¡Vamos, responde!" gruñó un exasperado Vegeta, que no soportaba la falta de explicaciones por parte del chico. Definitivamente estaba comenzando a inquietarse.

"Bueno, tendrán que perdonarme una vez más, pero eso es algo que tampoco puedo decirles. Sin embargo, no sé exactamente en qué punto aterrizará la nave de Goku. Se supone que este aparato me indicaría las coordenadas donde se producirá el aterrizaje, pero al parecer se ha descompuesto durante la batalla" explico señalando el extraño reloj que portaba en su muñeca derecha.

"Déjame echarle un vistazo" le dijo Bulma acercándose aún más al y tomándole de la muñeca con el fin de examinar de cerca el aparato.

"Ummm, no creo que se haya estropeado, solamente parece que sufre una fuerte interferencia de algún tipo que afecta la señal, o incluso, el funcionamiento electrónico. Es como si algún tipo de ondas electromagnéticas fueran las responsables de ello. Pero seguramente, se arreglará por sí sólo en unas cuantas horas" concluyó pensativa la peliazul.

"Vaya que extraño, la única explicación que encuentro posible es ese misterioso fenómeno" señaló Gohan hacía el cielo, que había tomado un poco de confianza hacia el joven guerrero y decidió intervenir en la conversación.

Rápidamente, todos los presentes desviaron sus miradas hacia arriba, observando con atención el curioso aspecto que ahora tenía el cielo, cuyo habitual color azul estaba acompañado de intensos e incesantes resplandores verdes y morados.

Además, habían extrañas ondas de bioelectricidad por doquier, que recorrían de un lado a otro el firmamento y producían un apenas audible sonido crepitante.

"Sí, desde aquella inmensa explosión noté lo mismo. Sólo espero que se trate de algo pasajero" intervino Krilin.

"No se preocupen, es sólo un efecto temporal. Verán, una explosión tan enorme como la ocurrida hace minutos es capaz de arrojar inmensas cantidades de luz ultravioleta, junto a intensas ondas lumínicas compuestas en su mayoría de rayos-X y ondas electromagnéticas. Toda esta radiación puede durar desde pocos minutos hasta horas. Es similar a lo que ocurre en la explosión de una Supernova" explicó rápidamente Bulma, ante la mirada atónita y de poca comprensión que recibía por parte de todos los presente

"En resumen, ese extraño fenómeno es capaz de causar interferencia con algunos dispositivos electrónicos, pudiendo afectar el adecuado funcionamiento de los mismos".

"¡ARRGGG! ¡Dejen de decir tantas Tonterías! Sólo me interesa saber cómo obtuviste esos poderes. Lo vi claramente. Te transformaste en un Super Saiyajin ¡A mí no me puedes engañar! ¡Explícate!" exigió el príncipe de los Saiyajin furioso y altanero como de costumbre.

"D-disculpen, pero eso tampoco puedo decirlo" dijo el joven guerrero mientras baja su mirada apenado. Sin duda a pesar de su confiada actitud a la hora de pelear, era un muchacho algo tímido cuando se trataba de establecer una conversación.

"Bueno, al menos podrías decirnos ¿Qué edad tienes?" le preguntó Bulma.

"Sí, eso sí puedo decirlo, tengo 17 años"

"Umm ya veo, eres alguien muy fuerte para tu edad. Por cierto ¿Trabajas para la Corporación Capsula o algo por el estilo? La verdad nunca te he visto antes en nuestras instalaciones de trabajo" inquirió la peliazul mientras señala el símbolo característica de la compañía de la familia Brief en la manga de su chaqueta.

"No, no trabajo en la Corporación Capsula ni nada por el estilo" explicó rápidamente mientras extraía de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un estuche portador de capsulas, sacando una de su interior y arrojándola a un par de metros de distancia.

¡BOOM!

Una vez disipado el humo, podía observarse un pequeño refrigerador

"En vista que no sé donde aterrizará exactamente Goku, podemos esperarlo aquí. Seguramente seremos capaces de ver cuando la nave entre a la atmosfera. Mientras tanto, pueden tomar alguna bebida. Hay suficientes para todos. Vamos, pueden hacerlo con toda confianza" dijo mientras tomaba una para sí mismo y, destapándola, comenzó a beberla.

"Creo que tomaré una" dijo Bulma acercándose al refrigerador.

"¡Muchas gracias!, ¡creo que yo también tomaré una!" exclamó Gohan que se acercó corriendo animosamente.

Poco a poco el resto de los muchachos comenzaron a acercarse, bajando un poco la guardia y adquiriendo una actitud más relajada. A pesar de que el joven guerrero era un total desconocido, inspiraba cierta confianza y no parecía ser una amenaza.

Después de todo, los había salvado de una muerte segura en manos de Freezer. Sólo Vegeta y Piccoro se mantenían aún al margen de la situación, guardando una distancia prudente.

Sobre todo, el antiguo miembro de la familia del mal que, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que el chico estaba ocultando algo sumamente importante.

El joven Super Saiyajin se sentó un poco apartado de los demás, pues quería evitar más preguntas incómodas. Deseaba que Goku llegara cuanto antes, pues tenía que hablar con él y terminar pronto su verdadera misión.

"Es curioso. Si te fijas bien, ese chico guarda cierto parecido con Vegeta ¿No lo crees?" Susurró Bulma que se había sentado junto a Krilin y observaban a la distancia al misterioso joven que no se daba cuenta que hablaban sobre él.

"Bueno ahora que lo dices tienes razón. Se parecen un poco en la expresión de sus rostros, pero son muy diferentes de carácter. Ese muchacho es amable y parece tranquilo, mientras que Vegeta se la pasa de malhumor con todos" respondió Krilin mientras lo observaba con mayor detenimiento.

* * *

Las próximas 2 horas fueron bastante tranquilas. Todos esperaban pacientemente sin apenas hablar entre sí, hasta que repente, un fuerte sonido rompió la concentración de todos.

Se trataba de una pequeña nave espacial como las que usaban los soldados de Freezer, que descendía a toda velocidad desde los cielos y con un fuerte estruendo, aterrizó a tan sólo 1 kilómetro de donde se encontraban, levantando una gigantesca nube de polvo.

"¡Es mi papá! ¡Puedo sentir su ki!" exclamó el pequeño híbrido Sayajin mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia donde había aterrizado la nave, seguido muy de cerca del resto de los guerreros Z y el joven espadachín, mientras que Bulma les gritaba desde atrás que no fueran tan de prisa y la esperaran.

Una vez que llegaron al sitio indicado, pudieron visualizar el enorme cráter de aproximadamente 50 metros de diámetro y 10 metros de profundidad, producto del impacto de la pequeña nave esférica.

¡Y en medio de dicho cráter estaba de pie nada más y nada menos que Goku! ¡Todo resultó ser como el joven Super Saiyajin les había dicho!

"Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen en un lugar tan desolado como este?" preguntó Goku, con su habitual tono inocente y llevándose descuidadamente una mano detrás de la cabeza.


	4. 4 Identidad

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Todos son creación y obra de Akira Toriyama.

**4. Identidad**

"¡VIVA VIVA! ¡MI PAPÁ REGRESO! ¡QUE ALEGRÍA! ¡HURRA HURRA!" gritaba y saltaba lleno de emoción Gohan, al igual que Bulma, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz quienes agitaban sus brazos arriba y abajo dándole la bienvenida a su viejo amigo Goku. Como siempre, Piccoro y Vegeta, se mantenían al margen de la celebración, con sus típicas miradas serias y con ambos brazos cruzados.

Luego, Goku comenzó a flotar lentamente hasta alcanzar el borde del cráter, colocándose frente a sus amigos que le recibían alegremente.

"Vaya qué bueno que todos están bien ¡Cuánto tiempo! Lo único que no entiendo es cómo supieron que iba a llegar a este lugar" preguntó Goku con su típica sonrisa inocente.

"Este muchacho que está aquí nos dijo todo. Él sabía el lugar y el momento justo en que ibas a llegar. Además, parece que conoce mucho sobre ti" respondió Bulma señalando en la dirección en que se encontraba el joven desconocido.

"¿Qué conoce mucho sobre mí? La verdad es la primera vez que veo a este muchacho en toda mi vida" dijo Goku mientras tomaba su barbilla con un gesto pensativo. "A decir verdad, mientras mi nave se acercaba a la Tierra pude sentir el ki de Freezer. Así que me imaginé que tendría que pelear con él al aterrizar, pero de repente, un poderoso ki apareció y se encargó tanto de Freezer como del otro poderoso individuo que le acompañaba. Dime ¿acaso fuiste tú Piccoro? ¿O quizás tú Vegeta?"

"Ninguno de nosotros dos lo hizo. Fue ese muchacho el que se encargó de eliminar a Freezer y a todo su ejército" intervino Piccoro, todavía con ambos brazos cruzados "Además, el también puede convertirse en Super Saiyajin como tú, Goku"

"¿Queee? ¿En un Super Saiyajin? ¡Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa! ¡Entonces, a pesar de ser tan joven, eres capaz de transformarte en un Super Saiyajin! ¿No es increíble que exista otro Saiyajin a parte de nosotros tres, Vegeta?"

"¡TONTERÍAS KAKAROTO! ¡Los únicos guerreros Saiyajin que aún permanecemos con vida somos tú, tu hijo y yo! ¡Todo demás es completamente absurdo!"

"Ummm… bueno, la verdad eso a mí no me interesa tanto. Lo único importante es que gracias a ti todos están a salvo" dijo finalmente Goku con su tono despreocupado.

"Señor Goku, como verá he estado esperando su regreso. Tengo que hablar algo importante con usted" le indicó el joven Super Saiyajin.

"¿Algo que hablar conmigo?"

"Sí, y debe ser a solas, por favor" comentó señalando en dirección a un lugar apartado de los demás.

Inmediatamente Goku frunció el ceño, en entendimiento de que fuera lo que fuera que aquel misterioso joven tenía que decirle, debía de ser algo importante.

"Sí, de acuerdo. Hablemos a solas"

Acto seguido ambos comenzaron a caminar, apartándose a una distancia prudente donde el resto del grupo no les pudiese escuchar.

"¡Vaya que decepción! ¡Después de tanto esperar resulta que no podremos enterarnos de nada!" se quejó Yamcha a medida que los dos comenzaban a alejarse.

"Chicos, no se lo tomen a mal. En un momento estaré de vuelta con ustedes." dijo Goku por última vez antes de partir.

Piccolo observó atentamente cuando ambos se alejaban. Después de todo, no iba a perderse de la conversación. Algo que muchos ignoraban era el buen sentido del oído que poseían los Namekusei, sin duda muchas veces más agudo que el de los seres humanos o incluso los Saiyajin.

* * *

"Bien señor Goku, creo que a esta distancia es suficiente" indicó el joven espadachín mientras se detenía.

"Bueno primero que nada quiero darte las gracias, ya que debido a tu intervención, Freezer y sus hombres no pudieron causar ningún problema en la Tierra. Creo que fui muy amable con él. Debí asegurarme de derrotarlo por completo en el planeta Namekusei, pero el muy malvado seguía con vida y llegó hasta aquí para tomar venganza"

"Al parecer, fue bueno que estuviera aquí antes que usted, señor Goku, porque de no haber sido así, la Tierra posiblemente ya hubiera sido totalmente destruida. Por ello, tuve que intervenir forzosamente" comentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción el joven guerrero.

"La verdad, no estaría muy seguro de ello. Verás cuando estuve en el planeta Yadrat, aprendí una nueva técnica llamada la Teletransportación" explicó Goku mientras guiñaba un ojo con su gran sonrisa característica.

"¿Qué? ¿Ha dicho usted la Teletransportación?" preguntó el sorprendido joven, tratando de asegurarse de que había escuchado correctamente..

"Sí. Verás, los habitantes del planeta Yadrat no son muy fuertes que digamos. Pero en cambio, conocen técnicas especiales muy interesantes, como la Teletransportación, con la cual hubiese podido llegar inmediatamente a la Tierra si así lo hubiera querido. Sin embargo, cuando sentí otro poderoso ki batallando con Freezer, decidí que no habría necesidad de usarla. Por ello, nuevamente te doy las gracias"

El joven guerrero Saiyajin estaba más que sorprendido con las habilidades de Goku, pero tenía que comprobar una cosa más.

"Bien señor Goku, antes de comenzar a hablar, quería pedirle un favor, ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarme su transformación de Super Saiyajin?"

"Vaya, la verdad no me esperaba eso… pero esta bien, aquí voy"

Inmediatamente, Goku cambió su alegre semblante a uno mucho más serio, mientras comenzaba a elevar su ki en una fracción de segundo y acto seguido… ¡FLASH! ¡Allí estaba! De pie con su intensa aura dorada rodeando todo su cuerpo, sus cabellos dorados en punta, revoloteando y desafiando toda ley de gravedad y por supuesto, sus ojos verde esmeralda profundos y severos.

Un Super Saiyajin completo en toda su magnificencia.

"Hice lo que me pediste" dijo Goku en un tono mucho más serio.

"Y se lo agradezco mucho. A decir verdad, se parece bastante a mí cuando se transforma. Bueno ahora es mi turno"

Fue todo lo que dijo el joven guerrero cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, elevó increíblemente su ki y también, se transformó en Super Saiyajin.

Goku estaba conmocionado. Su expresión era de total asombro al ver como aquel muchacho tan joven, que no debía sobrepasar por mucho los 15 años de edad, era poseedor de tan increíble poder.

Además de ser capaz de convertirse con tanta facilidad en Super Saiyajin, lo que demostraba su completo dominio de la transformación. Definitivamente Gohan, Vegeta y él mismo no eran los únicos Saiyajin con vida. Había, al menos uno, más.

* * *

"¿V-vieron eso? ¡Ambos se han convertido en S-super Saiyajin!" exclamó Gohan, quien ahora estaba bastante sorprendido como los demás.

"¿Con qué esa es la apariencia de un Super Saiyajin? Sencillamente ambos tienen un ki impresionante" dijo Ten Shin Han sin apartar la vista de ambos guerreros dorados.

Por su parte Vegeta permanecía en total silencio, temblando de ira al ver como ahora existía otro individuo aparte de Kakaroto que superaba sus poderes y podía convertirse en todo un Super Saiyajin. Definitivamente, el orgullo del príncipe se encontraba por los suelos.

* * *

"Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?"

"Con su permiso, señor Goku"

Sin previo aviso, el joven Super Saiyajin desenvainó su espada a una velocidad segadora, giro sus pies para obtener un mejor apoyo y lanzó un veloz corte vertical directo al rostro de Goku

"AAAAAHHHHH"

Sin embargo, todo terminó allí, pues detuvo su espada a escasos centímetros de la cara de Goku, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en reaccionar en lo más mínimo.

"P-p-pero ¿por qué no lo esquivó?" Tartamudeó en joven espadachín totalmente desconcertado.

"Lo que sucede es que no percibí ninguna mala intención de tu parte. Por eso, supe que no me harías daño y te detendrías en el último segundo"

"Ya entiendo. De verdad que usted me deja cada vez más sorprendido. Pero le recomiendo que se prepare señor Goku, pues esta vez iré con todo. No me detendré"

Goku asintió en comprensión. Luego elevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha y comenzó a concentrar su ki en el mismo, todo sin soltar palabra alguna.

El joven Super Saiyayin entendió que su contrincante ya estaba listo, preparándose nuevamente para atacar, pero esta vez en serio. Así que, lanzándose nuevamente al frente, comenzó a blandir su poderosa espada.

"AAAAAHHHHH" gritaba el joven guerrero mientras asestaba una increíble cantidad de golpes con su espada en una fracción de segundo, los cuales eran todos bloqueados con suma facilidad por Goku, quien usaba tan sólo su debo índice para hacerlo.

Acto seguido, el joven espadachín volvió a su posición anterior, sonriendo con mucha satisfacción.

"Usted es un guerrero increíble señor Goku, tal y como me lo habían contado. No, yo diría que mucho mejor".

Luego envainó otra vez su espada con mucha habilidad y cesó su transformación de Super Saiyajin. Goku repitió la acción del muchacho, volviendo también a su estado natural.

"Con esta espada corté el cuerpo de Freezer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero usted fue capaz de detener todos mis golpes usando tan sólo un dedo. Es sencillamente excepcional. Sus habilidades superan todas mis expectativas"

"Tú también eres bastante fuerte, y puedes controlar tu transformación de Super Saiyajin a la perfección a pesar de tu corta edad. Estoy seguro que no usaste todo tu poder contra Freezer"

"Ahora sé que puedo confiar plenamente en usted, señor Goku. Así que procederé a contarle todo. Pero primero, debe prometerme que no le confesará a nadie lo que le diré a continuación".

"Puedes estar tranquilo. Cuando guardo un secreto, es casi imposible que me hagan hablar" contestó Gokú en tono serio para tranquilizar al joven Super Saiyajin.

"Bien… se que puede sonar increíble para las personas de la época actual, pero he viajado a través del tiempo en una máquina construida 20 años en el futuro".

"¿¡QUEEE!? ¿¡Dices que vienes del futuro!?"

"Así es, señor Goku. Mi nombre es Trunks y como verá, la explicación por la cual puedo convertirme en Super SaIyajin es porque tengo la sangre de uno. Mi padre es Vegeta".

"¿!DICES QUE TU PADRE ES VEGETA!?" Gritó Goku totalmente sorprendido por la aseveración del muchacho "Cielos, eso realmente no me lo esperaba. Es aún más increíble que lo de tu viaje a través del tiempo y todo eso jaja… con que el gruñón de Vegeta tendrá un hijo ¿eh?"

"Sí, pero no es por eso que he venido, señor Goku, sino para informarle que en esta época, dentro de 3 años, el día 12 de mayo a las 10 de la mañana, en una pequeña isla situada a 9 km de la capital del sur, aparecerán 2 individuos sumamente poderosos, cuyas fuerzas superarán por mucho a las del mismo Freezer y causaran pánico, muerte y destrucción en todo el planeta"

"Y dime, Trunks, ¿esos individuos son unos alienígenas?" preguntó Goku en un tono bastante serio. Después de todo, dos individuos mucho más fuertes que Freezer no podían ser tomados a la ligera, menos aún si este muchacho había venido del futuro sólo para advertirles de ello. Tenía que tratarse de algo grave en definitiva.

"No. Son androides super dotados, construidos con la más avanzada tecnología que se pueda imaginar, en este mismo planeta, por el Dr. Gero, un malvado científico de la Patrulla Roja"

"¿De la Patrulla Roja? ¡Pero si yo los derroté hace muchos años, cuando tan sólo era un niño!"

"Sí, pero al parecer el Dr. Gero permaneció con vida y continúo haciendo sus experimentos, hasta que construyó a los terrible androides de los que le estoy hablando. Sin embargo, los androides no obedecieron las órdenes del Dr. Gero, las cuales aún hoy en día ignoro, y terminaron eliminando a su propio creador".

Goku sólo permanecía de pie, escuchando atentamente todo lo que Trunks le contaba, pero poco a poco se iba figurando a donde quería llegar. Tenían que entrenar para estar preparados cuando el enemigo apareciera.

"El punto es, señor Goku, que esos androides son tan poderosos que ni siquiera yo tuve la oportunidad de derrotarlos. Incluso peleando sólo contra uno de ellos tuve que verme obligado a huir para conservar mi propia vida".

"¿Pero acaso no había nadie que te ayudara a combatir contra ellos?" preguntó un poco confundido al respecto.

"Eso es lo grave de la situación. Lo que sucede es que yo soy el único guerrero que quedó con vida en el futuro. Todos los demás murieron en manos de esos perversos androides".

Inmediatamente, la expresión de Goku cambió por una de total asombro, casi sin poder creer lo que Trunks le estaba contando. Resulta que la situación era mucho más grave de lo que esperaba.

"Así como lo oye. Todos murieron, uno tras otro. Mi padre Vegeta, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz e incluso Piccolo fueron asesinados. Sólo Gohan logró sobrevivir. De hecho, él fue mi maestro por muchos años y me enseño a pelear, pero al final, también fue asesinado, quedando yo como el único guerrero capaz de hacer frente a los androides. Por si fuera poco, no pudimos revivir a nadie porque Piccolo murió y con él, también lo hicieron las esferas de dragón. Luego, se dedicaron a matar gente inocente por diversión ¡Esos desgraciados androides convirtieron el futuro en un infierno!" explicó temblando de ira y frustación.

Para Trunks, resultaba muy duro todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en especial porque no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No era lo suficientemente poderoso.

"Pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó conmigo? ¿A mí también me asesinaron?"

"No señor Goku, usted ni siquiera logrará pelear, pues morirá de una grave enfermedad del corazón"

"¿QUEEE? ¡Oh no que mala suerte! ¡Y yo que quería pelear contra esos enemigos tan poderosos! ¡MALDICIÓN! De lo que voy aperderme…"

Trunks estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que Goku estaba mucho más preocupado por pelear con los androides que por su propia vida.

En definitiva, era tal y como su madre le había contado, un guerrero que siempre quería pelear con individuos muy poderosos para medir sus habilidades y disfrutar de una buena batalla.

"No se preocupe señor Goku. Mire, aquí le traigo una medicina del futuro que será capaz de curar su enfermedad del corazón. Sólo tómela cuando empiece a sentirse mal" le dijo entregándole un pequeño frasquito redondo.

"¡QUE MARAVILLA! ¡Después de todo sí podré pelear! ¡Muchas gracias Trunks, ya me tenías preocupado!" ahora Goku se encontraba nuevamente alegre, feliz porque al menos podría batallar contra los poderosos androides.

"Bueno señor Goku, creo que eso es todo. Tenga en cuenta que lo que acabo de hacer es muy atrevido y tal vez incorrecto. Podría cambiar el curso de la historia de manera importante, pero lo hago porque lo que sea que pase, no puede ser peor que el infierno de futuro en el que vivo. Por eso, mi madre me encomendó esta misión y construyó con tanto esfuerzo la máquina del tiempo en la que he viajado. Todo para que pudiera hablar con usted"

"Espera ¿Dices que construyó la máquina del tiempo? ¡Entonces tu madre debe ser una gran científica!" exclamó Goku sorprendido de que alguien pudiera realizar tal hazaña. La única gran científica que él conocía era Bulma y ella….

"Espera un momento… no me dirás que tu madre es…."

"Sí señor Goku, como podrá imaginarse, mi madre es Bulma"

"¡AHHHHHH! ¡ESO ES MÁS INCREÍBLE QUE TODO LO QUE ME HAS CONTADO! ¡ASÍ QUE BULMA Y VEGETA….!"

"Así es. Por eso le suplico señor Goku, que no cuente nada de esto. De lo contrario, existe la posibilidad que se odien mutuamente y se ponga en riesgo mi existencia. Podría incluso desaparecer" le explicó Trunks claramente preocupado, asegurándose muy bien de que Goku entendiera su punto a la perfección.

"Descuida Trunks, lo entiendo muy bien, ten la seguridad que no diré nada. Lo prometo"

"Está bien señor Goku, confío plenamente en usted. Ahora que he visto con mis propios ojos lo poderoso que es, tengo esperanzas en que será capaz de derrotar a esos androides. Creo que ha llegado la hora de retirarme. Viajaré de nuevo a mi época para contarle todo a mi mamá"

"Por supuesto ¿Nos volveremos a ver?"

"Lo más probable es que sí. Sólo debo recargar la energía de la máquina del tiempo, pues es algo que toma bastante. En estos momentos, la máquina tiene la energía suficiente para volver a mi época, pero nada más. Así que hasta que no esté totalmente cargada no podré volver"

"Entiendo. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, incluyendo la medicina. No te preocupes. Entrenaremos muy fuerte y de seguro podremos acabar con la amenaza que representan esos malvados androides"

Acto seguido, Trunks se dio la vuelta al tiempo que dedicaba una sonrisa de sincera gratitud a Goku. Sin pérdida de tiempo, se marchó, volando rápidamente por los cielos.

"¡GOKU! ¡HEY POR AQUÍ!" gritó repentinamente Krilin quien se dirigía con todos los demás hacia donde estaba Goku.

"Cuéntanos papá ¿Qué fue lo que ese muchacho te contó?"

"Bueno esteee…. Verán, lo que pasa es queee…."

"Si no les vas a contar, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo" intervino Piccolo con una mirada seria. "Los Namekusei tenemos un gran sentido del oído, así que escuche toda la conversación"

"P-pero Piccolo, p-por favor, espera…"

"No te preocupes Goku. No contaré nada que ponga en peligro la existencia del muchacho. Sólo creo que los demás merecen saber a qué nos vamos a enfrentar. Al menos yo no quiero morir por no haber entrenado lo sufiente" y dicho esto, el Namekusei procedió a contar la historia.

* * *

Cuando Trunks se alejó a una distancia segura, lejos de la vista de los demás, procedió a extraer nuevamente de su bolsillo el estuche de capsulas y, sacando la de mayor tamaño, la arrojó a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Una vez que el humo quedó disipado, se pudo observar la dichosa máquina del tiempo.

Inmediatamente, Trunks presionó el botón que servía para abrir la cúpula de cristal que componía el techo de la máquina y una vez que esta se abrió por completo, procedió a entrar en la misma de un gran salto.

Acomodándose en su asiento, verificó el medidor de energía y efectivamente, quedaba suficiente para el viaje de regreso... de hecho, por alguna extraña razón, había más energía de la que recordaba. El medidor indicaba que la celda de poder estaba casi full

–_Debí cometer un error en mis cálculos. Quizás olvidé la cantidad de energía con la que realmente contaba- _pensó sin darle gran importancia.

_-Qué bueno que todo resultó según lo planeado. Lo único preocupante fue la batalla contra Freezer, o al menos, el momento en que casi estalla el planeta completo con esa gigantesca esfera de energía. Y todo por confiarme y no acabar con él desde un principio. Pero que puedo decir… a la final no hubo mayores consecuencias. Todo salió a la perfección. Ahora, debo volver, tengo mucho que contarle a mamá- _y con este pensamiento, Trunks apretó el botón de encendido, esperando volver a su época en tan sólo unos instantes.

Después de todo, no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer. La máquina ya estaba programada con la fecha exacta a la cual tenía que viajar. La propia Bulma se había ocupado de hacerla funcionar de la manera más práctica y sencilla posible.

Sin embargo, podría decirse que el destino tenía otros planes muy diferentes para el joven guerrero Saiyajin, quien cerrando sus parpados, se concentró en el suave sonido que hacían los motores de la máquina a punto de partir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la máquina desapareció de las faz de la Tierra, como si jamás hubiese estado allí presente, como si se tratase de Goku llevando a cabo la famosa técnica de los Yadrat. La Teletransportación.

* * *

A partir de aquí, comienza realmente el crossover. Perdonen, sé que tomé más capítulos de lo esperado sólo para ello, pero quise incluir la batalla de Freezer con detalle, ya que en el mundo de Avatar, no tendré la oportunidad de colocar demasiadas batallas de este nivel de poder.

Sé que es casi imposible, pero me prolongué en las explicaciones de todo en caso de alguien que no recuerde mucho sobre Dragon ball, ya sea porque vio la serie hace mucho tiempo o no lo hizo por completo.

Dejen reviews sobre su opinión, si les gusta o tienen alguna recomendación al respecto. Con que haya una persona que me deje saber que le gusta la historia, será suficiente para continuarla.


	5. 5 La Llegada

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

Los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen. Son creación de Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Konietzko. La serie fue producida por Nickelodeon.

**5. La Llegada**

Cuando Trunks abrió nuevamente los ojos, se encontraba en medio de un campo abierto con hermosos pastizales verdes y abundante cantidad de árboles que rodeaban la zona a lo lejos.

En definitiva, algo que no esperaba en absoluto, pues la máquina tenía ciertas coordenadas preestablecidas que debían llevarle directamente a la Capital del Oeste. Pero para nada se encontraba en la Capital del Oeste.

Por curiosidad, Trunks dirigió su vista al tablero, intentando buscar las coordenadas en las que se encontraba actualmente, dándose cuenta que ésta eran unas muy diferentes de donde quedaba su destino real.

"Uffff, lo que me faltaba… ahora debo volver a casa volando. Quizás me encuentre a miles de kilómetros de distancia" murmuró para sí mismo.

Pero de repente, hubo algo que hizo al joven guerrero palidecer rápidamente, como si se hubiese encontrado con los androides cara a cara.

La pequeña pantalla digital que mostraba a partir de números en que época se hallaba, indicaba que había viajado unos 4000 años en el pasado aproximadamente y por supuesto, supo de inmediato lo que eso significaba: ¡Se hallaba varado en una época desconocida!

- ¡_Oh mierda! ¡Esto no está nada bien!_

En un intento de esperanza inútil, colocó su mirada en el medidor de energía, sólo para comprobar que esta se hallaba totalmente agotada.

–_Vamos Trunks… que deberías hacer ahora… vamos, piensa, piensa…-_ hasta que, después de tanto hurgar en su mente, recordó algo que su madre le había dicho una vez.

* * *

"_Hijo, por favor, ¿podrías prestarme atención aunque sea por un solo instante?" Preguntaba Bulma a su hijo a través de una pantalla de televisión, pues él se encontraba entrenando en la misma cámara de gravedad en la que alguna vez había entrenado su fallecido padre. "Necesito que dejes de entrenar unos minutos y vengas al laboratorio un momento"_

"_Disculpa madre, pero ¿No puede esperar un poco más? Dentro de unos minutos terminaré mi sesión de entrenamiento" contestó Trunks concentrado y sin poner su vista en la pantalla, mientras hacías flexiones con un solo dedo a 200G._

"_Es que se trata de algo importante y no quiero que se me olvide. Recuerda que dentro de una semana vas a viajar al pasado" explicó Bulma con paciencia. _

_A veces, observaba ciertas conductas en su hijo que le recordaban mucho a Vegeta, como su afán por entrenar e ignorar casi todo lo que le rodeaba mientras lo hacía. Vegeta odiaba cuando interrumpían sus entrenamientos y podría decirse que Trunks, en cierta manera, se incomodaba un poco cuando le sucedía lo mismo._

"_Está bien mamá, sólo dame unos segundos y estaré allá" contestó Trunks con un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al tablero para apagar la gravedad aumentada 200 veces._

_Al poco tiempo, el joven híbrido de Saiyajin estaba entrando en el laboratorio de su madre, secándose el exceso de sudor de su rostro con una toalla. _

"_Bueno madre, ya llegué. ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?"_

"_Como verás hijo, dentro de poco vas a viajar y pensé que, aunque sea poco probable que ocurra, podría suceder que la máquina te envié por error a otra época. Tú sabes, nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar" comenzó explicando la científica peliazul._

"_Sí mamá, recuerdo que ya lo hablamos una vez. En una situación así, todo lo que tengo que hacer es reiniciar el panel de control e introducir manualmente en el teclado la época correcta a la que debería viajar" contestó con prisa, aún sin entender la razón por la cual su madre le había llamado._

"_Correcto Trunks. Pero como también sabrás, la máquina del tiempo gasta mucha energía en cada viaje, por lo cual me pregunte a mí misma ¿Qué pasaría si te enviara equivocadamente a una época diferente y la energía se agotara del todo? Terminarías quedando varado en esa época ¿verdad?"_

_Trunks nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero el planteamiento de su madre no era una locura total, de hecho era una situación ciertamente factible hasta cierto punto. _

"_Pues creo que sí. En una situación como esa creo que no tendría manera de volver"_

"_¡Correcto! Por eso, tu inteligente madre, después de pensarlo mucho, creó una solución para tal inconveniente. Verás, todo lo que hice fue añadir un dispositivo a la celda de poder original. Este dispositivo, para explicártelo de la manera más simple posible, tiene la capacidad de auto renovar de manera automática la energía de la celda de poder si esta se llegará a agotar completamente. En pocas palabras, nunca te quedarás sin energía de manera indefinida" explicó Bulma mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción por el trabajo realizado._

"_¡Vaya mamá, me parece realmente increíble! Debió costarte mucho fabricar ese dispositivo. No suena sencillo eso de construir un aparato que pueda crear tal cantidad de energía por sí solo de esa manera"_

"_Sí hijo, la verdad sí me costó un poco. Otras fuentes de energía más anticuadas como la eólica o la luz solar podrían demorar décadas en cargar la celda de poder completamente, pues la cantidad necesaria para lograrlo como bien sabes es gigantesca. Este dispositivo en cambio, utiliza un principio similar al de la antimateria para crear la energía suficiente, pero no el mismo. La antimateria sería lo más ideal, pero es un poco más peligrosa e inestable y su tiempo de vida es otro problema" explicaba Bulma sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo en un gesto de gran introspección._

"_Bueno mamá, me basta con saber que el dispositivo será la solución al problema de la energía. No habrá inconveniente alguna, después de todo" indicó el joven, en clara señal de que una profunda explicación sobre el funcionamiento exacto del dispositivo podría terminar por confundirlo y no necesitaba algo como eso en absoluto. Le bastaba con saber sobre la existencia del dichoso dispositivo._

"_Sí, la verdad funciona de maravilla, ya lo he comprobado. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es retirar la celda de poder y levantar el interruptor que instalé justo detrás de ella. Después la vuelves a colocar en su sitio ¡y ya está! comenzará a cargarse automáticamente. Luego, puedes guardar la máquina del tiempo nuevamente en su capsula y el dispositivo seguirá trabajando sin problema alguno" finalizó la peliazul, asegurándose de que Trunks hubiese entendido todo a la perfección._

"_De hecho es bastante sencillo. En principio, pensé que podría tratarse de algo mucho más complejo. Tengo que admitir que nunca dejas de sorprenderme madre. Siempre tienes una solución para todo" contestó con una sonrisa de total sinceridad._

"_Sin embargo, queda un último inconveniente" advirtió rápidamente Bulma al darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que Trunks estaba tomándose el asunto "y es que a pesar de todo, el dispositivo no es capaz de cargar la celda de poder tan rápido como podrás pensar. Si la energía se acaba totalmente, calculo que podría tomarle unos cuantos meses reponerla por completo. Y si la máquina te enviara a un época muy lejana, es probable que necesites la mayoría de la energía"_

"_¿QUEEE? ¿HAS DICHO MESES?" Gritó el Saiyajin, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa que le había causado tal información "pensé que tomaría unas cuantas horas, quizás días, pero no meses. ¿No existe alguna manera en que puedas mejorar el tiempo de carga del dispositivo?"_

"_Sí la hay, sólo que lograrlo me tomaría bastante tiempo y dentro de una semana vas a viajar. Recuerda que ya hemos pospuesto el viaje varias veces hijo. Además, ten en cuenta que la posibilidad de que eso suceda es remota. Sólo me encargué de tomar todas las precauciones posibles ante cualquier eventualidad. Así, no existirá margen de error alguno" _

"_Tienes razón madre. ¡De verdad piensas en todo! Bueno, tengo que retirarme. Todavía tengo que terminar mi sesión de entrenamiento" y así sin más, el joven Saiyajin abandonó el laboratorio a toda prisa._

"_Vaya Trunks, de verdad que te pareces mucho más a tu padre de lo que puedas imaginar. Aunque por lo menos, no heredaste ese mal genio suyo. Recuerdo como le encantaba llamar a todo el mundo insecto" suspiró Bulma de manera nostálgica, mientras algunos recuerdos del pasado revoloteaban en su mente._

* * *

"Y pensar que las posibilidades de que esto ocurriera eran remotas" murmuro para sí mismo Trunks, mientras se bajaba de la máquina del tiempo con el objetivo de poner a funcionar cuanto antes el dispositivo que recargaría la celda de poder.

Una vez fuera, sacó la capsula más pequeña de su estuche, la arrojó a un par de metros y una vez que el humo se había disipado, quedó a la vista una pequeña caja de herramientas.

El joven Saiyajin se puso de cuclillas frente a la misma y sacó un destornillador, ya que era lo único que necesitaba para acceder a la celda de poder.

Luego se colocó a un lado de la máquina y comenzó a desatornillar una pequeña cubierta lateral hasta que fue capaz de retirarla y acceder a la celda de poder.

"Bien, aquí vamos" dijo retirando el pequeño objeto rectangular con una mano mientras elevaba el interruptor que se ubicaba detrás de la celda con la otra, con lo cual se suponía que activaría el dispositivo auto generador de energía.

Una pequeña lucecita roja empezó a titilar incesantemente, lo cual era indicio de que el dispositivo había comenzado a trabajar. Sólo tenía que colocar nuevamente la celda en su lugar y atornillar otra vez la cubierta.

"Genial ¡Ahora tendré que esperar unos cuantos meses a que la celda se cargue del todo! Bueno, viendo el lado positivo, si no fuera por mi madre y sus inventos, en estos momentos podría encontrarme varado para siempre en este lugar. Al menos ahora tengo la oportunidad de volver. Sin embargo ¿Qué pudo haber causado esto?" se preguntaba a sí mismo sosteniendo su barbilla con una expresión en el rostro de profunda reflexión.

Luego, en un gesto distraído, observó el aparato en su muñeca con el cual se suponía que hace unas pocas horas localizaría el aterrizaje de Goku, hasta que una pensamiento cruzó su mente.

– _Será que… sí, eso debe ser, no encuentro otra explicación posible- _meditó mientras veía al pequeño radar de su muñeca funcionar a la perfección, pues estaba fuera del alcance de aquellas extrañas ondas electromagnéticas producidas por la Supernova de Freezer.

– ¡_Eso debió ser lo que pasó! Posiblemente ese extraño fenómenos que emitía tanta radiación fue capaz de alterar el funcionamiento electrónico de la máquina, generando alguna especie de desconfiguración en la programación o algo por el estilo. Quizás también sea la causa por la cual he viajado tantos años atrás. A pesar de la insuficiente carga de energía, la celda de poder debió sobrecargarse con la intensa radiación electromagnética ¡Por eso el indicador de energía marcaba que la celda esta tan llena! ¡Debí prestarle más atención a ese tonto detalle e imaginar que algo andaba mal! ¡Sabía que en realidad no quedaba tanta energía!- _

"Arrrggg ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Debí darme cuenta de todo y esperar a que la radiación cesara lo suficiente!" se lamentaba Trunks mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro de completa resignación. "Ni hablar, lo hecho, hecho está. Mejor me pongo en marcha y averiguo donde estoy".

Acto seguido guardó nuevamente la máquina del tiempo en su respectiva capsula y cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse en el ki de los habitantes de esa época.

"Umm… veo que los niveles de energía en este lugar son bastante bajos. Ninguna presencia posee un ki que se acerca al mío tan siquiera un poco. Sin embargo, no debo confiarme. Es posible que sean capaces de elevar su ki a voluntad de manera desproporcionada. Además, siento muchos niveles de energía muy superiores a los de un humano normal. Viéndolo de esa manera, la gente de esta época es en promedio bastante fuerte".

Sin más que decir, Trunks se elevó por los aires y comenzó a volar a gran velocidad en dirección aleatoria, esperando conseguir algún pueblo o rastro de civilización.

– ¿_Cómo será la gente de esta época? ¿Qué tan avanzada será su tecnología? Más importante aún ¿Qué tipo de artes marciales o estilo de pelea habrán desarrollado? Porque a decir verdad, es curioso que tantas presencias tengan esos niveles de poder tan poco usuales en un ser humano común._

De pronto, un gran rugido sacó de inmediato a Trunks de todos sus pensamientos. Era su estómago reclamando comida. Hacía ya una buena cantidad de horas que no consumía nada y para empeorar la situación, la batalla con Freezer y su padre había gastado parte de su energía, sumado a su acelerado metabolismo de Saiyajin que no ponía mucho de su parte.

Ahora mismo, su prioridad era encontrar alimento.

No sería un gran inconveniente. Después de todo, Gohan le había enseñado en numerosas ocasiones como conseguir alimento en medio de la naturaleza, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en que ambos realizaban alguno de sus viajes de entrenamiento lejos de casa.

La velocidad a la que Trunks estaba volando era enorme, al punto que en pocos minutos había dejado muy atrás la zona boscosa a donde había llegado y se encontraba sobrevolando un enorme océano, hasta que observó a lo lejos una pequeña isla con forma similar a una herradura.

"Aterrizaré aquí. Así intentaré pescar algo y luego puedo ponerme nuevamente en marcha".

Acto seguido, el joven Saiyajin aterrizó en la orilla y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, colocándola sobre una pequeña roca cercana. Poco a poco, se dispuso a entrar al agua, cuando vio un gigantesco pez Koi saltando fuera de la misma

_- ¡Wow, es enorme! Estoy de suerte, así sólo tendré que pescar uno de esos y será más que suficiente!-_

El agua estaba helada, pero nada que fuera imposible de soportar. El joven Saiyajin comenzó a nadar rápidamente hasta que se sumergió cuando consideró que se hallaba lo bastante lejos de la orilla.

Pasaron 2 minutos cuando de repente, salió fuera del agua con un gran estallido y sosteniendo por la cola un enorme pez Koi de casi 1 tonelada, no tan grande como el que había visto antes, pero sin duda era una formidable captura.

Cuando comenzó a flotar de vuelta a la orilla sosteniendo al pez, una enorme sobra lo cubrió totalmente. De inmediato, Trunks se dio la vuelta y observó bastante sorprendido al ser más gigantesco que alguna vez había visto en toda su vida.

Se trataba de una especie de anguila enorme, tan descomunal que podría comer de un solo bocado el pez Koi de al menos 1000 kilos que estaba sosteniendo el joven Saiyajin.

"¿Pero qué demonios es esa cosa? ¡Jamás había visto un animal tan enorme en mi vida!" se dijo así mismo impresionado.

Los habitantes de la zona estaban acostumbrados al Unagi, pero para Trunks, esto era algo totalmente nuevo. La gigantesca anguila parecía bastante agresiva. No paraba de soltar inmensos rugidos en clara señal de amenaza, al tiempo que mostraba sus descomunales colmillos. Estaba dispuesta a devorar tanto al pez Koi como al híbrido Saiyajin.

"No tengo tiempo para esto. Siento mucho decirlo, pero tendrás que buscarte tu propia comida" y levantando su mano libre en dirección a las fauces del monstruoso animal, soltó una ráfaga de energía dorada lo suficientemente grande para dejarlo fuera de combate.

¡BOOOMM! La inmensa anguila se agitaba violentamente de un lado a otro y chillaba de dolor mientras una gran cantidad de humo salía directamente de su boca.

Totalmente fuera de combate, el monstruoso animal terminó cayendo hacia atrás, levantando una increíble cantidad de agua con su peso. No estaba muerta, Trunks sólo le había dado un disparo de advertencia.

Después del inesperado suceso, el joven Saiyajin retornó a la orilla con su captura, tomó su espada y cortó en muchos pedazos al gran pez Koi. Luego encendió una fogata y se dispuso a cocinar los trozos mientras aprovechaba de secarse así mismo al pie del fuego.

"Creo que ya está listo. Hora de comer" dijo pasados unos buenos minutos, al momento que se colocaba nuevamente su ropa y empezó a devorar con gran avidez al enorme pez.

Cualquiera que no conociera a un Saiyajin diría que era sencillamente imposible que Trunks pudiera comer tanto, pero lo cierto es que el joven guerrero devoraba a una velocidad inhumana las rodajas del pez una tras otra, como si nunca en su vida hubiera consumido alimento alguno.

De hecho, apenas parecía que masticaba. Pero sin duda alguna, la pregunta del millón de Zenis era ¿A dónde iba a para toda esa comida? ¿Acaso el estómago del joven Saiyajin era un agujero negro o un pozo sin fondo?

Los cierto es que después de media hora más o menos, no quedaba nada de aquel gigantesco pez más que sus enormes espinas esparcidas en la arena de la playa.

_-Ufffff… hacía tiempo que no comía tanto y tan bien. Ahora debería tomar una siesta en algún lugar cercano_- pensó esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras se daba numerosas palmadas en el estómago.

Pero entonces, sintió algo que esfumó sus agradables pensamientos y le hizo ponerse en alerta. Eran numerosas presencias que se acercaban a él con sigilo y, por el patrón de sus movimientos, podía decirse que intentaban rodearlo estratégicamente para tenderle una emboscada.

Trunks no se inmutó. Permaneció sentado de piernas cruzadas a 3 metros de la fogata, esperando la oportunidad adecuada para contraatacar.

En cuestión de segundos, todas aquellas presencias se cernían sobre él a velocidad sobrehumana, pero sobre todo, una de ellas que era más veloz que el resto y ya estaba a escasos centímetros de atacarle.

_-¡Perfecto! Ni siquiera se ha percatado de nuestra presencia- _Pensó la joven guerrera líder del grupo, al tiempo que extendía su brazo derecho para propinar un certero golpe con su abanico cerrado justo en la base del cuello del desprevenido intruso, o al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue inesperado- _¡Noo! ¡Imposible! ¡Todo este tiempo supo de nuestra ubicación! ¿Pero cómo…?- _fue el pensamiento de la joven guerrera cuando aquel misterioso individuo giró su cabeza a un lado, lo suficiente para esquivar el golpe, mientras la fulminó con su severa mirada de ojos azules.

Acto seguido, Trunks la tomó de la muñeca aún estando de espaldas. Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a ella y, colocando la palma de su otra mano sobre el estomago de la atacante, expulsó una ráfaga de aire sólo con el uso de su ki.

Con esto, logró repeler a la chica, empujándola a unos cinco metros de distancia, lugar donde la joven cayó pesadamente sobre la arena.

De inmediato, el resto de sus atacantes se detuvieron en seco al observar lo sucedido.

Eran un pequeño grupo compuesto al menos por 6 chicas, todas vestidas con una especie de kimono verde con armadura y un maquillaje blanco que cubría sus rostros, armadas cada una con un par de abanicos dorados de metal y katanas enfundadas en sus cinturas.

Todas estaban en estado de shock, no sólo por el hecho de que Trunks pudo saber de sus presencias, sino también por la velocidad sobrenatural y cegadora con la que había repelido el ataque de su líder.

La chica que cayó de espaldas sobre la arena se puso rápidamente de pie, volviendo a su postura de combate, cuando el resto de las guerreras hacían lo mismo y comenzaron a rodear a Trunks, acercándose lenta y cautelosamente a él.

"¿Dinos quién eres y qué buscas en la Isla Kyoshi? ¿Acaso eres un espía de la Nación del Fuego? Vamos ¡Contesta!" soltó de inmediato la chica que antes atacó a Trunks y parecía ser la líder del grupo.

"La Isla Kyoshi ha permanecido todo este tiempo fuera de la guerra de los 100 años y pensamos permanecer igual, en paz. Así que ríndete o asume las consecuencias"

"¿Nación del Fuego? ¿Guerra de los 100 años? Disculpen, pero creo que me están confundiendo con alguien más. La verdad no tengo idea de donde estoy ni de que me están hablando, sólo soy un viajero de muy lejos y jamás en mi vida he escuchado nada sobre la Nación del Fuego o la guerra" respondió Trunks mientras permanecía de pie frente a ellas en el mismo lugar, sin asumir posición de combate alguna.

"No parecen ser personas malvadas, sus ki no emanan energía maligna alguna. Así que por favor, dejemos el asunto hasta aquí, no tengo intención alguna de pelear con ustedes".

"¿Nuestro ki? ¿Qué diablos de supone que es eso?" preguntó la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi, sin abandonar por un segundo su postura de combate, al igual que el resto de la chicas.

"Digamos que es la fuerza vital que posee todo ser vivo, la energía latente que todos tenemos en nuestro interior. Incluso ustedes la tienen. Por ello fui capaz de saber exactamente donde estaban sin la necesidad de mirarlas o incluso escucharlas" comentó con total naturalidad el joven Saiyajin, aunque se percató que lejos de aclarar la situación, había generado más dudas a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de las chicas, quienes parecían no creer lo que les contaba.

"Hemos escuchado acerca de los canales de chi, pero nunca sobre la capacidad de percibir el ki y menos con tanta precisión. Parece que ocultas muchos secretos curiosos que nos interesaría conocer. Lo siento chico, pero no podemos dejarte marchar. Tenemos muchas más preguntas que queremos que nos contestes" finalizó la líder de las Kyoshi que, con una rápida señal, indicó a su escuadrón comenzar la maniobra de ataque y captura sobre el misterioso muchacho.

"Me hubiera gustado un poco más de hospitalidad, pero veo con tristeza que las personas que habitan esta isla son sumamente hostiles" Comentó Trunks al momento que ejecutaba un gran salto de 8 metros aproximadamente y se mantuvo flotando en el aire sobre el pequeño grupo de sorprendidas guerreras Kyoshi.

"¿¡A-a-acaso eres un maestro aire!? ¿!Cómo es que puedes hacer eso!?" Gritó desde los suelos la conmocionada líder de las guerreras Kyoshi.

–¡_Pero si todos los maestros aire fueron eliminados hace muchos años! Sólo Aang, el Avatar, es el único que permanece con vida. Además, esto es diferente. Aang es capaz de volar controlando corrientes de aire con su planeador, pero este chico esta flotando ¡Flotando como si nada!- _

De inmediato, el recuerdo de aquel joven misterioso atacándola con lo que parecía ser una ráfaga de aire justo en su estómago, interrumpió el resto de sus pensamientos.

–_Sí, en definitiva debe ser un maestro aire, no hay otra explicación. Aunque su indumentaria es extraña. Jamás había visto a alguien vestido de esa manera. Quizás sea cierto que viene de un lugar muy lejano…-_

"De nuevo, no sé tampoco lo que es un maestro aire. En serio me gustaría platicar al respecto y que me explicaran muchas cosas. Pero viendo su falta de hospitalidad, no me queda otra que retirarme y evitar un innecesario combate" sentenció Trunks quien, sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a volar a una velocidad increíble, mientras una intensa aura blanca azulada apareció a su alrededor.

Un poderoso estallido sónico inundó el lugar y sus alrededores, como si se tratara de una explosión, obligando a las jóvenes guerreras Kyoshi a cubrir sus rostros con la gran cantidad de aire y arena que fueron levantadas por toda la zona.

"¡HEY ESPERAAAA! ¡REGRESA DE INMEDIATO!" gritó la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi mientras el misterioso muchacho ya había desaparecido hacía mucho de la vista.

"Suki ¿Quién demonios sería ese extraño joven? ¿Viste la manera en que se fue volando sin más?" preguntó una de las chicas miembro del escuadrón que se encontraban a su derecha.

"Sí. Además, no creo que perteneciera a la Nación del Fuego. ¿No crees que con habilidades como esas nos hubiera atacado en lugar de decidir retirarse pacíficamente?" agregó otra de las intrigadas chicas guerreras.

"Puede que tengan razón. Sin duda, ese misterioso chico oculta más de un secreto bajo la manga. Pero tranquilas, alguien como él no puede pasar desapercibido tan fácil. Simplemente es diferente al resto. Creo que tarde o temprano volveremos a encontrarnos con él y probablemente aclaremos muchas de nuestras dudas. Por ahora, volvamos a la aldea" concluyó Suki.

El grupo de jóvenes guerreras permaneció un rato en silencio, sin apartar la vista del horizonte, en la dirección donde el misterioso joven había desaparecido. El único rastro que dejó, como si fuera alguna clase de evidencia de su sola existencia, fue el agitada agua del mar que aún se sacudía violentamente, producto del veloz paso de su vuelo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Sí es así, dejen en lo posible reviews sobre su opinión, como también si tienen alguna recomendación al respecto.


	6. 6 Revelaciones

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

Los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen. Son creación de Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Konietzko. La serie fue producida por Nickelodeon.

**6. Revelaciones**

_-Nación del Fuego, guerra de los 100 años, maestro fuego… parece que en esta época se está llevando a cabo una especie de guerra, donde una tal Nación del Fuego está involucrada, aunque no tengo idea contra quienes ni el porqué de los enfrentamientos… esas chicas no fueron nada amables, no quisieron confiar en mí y ahora estoy aún con más dudas que antes. Debo conseguir un lugar donde quedarme y si puedo, encontrar a alguien que me diga que está sucediendo. Después de todo, estaré un buen tiempo por aquí- _pensaba Trunks mientras volaba sin rumbo definido, esperando encontrar alguna ciudad o pueblo donde quedarse a descansar.

"Que extraño… ¿Cuánto pudo haber cambiado la geografía del planeta en 4000 años? ¿Será que en esta época el nivel del mar es mucho más alto? Porque hasta el momento, sólo he estado en donde aterricé y aquella isla Kyoshi. Del resto, no puedo ver nada más que el océano" murmuraba para sí mismo el ya impaciente joven Saiyajin, que sin saberlo, se encontraba rumbo a la Nación del Fuego, pues al partir de la Isla Kyoshi había decidido viajar al noroeste.

Cuando ya llevaba cerca de media hora volando, Trunks pudo sentir un ki significativamente alto tal vez a unos 50 kilómetros de distancia frente a él, cuya energía era pura, libre de toda maldad, pero por alguna razón, bastante diferente a cualquier otra que había sentido.

El ki no sólo representa la fuerza vital de un individuo, sino que también es energía espiritual, desarrollada a través de los años con entrenamiento físico y también mental.

Las 2 únicas personas a quienes Trunks había conocido con un ki de este tipo eran Goku y sobre todo Piccolo, pero esta presencia desconocida iba más allá. Tenía una carga de energía espiritual muy elevada, como si perteneciese a alguien que hubiese meditado por generaciones, quizás incluso capaz de conectar su alma en un plano espiritual más allá del que Trunks siquiera podía imaginar.

Es raro que el joven Saiyajin pudiera saber todo eso, pero era parte de la extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Sólo sentir la presencia de aquel individuo le había llenado con esa impresión. No era algo divino, o una deidad como el Dios Dragón, pero sin duda era "algo intermedio" entre lo natural y sobrenatural. Trunks se consideraba así mismo como "algo natural", pues si bien sus exagerados poderes no eran nada normales, al menos éstos podían explicarse por el hecho de que él no era del todo humano. Por sus venas, corría la sangre de una casi extinta raza guerrera de increíbles poderes, pero para nada era algo espiritual o semidivino.

"Voy a acelerar un poco más, sólo tengo curiosidad de ver la apariencia de aquél individuo"

Dicho esto, el joven Saiyajin aceleró su vuelo, calculando que en tan sólo un minuto podría alcanzar la misteriosa presencia, que por cierto, también estaba volando pero a una velocidad muy inferior a la suya.

Al cabo de muy poco tiempo, había recortado la distancia necesaria para observar a lo lejos, una enorme figura que se desplazaba parsimoniosamente por los aires.

Pero no era aquella especie de toro o bisonte volador el poseedor de aquél extraño ki, así que Trunks disminuyó su velocidad lo justo para observar con más detenimiento a tres chicos en la espalda de la extraña bestia voladora.

Dos de ellos estaban vestidos con ropajes azules similares. Uno era un chico con un aspecto y ki de lo más corriente. Pero la chica sin duda era diferente ¡Su energía era pura y bastante serena! Por alguna razón le recordaba a la de un lago tranquilo y sosegado.

Sin embargo su atención se desvió de inmediato al pequeño niño calvo con trajes de monje y una extraña flecha azul en su cabeza. Él sí que era el dueño de la energía que Trunks había sentido antes.

-_Pero ¿¡cómo es posible!? ¡Tan sólo es un niño! Ni siquiera debe tener 15 años de edad, pero aún así tiene esta energía tan extraña. Imaginé por las características de su ki, que debía tratarse de un sabio anciano o algo por el estilo. Pero sólo es un niño…- _

Por un minúsculo instante, los ojos de Trunks se cruzaron con los de aquel misterioso chico, como si ambas miradas se hubieran congelado en una pequeñísima fracción de segundo. Pero en ningún momento, el joven Saiyajin se detuvo o ralentizó su marcha. Sólo fue casualidad.

Trunks siguió su camino y pasó de largo al bisonte volador a tal velocidad que parecía como si éste no se movía de su sitio. Como si el extraño animal estuviese flotando estático por los aires.

* * *

"Oye Aang, sé que esto de hablar con el Avatar Roku es importante y toda la cuestión… ¿Pero al menos tienes idea de lo custodiado que deben estar los mares de la Nación del Fuego?" Preguntaba Sokka en un tono algo preocupado, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo, inclinado sobre uno de los costados de la silla de montar de Appa en busca de cualquier embarcación de la Nación del Fuego.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora sucede que el gran y valiente hombre guerrero de la Tribu Agua del sur está arrepentido de acompañar a Aang?" preguntaba la chica de manera burlona a su hermano mayor, aunque en el fondo también estaba preocupada por la situación.

"¡No se trata de eso! Sabes bien de lo que son capaces esos barcos y sus enormes bolas de fuego, Katara. Sólo digo que debemos estar atentos. No me gustaría morir carbonizado justo ahora sin antes patear unos cuantos traseros de soldados de la Nación del Fuego"

"Chicos tranquilos. Sé muy bien lo arriesgado que nos resultará entrar en el territorio de la Nación del Fuego. Pero debemos llegar antes del Solsticio o será muy tarde para hablar con Roku y tengo el presentimiento que lo que sea que tiene que decirme debe ser muy importante" intervino el joven maestro aire, sentado sobre la cabeza de Appa, sin apartar su vista del frente.

Los tres jóvenes viajeros permanecieron en silencio. Mientras Sokka y Katara no paraban de vigilar el océano que yacía bajo ellos, Aang estaba concentrado arreando a Appa, cuando repentinamente sintió que el viento se agitaba violentamente detrás de ellos.

Como buen maestro aire, el joven Avatar sabía que no se trataba de una corriente de viento natural, sino que alguien la estaba produciendo, alguien que se movía a una velocidad irreal.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando giró la cabeza y por una fracción de segundo, se encontró con los ojos de un chico que pasaba volando a gran velocidad y se perdía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el horizonte. La escena fue tan fugaz, que en realidad dudó por unos instantes que había visto correctamente.

_-Wow ¿¡Acaso ese chico estaba volando!? ¿¡Será que estoy viendo espíritus o algo parecido!? No… no puede ser… en estos momentos no me encuentro en el mundo espiritual. Pero entonces… ¿cómo es posible que alguien pueda volar de esa manera? Ese muchacho no estaba planeando, ni controlando corrientes de aire. Simplemente estaba volando…-_

Katara pronto notó la expresión pensativa y confusa del joven Avatar, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

"Oye Aang ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Acaso se trata de nuestro visita a la isla?" pero la chica se quedó sin respuesta alguna "Oye tranquilo, todo va a salir bien, te puedo asegurar…"

"No Katara, no se trata de eso. Es sólo… olvídenlo… realmente no tiene importancia. El viaje será largo, así que sujétense, tendremos que ir más rápido"

Y dicho esto, Aang ordenó a Appa que volara un poco más de prisa.

* * *

Trunks no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más acerca del pequeño monje con el extraño ki cuando su atención se desvío rápidamente a lo que parecía ser una enorme fila de barcos de acero formados en medio del mar, dispuestos de manera tal que establecían un férreo bloqueo.

_-De seguro estoy cerca de alguna isla o territorio importante que necesita de tal vigilancia. Esto no es bueno, a donde sea que me dirija parece que no encontraré más que hostilidad y guerra. Definitivamente no sé a dónde ir. Debo alejarme de cualquier problema, pues mi intervención podría provocar cambios importantes en el futuro-_

Su decisión fue definitiva cuando percibió la gran cantidad de presencias malignas que provenían de la tripulación de esos barcos, lo que era claro indicio de que los habitantes del desconocido territorio serían aún peores que las jóvenes guerreas que intentaron atacarle en la isla Kyoshi.

De hecho, las chicas no eran realmente malas. Pudo darse cuenta de ello con sólo percibir sus ki, pero era normal que hubiesen sentido desconfianza de su parte al tratarse de un completo desconocido, aunado al hecho de que una gran guerra parecía estar en pleno curso. Sólo defendían su territorio.

Quizás debió intentar otras maneras de entablar diálogo con ellas y tal vez no estaría vagando sin rumbo alguno. Pero conversar no era algo que se le daba muy bien al joven Saiyajin.

Por el contrario, solía ser bastante tímido, pues nunca tuvo más amigos aparte de Gohan. Todo esto le había hecho crecer escaso de relaciones sociales con otras personas, por decirlo de alguna manera.

"Ni modo, tendré que encontrar otro lugar donde quedarme antes de que se me haga más tarde" pensó mientras cambiaba a toda marcha su dirección de vuelo hacia el este, a pesar de que ya comenzaba a vislumbrar muy a lo lejos la orilla de de la misteriosa región que ahora trataba de evitar.

* * *

Varias horas después, el pequeño equipo Avatar ya se encontraba en la isla volcánica que albergaba el templo del Avatar Roku. Gracias a la ayuda de uno de los monjes, se encontraban frente al santuario donde se suponía que Aang entraría en contacto con el espíritu de Roku, pero pronto fueron descubiertos por el resto de los monjes y para empeorar las cosas, el príncipe Zuko también se encontraba allí.

"¡Cierren las puertas del Santuario! ¡Rápido!" ordenó a los monjes del templo el joven príncipe exiliado, mientras sostenía a Aang por su espalda con una llave y lo llevaba consigo.

Al fin, Zuko completaría su misión. Le entregaría el Avatar a su padre y recuperaría su honor y derecho de volver a la Nación de Fuego de una vez por todas.

Aang observaba con preocupación cómo sus amigos eran atados con cadenas a una inmensa columna cuando se lo llevaban.

– _No puedo permitir que esto suceda. ¡No después de haber llegado tan lejos!- _

Con un rápido movimiento, Aang efectúo un giro con el cual se liberó del agarre de Zuko, para luego arrojarlo escaleras abajo con una fuerte ráfaga de aire creada a partir de una patada circular.

"¡No permitan que el Avatar ingrese al santuario!" gritó uno de los ancianos monjes al momento en que el resto disparaban en dirección a Aang intensas llamaradas de fuego con sus puños, las cuales fueron esquivadas por él con la audacia típica que caracterizaba a los maestros aire.

Dando rápidos giros y volteretas, evadió los ataques de cada uno de los monjes hasta que, por muy poco, logro entrar al santuario antes de que las pesadas puertas de acero se cerraran totalmente.

Una intensa luz azul comenzó a brillar desde dentro del santuario, visible aún fuera de las puertas del mismo, que indicaba que la luz del solsticio ya había llegado a la estatua del Avatar Roku y que éste, por nada del mundo, permitiría la entrada de nadie más que no se tratase de Aang.

* * *

"No lo entiendo, la luz ya tocó la estatua ¿¡Por qué no pasa nada!?" se lamentaba profundamente Aang dentro del santuario "Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo… sólo tengo el poder de controlar el aire… ¡Por favor Avatar Roku, háblame!"

No hizo falta esperar más, cuando la estatua del Avatar Roku comenzó a brillar con un fuerte resplandor rojo y de repente, Aang se encontraba rodeado de una intensa neblina, que poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse. ¡Y allí estaba frente a él! El espíritu del anterior Avatar, Roku.

"Me alegro mucho de verte Aang. Dime ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

El joven maestro del aire estaba impresionado. Sin embargo, se deshizo rápidamente de toda sorpresa y se limitó a hacer una reverencia.

"Necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, guíame"

Sin perder tiempo alguno, el Avatar Roku comenzó "Aang, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Por eso, cuando estabas en el mundo de los espíritus, envié a mi dragón a buscarte"

"¿Es acerca de mi visión? ¿La del cometa?"

"Así es. Verás, hace 100 años, el entonces Señor del Fuego Sozin, utilizó el cometa de tu visión para comenzar la guerra. Él, junto a su ejército del fuego, adquirió un inmenso poder que les permitió dar el primer golpe al resto de las naciones"

"Entonces ¿Quieres decir que ese cometa es capaz de brindarle más poder a la Nación del Fuego?"

"Correcto Aang. De hecho, mucho más poder del que puedas imaginar. Un poder con el que los maestros fuego tendrán la fuerza de 100 soles"

"Pero si ese cometa pasó hace 100 años ¿Qué tiene que ver con la guerra actual?" preguntó el joven maestro aire que no entendía aún a donde se dirigía Roku.

"Escúchame muy bien. El cometa de Sozin pasa cada 100 años y en esta ocasión regresará al terminar el verano. El Señor del Fuego Ozai, aprovechará su poder para terminar la guerra de una vez por todas, adquiriendo un poder tan inmenso junto a su ejército, que ni aún el Avatar será capaz de reanudar el equilibrio del mundo. En pocas palabras Aang, debes vencer al Señor del Fuego antes que llegue el cometa".

"¡Pero si ni siquiera he empezado a controlar el agua! ¡Mucho menos la tierra o el fuego!" exclamó el joven maestro del aire sumamente alarmado, viendo lo difícil que empezaba a tonarse la situación.

"El control de los elementos lleva años de práctica y disciplina. Si quieres salvar al mundo, deberás aprenderlos antes de que acabe el verano. No obstante, sé que serás capaz de lograrlo Aang, porque lo has hecho antes. Confío en ti" terminó de decir Roku, con una sincera sonrisa que logró tranquilizar al chico.

"Pero antes de que te vayas, tengo una última cosa que decirte" volvió a intervenir, esta vez cambiando su expresión por una preocupada e incluso temerosa. "No sé con exactitud qué es lo que está pasando o lo que pasará, por eso no puedo darte mayores detalles. Pero presiento que una poderosa amenaza aparecerá en nuestro mundo. Se trata de un ser con extraordinarios poderes fuera de nuestra imaginación. Un ser que no será siquiera de este planeta, y aparecerá antes de que el cometa lo haga"

"Entonces ¿Quieres decir que cuento con menos tiempo aún para aprender el dominio de los 3 elementos restantes y poder detener esta supuesta amenaza?" preguntó el joven maestro aire una vez más con un tono desilusionado, viendo como el problema empeoraba, si eso ya era posible.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación le dejó completamente perplejo y asustado. El Avatar Roku simplemente bajo la cabeza mientras negaba.

"No Aang, quiero decir que no podrás hacer nada. El poder de ese ser no tiene comparación alguna con el Señor del Fuego y el cometa de Sozin. Ni siquiera comparable al poder de todos los Avatares juntos. Es un individuo capaz de destruir el planeta entero y todo lo que conocemos con suma facilidad. Es un poder de proporciones apocalípticas, cataclísmicas, que ni siquiera nuestras mentes puede concebir"

El joven Avatar no podía comprender como algo de esa naturaleza era posible.

– _¿Es una broma? ¿Destruir un planeta entero con facilidad? ¿Qué clase de individuo sería capaz de llevar a cabo algo tan ilógico y desproporcionado?- _

"¿E-e-eso significa que… s-será el fin de la vida tal y como la conocemos? ¿N-no queda esperanza alguna?" preguntaba el chico, que para este momento, estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel.

"Cómo te dije anteriormente, ni yo mismo soy capaz de comprender la situación del todo. Pero de alguna manera, creo que podría quedar algún atisbo de esperanza. Este poderoso individuo es tan malvado y perverso como casi nada que puedas imaginar, sin ningún tipo de respeto ni aprecio por la vida. Tan egoísta y mezquino que sólo utiliza su poder para su propio bien. Sin embargo, como todas las cosas en el universo, existe un equilibrio perfecto, de manera que ningún ser, objeto o pensamiento existe por sí sólo. Por el contrario, posee un complemento"

"Lo sé, te refieres al Yin y Yang, pero ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con todo esto?" volvió a preguntar el joven maestro del aire que, sin dejar de mostrar su asombro y preocupación, no entendía a donde iba la conversación.

"Lo que quiero decir Aang, es que existe otro individuo tan fuerte como éste que he mencionado. Sólo que por el contrario, su corazón se encuentra lleno de bondad, determinación y una insaciable sed de lucha por la vida y todo lo que es justo. Un individuo capaz de arriesgar su vida e integridad propia por aquellos a quienes ama"

Roku parecía comprender a la perfección la expresión confusa y perdida del joven nómada del aire, quien no acababa de digerir toda la información.

"Tranquilo Aang, entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti asimilar todo esto. Incluso yo no comprendo bien la situación. Simplemente escapa de nuestro completo entendimiento" continuó al ver como el pequeño monje permanecía frente a él en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

"Todo lo que te puedo decir es que tengas fe. Después de la más oscura noche, siempre llegará la luz del día a ocupar su lugar, así que siempre habrá esperanza. Pero por ahora, debemos separarnos, el solsticio se termina"

"Pero todavía tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y ya no podré regresar a este templo. ¿Cómo podré volver a hablar contigo?"

"Yo siempre estaré contigo, así que cuando necesites hablarme, encontrarás la forma, te lo aseguro. Ahora, te espera un gran peligro en el templo" explicó Roku en referencia a los maestros fuego que aguardaban a la salida de Aang, incluyendo al mismísimo comandante Zhao con sus soldados "Puedo ayudarte a enfrentar la amenaza, pero sólo si estás listo"

Acto seguido, los tatuajes en el cuerpo de Aang comenzaron a resplandecer con una intensa luz azul, al igual que sus ojos, lo que indicaba el inicio del Estado Avatar

"¡Estoy listo!"

* * *

Nuevamente, las grandes puertas de acero del santuario empezaron a brillar con un inmenso resplandor azul, al tiempo que comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, liberando una densa neblina que dificultaba la visión a todos los presentes.

"¡AANG NOOO! ¡TEN CUIDADO!" gritó Katara sumamente angustiada, que permanecía atada junto a su hermano con cadenas a una de las columnas del templo. Temía que su amigo resultase lastimado en la emboscada que le estaban tendiendo.

"Prepárense… apunten… ¡FUEGOOOO!" Ordenó con fuerza a sus soldados el despiadado Comandante Zhao, al tiempo en que todos disparaban potentes y veloces llamaradas al interior del santuario a través de las recién abiertas puertas de acero.

No obstante, la inmensa bola de fuego generada por los soldados y el comandante mismo fue disipada de inmediato y allí, frente a ellos, estaba nada más y nada menos que el Avatar Roku para sorpresa de todos.

El antiguo Avatar controló con sus grandes habilidades de maestro fuego las llamas que le rodeaban y, abriendo sus brazos hacia el frente, las arrojó a sus enemigos en forma de una poderosa onda expansiva de fuego, que terminó por arrojar a todos violentamente sobre sus espaldas.

A su vez, las llamas alcanzaron las cadenas que mantenían prisioneros a Katara, Sokka y el anciano guardián del templo que les había ayudado, dejándolos en libertad.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Zuko, quien permanecía atado al igual que ellos contra una columna cercana, con la diferencia que el joven príncipe exiliado fue más rápido y huyó sin pérdida de tiempo alguna.

Pronto, todos los soldados se colocaron de pie y comenzaron a huir despavoridos de la presencia del poderoso Avatar Roku.

"¡El templo será completamente destruido! ¡RETIRADA!" gritó el comandante Zhao a sus hombres, quienes no lo dudaron ni por un segundo y ya se encontraban huyendo atemorizados.

"Sukko, sé que es peligroso, pero no podemos irnos de aquí y dejar atrás a Aang" indicó Katara a su hermano, mientras ambos observaban horrorizados como el Avatar Roku levantaba sus manos para controlar la lava que yacía bajo el templo, haciéndola subir abruptamente por los aires y destrozando la antigua estructura por doquier.

El suelo y el techo del templo comenzaban a desplomarse a gran velocidad, amenazando con destruir todo rápidamente.

Cuando se aseguró de haber ahuyentado a todos sus enemigos, el Avatar Roku se detuvo. Luego, una gran nube de humo le rodeó, ocultando por completo su espectral figura para luego disiparse, dejando a la vista de Katara y Sukko al joven maestro aire desmayado en el suelo.

Sin dudarlo por un solo instante, ambos se apresuraron hacia a él, ayudándolo a reincorporarse. La primera en llegar fue Katara.

"Aang, por favor, dinos que te encuentras bien".

"Sí, no es nada, ya me siento mejor" le respondió al tiempo en que se ponía de pie poco a poco, tratando de aclarar su visión.

"Tenemos que salir de inmediato, o el templo completo se derrumbará sobre nuestras cabezas" interrumpió Sokka, quien empezó a correr buscando una salida.

Pero cuando llegó a la escalera, se dio cuenta que sería imposible bajar por ellas, ya que se encontraban inundadas por la lava que comenzaba a ascender lentamente.

"Creo que nuestra única salida es por allá" dijo Aang señalando el gran agujero que las llamas arrojadas por el Avatar Roku habían creado en la pared.

De inmediato, el equipo Avatar corrió a través del gran orificio cuando acto seguido, apareció para milagro de todos la enorme figura de Appa volando directo hacia ellos.

Sin perder más tiempo, los tres jóvenes se apresuraron a saltar sobre las espaldas del enorme bisonte volador que tan pronto como llegó, comenzó a volar lejos, en dirección opuesta a la ardiente isla de la Nación del Fuego donde podía vislumbrarse a lo lejos, el antiguo templo de Roku desapareciendo para siempre.

Todos permanecieron un largo rato en silencio, volando fuera de los límites del territorio de la nación enemiga.

Aang estaba conmocionado por completo después de todo lo que Roku le había contado. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de hablarle a sus amigos acerca de lo sucedido. Por fortuna, ellos parecieron intuirlo, decidiendo dejar al joven Avatar tranquilo.

Pasadas las horas, se encontraban volando sobre Appa en el oscuro cielo de la tranquila noche, en dirección a la enorme luna llena que se cernía sobre ellos.

Viendo la preocupación de su amigo, Katara decidió acercársele por la espalda, dándole un fuerte abrazo de solidaridad y comprensión.

"Aang, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos contigo. No te dejaremos llevar esta pesada carga sólo. Recuerda que más que amigos, somos como una familia" le susurró suavemente al oído, sin dejar de abrazarlo por un instante.

El joven nómada del aire se dio cuenta que podía confiar plenamente en sus amigos, que no había nada que temer.

"¿Recuerdan el cometa de mi visión del que les hablé? El avatar Roku me explicó que se trata del cometa de Sozin, el cual pasa cerca de la tierra cada 100 años. Resulta que éste es capaz de brindar a la Nación del Fuego un inmenso poder, el cual usarán para dar fin a la guerra" Sokka y Katara sólo le miraban en silencio, impactados por la noticia que Aang les estaba contando, pero todavía había más.

"La cuestión es que dicho cometa regresará al terminar el verano, por lo que debo aprender el control del resto de los elementos antes de que eso ocurra y derrotar al Señor del Fuego. De lo contrario, podría ser demasiado tarde"

"Bueno Aang, relájate un poco. Veamos… ya eres capaz de dominar el elemento aire y sólo te tomó 112 años, seguro que dominarás al menos dos elementos más antes de que termine el verano" comentó Sokka de manera chistosa, intentando animar un poco al joven maestro aire. Aunque sólo logró tensar más la situación, si es que eso era posible. Katara sólo le recriminó con una mirada de disgusto.

"¡Pero ni siquiera he comenzado con el agua y aún estamos a semanas de llegar al polo norte! ¡Díganme ¿Qué es lo que haré?"

Katara tomó por ambas manos al pequeño monje, que comenzó a caminar en círculos, visiblemente nervioso.

"Tranquilízate Aang, verás como todo va a salir bien. Si quieres puedo empezar a enseñarte todas las cosas que yo sé. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar una buena fuente de agua"

"¿En serio lo harías" preguntó con una expresión un poco menos preocupada, mostrando cierto alivio en el comentario de su amiga, quien sólo asintió mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

"Pues ni hablar. Mañana temprano encontraremos un charco para que chapotees. Ahora lo importante es intentar dormir un poco" agregó Sokka con una amplia sonrisa al igual que su hermana y ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza.

"Gracias chicos, sabía que podía contar con ustedes"

Pero aún quedaba un asunto de suma importancia. Uno que mantenía al joven Avatar mucho más preocupado que la cuestión del cometa de Sozin y aprender cuanto antes los otros 3 elementos.

Era el asunto sobre aquel perverso individuo capaz de destruir el planeta entero en un suspiro. Aunque también estaba ese otro sujeto, ese de supuesto corazón noble y bondadoso que podría salvarles de la inminente destrucción.

_-Aún tengo demasiadas dudas que quisiera resolver. Pero el Avatar Roku me explicó tan poco… ¿Cuándo llegarán esos dos individuos? ¿Cómo sabré quién es el sujeto que posiblemente nos ayudará a salir de todo este asunto tan extraño?- _

Sin previo aviso, la imagen borrosa y fugaz de lo que parecía ser un joven volando a toda velocidad se cruzó por la mente de Aang. Era aquel misterioso chico que pasó a cierta distancia de ellos, cuando viajaban en dirección a la isla de la Nación del Fuego donde hablaría con Roku.

Pero el joven nómada del aire no tuvo tiempo de pensar más al respecto. Sus párpados pesaban mucho y se encontraba agotado del ajetreado día que había tenido.

Sin soportarlo por más tiempo, cayó profundamente dormido sobre la silla de montar del enorme bisonte volador, que surcaba suavemente los cielos de aquella tranquila noche de verano bañada por la luz de la luna llena.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Si es así, dejenmelo saber. Dejen sus opiniones o recomendaciones que tengan sobre la historia.


	7. 7 Un KameHameHa para ayudar

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

Los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen. Son creación de Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Konietzko. La serie fue producida por Nickelodeon.

**7. Un KameHameHa para ayudar**

Luego de haber volado durante 1 hora aproximadamente en dirección al este, Trunks finalmente atravesó el mar que separaba a la Nación del Fuego con el Reino Tierra. Para su suerte, no se encontró con ningún tipo de ejército hostil o guerreros que quisieran defender su territorio.

Sin embargo, observó que su indumentaria no pasaría desapercibida por los demás. Su forma de vestir resultaba muy extraña y llamativa para esa época.

"No esperaba que mi viaje para hablar con Goku fuera a resultar en todo esto. No vine lo suficientemente preparado" comentó para sí mismo mientras observaba el estado en que se encontraba su vestimenta.

Era la misma de cuando la batalla con Freezer. Sólo había sufrido unas pequeñas rasgaduras, sobre todo en su chaqueta, de modo que no había quedado en un estado andrajoso.

Finalmente, decidió quitarse la chaqueta, dejándose sólo la guardacamisa negra sin mangas que llevaba debajo. Pensó que tal vez llamaría menos la atención. Además, la guardacamisa estaba intacta y sin rasgaduras, lo que le daba el aspecto de no haber salido de una reciente pelea.

Sacó su estuche de cápsulas del bolsillo, dispuesto a buscar alguna que estuviese libre sólo para guardar la chaqueta.

"Qué suerte, esta de aquí servirá" dijo al tiempo que la lanzaba sobre la prenda que había colocado en el suelo. Una vez que recogió y guardó nuevamente la capsula, comenzó a revisar las demás que tenía sólo por curiosidad.

_-Umm veamos… esta de aquí es donde guardé la máquina del tiempo… esta otra es donde tengo el refrigerador… en esta tengo una caja de herramientas… y aquí acabo de guardar la chaqueta… pero en esta última… la verdad no sé que contiene… podría estar vacía-_ Pensó, cuando observó una última capsula de gran tamaño.

Revisó la leyenda dispuesta en la tapa del estuche, que indicaba el contenido de cada capsula según el número de la misma. Pero curiosamente, no aparecía el número de la misteriosa capsula en ella.

_-Aaaahhh ¡Que distraído! ¡Guardé una capsula de otro estuche en éste! Posiblemente le pertenezca a mi madre. Sólo espero que no sea algo de importancia para ella. Ni modo, sino la arrojo, no sabré que contiene- _

Sin dudarlo más, el joven Saiyajin tomó la gran capsula y la arrojó a unos 10 metros de distancia, por si acaso contuviera algo grande.

¡BOOM! Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, una vez disipado el humo, realmente no era algo que Trunks esperaba. Era la nave espacial que hacía las veces de cámara de gravedad con la cual entrenaba a diario.

_-¡Ya lo recuerdo! Poco antes de viajar, decidí guardar la nave, pues en mi ausencia nadie la iba a usar. Luego por error, la coloqué en el estuche equivocado. La capsula que realmente debería tener aquí creo que es aquella que guarda una pequeña casa. ¡Que distraído que soy! ¡Si no fuera por esa confusión, ahora tendría un lugar cómodo donde quedarme!-_ se lamentaba Trunks, reprochándose así mismo el tonto error cometido.

Pero pronto, se dio cuenta que tal vez esto era lo mejor, ya que se encontraría un buen tiempo varado en esta época y al menos lograría entrenar bastante bien durante los próximos meses.

Quizás podría volverse más fuerte. De esta manera, sería de mayor utilidad para la pelea contra los androides al lado de Goku y los demás.

La mala noticia era que la nave no servía para dormir. Su madre le contó que la original tenía baño, cocina e incluso habitaciones con todo y cama, pero que su padre la hizo estallar una vez durante uno de sus entrenamientos.

Por otro lado, la nueva que construyó (la que estaba en posesión de Trunks justo ahora) sólo servía para entrenar, si bien seguía siendo una nave y era capaz de viajar a otros planetas. El joven Saiyajin, resignado, lanzó otra vez la capsula para guardar la nave. Después podría usarla para entrenar.

"Dentro de poco empezará a oscurecer. Mejor encuentro donde pasar la noche de una vez" se dijo así mismo mientras observaba el rojo sol del atardecer.

De repente, los pensamientos de Trunks se desvanecieron, cuando captó la presencia de un ki bastante alto que provenía de la misma dirección en que había visto los numerosos barcos de guerra, sólo que un poco más lejos.

Se trataba del Avatar Roku, que en ese preciso instante estaba desatando su poder y destruía el templo en que se encontraban Aang y sus amigos; claro que el joven Saiyajin no sabía nada de esto. Tan pronto como apareció la poderosa presencia, se esfumó del todo, al cabo de unos instantes.

_-¿De quién habrá sido ese poderoso ki? De alguna manera, me recordó un poco al de aquel extraño chico con la flecha azul en la cabeza. Como si guardara cierta relación con él, pero no era el mismo, de eso estoy seguro- _pensaba el joven guerrero con gesto confuso, pero pronto decidió dejarlo pasar y continuar con su búsqueda de refugio.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos de caminar, encontró una pequeña cueva en la cual decidió que pasaría la noche. Cuando entró, estaba completamente vacía. No había animales de ningún tipo.

Desabrochó el cinturón que sostenía su espada y la colocó en el frío suelo de la caverna. Se sentó recostando su espalda contra la pared, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible para conciliar el sueño.

"Este día resultó ser de lo más extraño. Jamás pensé que me encontraría en una situación como esta. Veremos lo que me espera el día de mañana"

Sin más, los ojos de Trunks se cerraron lentamente, cayendo en un profundo sueño del cual no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

La llegada de los primeros rayos de sol hicieron al joven Saiyajin despertar. Recordó como Gohan le había enseñado en uno de sus viajes de entrenamiento que pescar cuando aún era temprano, resultaba mucho mejor, pues lo peces serían más fáciles de capturar. Así que tomó su espada y se dirigió o un riachuelo que recordó haber visto ayer en las cercanías de la cueva.

Al cabo de poco minutos, capturó más de una docena de peces de buen tamaño con sus manos, lo cual no resultó complicado dada su gran velocidad. Después de prender una fogata, comenzó a cocinarlos muy bien y, al cabo de media hora, ya había comido todo y se sentía satisfecho.

Luego pensó que podría realizar un entrenamiento matutino en la cámara de gravedad. De todas formas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

_-Éstos próximos meses serán bastantes aburridos… la verdad, no me importa mucho pasar el tiempo sólo, pero tampoco soy un completo ermitaño ni nada parecido. Tanto tiempo sin compañía terminará volviéndome loco- _pensaba mientras hacía flexiones parado de cabeza con una sola mano a 200G.

Este era sólo el calentamiento. Después aumentaría la gravedad a 400 y continuaría practicando sus golpes y patadas con pesos encima, con la finalidad de adquirir más fuerza y velocidad en combate, para terminar con unos pocos estiramientos post entrenamiento a 200G.

Al final, siempre le gustaba hacer unos "cuantos" abdominales (miles para ser más exactos) antes de terminar la sesión. Todo le tomaba un total de 4 horas aproximadamente.

"¡AAAHHH! ¡Todavía es demasiado temprano! Ahora debo buscar el almuerzo, pero luego, estaré sin nada que hacer . Tampoco puedo sobre entrenarme. Gohan me dijo que eso nunca traía buenos resultados" decía para sí mismo un tanto desesperado, vislumbrando la rutina que le vendría en los próximos días.

Y precisamente, así transcurrieron los siguiente días, cuando el joven Saiyajin decidió que ya era suficiente. Después de desayunar, resolvió que lo mejor sería buscar algún pueblo o algo más que hacer para entretenerse, por lo que emprendió un vuelo aleatorio hacia el norte.

Al cabo de una hora y media aproximadamente, sintió varias pequeñas presencias cerca, por lo que imaginó que se encontraría cerca de alguna villa o aldea.

Finalmente aterrizó, pues pensó que lo mejor era caminar el resto del trayecto para no levantar demasiado la atención de la gente. A los pocos minutos de andar, vio en medio del sendero a un pequeño anciano tirado y algo golpeado, por lo cual decidió correr en su auxilio.

"¡Señor! ¡Hey, señor! ¡Conteste! ¿Se encuentra bien?" le preguntó el joven Saiyajin al tiempo que sacudía al pobre anciano intentando hacerle reaccionar.

Poco a poco el anciano abrió sus ojos. Al principio se sobresaltó al ver a Trunks, pero luego bajo la guardia a notar que el muchacho sólo quería ayudarle.

"Unos jóvenes bandidos me emboscaron en el camino y robaron todas mis pertenencias. Me arrojaron al suelo y por poco me dan una golpiza. Me siento un poco débil como para seguir por mí mismo"

Algo que Trunks no soportaba era que las personas más fuertes se aprovecharan de las más débiles e indefensas. Le recordaba justamente a lo que hacían los miserables androides todo el tiempo, quienes usaban su poder para matar y destruir por diversión todo a su paso.

"Descuide señor, yo le ayudaré" le decía Trunks mientras ayudaba al anciano a ponerse en pie y lo cargó sobre su espalda "Nada más dígame por donde debo ir y lo llevaré hasta su casa".

"Vivo en un pueblo muy cercano llamado Gaipan. Sólo te tomará unos minutos más llegar. Qué bueno es saber que aún quedan jóvenes como tú en épocas como esta. Jóvenes generosos y dispuestos a ayudar a quien lo necesita. Por cierto, se ve que no eres de por aquí" continuó el anciano al ver la manera en que Trunks iba vestido, sin mencionar el aspecto de su musculoso cuerpo, que parecía ser el resultado de años de forzado entrenamiento "¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte? No sería problema para mí darte refugio por esta noche".

"No señor, la verdad vengo de muy lejos, no tengo un sitio a donde ir" respondió Trunks sonrojado de vergüenza por su aseveración. No obstante, pensó que no sería tan malo aceptar alojo por una noche.

"No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte muchacho. Alguna vez todos pasamos por la misma situación. Además, es lo menos que este pobre anciano puede ofrecer al joven que le brindó su ayuda"

"Muchas gracias señor, es todo lo que necesito. Por la comida no se preocupe, verá como encontraré algo para la noche y cenaremos muy bien. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ofrecerme su ayuda. Por lo visto, hoy día es más fácil conseguir violencia y hostilidad que generosidad"

* * *

Al día siguiente en horas de la tarde, Aang y Katara se encontraban usando sus poderes de agua control para extraer agua subterránea a través de unos Géiser, con el fin de transportarla toda hasta el rio que tenían enfrente y así llenar la represa que se encontraba más adelante.

Esta fue la tarea que les encomendó Jet gracias a las habilidades de agua control de ambos. Supuestamente, el plan era llenar con agua suficiente el embalse. Así podrían combatir el incendio que los soldados de la Nación del Fuego provocarían en el bosque.

Pasado cierto tiempo, los dos ya habían conducido agua suficiente hasta el rio. "¡Perfecto! Creo que con esto bastará. Y no lo digo porque sea perezoso" dijo Aang mientas observaba con orgullo la cantidad de Géiseres de los cuales brotaba abundante agua gracias a ellos.

"Ahora deberíamos alcanzar a Jet en el embalse" comentó Katara quien también estaba de acuerdo en que ya era más que suficiente el trabajo realizado.

"¡Pero Jet nos dijo que lo esperáramos en la guarida!"

"Tienes razón Aang, pero hemos terminado antes de lo esperado. De seguro se alegrará de vernos allá" replicó la joven maestra agua.

Acto seguido, ambos empezaron a caminar por terreno alto, hasta que lograron visualizar a lo lejos y desde arriba el embalse.

"Mira hacia allá Katara, son algunos de los amigos de Jet cargando los barriles explosivos que robaron el otro día a la Nación del Fuego" señaló al distante grupo de chicos que colocaban cuidadosamente los peligrosos barriles al pie del embalse.

"Pero ¿para qué quieren los explosivos?"

De inmediato, el joven maestro aire cambió su expresión pensativa a una muy alarmada "¡Creo que quieren volar la represa!"

"¿Quéee? No, es imposible, eso destruiría al pueblo por completo. Jet no sería capaz de hacer algo así".

"No lo sé Katara. Es la única explicación. Debo detenerlo" pero cuando el pequeño monje se disponía a emprender vuelo, Jet apareció de la nada y lo embistió con fuerza, arrebatándole con rapidez su planeador.

"Sí, sí soy capaz" intervino el líder de los Guerreros Libertadores. "Katara, por favor entiéndeme. Es un sacrificio necesario, piénsalo un poco. Recuerda lo que la Nación del Fuego le hizo a tu madre. No podemos dejar que se lo hagan a nadie más"

"Pero está no es la solución. Morirán muchas personas inocentes a cambio" respondió Katara sumamente angustiada y decepcionada de la actitud de Jet.

"Quiero que tú me entiendas Katara. Pensé que tu hermano entendería, pero…"

"¿¡PERO QUÉ!? ¿Qué hiciste con Sokka?" replicó la chica sin poder contener ya las lágrimas.

Jet se acercó a ella para consolarla, tratando de apaciguar sus lamentos, pero Katara no lo soportó más y le atacó usando el agua de su cantimplora, empujándolo con fuerza sobre sus espaldas. A pesar de todo, el joven líder de los Guerreros Libertadores no se retractaría de su decisión.

"Necesito llegar al embalse" dijo Aang intentando alcanzar rápidamente su planeador, pero Jet fue aún más rápido y lo alejó de su alcance usando con habilidad sus espadas gancho.

"¡Sin esto no podrás ir a ninguna parte!" exclamó, cuando comenzó a atacar al joven Avatar con rápidos movimientos de sus espadas gancho, pero Aang lo esquivó dando una gran voltereta de espalda y se posó sobre la rama de un árbol.

"No pelearé contigo Jet"

"¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres tu planeador!". Sin más, el joven líder de los Guerreros Libertadores empezó una fiera persecución a Aang por los árboles.

A pesar de no ser un maestro aire, se movía con suma destreza a través de las ramas con la ayuda de sus ganchos, siguiéndole la pista muy de cerca al joven Avatar.

* * *

"¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ESCUCHENME TODOS POR FAVOR!" entró Sokka gritando a todo pulmón en el pequeño pueblo de Gaipan, esperando a que los habitantes pusieran toda la atención posible a su advertencia.

"¡TODOS TIENEN QUE ABANDONAR CUANTO ANTES EL PUEBLO O SI NO MORIRÁN! ¡UN GRUPO DE JÓVENES BANDIDOS VOLARÁN EL EMBALSE Y EL PUEBLO SERÁ ARRASADO POR EL AGUA!"

Pero nadie quiso creerle. Todos le miraban como si se tratase de un loco y algunos volvieron su atención nuevamente a las actividades que estaban realizando.

Incluso los soldados presentes quisieron reprenderle, argumentando que se trataba de un espía. Sólo el anciano al que Jet y su grupo atacaron hacía un día le creyó.

"¡Este muchacho está diciendo la verdad! ¡En el bosque, hay un grupo de jóvenes vándalos que atacan y roban a todos los viajeros! ¡A mí me agredieron y golpearon apenas ayer! Pero este joven de aquí me encontró y ayudó a llegar nuevamente al pueblo" defendió el anciano, señalando a Trunks que estaba justo detrás de él.

Pronto las caras de las personas comenzaron a cambiar, empezando a creer que la advertencia de Sokka podría ser real.

"¿Lo ven? ¡No les estoy mintiendo! Por su seguridad es mejor abandonar cuanto antes el pueblo, ya que en cualquier momento usarán explosivos robados a la Nación del Fuego para destruir el embalse"

"Bien, si es verdad lo que este muchacho dice, entonces será mejor que todos tomen lo más indispensable y abandonen el pueblo de inmediato. Pero con orden, no queremos que cunda el pánico o sólo empeorarán las cosas" vociferó uno de los soldados.

De esta manera, los habitantes de pequeño pueblo empezaron a movilizarse a sus hogares, empacando en sus bolsos comida y otras cosas necesarias para el viaje. Después podrían volver y reconstruir lo que quedara de sus hogares.

"Joven ¿no piensas venir? Es muy peligroso quedarse. Debemos ir a terrenos más altos para protegernos" preguntó el anciano a Trunks, que ya había empacado sus cosas y comenzó a abandonar el pueblo en una fila ordenada con el resto de los habitantes.

"No se preocupe por mí, señor. De aquí en adelante tomaré mi propio camino. Descuide, que no me pasará nada. Agradezco nuevamente su hospitalidad. Ahora debe preocuparse en evacuar el pueblo con los demás" respondió el joven Saiyajin mientras daba la vuelta y corría en dirección opuesta a los demás.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie podía verle, Trunks se elevó por los aires y buscó con su mirada cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarle a detener el agua que destruiría al pueblo.

Sabía que no era su deber intervenir en el pasado, pero evitar que una inundación arrasara con un pequeño poblado no podía suponer un hecho importante que cambiara dramáticamente el futuro 4000 años después.

Sin previo aviso, el joven Saiyajin escuchó a lo lejos el eco de un poderoso estallido, lo cual significaba que los explosivos que se usarían para derribar el embalse ya habían sido detonados. Debía actuar rápido o sería demasiado tarde.

"Creo que eso servirá. Aquí vamos" murmuró cuando visualizó una montaña inmensa en las cercanías.

El joven Saiyajin, todavía flotando en el aire, colocó ambas manos hacia atrás y poco a poco, fue reuniendo una resplandeciente energía azul entre ellas, a la vez que pronunciaba las palabras de la famosa técnica que alguna vez Gohan le había enseñado.

"Kameeee…Hameeee…HAAAAAAAAAA" gritó adelantando ambas manos hacia delante, arrojando una enorme cantidad de energía directo hacia la montaña. El cielo entero se iluminó con el resplandor azul de la técnica predilecta de Son Goku.

¡BOOOOOOMMMM!

El impacto del KameHameHa dio de lleno en el centro de la montaña, pero Trunks había calculado que tuviese el poder necesario para derribarla y provocar que los escombros se interpusieran entre la gigantesca ola de agua que arrasaba todo a su paso y el pequeño pueblo de Gaipan. Su intención no era que la técnica fuera capaz de pulverizarla y desaparecerla del todo.

Como una violenta estampida, la montaña se vino abajo por completo. Enormes peñascos y grandes trozos de roca caían como si se tratase de una monumental avalancha, sólo que de tierra y escombros en lugar de nieve.

El ruido de la explosión y el derrumbe fueron tan ensordecedores que incluso llegaron a opacar al del agua de la represa que amenazaba con inundar todo el valle.

Una vez que todo el estruendo y la gran nube de humo cesaron, Trunks pudo asegurarse de que su plan realmente había funcionado.

Casi al instante, vio desde los aires como la descomunal ola de agua se aproximaba al pueblo, pero fue detenida en seco por la barrera artificial provocada por la montaña que se había venido abajo.

Gracias a ello, el agua detuvo su violento progreso y comenzó a desviarse, de manera que rodeó al pueblo entero de lado y lado en lugar de pasar directo sobre este.

* * *

Después de una intensa batalla librada en los árboles entre Aang y Jet, el líder de los Guerreros Libertadores logró encontrar un hueco en la defensa del joven maestro aire, propinándole una fuerte patada lateral a nivel de las costillas.

El impacto desequilibró el salto que estaba llevando a cabo Aang justo en ese instante, lo suficiente como para hacerle chocar de lleno contra una rama y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Jet aterrizó de pie a un lado del derribado joven Avatar, pero cuando se disponía a agredirle nuevamente, apareció Katara y lo atacó con un poderoso chorro de agua proveniente del rio que justo pasaba por allí, haciéndole impactar violentamente de espaldas contra el pie de un árbol.

Lejos de cesar con su arremetida, Katara continuó lanzándole potentes chorros de agua, una y otra vez, impidiendo así que Jet pudiese si quiera defenderse.

Finalmente, usando sus habilidades de agua control, Katara comenzó a congelar al empapado Jet contra el árbol en que estaba recostado, de manera que logró inmovilizarlo por completo.

Una vez que se aseguró de que no podría escapar por más que lo intentase, Katara le reprochó "¿Por qué hiciste todo esto Jet? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¡Jamás debí confiar en ti! ¡Eres un demente, tú me engañaste!"

No hubo respuesta. El joven guerrero sólo se limitó a silbar, enviando una señal a su compañero Longshot que, desde la distancia, esperaba dicha señal para lanzar una flecha de fuego hacia los explosivos de la represa.

"Es demasiado tarde" fue todo lo que dijo desde el árbol en que se encontraba congelado.

Tanto Aang como Katara observaron conmocionados, desde lejos, como la pequeña flecha en llamas que cruzaba los aires, descendía lentamente hacía los explosivos.

¡BOOOOOMMM! La fuerte explosión destrozó el embalse de madera por la mitad, provocando que la gran masa de agua escapara violentamente rumbo al pequeño pueblo de Gaipan.

"¡Oh no! Toda esa pobre…" se lamentó profundamente Katara.

Acto seguido, la ira comenzó a invadir cada fibra de su cuerpo "¡JET! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¡CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE PERMITIR TAL ACTO!"

"A la final, sigue siendo un victoria Katara. Recuérdalo, no más Nación del Fuego. A veces para lograr la victoria, es necesario realizar ciertos sacrificios. Ahora el valle está a salvo" le respondió Jet con una mirada fría y un tono de voz bastante serio.

"Claro que el valle estará a salvo, pero sin ti" interrumpió de repente Sokka, que llegó volando a espaldas de Appa justo en ese preciso instante.

"Tu plan no funcionó, pues advertí al pueblo entero de tu plan. Ahora, todos sus habitantes se encuentran a salvo. Lograron evacuar la zona a tiempo".

"Sokka ¡Eso es maravilloso!" exclamó Katara sumamente feliz, al igual que Aang que no paraba de sonreír de plena satisfacción.

Pero hubo algo que llamó abruptamente la atención de todos. El cielo anaranjado de la tarde fue sustituido por un enorme resplandor azul que iluminó toda la región, seguido de una descomunal explosión mucho más fuerte que la anterior

¡BOOOOOOMMMM!

Inmediatamente, vieron con asombro y conmoción como la inmensa montaña a sus espaldas comenzó a desplomarse como si fuera un castillo de naipes, con un estruendo tan ensordecedor que no podía escucharse ningún otro sonido que no fuera ese.

El suelo entero temblaba bajo sus pies, cuando la gran formación rocosa se venía abajo. Tan pronto como el inesperado evento cesó, todos se miraron unos a otros más confundidos que nunca.

"¿Pero de demonios fue eso? ¿Acaso pusiste una tonelada de explosivos en la montaña para derribarla?" acusó Sokka a joven que aún permanecía congelado en el árbol.

"Les juro que no tengo que ver con eso. Estoy tan impresionado como todos ustedes" soltó Jet en un tono de voz bastante sincero, pero después de todas sus mentiras, resultaba imposible creerle.

"Debemos ver qué fue lo que pasó ¡Vamos!" exclamó Aang al tiempo que subía a espaldas de Appa junto con Sokka, seguido por Katara que ignoró las suplicas de Jet que pedía que lo liberasen.

Cuando alzaron vuelo, el equipo Avatar quedó impactado por la visión de lo sucedido. La montaña entera había resultado destruida y se vino completamente abajo. Pero lejos de causar destrozo alguno, evitó que el pequeño pueblo fuese arrasado por el agua, ya que los escombros hicieron las veces de barrera protectora, desviando el flujo de ésta de manera que rodeara al pueblo entero.

No era casualidad, obviamente el evento fue provocado. No podía ser un maestro tierra. Era imposible que uno, por muy poderoso que fuese, pudiese volar una montaña entera de tal tamaño y de esa forma.

Allí comprendieron que Jet no fue responsable de la explosión, pues él quería destruir al pueblo y el derrumbe de la montaña más bien lo había salvado.

"Wow ¿Vieron eso? Al parecer un terremoto nos hizo el pequeño favor de tirar abajo esa gran montaña, poniendo a salvo al pueblo. Que gran casualidad ¿No lo creen chichos?"

"Te equivocas Sokka, ese no fue un terremoto. El temblor fue producido por el inmenso derrumbe, pero en definitiva fue alguien quien provocó esto" le respondió Aang, quien buscaba por todos lados alguna señal del individuo responsable de todo, hasta que algo captó su atención.

-_¿Acaso eso que está allí es una persona?- _Pensó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos para obtener una mejor imagen de aquella extraña figura que flotaba por los aires.

– _Sí, se trata de una persona, pero ¿Cómo es posible que se encuentre flotando? Las personas, a menos que estén utilizando aire control, no pueden flotar así sin más, mucho menos volar...- _

De inmediato, Aang lo recordó. Recordó toda la conversación con Roku sobre aquel extraño individuo de poderes inimaginables, que les podría salvar de una feroz batalla. Tal vez ya había llegado.

De todas maneras, estaba muy lejos como para que el joven Avatar pudiera identificarlo, pero sus dudas se desvanecieron definitivamente cuando lo vio partir a toda velocidad en dirección al norte, perdiéndose rápidamente de la vista.

–_No hay duda alguna… debe ser él… ese misterioso individuo. Seguro fue responsable del derrumbe de la montaña, evitando así la destrucción del pueblo-_

"¡ESPERA NO TE VAYAS!" gritó el pequeño monje a todo pulmón, pero era demasiado tarde. No le había escuchado. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era y además, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

"¿A quién le gritas Aang? ¿Acaso viste a alguien que conoces?" preguntó Katara buscando con la mirada a todos lados, en busca de la persona que provocó tal reacción en su amigo.

"¡Se trata de una persona! ¡Una que fue responsable del derrumbe, estoy seguro! ¡Pero se fue volando en aquella dirección y…!" no logró terminar su apresurado discursó cuando Sokka le dio una bofetada para calmarlo.

"¡Aang, tranquilízate! Las personas no pueden volar para empezar. Usa tu cabeza ¡Es totalmente ilógico! ¡I-LÓ-GI-CO! Debiste tener un día duro, pero vamos, nada que tu amigo Sokka no pueda ayudarte a superar. Ahora, respira conmigo y relájate, verás como…"

"¡NO NECESITO RELAJARME SOKKA! ¡Se muy bien lo que vi!" le respondió tan alterado que ahora el joven maestro aire sí necesitaba relajarse con urgencia.

"Aang… Sokka, aunque me cueste decirlo por primera vez en mi vida… tiene razón"

"Sí, por primera vez…¡HEYYY!" Protestó indignado el chico del boomerang.

De inmediato, el joven Avatar se percató de lo difícil que podría ser para sus amigos digerir el asunto, así que optó por no decirles nada sobre su conversación con Roku acerca de los dos extraños individuos de enorme poder. Decidió permanecer en silencio y dejarlo pasar… por esta vez.

"Tienen razón. Debo estar muy cansado. Mejor continuemos nuestro viaje" concluyó Aang brindándole a sus amigos una cálida y tranquilizadora sonrisa, aunque al poco tiempo, volvió a encontrarse sumido en sus pensamientos, en una profunda actitud reflexiva que no pasó desapercibida para Katara.

La chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur aprendió a conocer a Aang en poco tiempo, por lo que sabía muy bien que algo importante estaba ocultando, sólo que decidió no presionarlo. De alguna forma, sabía que tarde o temprano él les contaría todo en su debido momento.


	8. 8 Conociendo a Ty Lee

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

Los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen. Son creación de Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Konietzko. La serie fue producida por Nickelodeon.

**8. Conociendo a Ty Lee**

Los días próximos al incidente de la montaña, Trunks se encontró viajando al norte del Reino Tierra. Decidió no volar por un tiempo, ya que de esta manera recorría muy rápido las distancias y necesitaba distraerse con algo.

Si así lo hubiera querido, podría darle la vuelta entera al planeta en muy poco tiempo, mucho más si lo hacía a su máxima velocidad, pero pensó que debía familiarizarse un poco mejor con todo lo que le rodeaba. No por nada, estaría un buen tiempo varado en esta época.

Gracias a ello, el joven Saiyajin se percató de varias cosas interesantes, como el hecho de lo extraña que era la fauna en comparación a su época. Los animales que había visto eran muy peculiares. Parecían provenir de mezclas extrañas, como aquella vez que se encontró con un enorme alce que tenía colmillos tan largos como un tigre dientes de sable y una larga cola de león, que por cierto intentó atacarle. Ese día, Trunks tenía un gran apetito después de una fuerte jornada de entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, por lo que no dudó en dar caza al agresivo animal y después comérselo completo.

En otra oportunidad, se encontró con un gran oso que tenía pico y cola de ornitorrinco, aunque en esta ocasión, el animal no fue agresivo y le ignoró. Trunks decidió no comérselo, pues no le apetecía en absoluto su apariencia.

Curiosamente, nunca encontró ningún dinosaurio, lo que le resultó bastante extraño siendo que se encontraba en una época más antigua, pero imaginó que estos empezarían a aparecer más adelante en otra época. El Unagi era lo más similar a un dinosaurio que había visto, pero a la final, parecía más una especie de anguila gigante.

Lo más extraño fue cuando llegó a un pequeño pueblo rodeado de bosques al pie de un volcán, donde todos hablaban maravillas de una adivina llamada la Tía Wu.

Los habitantes fueron pacíficos con él. No le hicieron preguntas sobre de que nación era ni mucho menos le atacaron, pero sin duda eran personas bastante extrañas.

"Debe visitar a la Tía Wu, joven viajero, ella le está esperado" le dijo un anciano al que le faltaban casi todos los dientes, vestido con una larga túnica azul y blanca.

"Lo siento señor, pero no traigo dinero conmigo. Además, con todo respeto, no creo en la lectura del destino"

"Tonterías. La Tía Wu jamás se equivoca en sus predicciones. Además, ella no le cobrará ni una moneda de bronce. Confíe en mi joven, no se arrepentirá".

"Está bien señor, seguiré su consejo" – _Vaya que esta gente es extraña, todos parecen creer ciegamente en las predicciones de la Tía Wu. Será mejor que acuda a ella, de lo contrario podrían sentirse ofendidos. Me pregunto si en todos los pueblos habrá gente tan peculiar como esta- _Se preguntaba a sí mismo cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de la vidente.

Un hombre de cabello blanco le indicó que pasará y, una vez dentro, una niña bastante amable llamada Meng le ofreció té y unas galletas de tofu que no estaban nada mal. De hecho, el Saiyajin se comió la bandeja entera del hambre que tenía.

A los pocos minutos de espera, una joven de largo vestido salió muy contenta, suspirando y diciendo cosas acerca de que la Tía Wu le había dicho que conocería al verdadero amor de su vida. Trunks no podía entender como algo así era posible. Una persona que podía leer el futuro sencillamente no le resultaba lógico, razón por la cual no creía en ese tipo de cosas.

Su madre le contó una vez sobre la hermana del Maestro Roshi, la adivina Uranai Baba, cuyas predicciones parecían ser reales. Pero eso era una cosa diferente, pues en verdad la ancianita tenía poderes sobrenaturales y era capaz de ir y venir al mundo de los muertos cuando así lo quería, sin mencionar su bola de cristal, que era el artefacto mágico mediante el cual ella podía ver todas sus predicciones.

Seguido de la joven mujer, apareció una de mayor edad que usaba un largo vertido amarillo.

"Bienvenido joven viajero, yo soy la Tía Wu. Si lo desea, puede pasar y con gusto le leeré su futuro".

"Mucho gusto en conocerla, Tía Wu" le respondió el híbrido Saiyajin poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola hasta una habitación iluminada únicamente por muchas velas.

"Verás, joven viajero, este es el método más confiable para leer la suerte" le dijo señalándole una bandeja llena de muchos huesos "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar alguno de estos huesos y arrojarlo al fuego. El calor provocará que el hueso se agriete y luego yo leeré las grietas para conocer tu destino"

Trunks hizo exactamente lo que le pedía la mujer. A los pocos segundos, el pequeño hueso comenzó a agrietarse dentro del fuego cada vez más y más, hasta que, sin previo aviso, estalló. El inesperado evento provocó que las llamas crecieran violentamente hasta el techo, iluminando toda la habitación, mientras que los diminutos fragmentos volaban por todas partes.

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡Nunca había visto algo así! Tú, joven viajero, estarás involucrado en una gran batalla. Una donde se medirán las fuerzas del bien contra las del mal. Una feroz y cruenta contienda que decidirá el destino del mundo entero"

La predicción de la anciana sorprendió un poco a Trunks, tenía que admitirlo. Posiblemente era algo que decía a más de un viajero desprevenido, pero casualmente, ese era el destino del joven Saiyajin, y ella lo había adivinado. Él sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a los androides tarde o temprano en una batalla muy difícil para salvar a la tierra.

–_Lo más increíble es que esta mujer pueda predecir algo que, cuando menos, ocurrirá dentro de 4000 años… bueno, eso suponiendo que en verdad tenga la capacidad de predecir el futuro- _Pensó mientras intentaba alejar de su mente esas conjeturas. Él no creía en la lectura del destino y nunca lo haría, pero sólo por curiosidad, le hizo una pregunta más a la Tía Wu.

"Y… ¿Acaso es posible saber quién ganará esa batalla? Es decir, si las fuerzas del bien o del mal… usted sabe a lo que me refiero"

"Por desgracia no puedo decírtelo joven. Tu destino es algo confuso, nunca había visto algo así. Tu futuro parece estar ligado a mucho sacrificio, lleno de peleas y conflictos por los cuales nunca recibirás el mérito ni el reconocimiento por parte del mundo. Sin embargo, pareces ser alguien noble. Alguien dispuesto a luchar por los demás sin recibir nada a cambio, sólo impulsado por tu sentimiento de justicia y protección"

Todo esto tomó desprevenido al joven Saiyajin. No era por arrogancia ni nada por el estilo, pero Trunks sabía que dentro de sí mismo, existía ese ser capaz de luchar por los demás desinteresadamente.

Él odiaba ver el sufrimiento y la muerte de las personas en manos de individuos despiadados, que usaban su poder para causar daño en lugar de proteger, tal y como ocurría con los androides. Él era capaz de lo que fuera con tal de impedir tanta injusticia, así su vida corriera un grave peligro.

En más de una oportunidad, pensaba en sí mismo como alguien débil e indefenso, y en lo mucho que le gustaría que alguien más viniera en su ayuda y le ofreciera otra oportunidad para vivir. Por ello, sentía ese compromiso con los demás e imaginaba la felicidad que podía brindarles gracias a su ayuda.

"Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente para mí. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Tía Wu. Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro" pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, la vieja adivina lo tomó de la mano, obligándolo a permanecer en su sitio.

"Aún no joven. Si me lo permite, me gustaría leer las líneas de su mano, sólo me tomará un momento" le dijo la vidente mientras examinaba cuidadosamente la palma de su mano izquierda

"Ummm… por lo que veo, aquí dice que eres una persona solitaria, algo tímido, que no tiene muchos amigos, aunque no por culpa de tu personalidad, sino que veo que eres alguien que ha sufrido bastante y ha perdido a muchos seres queridos. Has sacrificado tanto por los demás que te has descuidado a ti mismo"

Ahora sí estaba realmente impresionado. En verdad había perdido a muchos amigos y seres queridos, sobre todo a Gohan que había sido su maestro de artes marciales y mejor amigo. Los androides habían causado tanta destrucción en el mundo que Trunks no había tenido la vida ni la infancia de un chico normal.

Su deber de entrenar y entrenar para volverse más fuerte y salvar algún día al planeta le habían privado de tener amistades como los chicos normales de su edad. Nunca había tenido amigos contemporáneos consigo y nunca supo lo que era salir, reír o bromear con otros chicos. Menos aún había conocido alguna chica que no fuera su propia madre o la madre de Gohan, que en su opinión, estaba loca.

Él sabía que el resto de las personas de su época tampoco habían llevado una vida normal por culpa de los desgraciados androides, pero en su caso particular, la situación empeoraba. Haber nacido con esos grandes y maravillosos poderes le confería también una responsabilidad mayor. Era como si los demás dependieran de él para tener un mejor futuro y él debía responderles, sacrificando mucho más de su vida que el resto.

Pero sinceramente, a Trunks poco le importaba esto. Sólo deseaba tener amigos para compartir, que se preocuparan por él y lo valoraran por lo que era, no por sus capacidades únicas. Su madre lo amaba más que a nadie, así como él a ella, pero después de todo, era su madre.

"Sin embargo" continuó la Tía Wu "Veo que todo eso puede cambiar. Emprenderás un largo camino que te enseñará muchas cosas diferentes. Aprenderás varias lecciones valiosas en el trayecto y recibirás gratitud sincera por tus esfuerzos"

Dicho esto, la vieja adivina terminó su sesión e indicó a Trunks que ahora sí podía marcharse.

"Nuevamente muchas gracias Tía Wu" dijo sinceramente el joven Saiyajin con una ligera reverencia antes de irse. Una vez fuera del pueblo, siguió su camino, pensando aún en las palabras de la vidente. Aunque rápidamente las apartó de su mente, pues como bien había dicho, él no creía en la lectura del destino. A pesar de lo real que pudo haberle parecido, creía firmemente que se trataba de meras coincidencias.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de 2 semanas y las cosas no cambiaron mucho para Trunks. Caminando por el bosque no se había encontrado con nadie, ni siquiera algún viajero. Al menos pudo dedicarse a entrenar bastante, haciendo sus rutinas incluso un poco más largas de lo habitual.

Lo más interesante que le ocurrió, si así podía llamarse, fue aquella ocasión en la que se dispuso a lavar su ropa en el río y una vez que terminó, la dejó colgada de una rama hasta que se secase. Pero en un descuido, un pájaro grande muy similar a un avestruz, se la robó, obligándole a perseguirla por medio bosque.

El caso es que, después de las 2 semanas, el joven Saiyajin llegó finalmente a una aldea que, según alcanzó a leer en un letrero, se trataba de una pequeña colonia de la Nación del Fuego. Entró sin problema alguno, aunque las personas le veían con bastante curiosidad debido a su extraña manera de vestir.

Como hacía algo del frío en el norte, Trunks decidió volver a colocarse su chaqueta morada con el emblema de la corporación capsula, lo cual le daba una apariencia sin duda alguna más extravagante.

Había muchos comerciantes por todo el lugar que vendían desde comida, ropa y artesanías, hasta algunos tipos de armas. Incluso hubo un hombre que lo detuvo y le preguntó de dónde había adquirido una espada tan extraña como la suya, a lo que el joven guerrero respondió con un sincero "No lo sé, es un obsequio de un amigo hace muchos años".

A pesar de que no cargaba dinero consigo, el Saiyajin se contentó con sólo mirar. Tantos días alejado de la civilización le habían hecho sentirse bastante solo, así que ahora se encontraba muy a gusto de ver a la gente y sus vendedores.

Siguió caminando y observando todo a su alrededor, hasta que llegó al final del pequeño pueblo, donde se hallaba una inmensa carpa roja de circo que, según logró escuchar a lo lejos, era la atracción más importante de todo el lugar.

Trunks se hizo mucha ilusión de ver el circo en persona. Cuando niño, su madre le había contado cosas al respecto de estos lugares tan mágicos y entretenidos, pero por culpa de los androides y todos los desastres que causaron en la Tierra, los circos ya no existían en ningún lugar, de manera que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a uno.

Su ilusión pronto se deshizo al recordar que tampoco tenía dinero, por lo cual no podría entrar a ver la función. Pero como las presentaciones eran de noche, pensó que al menos podría ir a la parte trasera de la gran carpa y observar algunos animales o artistas ensayando. Mejor era eso que nada.

-_Por lo veo, no hay nada de mucho interés aquí- _pensó con desanimó cuando todo lo que logró ver fue a un grupo de hombres transportando materiales de un lugar a otro y un gran oso ornitorrinco como el que vio en el bosque una vez, sólo que este traía puesto un curioso chaleco rojo con sombrero. –_Parece que no es mi día de suerte. Todo lo que quería era ver algo diferente-_

Como si su deseo fuese escuchado por el dragón Shenlong, su atención se posó en una chica que realizaba con gran destreza estiramientos sobre el césped, frente a una tienda de acampar. La joven acróbata estaba de cabeza manteniendo el equilibrio sólo sobre sus dedos índices.

A Trunks le llamó la atención la agilidad de la chica, pues no muchas personas que conociese tenían la capacidad de semejantes destrezas. Más se sorprendió cuando la vio contorsionándose de maneras imposibles, como si sus huesos estuviesen hechos de goma.

La chica de circo se percató de la manera curiosa en la que el extraño joven la observaba, lo cual provocó una inevitable gran sonrisa en su rostro "¿Acaso nunca antes has visto a una acróbata entrenando?" le preguntó en un tono bastante divertido.

La pregunta tomó al Saiyajin por sorpresa, de manera que no sabía si la había ofendido o no con su actitud. "Lamentó si la incomodé de alguna forma señorita. Es sólo que nunca antes había visto un circo, mucho menos a alguno de sus artistas ensayando" se excusó mostrándose algo apenado, esperando que la joven acróbata no se lo tomara a mal.

"Eres bastante extraño ¿Lo sabías?" soltó en una sonora carcajada la pintoresca chica, que comenzó a acercarse al joven espadachín dando una serie de ágiles volteretas hasta quedar frente a él "Tu manera de vestir también es bastante extraña, pero me agrada, es muy llamativa. Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Era la primera vez que alguien en esta época le preguntaba algo tan sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo, tan considerado y gentil. Todos a quienes había conocido le preguntaban ¿A qué nación perteneces? ¿Eres un maestro fuego? ¿Un maestro aire? O simplemente no le preguntaban nada, pero sólo lo hacían porque sospechaban que debía tratarse de un refugiado, un fugitivo o alguien con un pasado criminal, por lo que preferían no incomodarle con pregunta alguna.

En conclusión, lo juzgaban muy rápido por su apariencia y la primera pregunta que todos le hacían, fuese cual fuese la pregunta, resultaba discriminativa, pues en base a su respuesta podría resultar aceptado o rechazado. Pero ella sólo le preguntó su nombre.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Trunks y tienes razón, no soy de por aquí. Vengo de un lugar muy lejano. Apuesto a que nunca lo has visitado"

"Que interesante. Me gustaría conocer ese lugar tan lejano algún día. Tu nombre también es extraño. Nunca antes lo había escuchado, pero también me agrada. ¡Mucho gusto Trunks, mi nombre es Ty Lee!" le dijo alegremente la chica con una sonrisa bastante grande, mientras le tendía la mano.

Trunks respondió a su saludo estrechándole la mano "Vaya, parece que eres alguien muy feliz ¿Siempre estas de tan buen humor?"

"Bueno, es imposible estar siempre alegre, pero mi vida en el circo es muy agradable. La verdad soy muy feliz aquí ¡Mi aura está más rosa que nunca!" le respondió la joven acróbata mientras levantaba ambos brazos hacia el cielo.

"¿Dices que tu aura es rosa? ¿Acaso puedes ver el aura?" preguntaba incrédulo "¿Puedes ver la mía también?"

"Sí. La verdad eso fue lo primero que noté cuando te vi. Tu aura es bastante diferente a las demás. Casi siempre el aura es algo opaca, pequeña y difícil de notar. Pero la tuya es pura y a la vez bastante densa, como si tuvieras mucha aura concentrada, y sobresale de ti con mucha facilidad. Además, es de un lindo color azul" finalizó, sin dejar de ver al extraño joven de pies a cabeza.

"Vaya, muchas gracias… eso creo… quiero decir, no sé si sea bueno lo que acabas de decir" contestó un tanto inseguro de la explicación de Ty Lee.

"¡Claro que lo es! Te estoy diciendo que tu aura es única. Por eso llamó mi atención. Dime ¿vendrás a ver la presentación de esta noche?" preguntó la joven acróbata mientras levantaba su pierna izquierda tan alto que la colocó detrás de su cabeza, sin dejar de estar de pie.

"En verdad me gustaría mucho. Desde niño siempre he querido visitar un circo, pero por desgracia no tengo dinero, así que creo que no será posible" se lamentaba Trunks, mientras desviaba su mirada lejos de Ty Lee, para que ella no notara su ligero enrojecimiento producto de la vergüenza de su situación.

"¡No seas tonto! Por eso no hay problema, ven conmigo un momento" le dijo riendo sonoramente, tomándole de la mano y arrastrando al confundido Saiyajin al interior de su tienda de acampar. Una vez dentro, tomó una pequeña caja que estaba sobre la mesita de su peinadora. Luego la abrió y le entregó a Trunks una especie de ticket de color rojo.

"Esta es una de las entradas especiales que nos dan a los artistas del circo, por si queremos invitar a algún amigo o familiar. Nunca las he usado antes, ahora que lo pienso" comentó con un gesto pensativo y algo decepcionado "Ni mi familia o amigos han venido alguna vez a ver cualquiera de mis presentaciones. Pero al menos, tú podrías ser mi primer amigo en asistir, claro si así quieres…"

"Vaya, en serio agradezco tu amabilidad, Ty Lee. Eres la primera persona tan amable que conozco desde que llegué aquí. Por supuesto que vendré" le dijo el Saiyajin con una ligera sonrisa, al tiempo que hacía un pequeño gesto de despedida

"Ahora me retiro. No quisiera hacerte perder más tiempo de tus ensayos"

"¿Bromeas? Sólo estaba estirando. He ensayado miles de veces la rutina, no tienes de que preocuparte. Ven, vamos a sentarnos un rato y conversemos un poco más" le dijo señalándole un par de cojines que descansaban sobre el suelo.

"Y dime ¿qué edad tienes Trunks? ¿A qué te dedicas?"

"Tengo 17 años y practico artes marciales. Es lo que soy, un artista marcial"

"¿En serio? ¡Yo también practico artes marciales! ¡Soy una maestra en el bloqueo de Chi!"

"¿Bloqueo de chi? Creo que te refieres al ki ¿no?" le preguntó Trunks un tanto confundido.

"¿Ki? Jamás había escuchado eso del ki ¿De qué se trata?"

"Bueno, el ki es la fuerza vital de cada individuo, podrías decirse que es como la energía latente en nuestro interior" explicó el Saiyajin de la manera más simple que pudo encontrar.

"Entonces, supongo que el ki y el chi son básicamente lo mismo" concluyó Ty Lee mirando al techo de su carpa en gesto pensativo "¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que serías un maestro tierra, aunque por esa espada que llevas no estaba muy segura"

"¿Un maestro tierra?" ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno, como sabrás, los maestros tierra suelen tener cuerpos musculosos y tú, aunque no tengas músculos enormes, sí que tienes un cuerpo bastante definido" le dijo la joven acróbata como si se tratase de algo muy obvio.

-_Ya que tengo un poco de confianza en Ty Lee, aprovecharé de preguntarle en qué consiste el asunto de los maestros fuego, aire y todo lo demás- _

Entonces, Trunks comenzó a hablar de la manera más cuidadosa que pudo _"_Oye Ty Lee, como te dije, soy de un lugar muy lejano y de donde vengo, no sabemos nada sobre lo qué es un maestro fuego, aire o tierra. Tampoco sabía que había una guerra. ¿Podrías explicarme en qué consiste todo eso?"

La cara de la chica de circo era de total asombro. Sus grandes ojos grises se ampliaron aún más ante la inusual pregunta. Tal vez el pueblo de Trunks fuera muy pequeño y debía estar demasiado apartado, pero ni aún así, tenía sentido la pregunta del joven espadachín.

"Oye Trunks, se que tenemos poco de conocernos, pero en serio confío en ti. Una persona con un aura como la tuya no puede ser una mala persona. Pienso que eres especial, por eso he sido sincera" se detuvo por unos segundos y luego de dar un suspiro, continuó "Pero siento que tú no estás siendo del todo sincero conmigo. Tal vez no puedas ver mi aura, pero te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí. No diré nada, te lo prometo. Dime ¿De dónde eres realmente?"

El joven Saiyajin quedó petrificado. No esperaba en definitiva tal conclusión por parte de Ty Lee. La joven acróbata podría parecer ingenua e infantil a simple vista, pero no era tonta ni mucho menos. Ella sabía que Trunks ocultaba algo importante, pues era imposible que, si de verdad pertenecía a este mundo, no supiera nada sobre la guerra o el control de los elementos.

Tal vez no era lo más correcto, pero finalmente, Trunks pensó en revelarle su identidad. De todas formas, no debía ser algo que pusiera en peligro su existencia en el futuro ni mucho menos. Después de todo ¡Se encontraba 4000 años fuera de su época!

La chica prometió no decir nada y parecía bastante sincera, lo cual hizo sentir un poco mal consigo mismo al joven Saiyajin, quien no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Eso le recordó en cierta forma a Goku, quien desbordaba tanta inocencia como la chica, pero no por ello era un tonto ni mucho menos.

Además, era la primera persona que mostró un mínimo de amabilidad desinteresada en él. Posiblemente no encontraría a otra persona así en su estadía, por lo que debía aprovechar de preguntarle todo lo que pudiera, así significara revelar su identidad.

"Bueno, está bien. Te lo diré, ya que también puedo ver que eres una buena persona. Tal vez no pueda ver tu aura, pero sí puedo sentir tu ki. Puedo sentir como tu energía está totalmente libre de maldad."

La chica acróbata se sorprendió un poco sobre la extraña habilidad de sentir el ki que tenía Trunks, pero lo que le dijo a continuación, la dejó totalmente pasmada.

"En realidad, sí pertenezco a este mundo, pero vengo de una época muy diferente. Vengo de 4000 años en el futuro. He viajado a través del tiempo y ahora me encuentro momentáneamente varado en esta época".

* * *

Aquí es donde Trunks comienza a conocer a las primeras personas de la historia. En particular, tendrá una gran amistad con Ty Lee. Si les gusta, dejen su opinión, así como cualquier aporte, consejo o corrección. Continuaré la historia siempre que haya alguien que la siga.


	9. 9 Vengo del Futuro

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

Los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen. Son creación de Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Konietzko. La serie fue producida por Nickelodeon.

**9. Vengo del Futuro**

"¿Dices que eres del futuro y viajaste a través del tiempo? ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿Porqué me sigues mintiendo?" preguntó Ty Lee en un tono algo herido, comenzando a hacer pequeños pucheros con su rostro "La personas no suelen tomarme en serio por mi manera de ser, pero eso no significa que sea una tonta"

El joven Saiyajin pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez su declaración fue demasiado directa "¡No Ty Lee, no te miento! ¡Te lo juro!" comenzó a decir rápidamente cuando observó la inesperada reacción de la chica, intentando decir algo que pudiera calmarla "De hecho, te lo puedo probar… pero tiene que ser fuera de aquí. Sólo acompáñame un momento. Y recuerda mantenerlo en secreto"

"¡Sí! ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!" exclamó levantándose de un salto y tomando a Trunks de nuevo por la mano, llevándolo a rastras fuera de la tienda de campaña, con más fuerza aún que antes.

_-Sin duda Ty Lee tiene un carácter muy extraño… su humor cambió bastante rápido. Tendré que acostumbrarme a ello…-_

"Bien, ya estamos fuera. Ahora muéstrame tu secreto ¡Por favor!" empezó a suplicarle la joven acróbata mientras le tomaba por lo hombros y lo sacudía levemente.

"S-seguro… es sólo que debemos tener cuidado. No quiero que nadie nos vea. Este lugar no es seguro" respondió mirando con cautela de un lado a otro.

"¡Oh, vamos Trunks! ¡Aprovecha ahora que no hay nadie!"

"Tienes razón. Pero aún así, cualquiera podría pasar o salir de alguna de las tiendas de campaña y se daría cuenta"

Él observó la expresión de desilusión que se empezaba a formar en el rostro de la chica, por lo se apresuró en añadir "Pero tranquila, todo lo que debemos hacer es ir a un lugar más apartado. Sólo sujétate bien"

Acto seguido, Trunks pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Ty Lee y la sostuvo con firmeza, acercándola un poco a sí mismo.

"Sólo prométeme que no vas a gritar" pero antes de que la chica acróbata pudiese decir cualquier cosa, el Saiyajin echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y comenzó a elevarse junto con ella por los aires, muy lentamente, para evitar causarle una gran impresión.

Con si se tratase de un reflejo, Ty Lee colocó de inmediato sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Trunks, para tener un mejor agarre, sin apartar su vista del suelo que cada vez estaba más lejos de sus pies.

"¡PUEDES VOLAR! ¡ES INCREÍBLE, TRUNKS! ¡PUEDES VOLAR!"

"Te dije que no gritaras… terminarás llamando la atención"

"Upps… Creo que lo olvidé" le contestó con su gran sonrisa característica.

Después de un par de minutos, ambos aterrizaron a una distancia segura de la vista de los demás. Sólo tuvo que volar en dirección a una zona boscosa ubicada detrás de la gran carpa de circo.

¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Prométeme que lo haremos otra vez! ¡A la próxima quisiera tocar las nubes, sería fabuloso!".

Ty Lee estaba tan emocionada que sin darse cuenta estaba sacudiéndolo frenéticamente "Sin embargo, no entiendo como eso explica que vienes del futuro ¿Acaso en el futuro las personas vuelan?"

"No… verás… casi nadie puede volar. Pero eso no es lo que te quería mostrar en realidad" le dijo el Saiyajin mientras la tomaba por las manos y las apartaba de sus propios hombros, para que así la chica dejase de sacudirlo.

"La razón por la que te traje aquí fue para que vieras la máquina con la que viaje hasta esta época. Es una máquina del tiempo"

"¿Máquina del tiempo? ¿Y acaso escondes esa máquina en algún lugar de por aquí?" le preguntaba mientras miraba a todos lados, tratando de ubicar el misterioso objeto.

"No. Tienes que comprender que en el futuro tenemos una tecnología mucho más avanzada. Por ello mi madre, quien es una gran inventora, fue capaz de construir una máquina que puede viajar a través del tiempo. En el futuro guardamos nuestras pertenencias así" explicaba Trunks al tiempo que extraía de su estuche la capsula que guardaba la máquina del tiempo, deseando que la impresión de la chica no fuera demasiado enorme.

¡BOOOOOM!

Sonó con fuerza en el pequeño claro del bosque cuando arrojó la capsula y una vez disipado el humo, podía observarse la dichosa máquina del tiempo en todo su esplendor. Ty Lee no gritó en esta ocasión, pero su asombró era mucho más grande aún. Su boca estaba completamente abierta y sus grandes ojos grises permanecían tan abiertos como platos.

Dándose cuenta de ello, el joven Saiyajin explicó de inmediato "No te asustes. No se trata de magia ni nada parecido. Como te dije, vengo de 4000 años en el futuro, así que ten en cuenta que la tecnología avanzó tanto que cosas así son posibles. Espero que con esto me creas cuando dije que provengo del futuro".

El asombro de Ty Lee seguía siendo enorme. ¿Cómo de un objeto tan pequeño pudo aparecer algo tan grande? Para ella no tenía sentido alguno. Pero pronto, recordó lo que dijo Trunks sobre los avances tecnológicos y el futuro.

La Nación del Fuego era reconocida por su tecnología militar, así que la chica imaginó la impresión que podría causarle a una persona de hace 4000 años ver alguno de los tanques o carros de combate actuales de la Nación del Fuego.

Su expresión de sorpresa cambió a una más divertida, regalando a su nuevo amigo una sincera y gran sonrisa "Te creo Trunks. Discúlpame por no haberlo hecho antes"

"No te preocupes. La verdad, son muy pocas las personas que saben de la existencia de la máquina del tiempo, incluyéndote. Es un invento tan avanzado que el resto de las personas del futuro tampoco la conocen. Puedes considerarte afortunada. Además ¿no dijiste que te encantaban las sorpresas?" bromeó el joven Saiyajin con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, heredada, según su madre, de su ya fallecido padre Vegeta.

"¿Y esa pequeña cosa que lanzaste también es un invento muy avanzado como la máquina?"

Definitivamente Ty Lee seguía más impresionada por el funcionamiento de las capsulas que por la máquina del tiempo en sí, ya que en lo que a ella respecta, el extraño aparato sólo estaba allí frente a ellos, sin hacer nada extraordinario.

"Se llaman capsulas y sirven para transportar cómodamente en su interior ciertos objetos, como la máquina que estás viendo. Pero en absoluto son tan avanzadas. Aunque no lo creas, son muy comunes en el futuro. Casi todos las tienen"

Luego de su explicación, Trunks arrojó nuevamente la capsula y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¡POOF! ¡La máquina había desaparecido! Lo cual volvió a llamar la atención de Ty Lee de sobremanera.

Cuando el joven Saiyajin comenzó a guardarla en el estuche, Ty Lee pudo notar las demás capsulas, sin poder contener la curiosidad.

"¿Y esas otras que traes allí que contienen?" preguntó señalando a las pequeñas capsulas de colores.

"Bueno, esta de aquí no tiene nada… pero en esta otra guardo una máquina que me ayuda en mis entrenamientos. Te la voy a mostrar" y sin decir más, arrojó a unos 10 metros la capsula que contenía la cámara de gravedad.

"¡GUAAAUUU! ¡Esa máquina es todavía más grande que la anterior!"

"Así es, pero lo verdaderamente importante es lo que puede hacer. Si quieres me acompañas y podrás verla por dentro" le indicó a la joven acróbata mientras comenzaba a entrar en la nave.

Una vez dentro, Ty Lee se mostró un poco decepcionada por su aspecto interno. Ella pensó que habría una especie de gimnasio o algo parecido, pero sólo estaba vacía y era más pequeña de lo que aparentaba, pues un extraño aparato ocupaba un buen espacio en el centro de la máquina.

"No lo tomes a mal, pero este lugar es muy pequeño y cerrado. ¿No piensas que es mejor si entrenaras afuera? Tendrías más espacio y además, una bonita vista"

"Como te dije, lo importante es lo que esta máquina es capaz de hacer. Es una cámara de gravedad. Aquí dentro puedes entrenar bajo condiciones que serían imposibles experimentar afuera"

–_Vaya, no sé como explicárselo. Posiblemente ni siquiera entienda bien lo que es la gravedad…- _

"Creo que lo mejor será mostrártelo. Así entenderás mejor"

Dicho esto, el Saiyajin le hizo señas para que le siguiera y ambos caminaron hacia el panel de control, donde colocó una gravedad 4 veces aumentada, para luego presionar el botón de encendido. La máquina empezó a emitir ciertos ruidos, que indicaban el inicio de su funcionamiento, pero Ty Lee seguía sin comprender nada.

"Oye Trunks, aún no entiendo para que sirve esta máquina. ¿Qué se supone que...?" pero la chica no logró terminar su pregunta cuando sintió repentinamente un enorme peso sobre ella, obligándola a colocar una rodilla sobre el suelo.

Sus ojos grises estaban más abiertos que nunca, al notar lo mucho que le costaba moverse. Todos sus movimientos eran más lentos, pesados y necesitaba esforzarse más de la cuenta para una tarea tan sencilla como ponerse de pie o caminar.

Allí comprendió a que se refería Trunks sobre entrenar bajo condiciones imposibles de experimentar en el exterior. De alguna manera, era como si la extraña máquina tenía la capacidad de volverte mucho más pesado.

Notando su asombro, decidió explicarle lo sucedido "Ty Lee ¿Ves el pequeño número que aparece aquí?" le dijo señalando la diminuta pantalla del panel de control "Es un 4, lo que significa que todo dentro de la habitación se hace 4 veces más pesado. Dime ¿cuánto pesas?"

"No lo sé, tal vez unos 45 kilos o un poco más" le contestó la joven acróbata respirando con dificultad, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor descendían por su frente.

"Esos significa que con la gravedad 4 veces aumentada, tu peso actual es de unos… 180 kilos. ¡Vaya, realmente eres una chica muy fuerte! Lo supe cuando te vi soportando todo tu peso sólo con dos de tus dedos. Por eso sabía que serías capaz de tolerar la gravedad 4 veces aumentada sin salir lastimada" explicó Trunks, decidiendo que la joven acróbata ya había tenido suficiente, por lo que apagó nuevamente la máquina.

"Ufff… mucho mejor…" fue todo lo que dijo Ty Lee al tiempo que, con el dorso de su mano, secaba el sudor de su frente y movía sus brazos y piernas, comprobando que todo volvió a la normalidad "No puedo creerlo… ¿Siempre entrenas así?"

"Sí… básicamente. Sólo que como ya estoy acostumbrado, puedo permitirme aumentar un poco más la gravedad. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, tú también podrías soportarlo mucho mejor. De hecho, lo manejaste bastante bien para ser la primera vez"

La chica acróbata pudo notar que Trunks era más fuerte de lo que él quería admitir, pues soportó la gravedad aumentada 4 veces como si nada. Podría asegurar que ni si quiera lo notó, mientras que ella apenas podía moverse por sí misma.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas a su nuevo amigo. Tenía curiosidad por conocer más sobre él y el futuro, pero todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron rápidamente cuando Trunks llamó su atención.

"Creo que deberíamos volver al circo. Ya está comenzando a oscurecer y de seguro debes prepararte para tu función" le dijo con pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, satisfecho de notar lo bien que la chica estaba lidiando con todo el asunto. Supuso que algo tendría que ver su carácter jovial e inocente.

"Cierto, mejor volvemos. Pero quiero que me lleves volando de nuevo ¡Por favoooor!" le suplicó como si se tratase de una niñita pequeña.

"Lo siento, pero alguien podría vernos mientras volvemos. Lo más seguro es caminar"

Pero cuando vio la cara de desilusión de Ty Lee, quien comenzaba a hacer un pequeño puchero, no tuvo más remedio que tratar de animarle "¡Oye, tranquila! ¡Te prometo que luego podremos hacerlo! Incluso si quieres lo intentamos al terminar tú función".

El Saiyajin no pudo evitar contener su sonrisa cuando vio el repentino cambio de ánimo que su propuesta provocó en la chica acróbata.

* * *

No fueron pocas las miradas de curiosidad que recibía por parte del resto de los espectadores. Su gran espada, chaqueta y pantalones eran responsables de toda la atención que recaía sobre él, pues la mayoría de los habitantes de la zona vestían con túnicas o trajes rojos característicos de la Nación del Fuego.

De todas formas, Trunks ya estaba acostumbrado a ser observado de esa forma a donde quiera que iba. Todo lo que le importaba en esos momentos era que al fin sería capaz de ver con sus propios ojos un espectáculo de circo.

Todas y cada una de las presentaciones fueron bastante entretenidas, desde malabaristas y trapecistas, hasta trucos de magia impresionantes. La función que menos le gustó fue aquella en donde un domador dabas órdenes a ciertos animales de aspecto curioso, obligándoles con un látigo a pasar a través de aros de fuego. Simplemente le dio la impresión que dichas criaturas debían recibir algunos maltratos. Pero todas estas ideas se desvanecieron al instante, cuando Ty Lee entró en escena y su actuación dio inicio.

Tal vez era porque Trunks ya la conocía, pero en su opinión, su presentación fue la que más le gusto ¡Sus habilidades como equilibrista eran sencillamente maravillosas! Podía cruzar la cuerda floja con suma facilidad mientras daba volteretas o mantenía el equilibrio de cabeza sobre otros objetos muy inestables. Además, al joven Saiyajin le agradó bastante el curioso atuendo que chica estaba usando.

Una vez que finalizó su actuación, todos los presentes le dieron una gran ovación, llena de aplausos y silbidos que se escucharon por completo en todo el lugar. Unos cuantos actos más siguieron al de la joven acróbata antes de que la función terminara por esa noche y los espectadores comenzaran a abandonar poco a poco la gran carpa de circo.

A la salida del espectáculo, Trunks se entretuvo observando un rato a unos niños que conversaban alegremente sobre lo que habían visto en la función, cuando de repente, alguien se le acercó por la espalda y le cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

"¡Adivina quién soy!"

La repuesta era obvia, pues él podía reconocer el ki de Ty Lee. Además, ella era la única persona que conocía en todo el lugar. El joven Saiyajin la tomó de ambas manos y las retiro poco a poco, dándole a la chica acróbata una ligera sonrisa.

"Sé que eres tú. Reconocería tu ki en cualquier lugar. Por cierto ¡Estuviste increíble! ¡Tu actuación fue la mejor de todas!"

"Lo dices sólo porque me conoces y me quieres hacer sentir bien" le respondió Ty Lee con su gran sonrisa y un poco sonrojada por el comentario del chico, aunque él no se percató de tal cosa.

"Además, si mal no recuerdo, me prometiste un paseo al terminar la función. Ya me cambié y estoy lista" le dijo mientras dada un rápido giro sobre sí misma para que él pudiese comprobar que estaba usando su ropa habitual.

"No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado. Sólo debemos apartarnos un poco. Creo ya recibo suficiente atención por mi manera de vestir. No quiero imaginar lo que sucedería si me vieran volando"

Todo lo que hizo Ty Lee fue tomar el brazo del joven espadachín y comenzar a correr en dirección al bosque rápidamente, halándolo con mucha fuerza

"¡Sí sí tienes razón, lo que tú digas! ¡Vamos ya, que no puedo esperar más! ¡Y esta vez quiero tocar las nubes! ¡Se ven taaaan suaves!"

"¡Hey tranquila! ¡No tenemos que ir tan de prisa! Y sí, prometo que podrás tocar la nubes" le respondió tratando con esfuerzo de no tropezar y caerse en el camino. Por alguna razón, le costaba mucho negarse a las peticiones de la chica acróbata.

Tan pronto como se alejaron de la vista de los demás, Ty Lee no dudó en rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Trunks y brincar encima suyo, obligando al desprevenido Saiyajin a cargarla en ambos brazos como si fuese un acto reflejo.

Un tanto sorprendido por la jovialidad y facilidad con que la joven acróbata estaba tomando la situación, comenzó a flotar, elevándose poco a poco por los aires, hasta que en cierto punto la colonia de la Nación del Fuego se veía bastante pequeña debajo de ellos.

"¡No me vayas a soltar por favor!" suplicó Ty Lee una tanto temerosa cuando, mirando hacia abajo, notó realmente lo alto que se encontraban por esos momentos.

"Tranquila, no te soltaré por nada. Te lo aseguro. Sólo no veas hacia abajo y mejor pon tu atención en lo que hay en el cielo. Concéntrate en el viento y verás que bien se siente"

Trunks aún recordaba la primera vez que voló y en lo grandiosa que fue la experiencia. Se sentía como la mejor cosa en todo el mundo. Quería que la chica se sintiera igual, aunque para él, la sensación ya resultaba de lo más normal. Estaba muy acostumbrado.

Cuando Ty Lee alzó la mirada, se quedó boquiabierta por la hermosa vista que tenía frente a sus ojos. El cielo estaba más lleno de estrellas que nunca (o al menos así le parecía a ella) y la luna llena se veía preciosa y enorme, más cerca que nunca.

El joven Saiyajin siguió ascendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a las nubes, para que así Ty Lee pudiera tocarlas. Ella no dudó en levantar sus brazos y comprobar por sí misma lo suaves que eran, cuando Trunks siguió ascendiendo y comenzaron a atravesarlas.

La sensación que ello produjo en la joven acróbata era casi irreal, por lo que decidió cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en la suave brisa de la noche que acariciaba su rostro.

En poco tiempo, ambos se encontraban flotando por encima de todas las nubes. Esta vez, la luna se veía mucho más grande que antes y daba la sensación de que ésta se encontraba frente a ellos, como si pudieran alcanzarla con sólo volar hacia delante.

Los grandes ojos grises de Ty Lee estaban bastante abiertos contemplando el paisaje, de manera que hasta las estrellas se reflejaban claramente sobre ellos y una inmensa sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. El silencio era tan absoluto que no podía escucharse nada más, salvo la suave respiración de ambos.

Y así permanecieron por varios minutos, disfrutando de la paz que les regalaba la hermosa noche. Con la misma expresión maravillada en su rostro, desvió su mirada hacia el joven Saiyajin.

"Esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Gracias por el detalle. Creo que conocerte fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé" le dijo en un tono suave, casi inaudible, mientras cerraba sus ojos y, con una gran sonrisa de alegría, apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del Saiyajin, como si quisiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Sus palabras estremecieron ligeramente el cuerpo entero del joven guerrero. La chica le había dado las gracias de una manera diferente. Lo más curioso era el por qué de su agradecimiento. Generalmente, las personas que habían agradecido a Trunks alguna vez, eran aquellas que habían estado a punto de morir en manos de los androides y él, de alguna manera, les había salvado la vida por poco.

Sin embargo, Ty Lee estaba tan agradecida y feliz a pesar de que él no la había salvado ni mucho menos. Ella agradecía simplemente su atención, su compañía y el haberle regalado un momento tan sencillo, pero hermoso como el que estaban compartiendo.

Había muchas cosas que, por falta de experiencia, Trunks no conocía sobre las relaciones humanas. Pero esta chica en poco tiempo, le enseñó como un gesto tan simple de su parte (al menos, así lo veía él) podía ser la causa de tal alegría.

La sinceridad de Ty Lee era absoluta. De eso estaba seguro Trunks, quien aprendió ese día que no sólo luchando podía hacer feliz a los demás. Por primera vez en su vida, ella le había hecho sentirse especial de otra manera.

"Sí, supongo que también fue bueno conocerte"

* * *

En un planeta desconocido y desolado, 4000 años en el futuro, podía observarse en medio de una vasta región rocosa y azotada por fuertes vientos, una gigantesca nave espacial idéntica a la de Freezer y King Cold.

"Señor, hemos analizado las información y es un hecho. El señor Freezer ha muerto. A juzgar por el nivel de poder y las señales de energía captada, el responsable de su muerte es un Saiyajin" explicó un extraterrestre de color azul y cabello rubio, el cual vestía una de las armaduras típicas de los soldados de Freezer, sólo que de un diseño un tanto más moderno.

La noticia pareció tomar por sorpresa al líder del grupo, un extraterrestre muy similar a Freezer en su última forma, de color púrpura casi en su totalidad, a excepción de ciertas partes blancas en su cuerpo que terminaban por parecerse a una especie de armadura natural.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Freezer ha sido asesinado por una de esas bestias de la raza Saiyajin? ¡Pero si él es un integrante de la familia más poderosa del universo!"

"Pero así fue. Esto es bastante difícil de creer. Como usted bien sabe, el señor Freezer resultó gravemente herido en la batalla de Namekusei, pero se recuperó totalmente y viajó directo al planeta tierra para vengarse del Saiyajin. Sin embargo, esta vez ha muerto definitivamente"

Haciendo una pequeña pausa, como si temiera la manera en que su amo podría reaccionar, el soldado continuó "Pero lo más increíble no es eso señor, sino que el Saiyajin que acabó con la vida del señor Freezer es uno diferente de aquél que lo enfrentó en Namekusei"

"¿Cómo es posible? ¿¡Acaso dices que existe otro Saiyajin capaz de superar los poderes de Freezer!? ¿¡Estás completamente seguro!?"

"Así es, señor. La información es totalmente confiable. La energía captada por la computadora indica que ambos niveles de poder son casi iguales en magnitud y provienen de individuos totalmente diferentes. Aunque ambos pertenecen a la misma raza Saiyajin"

"¡Qué tonto fue Freezer! Siempre fue muy flexible con sus enemigos ¡Por eso un mono asqueroso lo mató!"

"Eso no es todo. Verá… el señor King Cold… acompañó en su viaje a la Tierra al señor Freezer y… también fue asesinado por el mismo Saiyajin" dijo entrecortado el soldado alienígena.

En lugar de responder de inmediato, el extraterrestre purpura se levantó del trono en que estaba sentado, visiblemente furioso, casi temblando de ira y apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza. Pero unos instantes después, tomó una profunda respiración y retomó la compostura, tomando asiento de nuevo.

"Ese mugroso mono Saiyajin ha cometido un error muy grave. Se atrevió a matar a dos de los integrantes de la familia más poderosa del universo. A mi hermano, Freezer. Y también a mi padre"

Acto seguido, el hermano de Freezer volvió a ponerse de pie "¡Sauza! ¡Iremos de inmediato a la Tierra!" exclamó dirigiéndose al mismo soldado que le había dado toda la información "Y no creas que iremos sólo a derrotar a ese Saiyajin ¡También destruiremos por completo ese insignificante planeta!"

"Como usted ordene, señor Cooler" respondió Sauza haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto y sumisión "Sólo existe un último inconveniente. La información con que contamos revela que aquel desconocido Saiyajin ya no se encuentra en la Tierra. Una vez que finalizó la batalla, su nivel de pelea descendió drásticamente y luego desapareció de la nada"

"Ummm… ya veo. Así que se encuentra en otro planeta distinto…"

"No señor. Recibimos enormes cantidades de energía electromagnética, producto de una inmensa explosión que posiblemente venía de la Supernova del señor Freezer. Esto causó cierta interferencia en nuestros sistemas por unos instantes. Pero aún así, fuimos capaces de captar actividad superlumínica…."

"¿Superlumínica dices? ¡Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa! Al parecer, el miserable mono Saiyajin tiene un juguete muy interesante en su posesión. No me esperaba que un ser tan primitivo como ese fuera capaz de tener en sus manos una máquina del tiempo" la expresión seria de Cooler cambió por una sonrisa divertida, no exenta de la malicia característica de su familia.

"¿Qué sugiere que hagamos señor? ¿Dirigimos nuestro curso a la Tierra de todas formas?"

"No, no por el momento. La Tierra estará allí para cuando queramos. Luego podremos visitarla y acabar con ella y el Saiyajin que derrotó a Freezer en Namekusei. Por ahora, debemos concentrarnos en el otro que viajó a través del tiempo. Dime Sauza ¿Con cuánta energía cuenta la celda de poder secundaria?"

"Con la suficiente como para viajar a donde necesitamos. El problema sería volver de inmediato, señor. Como usted sabe, el acelerador de partículas necesitaría de un buen tiempo como para condensar la cantidad de taquiones necesaria como para regresar. Nuestro itinerario también es muy ajustado como para darnos el lujo de quedar varados en otra época, aunque sea por unos pocos días"

"Tienes razón. Incluso viajar hasta la Tierra justo ahora nos quitaría tiempo. Tenemos que conquistar 7 planetas diferentes en los próximos 3 días. Lo que me pregunto es ¿Para qué necesitaría un mono Saiyajin viajar a través del tiempo?" preguntó Cooler en tono pensativo, agitando peligrosamente su larga cola de un lado a otro "Si la razón fue para destruir a Freezer, se nota que sabe mucho menos sobre el tema de lo que creemos"

"No lo sé, señor. Lo cierto es que el muy tonto activo la máquina cuando la radiación proveniente de la explosión aún era muy intensa, lo que generó un mal funcionamiento y…"

"Y ahora se encuentra varado en otra época… que imbécil. Ansío ver su expresión de terror cuando nos vea llegar. Lo destruiremos a él y a los insignificantes humanos de esa época. Luego haremos lo propio con el otro Saiyajin y la Tierra actual. Dime ¿Sabes ya qué tan lejos fue a parar a causa de la falla en su máquina?"

"Los otros soldados y yo estamos trabajando en eso, señor. Pero al menos sabemos que la ruptura espacio-tiempo fue grande, al punto que el Saiyajin terminó viajando al pasado algunos miles de años atrás. Pronto determinaremos la época exacta según los datos obtenidos" explicó Sauza, un tanto inseguro y nervioso del tipo de reacción que su respuesta provocaría en su amo Cooler.

"Por suerte no tenemos mucha prisa. Sin la cantidad de taquiones necesarios para ir y venir sin retraso alguno, no nos conviene perder tiempo viajando a otra época. Mientras tanto, seguiremos el itinerario de invasiones que ya teníamos establecido. Ve e informa de inmediato a Doore y Neiz sobre el plan a seguir" concluyó Cooler un tanto más calmado, pensando en que al menos podrían continuar con las invasiones antes de ejecutar su ansiada venganza.

"¡Como diga señor! ¡Y le aseguro que dentro de muy poco encontraremos la ubicación exacta del miserable Saiyajin!"

Acto seguido, Sauza hizo una reverencia, cruzando su brazo derecho sobre el pecho y abandonó rápidamente la sala donde se hallaba Cooler.

_-No puedo esperar a encontrarme con ese mono Saiyajin. Lo haré pagar por su atrevimiento de enfrentar a la familia más poderosa del universo. Si cree que podrá derrotarme tan fácilmente como a Freezer o mi padre, entonces se llevará una gran sorpresa. Además, pienso destruir por completo al planeta Tierra de esa época. Así será más entretenido verle sufrir a él y a todos los patéticos humanos-_

La gigantesca nave espacial comenzó a despegar. Dentro de poco tiempo, aterrizaría en algún desprevenido planeta del universo, que sin saberlo, estaba pronto a sufrir el extermino absoluto de sus inocentes habitantes.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. En principio, no planeaba una escena de Trunks y Ty Lee dando un paseo, pero creo que simplemente surgió. Supongo que a veces son ideas que pasan por la mente y uno aprovecha de colocarlas.

No duden en dejarme saber su opinión al respecto, si les gustó o piensan que debe mejorarse algo.


	10. 10 El Polo Norte

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

Los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen. Son creación de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La serie fue producida por Nickelodeon.

**10. El Polo Norte**

"Aún es muy temprano para volver. ¿Podríamos pasear un rato más?" preguntaba la acróbata casi suplicando con la mirada. Por su parte, el joven Saiyajin sólo le respondió con una leve sonrisa. No tenía nada mejor que hacer de todas formas y para ser sincero, se encontraba a gusto en compañía de Ty Lee.

Trunks decidió que lo mejor era descender, para que así ambos pudieran tener una mejor visión del paisaje bajo ellos, o al menos Ty Lee, pues él ya sabía lo que era volar. Todo esto era realmente por ella, quien parecía maravillada por la inusual experiencia.

A una distancia segura de la vista de los demás, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sobrevolando diversos territorios sin rumbo definido, mientras la joven acróbata disfrutaba con atención y admiración de la hermosa vista, sin soltar su agarre con ambos brazos del cuello de Trunks.

_- Jamás imaginé que este día podría ser tan diferente. Mucho menos que el muchacho tímido y de ropa curiosa que conocí en la tarde, pudiera ser el responsable de eso. Me siento muy bien junto a Trunks. Es un chico diferente…- _

La atención de Ty Lee ya no se encontraba admirando el paisaje, sino sobre el rostro del Trunks, brindándole una de sus amplias sonrisas y con sus grandes ojos grises desbordando alegría. El joven Saiyajin se percató de ello al cabo de unos momentos, haciéndosele imposible ocultar un ligero sonrojo.

"¿S-sucede algo malo? ¿Estás muy cansada? S-si quieres puedo llevarte de vuelta" preguntó un tanto entrecortado y nervioso, inseguro del significado de la mirada que la joven acróbata tenía puesta fijamente sobre él.

"No Trunks, en absoluto" respondió manteniendo su gran sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos. –_Quisiera que durara para siempre-_

La suave brisa que soplaba esa noche era fresca y se sentía muy agradable. Las luces de los pequeños pueblos bajo ellos se veían a la distancia como si fuesen luciérnagas. Para Ty Lee todo era mágico, casi irreal. Ella era reconocida por ser muy habladora, pero por alguna razón, prefirió permanecer en silencio y disfrutar del maravilloso momento.

* * *

Pasadas un par de horas, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados de piernas cruzadas a la orilla de un lago, donde la luna llena se reflejaba tan enorme como nunca. De no ser por el cantar de los grillos, el silencio hubiese sido absoluto.

"Tu edad… nunca me dijiste cuál es tu edad" fue Trunks quien rompió el silencio entre ambos, dándose una bofetada mental por no habérsele ocurrido una mejor pregunta que hacerle

-_ ¡Qué pregunta tan tonta! ¿Por qué de repente me siento nervioso de hablarle a Ty Lee? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?-_

La chica acróbata posaba ahora su mirada de grandes ojos grises sobre el joven Saiyajin "Tengo 14 años… y sí, lo sé, soy muy joven para trabajar en el circo. Pero me siento muy a gusto con ello"

"¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo unir al circo?" De inmediato, se arrepintió de haber hecho tal pregunta, al notar la tristeza que se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica. Pero a pesar de eso, ella le comenzó a explicar.

"No sabes lo difícil que fue mi vida en casa… tuve que crecer con 6 hermanas exactamente iguales a mí. A veces, ni siquiera sabía mi propio nombre. Era como si no tenía una identidad propia"

La acróbata hizo una breve pausa, recordando todas las veces que era ignorada por su propia familia debido a la similitud con sus hermanas, como si fuera una más del montón. Sus opiniones y sus logros no eran tomados en cuenta. Simplemente pasaban de largo con ella.

"¡Me uní al circo porque me aterraba pasar el resto de mi vida como parte de un rompecabezas! ¡Sólo quería ser reconocida como alguien diferente y encontrarme a mí misma! ¡A la verdadera Ty Lee!" En este punto, su voz estaba totalmente quebrada y pronto, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

Al joven Saiyajin le resultaba bastante difícil manejar una situación como esta. Era la primera vez que le tocaba lidiar con algo parecido y no sabía exactamente que debía hacer para consolar a Ty Lee. No sabía si debía permanecer en silencio, abrazarla o decirle algo que le levantara el ánimo.

Su poca experiencia interactuando con otras personas le convertía en alguien bastante torpe para tratar con problemas de este tipo. En definitiva, prefería volver a pelear con Freezer que tener que pasar de nuevo por algo así.

Sin embargo, sólo siguió sus instintos. Poco a poco, se acercó a Ty Lee y pasó con sutileza su dedo índice por el delicado rostro de la chica, secando con cuidado sus lágrimas.

"Lo siento mucho si mi pregunta te ha incomodado tanto. De verdad no era mi intención, yo sólo…" fue silenciado de inmediato por la joven acróbata, quien colocó dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de Trunks.

"No te preocupes. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Es sólo que aún me resulta un poco fuerte recordarlo todo. Ya han pasado varios años, pero ahora soy diferente. De hecho, me parece que _chica de circo_ me queda bien. Es hasta un gran halago"

La sonrisa de Ty Lee había aparecido nuevamente, menos amplia que de costumbre, pero lo suficiente como para tranquilizar a Trunks. En definitiva, no le gustó ver llorando a una chica tan alegre, jovial y llena de energía como lo era ella.

"De mi vida no hay mucho más que decir. Soy hija de un noble y gracias a ello, pude asistir a una prestigiosa Academia Real para chicas de la Nación del Fuego. Allí me eduqué y compartí muchos años de mi vida con mis amigas Mai y la Princesa Azula. Podría decirse que por lo demás tuve una infancia un poco normal… hasta que escapé de casa y me uní al circo de la Nación del Fuego…"

"Me parece que eres una chica especial. De entre tantas de tus hermanas, fuiste la única capaz de dar un paso adelante y luchar por lo que creías que era mejor para ti, aún desde muy joven. Luchar por ser alguien diferente e irrepetible, pero sin dejar de ser tú misma. Eso dice mucho de ti, pero no creo que seas única por haber hecho eso. Creo que ya lo eras desde siempre, sólo que estaba dentro de ti" fue todo lo que dijo Trunks un tanto sonrojado, después de un par de minutos de silencio entre ambos.

Por alguna razón, le costaba decirle esto mirándola a los ojos. La chica definitivamente estaba logrando, sin saber por qué, ponerle más nervioso de la cuenta. Pero prefería verla al menos un poco más alegre que antes.

Ty Lee podía darse cuenta de ello, por lo cual no pudo ocultar su gran sonrisa a causa de la manera de actuar del joven Saiyajin. Sin mencionar por sus palabras que, en su opinión, eran las más bonitas que alguien le había dedicado. Para ser alguien un tanto tímido, lo había hecho bastante bien.

"Bueno, creo que he hablado suficiente de mí. Ahora, me encantaría saber un poco más sobre ti, tu vida, lo que haces, tu familia y amigos…" la chica se detuvo repentinamente cuando observó la expresión de Trunks, quien agachaba su cabeza. Su semblante se había vuelto serio, como si hablar sobre su vida fuese algo doloroso, un tema que obviamente quería evitar.

"Oye Trunks, de verdad lo siento, si quieres no tienes que…" pero esta vez fue ella quien resultó interrumpida por la intervención del chico.

Él comenzó a explicarle poco a poco todo sobre su vida. Como era el mundo en donde vivía y como las personas sufrían cada día de sus vidas sin saber con certeza si sería el último de ellos. Le contó cómo sus amigos y familia entera habían resultado asesinados por dos individuos de increíble poder que, según él, eran los responsables de todo el infierno que le estaba narrando.

Le contó que él era la única esperanza del futuro, el único guerrero lo suficientemente apto como para salvar a los demás y que por ello, en sus hombros descansaba el peso de la humanidad, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Le habló de cómo no paraba de entrenar día a día, intentando volverse más poderoso para, de una vez por todas, eliminar a esos dos perversos individuos. De cómo en más de una oportunidad, no estuvo lo suficientemente preparado y recibió golpizas brutales, estando a punto de morir en manos de sus adversarios.

De cómo el miedo, el hambre y la miseria eran el pan de cada día de todos los seres humanos. Muchos habían perdido sus hogares, otros a sus familias y los pocos que no, estaban cerca de sufrir la experiencia en cualquier momento. Paisajes desolados y enormes terrenos baldíos eran los únicos vestigios remanentes de lo que alguna vez fueron imponentes ciudades y grandes capitales importantes.

Ty Lee no tenía palabras, estaba absolutamente conmocionada. Se sintió miserable, peor que nuca, por haberse lamentado hacía tan sólo minutos de la manera en que lo había hecho por un pasado que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se comparaba al de Trunks. No sólo eso. El pasado, presente y quizás el futuro del chico estaban llenos de sacrificio, muerte y tristeza.

A Ty Lee le pareció sumamente injusto que, una persona tan maravillosa como él, estuviera pasando por todo ese verdadero infierno. Ahora, ella entendía el por qué de su aura tan pura, única e inmensa.

Se debía a que Trunks estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el bienestar y la felicidad de los demás, aún a costa de la suya propia. Aún a sabiendas que podría no recibir ni premio, ni admiración, ni reconocimiento alguno. Su identidad podría pasar al anonimato para siempre, pero de igual manera, él haría todo lo posible por derrotar al enemigo y asegurar un mejor futuro para los demás.

Su esfuerzo, sus entrenamientos y sus peleas le habían hecho perderse de todo aquello que un chico normalmente debería tener: familia, amigos, diversión… incluso alguien especial que estuviera a su lado…

Por todo lo que había contado, Ty Lee se dio cuenta de ello, incluyendo el hecho de que jamás había conocido una chica. Por eso, le costaba tanto comunicarse y en particular, estaba un poco nervioso junto a ella.

En definitiva, Trunks se había perdido de muchas experiencias bonitas y agradables que forman parte de la infancia de un niño cualquiera. Si bien la mayoría de la humanidad se encontraba en una situación desfavorable, a él le tocaba cargar una responsabilidad muy grande por sí sólo.

Ella no sabía que decir. Se sentía mal por todo ello, por Trunks. Pasados unos minutos, todo lo que pudo hacer fue acercarse al joven Saiyajin y recostarse sobre él, acomodando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras ambos permanecían sentados frente al tranquilo lago.

"Imagino que has debido sentirte solo en muchas ocasiones. Sé que tal vez no signifique nada, ni haga la diferencia, pero desde ahora, no tienes porque estar solo… si quieres, yo puedo estar contigo" fueron las dulces palabras, casi en un susurro, que Ty Lee le dedicó, sin dejar de permanecer acomodada a su lado.

Sus palabras, aunque sencillas, serían subestimadas por ella misma, pues el efecto que produjeron en el maltrecho espíritu del joven guerrero fue increíblemente reconfortante y consolador. Quizás más adelante, ella se daría cuenta de ello.

"Creo que se ha hecho bastante tarde. Será mejor que volvamos. Tus compañeros del circo podrían preocuparse si notan que aún no has llegado" comentó Trunks levantándose y comenzando a caminar lentamente en dirección opuesta al lago.

Ty Lee le siguió caminando un trecho con sus manos, dando finalmente una voltereta para caer de pie y quedar frente al Saiyajin. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa encantadora, rodeó con ambos brazos su cuello, mientras Trunks la levantaba suavemente en los suyos, estilo nupcial, y empezaba a elevarse por los aires.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo y en silencio. La chica acróbata comenzó a acusar el cansancio, por lo que, dando un gran bostezo, terminó acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Trunks y terminó por dormirse durante una buena parte del trayecto.

Cuando se acercaban al campamento del circo, el joven Saiyajin se aseguró de que nadie estuviese por los alrededores, para así aterrizar frente a la tienda de Ty Lee y entrar a ella con la chica aún dormida en sus brazos.

Lentamente, se aproximó a la única cama dentro la tienda, cubierta de elegantes sábanas rojas, dejando a Ty Lee sobre ella con la mayor delicadeza posible y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no despertarla. Pero de alguna manera, cuando se dio la vuelta y se disponía a salir, la chica acróbata despertó.

"¿Tienes algún sitio donde pasar la noche? No me importaría compartir espacio contigo" le dijo en un tono un poco somnoliento.

"Descuida, no quisiera incomodarte. Menos aún causarte algún inconveniente. Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí" fue todo lo que le respondió, permaneciendo aún de espalda en la entrada de la tienda.

"No sería una molestia para mí. Estaría más tranquila de saber que no estarás solo por allí. Hay suficiente espacio para los dos" contestó ella mientras se hacía a un lado, para mostrarle a Trunks que ambos podrían dormir juntos sin problema alguno.

La amabilidad y generosidad que la chica tenía para con él, terminaron sacando una sonrisa de sincera gratitud en el rostro del Saiyajin

"De verdad agradezco mucho tu atención. Pero podría causarte problemas si alguien del circo se entera. No te preocupes, si quieres mañana vendré a visitarte"

"¿Me lo prometes?" preguntó con su expresión dulce y tierna, a la cual Trunks, por alguna razón, se le hacía bastante difícil no complacer.

"Te lo prometo"

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la chica acomodó plácidamente su cabeza en la almohada y dando un bostezo, sus grandes y hermosos ojos grises comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, teniendo como última visión al joven Saiyajin que la observaba de pie en la entrada de su tienda.

* * *

Era cerca de medianoche cuando Trunks se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol en un bosque cercano, con su espalda apoyada en el tronco y mirando con atención la luna llena. Estaba pensando en su madre y en lo preocupada que podría estar por el hecho de no haber vuelto a casa. También pensaba en todo el daño que los androides podrían haber causado durante su ausencia, las ciudades destruidas y quizás las cientos de personas que habrían muerto.

En diversas ocasiones, él mismo tuvo que evitar confrontarlos para entrenar y hacerse más poderoso. Es decir, tuvo que soportar como muchas personas inocentes morían mientras él no podía hacer nada para salvarlas. Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Terminaba siendo derrotado y viéndose en la penosa necesidad de huir para salvaguardar su propia vida. Aunque cada vez les plantaba una mejor batalla.

No era la primera vez que por su mente pasaban estas ideas antes de conciliar el sueño. No por nada, en todas las noches del joven Saiyajin, estaban presentes las pesadillas. Todo lo que deseaba, al menos por una vez en su vida, era pasar una noche tranquila. Dominado por el cansancio, sus párpados se cerraron pesadamente.

* * *

_Trunks se encontraba de pie, solo, bajo la lluvia, en un lugar que se le hacía bastante familiar. Era la ciudad en ruinas donde su amigo Gohan había sido asesinado por los androides. Lentamente, comenzó a caminar en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que logró divisar a lo lejos un grupo de tres personas. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudo notar que se trataba de él mismo luchando contra número 17 y número 18, solo, como siempre._

_Los androides estaban jugando con él, esquivando con insultante facilidad todos los golpes y patadas que el joven Saiyajin les lanzaba con toda la rabia del mundo. Ellos simplemente se reían de él, hasta que 17 se cansó de jugar. _

_Cuando sacó su espada para intentar matarle, el joven androide de cabellos negros detuvo la hoja de la misma a una gran velocidad, sosteniéndola muy cerca del mago, para luego hacer uso de su fuerza superior y obligar al Saiyajin a apuñalarse con su propia arma. _

_La espada atravesó el abdomen de Trunks sin problema alguno, traspasando su cuerpo totalmente, mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su boca y las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonar rápidamente su ser. _

_Pronto, se desplomó con fuerza, quedando sin vida en el pavimento de la ciudad en ruinas. No era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla donde se veía a sí mismo siendo asesinado por los androides. Pero esta vez, había algo diferente._

"_¡TRUNKS¡ ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ¡TRUNKS! ¡POR FAVOR, RESPONDEME!" gritaba una voz llena de miedo y dolor. Una voz que le resultaba bastante conocida._

"_¿TY LEE? ¿ERES TÚ?" gritó buscando con la mirada a todos lados. En cuestión de segundos, logró ver a la joven acróbata, corriendo desesperadamente al lugar donde se encontraba su cuerpo sin vida. La chica lloraba arrodillada sobre el cadáver del joven Saiyajin, mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas._

"_Mírala… ¿No te parece conmovedor, 18? La estúpida humana llora la muerte de este imbécil. No entiendo porque todos los humanos hacen lo mismo ¿Por qué llora si ya está muerto? No tiene caso que lo haga, ni que ello le fuese a devolver la vida"_

"_Sinceramente no tengo idea. Todo lo que sé es que los humanos me dan asco. Son patéticos y débiles. Lo único para lo que sirven es para obtener un poco de diversión cuando son asesinados. No te preocupes niña, pronto estarás reunida con tu novio" dijo la chica androide de cabellos rubios, caminando en dirección a Ty Lee con su sonrisa perversa y su fría mirada de ojos azules._

"_¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!" gritó Trunks lleno de una ira incontrolable, lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas dispuesto a destrozar a la malvada androide, pero cuando intentó golpearla, todo lo que hizo fue atravesarla, como si él fuese un fantasma._

_Sin darse por vencido, volvió a la carga, esta vez con una fuerte patada circular, pero nada funcionaba. Sus golpes terminaban atravesando a 18. Era como si él no estuviese allí. No podían verle ni escucharle. Y lo peor de todo era que la androide seguía aproximándose a Ty Lee lentamente, quien sin prestarle atención alguna a su agresor, seguía llorando inconsolable sobre el cuerpo de Trunks._

_Cuando finalmente llegó hasta ella, 18 la tomó por el cuello, levantándola del suelo, como si la chica no pesara nada, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina y macabra._

"_¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NOOOO!" _

_¡CRAAAACK! _

_Era demasiado tarde. 18 ya lo había hecho. La había matado. Le había roto el cuello como si se tratase de una delgada ramita. Luego la soltó con desprecio, como si fuese basura. Allí estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Ty Lee, que yacía sobre el cadáver de Trunks._

"_¡Te dije que pronto te reunirías con él! JAJAJAJAJA"_

"_¡ERES UNA MALDITA! ¡LOS DOS… LOS DOS SON UNOS MONSTRUOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME ARREBATAN TODO LO QUE ES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ?¡" La ira del joven Saiyajin era más grande que nunca, sólo comparable a la que sintió cuando encontró muerto a Gohan. _

_Quizás era un sentimiento diferente, pues Gohan era un fuerte y habilidoso guerrero que intentaba salvar a la humanidad. Algún día ese podía ser su destino. Pero Ty Lee era frágil, indefensa y aún así, la habían matado a sangre fría, de manera ruin y cobarde. Sin duda, el sentimiento de impotencia era mayor._

"_¡LOS MATARÉ! ¡JURO QUE LOS MATAREEEEEE!" gritó furioso, fuera de sí, elevando violentamente su ki y transformándose en Super Saiyajin sin dudarlo. Se abalanzó sobre ambos, propinándoles una lluvia de golpes y patadas feroces, pero inútiles, pues continuaban atravesándolos como si nada. _

_Pronto, Trunks cayó sobre sus rodillas, incapaz, derrotado, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, mientras veía el cuerpo de Ty Lee bajo la lluvia, inerte, frío, muerto._

_No podía hacer nada. Igual que tantas veces, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Él era un inútil. Eso es lo que era, como un fantasma, incapaz de poner fin a todo este infierno e incapaz de proteger a los demás. Cuando fue finalmente capaz de conocer a alguien especial, a una persona amable y cariñosa que se preocupaba por él, los malditos androides se encargaban de arrebatársela. _

_Allí estaba de nuevo, solo como siempre. Soltando un desgarrador grito a los cielos, quedó inmerso dentro de una infinita oscuridad, que lo atrapaba cada vez más, haciéndosele imposible escapar. Su respiración le helaba los pulmones y la sangre se le congelaba dentro del pecho. Allí estaba Trunks, el poderoso Super Saiyajin, solo como siempre._

* * *

"¡NOOOOOO!" despertó abruptamente con un fuerte grito, empapado en un frío sudor y respirando agitadamente. Sólo fue otra pesadilla, aunque un poco diferente a las demás.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, notó que seguía siendo de noche. Pero de repente, ocurrió algo sumamente extraño. La enorme luna llena se tornó completamente roja, sin previo aviso, así como el resto del cielo. Era un color rojo sangre muy intenso, que se reflejaba sobre toda la faz de la tierra.

"Pero ¿qué se supone que es esto? ¿Una especie de eclipse? No, no lo creo. No existe ningún eclipse así. La luna simplemente se volvió roja… pero ¿Por qué?"

Sin saber que hacer o como actuar, se puso de pie inmediatamente, sin dejar de mirar el cielo y esperando a ver qué sucedía. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de intriga, la luna volvió a la normalidad, tan rápido como se había tornado roja.

"Debe tratarse de algún fenómeno natural de esta época, pero vaya que es horrible, por un momento pensé…" no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando algo mucho peor ocurrió. El fenómeno no había terminado. La luna desapareció por completo del firmamento, dejando todo sumido en la profunda oscuridad de la noche. Simplemente así, la luna se desvaneció.

Trunks estaba seguro que no había sido destruida, pues no sintió ningún poderoso ki que arrojara energía hasta ella, ni la había visto estallar en mil pedazos. Permaneció inmóvil por otros tantos minutos, hasta que nuevamente sucedió algo que llamó su atención. Era un ki bastante elevado que apareció de repente y venía directamente del norte, tal vez a poco más de 3000 kilómetros de distancia.

La energía, por alguna razón, se le hizo familiar. De hecho, era bastante parecida a la del chico con la flecha azul en la cabeza que vio volando sobre aquel bisonte volador hacía unas pocas semanas. Sin embargo, no era del todo su ki, pues se sentía como si estuviese mezclado con otra poderosa fuente de energía. Sea lo que sea, tenía que guardar alguna relación con la desaparición de la luna, pues era mucha la coincidencia.

"Debo averiguar qué está pasando de inmediato". Sin pérdida de tiempo alguna, Trunks salió disparado violentamente a los cielos, estallando decenas de árboles del bosque a su alrededor y dejando un gran cráter en el suelo, producto de su poderoso despegue.

_-¡No puede ser que la luna haya desaparecido! ¡Esto es grave! Quizás mi llegada a esta época haya provocado algún cambio importante en la historia por mi culpa. Mi madre me contó que cuando ella era joven, el Maestro Roshi tuvo que destruir la luna con un KameHameHa, para evitar que Goku, transformado en Ozaru, destruyese todo a su paso. Por eso en el futuro no tenemos luna. Pero en esta época, no debería suceder algo así. Debo averiguar qué está pasando y si es necesario, intervenir-_

Su velocidad ya era descomunal, pero para averiguar qué sucedía cuanto antes, decidió transformarse en Super Saiyajin en medio del vuelo, partiendo el océano casi en dos. Ahora se encontraba surcando los cielos más rápido aún, a miles de kilómetros por hora.

El frío comenzaba a volverse intenso, pues se hallaba tan al norte que imaginó que se aproximaba al polo de la Tierra. En menos de 15 minutos, ya había recortado la distancia existente entre la colonia de la Nación del Fuego y la Tribu Agua del Polo Norte.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, tuvo una vista impresionante de lo que estaba pasando, por lo cual se detuvo en seco en medio del aire. Se trataba de una especie de monstruo gigantesco de color azul resplandeciente, que agitaba sus brazos violentamente, azotando los grandes barcos de acero que flotaban en el mar. Pero al lado de la inmensa bestia azul, los navíos parecían poco más que barquitos de juguete. El monstruo creaba olas gigantes que revolcaban y hundían los numerosos barcos de guerra, aunque también, llegó a golpear a algunos, cortándolos por la mitad.

_-De seguro ese ser es el responsable de la desaparición de la luna, aunque no tengo idea de cómo fue capaz. Debo detenerlo cuanto antes. Es fuerte, pero su poder no se acerca al mío. Lo derrotaré de inmediato. De lo contrario, podría lastimar a más personas-_

La velocidad con que Trunks movió sus brazos era sencillamente imperceptible para el ojo humano, hasta que detuvo su movimiento colocando ambas manos abiertas hacia delante, con la punta de sus dedos índices y pulgares tocándose entre sí.

"¡BURNING AT…!" pero se detuvo en seco al percatarse de un detalle. Detrás del gigantesco monstruo había una ciudad completa, bastante destruida por lo visto. Al parecer, la criatura sólo estaba defendiendo su territorio de la agresión de los numerosos barcos de hierro. Así que su ataque podría dañar también a los habitantes de aquel lugar si no tenía sumo cuidado.

El resto de sus ideas se esfumaron de inmediato cuanto la luna llena volvió a aparecer en toda su grandiosidad, sin aparente explicación alguna, iluminando todo, una vez más, con su hermoso resplandor plateado. La aparición de la luna logró calmar de alguna forma a la extraña criatura azul que sin más, desapareció por completo sobre el océano, como si estuviese hecha a partir de una enorme masa de agua proveniente del propio mar.

La devastación de su ataque fue tal, que diezmó de manera importante a la flota de navíos. Los pocos que aún seguían a flote, decidieron cesar su arremetida y retirarse, dando por sentado que habían perdido la batalla.

"Sin duda, esto es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida. ¿Qué se supone que fue lo que pasó?"

Sus preguntas tendrían que esperar. Al parecer, los barcos restantes que se encontraban bajo él se percataron de su presencia. Su intenso resplandor dorado de Super Saiyajin alertaría a cualquiera en medio del cielo de la oscura noche. Acto seguido, comenzaron a atacarle con grandes bolas de fuego disparadas a través de catapultas.

"Esto debe ser una broma"

Decidió que lo mejor era volver a su forma normal, así no podrían identificarle por su resplandor dorado. Luego, comenzó a esquivar los enormes proyectiles uno tras otro con suma facilidad, pero no dejaban de atacarle. Se dio cuenta que tendría que enviarles una advertencia.

Primero, elevó su ki mientras soltaba un fuerte grito, expulsando una poderosa ráfaga de aire que apagó completamente las llamas de una de las bolas de fuego más cercanas. Acto seguido, usando su fuerza bruta, la detuvo con ambas manos fácilmente, para luego lanzarla con una sola mano como si se tratara de una enorme pelota de beisbol de varias toneladas, en dirección a uno de los barcos de hierro. Inmediatamente después, formó dos pequeñas esferas de energía doradas en cada mano, lanzándolas velozmente a otros dos barcos diferentes.

¡BOOOOMM!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tres naves estallaron casi al mismo tiempo, 2 a causa de las pequeñas esferas de energía arrojadas y la otra por la inmensa roca que Trunks le arrojó. A pesar de todo, tuvo el cuidado de no destrozarlas totalmente, de manera que sólo quedaran inhabilitadas. Los soldados tendrían que huir a alguno de los navíos cercanos cuanto antes, si no, terminarían por hundirse junto a sus barcos.

El ataque cesó ipso facto, pero el joven Saiyajin no se quedó allí por más tiempo, dirigiendo su rumbo a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad de hielo. Sea lo que sea que atacó a la Nación del Fuego, dejó a los soldados igual de confundidos. No entendieron que fue esa extraña y pequeña luz dorada en los aires que arremetió contra ellos y desapareció.

La noche recién empezaba a terminar, dándole entrada a un nuevo amanecer. Una vez que sobrevoló el gran muro de hielo (bastante destrozado por cierto) disminuyó su velocidad y descendió suavemente frente a la estructura más grande y elevada del lugar, que guardaba el aspecto de una especia de palacio de hielo. Allí, se encontraban tres jóvenes reunidos, quienes le vieron llegar y descender en todo momento, como si hubiesen estado esperándolo desde hace rato.

La expresión de sus rostros era de total asombro, pues no se explicaban como un ser humano podía volar de esa forma. De hecho, Sokka pensó que comenzaba a volverse loco. Ya había visto bastantes cosas extrañas por ese día.

Trunks notó que los tres chicos fueron los mismos que viajaban a espaldas del extraño bisonte volador. Su atención estaba puesta sobre todo en el muchacho con ropas de monje y el tatuaje de flecha azul en la cabeza.

"No se alarmen, no vengo a atacarlos. No tengo intención de dañarlos a ustedes ni a su gente. Sólo vine hasta aquí porque noté que la luna había desaparecido y pensé que podría ser algo importante. Pero al parecer, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad."

Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo salir de su estupefacción, Katara se preparó para atacarlo.

"¿Quién rayos se supone que eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso eres de la Nación del Fuego?" desafió la chica al tiempo que comenzaba a manipular el agua a su alcance, haciéndola flotar sin más en el aire.

"Les aseguró que no soy de la Nación del Fuego. No entiendo porque a donde quiera que voy me preguntan siempre lo mismo. No tengo nada que ver con esa nación y su gente y tampoco sé nada sobre ellos" respondió con total sinceridad, pero a la vez asombrado de ver como Katara movía por los aires el agua, como si tuviera poderes psíquicos que le permitían hacer levitar las cosas.

"¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿En qué mundo vives? ¡De tantas mentiras posibles, se te ocurre decir que no sabes nada de la Nación del Fuego! ¿Acaso crees que somos tontos?" Continuó la maestra agua perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Después de la batalla que había vivido, tenía los nervios de punta. Sin dudarlo un solo segundo más, convirtió el agua en afilados picos de hielo, los cuales arrojó violentamente en dirección al desprevenido joven misterioso.

"¡Katara espera! ¡Este chico dice la verdad!" exclamó Aang intentando detenerla. Pero ya era tarde.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron en sorpresa por las habilidades de la chica que, al parecer, era capaz de manipular el agua de maneras muy curiosas a su antojo. Ahora, su atención estaba en los 15 afilados picos de hielo que para él, se aproximaban como si estuvieran bajo el efecto de una cámara lenta.

Todo lo que hizo fue levantar su dedo índice y sin siquiera inmutarse o moverse un milímetro de su lugar, los destrozó a todos y cada uno de ellos, desplazando su brazo a una velocidad cegadora e imperceptible.

Los ojos de los tres chicos se abrieron como platos, en completa sorpresa. No entendían que demonios fue lo que ocurrió. Todo lo que vieron fue como los picos de hielo estallaron en medio del aire y caían despedazados a los pies del joven. Apenas distinguieron un leve movimiento de su brazo, pero nada más.

"Ahora si lo vi todo. Chicos, oficialmente he perdido la cabeza. Sabía que podía suceder en cualquier momento. Es más común de lo que creen en los genios como yo"

"¡Ya cállate Sokka! ¡No es momentos de tus bromas!" le regaño Katara visiblemente frustrada, con una vena marcada en su frente.

"Lamentablemente, veo que a donde quiera que vaya me atacan sin motivo alguno. Las personas de aquí son por desgracia violentas y hostiles. Igual ocurrió con aquellas chicas guerreras de la Isla Kyoshi. No me permitieron ni si quiera explicarme. Al igual que hice allí, me retiro"

"¡ESPERA! ¡Yo si te creo! ¡No te vayas, podemos ayudar!" soltó Aang de inmediato, al ver que podría perder la oportunidad de conocer al extraño joven que, según pensaba, podría tratarse de aquel misterioso individuo del que Roku le había hablado.

Era la tercera vez que veía la extraña habilidad de volar sin planeador o aire control. Él tenía que ser el mismo individuo de las otras 2 veces, cuando los adelantó volando cerca de la Nación del Fuego y durante el derrumbe de la montaña en el pueblo de Gaipan. También evitó de alguna manera extraordinaria el ataque de Katara. Sin duda, el joven tenía alguna habilidad inusual.

Además, tenía esa mirada severa de ojos azules… Aang podría jurar que fue la misma mirada que se cruzó con la suya, aunque fue por una fracción de segundo e incluso dudaba si el hecho fue real o producto de su propia imaginación. Pero ahora, estaba casi seguro que él era la misma persona que había visto en las 2 ocasiones anteriores.

"Aang, ¿Cómo puedes saber que este sujeto es de confiar? A mí me parece muy extraño, ¡Llegó volando! ¡VOLANDO!" decía Sokka en un tono casi histérico, mientras agitaba al pobre Momo arriba y abajo.

"No lo sé Sokka, sólo creo que está diciendo la verdad. Al menos confíen en mí" concluyó, obteniendo como única respuesta un profundo silencio por parte de sus dos amigos.

"Bueno… ellos son mis amigos, Sukko y Katara. Él es mi lémur volador, Momo. Y yo me llamó Aang. Un placer conocerte" Le dijo al misterioso joven mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

El joven Saiyajin agradeció la amabilidad que mostró el chico de la flecha azul en la cabeza.

"Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Trunks"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

No duden en dejarme saber su opinión al respecto, si les gustó o piensan que debe mejorarse algo. Eso puede ayudarme mucho.

Veré cuando puedo publicar el siguiente capítulo.


	11. 11 Una Pequeña Demostración

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

Los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen. Son creación de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La serie fue producida por Nickelodeon.

**11. Una Pequeña Demostración**

Ni Katara ni Sokka conocían todos los detalles de la conversación que tuvo Aang con el Avatar Roku en aquel templo, actualmente destruido. Sabían todo lo relacionado al cometa de Sozin, pero no así sobre el asunto del la posible destrucción del planeta. No se trataba del destino de la guerra, o de la integridad de las naciones que corrían peligro en manos del Señor del Fuego, sino de la existencia misma de la Tierra.

Como Aang no sabía mucho más allá de la vaga información que Roku le dio, prefirió conocer más al respecto antes de explicarles lo sucedido. Ahora, estaba este misterioso joven, el cual quizás podría proporcionarle la información necesaria.

"¿Trunks? Jamás había conocido un nombre como ese ¿De qué lugar dices que vienes, Trunks?" Preguntó Katara, todavía con cierto dejo de desconfianza.

"Eso es porque vengo de muy lejos… tal vez por ello no has escuchado un nombre como el mío…"

"¿Y por qué dices que viniste hasta aquí, tan alejado de todo, justo ahora, luego de que hayamos sufrido un ataque por parte de la Nación del Fuego, que casi acaba con toda la Tribu Agua del Norte? ¿Eh?"

"Katara, podríamos ser un poco más amables, ¿No crees?" intervino Aang un tanto nervioso, intentando calmar a su amiga y tomándola de los hombros, para tratar de relajar su postura acusadora y obligarla a retirar las manos de sus caderas.

"Ya se los he dicho. Desde donde me encontraba, vi como la luna desapareció de repente, así que vine de inmediato porque justo en este lugar sentí un ki elevado que pensé que guardaría relación con lo sucedido. Parece que no me equivoqué, después de todo…"

"¿Un ki? ¿Qué se supone que es un ki? ¿Y dónde estabas que llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido?" interrogó la chica volviendo a adoptar su postura inculpadora, con las manos puestas sobre su cadera.

Trunks decidió que si quería ganarse la confianza de alguien en esta época, tendría que responder primero algunas pregunta, claro está, asegurándose de no hablar de más.

"Bueno… el ki es la energía vital de todo ser vivo… sólo digamos que yo tengo la habilidad de percibirlo. Cuando un ki es elevado, se supone que proviene de un individuo más poderoso, así como también es más fácil de detectar. Como verán, también tengo la habilidad de volar. Me encontraba lejos, no sé decirles donde, pues no tengo un mapa, pero te puedo asegurar que soy capaz de volar muy rápido. Por eso, llegué al tiempo justo para ver a esa extraña criatura que atacaba a los barcos antes de que desapareciera por completo. Estuve a punto de detenerla, para evitar que hiciera más daño, pero vi que detrás de esa criatura estaba esta ciudad, así que no quise poner en riesgo a nadie"

"¿Quieres que creamos que ibas a salvar el día o algo así? ¿Y cómo se supone que ibas a detener a esa criatura?"

El joven Saiyajin pronto se percató que pudo haber hablado demás. La chica era lista, no dejaba escapar detalle.

"Bueno… no lo sé… tuve confianza en mí y pensé que tal vez podía ayudar" cuando vio la mirada con una ceja levantada que le dirigía Katara, rápidamente añadió "He notado que hay una especie de guerra, pero les aseguró que no estoy a favor de alguien en particular. No es que iba a ayudar a quienes les atacaban. De hecho, intentaron atacarme a mí también con bolas de fuego y me vi en la necesidad de huir. Ahora estoy aquí para ver si alguien puede explicarme lo sucedido… por favor… Tengo muchas dudas"

Las explicaciones del joven lejos de aclarar dudas, generaban más preguntas. Todos se daban cuenta de ello, incluso el mismo Trunks. Pero Aang contaba con la ventaja de la información que le dio Roku.

De hecho, el dijo algo sobre que estos individuos desconocidos no serían siquiera de este mundo. Eso podía explicar las extrañas habilidades del chico y su falta de conocimiento sobre la guerra y las naciones.

Además, habló algo sobre que quiso intentar detenerlo a él cuando se fusionó con el espíritu del océano. Nadie en su sano juicio intentaría enfrentarse a algo tan poderoso y descomunal, pero el joven lo mencionó con total normalidad, como si en definitiva, hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Esto confirmaba aún más las sospechas de Aang, pues Roku le contó del increíble poder con el que este individuo contaría.

Un fuerte rugido se hizo audible de repente. Era el estómago de Trunks, pues anoche se dedicó a pasar el tiempo con Ty Lee y no tuvo tiempo de cenar. Él mismo se sorprendió de que la chica le hiciera olvidarse por una vez en su vida de su gran apetito. Pero ahora, su estómago le estaba reprochando el descuido. El rostro del joven Saiyajin enrojeció levemente de vergüenza.

"Bueno, veo que tienes mucha hambre. Podemos invitarte a comer. Es lo menos que podemos ofrecerte por tu interés en ayudar. Allí conversaremos un poco más y te explicaremos tus dudas" dijo Aang con su habitual tono amigable.

"No sé si sea buena idea… no quiero causarles molestias… es que tengo un gran apetito y no sé…"

"Tonterías, aquí tienen mucha comida. Es sólo cuestión de presentarte con Arnook, el jefe de la tribu. Él con gusto te invitará al saber que estás con nosotros. Además, no conozco a nadie que coma tanto como Sokka, así que no será un problema que te quedes para desayunar"

El joven Avatar no sabía en que se había metido, como pronto pudo comprobar.

Ninguno de los presentes en el comedor podía entender a donde iba a parar semejante cantidad de alimento. No es que Trunks comiera más que Sokka ¡Sino que comía tanto como Appa, el enorme bisonte volador de 10 toneladas! Y no sólo era la cantidad, sino la velocidad con la que desaparecía un plato tras otro.

Al joven Saiyajin sólo le tomaba unos cuantos segundos vaciar un plato cuando ya estaba devorando el siguiente. Su forma de comer no era tan basta como la de Goku, pero para nada resultaba un espectáculo agradable de presenciar.

Aang, Katara y Sokka permanecían estáticos con sus platos en las manos, pues miraban absortos la descomunal manera de alimentarse de su extraño invitado. Los sirvientes del palacio corrían apresuradamente unos tras otros, trayendo y llevándose platos continuamente, como si tuviera lugar un enorme banquete. Un banquete de una sola persona.

"¡Ahhh… estuvo delicioso! Gracias por la invitación, tenía tiempo que no comía tan bien. La verdad, no soy muy bueno cocinando" comentaba mientras se daba pequeñas palmadas en el estómago.

"¿S-s-seguro no quieres algo más? Digo, parece como si guardaste espacio para el postre" dijo Sokka con su habitual sarcasmo, algo que Trunks no parecía captar muy bien.

"No, en serio estoy bien, comí suficiente. De todas formas gracias por el detalle"

Ante la peculiar escena del chico comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, no pudieron hablar nada en absoluto. Pero entonces, con tacto y amabilidad, Aang inició la conversación.

"Oye Trunks, dijiste que tenías algunas preguntas. Creo que nosotros ya te interrogamos lo suficiente. Si quieres, luego puedes contarnos más sobre ti. Por ahora puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras"

Katara no estaba de acuerdo con la situación. Le parecía inadecuado brindar información a una persona totalmente desconocida hasta el momento. Pero antes de protestar u opinar algo al respecto, decidió tener un voto de confianza en Aang y ver como resultaban las cosas.

Aceptando la propuesta, el joven Saiyajin comenzó sus preguntas. Durante una hora aproximadamente, Aang le estuvo explicando sobre las 4 diferentes grandes naciones que componían el mundo, los 4 tipos de maestros capaces de manipular algún elemento como el agua, tierra, fuego o aire, sobre la guerra de los 100 años, el origen de la misma y por supuesto, sobre quien era el Avatar y su papel dentro de la guerra, así como su deber de retornar la paz y el equilibrio del mundo.

También le contó sobre los hechos acaecidos recientemente, como el ataque que sufrieron la noche pasada por parte de la Nación del Fuego y la muerte temporal del espíritu de la luna, lo que provocó la desaparición de la luna misma. Esto último sorprendió bastante a Trunks, al igual que la enorme responsabilidad que debía llevar consigo el joven nómada aire a pesar de su corta edad.

La misión de Aang, aunque muy diferente a la suya, le recordó bastante así mismo y su compromiso con las demás personas. Esto le llenó de mayor motivación aún para cumplir con su cometido.

"¿Eso significa que el Avatar es el único capaz de dominar de dominar los 4 elementos?"

"Sí, en teoría, pues la verdad a mí me falta dominar aún la tierra y el fuego, sin mencionar que todavía debo perfeccionar mi dominio sobre el agua. Pero Katara es maestra agua, ella podrá continuar ayudando con mi preparación"

"Ya veo, por eso fuiste capaz de manipular el agua de esa manera" comentó dirigiéndose esta vez a Katara "Luego la convertiste en hielo y me atacaste con esos afilados picos. Admito que cuando los vi venir me impresioné bastante"

"Sí, es lo que hacemos los maestros agua. Podemos manipular y controlar el agua en sus formas líquida, sólida y gaseosa. Ahora dime, Trunks ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste para detener mi ataque?" preguntó Katara, aún desconfiando de sobremanera de la extraña ignorancia del joven Saiyajin sobre temas más que obvios para cualquier persona común "¿Acaso no nos estás contando todo y también tienes algún extraño control sobre el agua?"

"No, verán, sólo soy un artista marcial, nada más. No tengo ninguna habilidad sobre el dominio de los elementos. Lo que pasa es que he entrenado mucho a lo largo de mi vida y soy un poco más rápido y fuerte de lo normal. Todo lo que hice fue detener tu ataque con mis propias manos… tal vez les resulte algo difícil de creer… pero es la verdad… se los puedo asegurar"

"Sí, en verdad es difícil de creer. Ahora que estas bien alimentado no te importaría darnos una demostración ¿Verdad? Es lo menos que podrías hacer por nosotros" el tono de la chica se mostraba algo desafiante. Su actitud estaba poniendo un poco nervioso a Trunks y él no quería llamar mucho la atención.

"Sí, una demostración no estaría nada mal, me gustaría ver de que eres capaz. De seguro debes manejar bastante bien esa espada" continuó Sokka, quien también estaba muy curioso por conocer las habilidades del extraño chico.

Aang estaba tan curioso como sus amigos, pero tampoco quería incomodar al nuevo invitado. Apenas le conocían y no quería presionarlo y causarle una mala impresión. Pero cuando estaba a punto de disuadir a Sokka y Katara, el joven intervino.

"Seguro, no habrá ningún problema. Después de la excelente comida que me han brindado, no podría rechazar su petición"

* * *

Unos pocos minutos después, los 4 jóvenes se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde el Maestro Pakku enseñaba a sus alumnos agua control. Como habían pasado tan sólo unas horas desde que finalizó la batalla con la Nación del Fuego, los chicos aprendices no estaban en la zona de entrenamiento. Pero sí lo estaba el propio Maestro Pakku.

"Bueno ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieren que les demuestre?"

"Quiero que tengas un combate conmigo" le desafió Katara "Quiero ver si eres tan fuerte como dices ¡No creo que seas sólo un artista marcial! ¡Algo me dice que nos ocultas algo más!" exclamó con su bella, pero desafiante mirada de ojos azules.

Trunks la miraba en silencio. Todo lo que hizo fue desabrochar la correa del cinturón que sostenía su espada, arrojándosela a Sokka aún envainada.

"¡WOW! ¿Cómo se supone que llevas esta cosa contigo encima todo el tiempo? ¿No tenías una espada un poco más pesada en casa?" preguntó el chico del boomerang, intentando levantar la espada con mucho esfuerzo.

No era que pesara una barbaridad increíble, pero sin duda era mucho más pesada de lo que parecía. Sokka no veía la manera de blandirla sin caer de bruces por su peso.

Luego, el joven Saiyajin se quitó la chaqueta, quedando sólo con su camiseta negra sin mangas, que dejaban al descubierto su musculoso físico esculpido a partir de años de brutal entrenamiento. No iba a pelear en serio ni mucho menos, pero tampoco quería que su ropa quedara arruinada, pues no tenía recambio.

El frío que hacía era enorme, pero su cuerpo mitad Saiyajin le permitía tolerar las inclementes condiciones climáticas con mayor facilidad.

Sokka miraba con curiosidad al extraño joven guerrero. Por alguna razón, le parecía haberlo visto antes en algún lugar, pero no podía recordarlo con claridad.

"Si te gano, quisiera que tuvieras una actitud más confiada conmigo. Lo que te he dicho es la verdad. No soy enemigo de ustedes. Se los puedo asegurar"

"Deberías usar tu espada. Sin ella, estarás en desventaja frente a un adversario que puede manipular un elemento, como yo. ¿No te estarás confiando por el hecho de que soy un chica?"

"Créeme que no. De donde vengo, una chica es la causa de la mayor parte de mis problemas. Es increíblemente fuerte. No soy de los que subestiman a las mujeres, así que puedes estar tranquila por eso" respondió con su sonrisa de medio lado, lo que hizo enojar aún más a Katara. Ella pensó que lo hacía por arrogancia.

-_Es guapo, lo admito… ¡Pero no me hará caer con esa sonrisita suya de chico genial, igual a la de Jet! ¡Ya conozco a los de su tipo y son unos arrogantes, altaneros y mentirosos! No cometeré el mismo error nuevamente…-_

El maestro Pakku, por su parte, observaba con atención un poco más de lejos. Le causaba curiosidad la actitud del muchacho y se preguntaba que estaría tramando. Katara había demostrado ser mucho mejor maestro agua que el resto de sus estudiantes, por lo que el joven tendría que cuidarse sino quería llevarse una sorpresa.

"No tengo control de ningún elemento. Pero te mostraré lo útil que pueden ser 3 cualidades básicas en un peleador de artes marciales: fuerza, velocidad y resistencia. Por supuesto, existen otras más, como la técnica, la inteligencia, la voluntad y el respeto. No todo son los poderes. Te lo voy a demostrar" explicaba con una seria mirada de ojos azules puesta sobre la chica, mientras adoptaba su postura de combate "Cuando quieras..."

Katara, sin pérdida de tiempo, comenzó a manipular la abundante agua de su alrededor, condensándola en una enorme esfera que luego solidificó en hielo. Sin dudarlo, la arrojó lo más rápido que pudo al joven guerrero.

Pero él se mantuvo inmóvil. Todo lo que hizo fue adelantar su brazo hacia adelante con velocidad, unos instantes antes de que la gran bola de hielo le impactara, golpeándola en todo el centro con sus dedos índice y medio extendidos.

¡CRAAACK!

Crujió con fuerza la bola de hielo cuando se partía en dos mitades perfectas, cada una de las cuales pasaron a cada lado de Trunks y se incrustaron con gran estruendo en el muro detrás de él.

Katara estaba tan anonadada como el resto de los presentes. La idea era que esquivara el ataque o lo bloqueara de alguna manera usando el control de algún elemento, como ella creía que el chico haría. Ella aún pensaba que el joven era maestro de algún tipo y lo mantenía en secreto. Pero sólo usó dos de sus dedos. Sólo usó su fuerza bruta para romper en dos la enorme bola de hielo sólido, tan dura como la roca.

Sacudiendo su asombro, Katara continuó atacándolo con ambos brazos, esta vez usando un par de largos látigos de agua con suma destreza. Pero Trunks los esquivaba con insultante facilidad, lo cual notaron rápidamente todos. Tan sólo daba volteretas y saltos laterales sencillos, pero rápidos, para salir ponerse fuera del alcance de la chica. Los ataques de la joven maestro agua no representaban un reto real para él.

Pronto, una pequeña multitud comenzó a acudir al lugar, observando la pelea como aquella vez en que Katara sostuvo su combate con el Maestro Pakku.

"Si eres tan hábil, intenta esquivar esto" dijo la chica de ojo azules al perder la paciencia. Empezó a respirar profundamente para canalizar su energía y levantando ambos brazos, comenzó a formar una gigantesca pared de agua frente a sí misma, la cual arrojó hacia el frente, en dirección a su adversario, como si se tratase de una gran ola.

El joven Saiyajin enterró firmemente ambos pies en el suelo, pensado resistir el impacto de lleno, pero luego tuvo una mejor idea. Empuñando con fuerza ambas manos, elevó un poco su ki, lo suficiente para arrojar una poderosa ráfaga de viento a su alrededor, producto del alza abrupta de su poder. La onda de viento generada reventó a la gran ola como si se tratase de una fuerte explosión, mientras Katara salió disparada en retroceso con velocidad.

La chica cayó de espaldas dentro de una piscina circular, quedando mojada por completo de pies a cabeza, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Se levantó tan rápido como cayó y creando un montículo de hielo frente a ella, empezó a lanzarle afilados discos, de la misma manera que hizo contra Pakku.

Pero a diferencia del viejo maestro que los rompió con sus manos, Trunks dejó que el veloz ataque le golpease de lleno, para sorpresa de todos.

"¡Eres un tonto! ¡Porque no los evadiste!" gritó un poco preocupada, pensando en que Trunks podría estar seriamente lastimado, aunque su apariencia decía todo lo contrario. Allí estaba él, de pie e ileso, con los discos hechos trizas a sus pies.

_-¿Acaso su cuerpo es de acero? ¡No recibió siquiera un pequeño rasguño! Creo que eso fue lo que quiso decir con que me demostraría resistencia… aunque pensé que se refería a su resistencia al cansancio, no a que se dejaría golpear como un demente suicida...-_

Acto seguido, elevó toda el agua que había en la pequeña piscina en donde había caído, justo sobre el joven guerrero, convirtiéndola en largos y afilados picos de hielo que dejó caer con velocidad justo sobre él.

Trunks no hizo nada por esquivarlos, pues notó que la intención de la chica era tratar de inmovilizarlo. Efectivamente, ahora se encontraba totalmente paralizado en una prisión de picos de hielo enterrados profundamente en la nieve, actuando como especie de barrotes improvisados que inmovilizaban hasta sus manos y piernas.

"Seguro pensaste que te atacaría con ellos, dejando que tu gran resistencia hiciera el trabajo por ti. Pero fuiste muy confiado y ahora estás atrapado. Si quieres liberarte, ríndete" le dijo la joven maestro agua con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Pero por supuesto, el Saiyajin no le hizo caso. Simplemente, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, rompiendo su prisión de hielo como si nunca hubiera esta allí, como si en realidad estuviese caminando a través de una frágil telaraña.

"Todo el tiempo supe que intentabas inmovilizarme" le contestó sacudiéndose un poco la ropa, para retirar los diminutos fragmentos de hielo que aún tenía encima "Admito que eres una guerrera muy habilidosa, cuentas con muchas maneras de combatir. Atacar no es lo único importante y lo has demostrado"

"Deja los cumplidos para el final, esto no ha terminado"

Reuniendo toda el agua que pudo de las fuentes cercanas a su alrededor, Katara creó nuevamente una gran ola, mucho más grande que la anterior. Sólo que esta vez, se encontraba encima de la cresta de ella, abalanzándose a gran velocidad sobre su oponente.

La respuesta de Trunks no se hizo esperar. Volviendo a su postura de combate, propinó un fuerte puñetazo contra el suelo, destrozándolo bajo sus pies con su inmenso poder.

El impacto fue tal, que la helada superficie del campo de entrenamiento continuó despedazándose metros por delante de él, justo en la dirección en que se aproximaba Katara, ocasionando un pequeño temblor en los alrededores que hizo caer a unos cuantos de los presentes (incluyendo a Sokka) y rompiendo en dos la enorme ola de la maestro agua.

Ante el evento inesperado, la chica cayó estrepitosamente al suelo sin poder detener su caída, sorprendida por el derroche de fuerza de aquel muchacho que por lo demás, parecía un ser humano común.

Sin embargo, el destrozo que provocó no era para nada normal. No era tierra control, simplemente era una demostración de fuerza bruta pura. Todos estaban boquiabiertos.

El Maestro Pakku en todos sus años de vida, jamás vio algo igual. Ningún maestro tierra podía hacer algo parecido a eso usando sólo su fuerza física sin más. De hecho, ningún humano debería ser capaz de tal hazaña.

Perdiendo un poco la razón, Katara se lanzó en dirección a Trunks, lanzándole una serie de golpes precisos y veloces con sus manos directo al rostro. A pesar de saber muy bien la desventaja física que tenía frente a su adversario, decidió llevar el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. En cuanto a él, sólo evitó los golpes de la chica con movimientos ridículamente rápidos del cuello, de un lado a otro.

"Te estás saliendo de control. Tu enemigo podría tomar ventaja de ti si continuas así"

"¡Cállate! Eres un engreído si piensas que vas a jugar así conmigo. Si de verdad me respetas como guerrera, entonces atácame ¡Hazlo!" retó Katara llena de furia, sin dejar de lanzarle un golpe tras otro.

Como si se tratase de un truco magia, Trunks desapareció delante de sus ojos, sin más, como si nunca hubiese estado frente a ella. La chica examinaba desesperadamente con la mirada en todas direcciones, buscando algún rastro de su adversario

"Estoy detrás de ti" fue todo lo que escuchó, cuando sintió un par de manos tomándola de la cintura firmemente.

¡ZAAASSS!

Todo lo que Katara supo después, es que se encontraba por los aires. Había sido lanzada a una gran altura, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, como si no pesara nada. La sensación de ello era casi irreal, sentía como si estuviese volando, excepto porque no podía controlar su ascenso… ni su caída…

"¡KATARAAAA!" gritó un angustiado Aang, preparándose para alcanzarla y evitar su caída, mientras abría apresurado su planeador.

Pero no hubo necesidad de ello, pues Trunks salió disparado a los aires directo hacia ella, arrojando una fuerte onda de viento a su alrededor, producto de su potente despegue. La onda, por cierto, terminó enviando a los suelos nuevamente a Sokka, quien perdió el equilibrio fácilmente por sostener la pesada espada con dificultad.

Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a volar sobre Appa, las alturas no eran del todo de su agrado, muchos menos si se trataba de ella en caída libre.

Pasados unos interminables segundos, sintió que la caída se detuvo sin previo aviso. Abriendo sus grandes ojos azules despacio y temerosamente, notó que se encontraba flotando en el aire, nada más y nada menos que en brazos de Trunks.

Se encontraba sumamente agitada y nerviosa, pero poco a poco, comenzó a calmarse y a controlar su respiración lentamente.

Cuando miró hacia abajo, notó que se encontraban flotando sobre los demás a unos 50 metros de altura aproximadamente. Luego, su mirada se posó en los ojos azules del Saiyajin, quien la observaba fijamente con su habitual expresión seria, a pesar de la ligera sonrisa que tenía marcada en su rostro.

"Lo hiciste bastante bien. Espero haber demostrado que sólo soy un peleador, no un maestro de los elementos. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, te demostré mi respeto como guerrero. Te respeto como guerrera y maestra agua, Katara. No te sientas avergonzada por la derrota. Yo he sufrido muchas más derrotas en mi vida que victorias"

A decir verdad, Katara se sentía realmente muy avergonzada consigo misma, pero no por la derrota en sí, sino por su actitud. Ofuscada en sus pensamientos de desconfianza, no se percató que fue ella quien se comportó de manera altanera y engreída. Pensó en que tal vez fue poco amable con Trunks, cuestionándolo y poniéndolo en duda en todo momento.

No era para menos. El chico usaba ropas muy extrañas y tenía destrezas nada comunes, casi inhumanas, sin mencionar la reciente batalla que tuvieron con la Nación del Fuego atacando al Polo Norte. Pero si de algo podía estar segura, era que Trunks no podía ser malo, menos aún, formar parte de la Nación del Fuego.

Con su poder, pudo aprovechar de lastimarlos a todos desde el mismo momento en que llegó. Incluso pudo lastimarla a ella. Pero él sólo se limitó a hacer lo que ella misma le pidió: una "pequeña" demostración de sus habilidades.

Lo que no sabía la joven maestro agua es que en realidad, esto era una pequeñísima parte del poder del Saiyajin. Aang era el único que medianamente podía imaginar de lo que éste joven guerrero era capaz.

Lentamente, ambos descendieron hasta tocar la helada y blanca superficie, con lo cual el Saiyajin colocó a la chica con suavidad, sana y salva de nuevo en el suelo.

Katara seguía sin articular palabra, mientras los demás corrían a ella para verificar que se encontrara en buen estado.

"¿Katara estás bien? ¡Vaya que nos llevaste un gran susto! No creas que te iba a dejar caer, lo que pasa es que Trunks fue más rápido y…"

"Tranquilo Aang, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sé que no hubieras permitido que me hiciera daño…"

"¡Oye amigo, eso fue realmente asombroso! ¡Contigo y Aang no tenemos de que preocuparnos! ¡Juntos podremos derrotar a la Nación del Fuego de una vez por todas! ¡SEREMOS IMBATIBLES!" exclamaba Sokka bastante emocionado, imaginando que ahora la situación se tornaría muy a favor de ellos.

"Sí, no nos vendría nada mal tu ayuda… ¡Eres un gran guerrero!.. P-por cierto, sobre lo que pasó antes… la verdad yo…"

"No te preocupes, Katara. Entiendo completamente tu actitud hacia mí desde un principio. Se encuentran en medio de una guerra que lleva 100 años. Imagino que no debe ser fácil confiar en cualquiera en tiempos como estos" la interrumpió al notar el sonrojo de la chica, quien se sentía apenada por su actitud anterior e intentaba disculparse con él.

A lo lejos, el Maestro Pakku no dejaba de observar a Trunks en todo momento, lleno de curiosidad por las extraordinarias habilidades físicas que poseía. Supuso que alguien como él sería muy útil si se unía a la causa contra la Nación del Fuego.

Pero si ocurría lo contrario, podría ser muy peligroso para todos. No sólo tenía una fuerza descomunal, sino que su velocidad también era inhumana. De alguna forma, desapareció de la nada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba detrás de Katara. El chico era un monstruo.

Por otro lado, los 4 jóvenes seguían conversando sin darse cuenta de la mirada vigilante del viejo maestro agua.

"Sí, no tendríamos ningún problema si nos acompañaras en nuestro viaje. Sería genial tener a alguien más en el grupo" decía Aang con su habitual optimismo y una gran sonrisa.

"¡Yo no tendría ningún problema! ¡Seríamos el terror de la Nación del Fuego! El único inconveniente sería la comida pues ¡Vaya que sí comes! Aunque imagino que alguien como tú podría cazar con mucha facilidad. ¿Y tú qué dices, Katara?"

La pregunta de Sokka la tomó desprevenida. Su mente estaba aún en la batalla que acababa de tener. Aún se sentía un poco extraña por la manera en que fue arrojada al aire. Se sintió muy indefensa en ese momento, a pesar que luego el joven guerrero se encargó de sostenerla protectoramente en sus brazos.

"Bueno… a mí me parece una gran idea. Un par de manos extra en nuestra lucha sería de bastante ayuda. Sólo queda tu decisión…"

El joven Saiyajin estaba casi petrificado. Nunca imaginó que pudiesen hacerle tal oferta, que por cierto, le dejaba en una situación complicada. El no podía aceptar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-_Esta guerra no es asunto mío. Realmente me gustaría ayudar a ponerle fin, pues evitaría el sufrimiento de miles de personas en el planeta entero. Pero no puedo interferir y arriesgarme a cambiar la historia de alguna manera importante ¡Mi intervención podría resultar en un caos! Por alguna razón, ni el Avatar ni los maestros de los elementos existirán en 4000 años. De alguna manera, dejaron de existir con el paso del tiempo, por lo cual el resultado de esta guerra es desconocido por todos. No puedo darme el lujo de inclinar la balanza a favor de una nación u otra. Incluso, si está escrito en el destino que el mal sea el triunfador de esta guerra, no tendré más remedio que dejar que así sea…-_

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu elección?" insistió Katara.

"L-l-lo siento chicos. Agradezco su amabilidad y en serio me gustaría ayudarles. Los tres son buenas personas, de buenas intenciones, puedo sentirlo en sus ki. Pero… es complicado. No puedo intervenir en esta guerra… es algo que tal vez no entenderían… yo… yo lo lamento, no puedo" Contestó al tiempo que se colocaba nuevamente su chaqueta y tomaba de manos de Sokka su espada.

"Sabía que sigues ocultándonos algo extraño ¿Acaso podemos saber la razón que te impide ayudarnos? Tienes el poder, la destreza y dudo que seas un cobarde. Entonces ¿Qué te impide intervenir? ¿Quién se supone que eres, Trunks? ¡Si es que en verdad ese es tu verdadero nombre!"

"Lo siento de nuevo Katara, pero no puedo decirles. Es difícil de comprender. Las cosas podrían salirse de control si me entrometo. De todas formas, no estaré aquí por mucho más tiempo. Mi misión es otra, lo lamento" finalizó el joven Saiyajin mientras se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

Katara estaba furiosa nuevamente, apretando sus puños con mucha rabia. Ella había confiado en él a pesar de todo, para que en cuestión de segundos, Trunks se encargara de darles la espalda, sin mencionar que seguía ocultándoles muchas cosas sobre su identidad deliberadamente.

Dando un paso hacia delante, la chica estaba a punto de reprocharle su actitud egoísta y desinteresada, pero la mano de Aang sobre su hombro se encargó de sosegar su arrebato.

"Haz lo que consideres necesario. No te juzgaré por ello. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte, es que este no será nuestro último encuentro. El destino se encargará de cruzar nuevamente nuestros caminos. Está en tu misión"

Las palabras del pequeño Avatar tomaron por sorpresa a Trunks, quien se detuvo en el acto al oírlas. No estaba seguro de a qué se refería el chico. Estaba tentado a preguntarle, pero decidió continuar su camino y sin darse siquiera la vuelta para mirar a los tres jóvenes de nuevo, se alejó, alzando vuelo velozmente por los cielos mientras un aura blanca azulada rodeaba su cuerpo, hasta perderse de vista.

Tanto Sokka como Katara veían con curiosidad al pequeño monje. Las miradas que surgieron entre los tres, fueron más que suficientes para entenderse mutuamente. Incluso Aang entendió que no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo. Tenía que contarle todo a sus amigos.

Sabiendo que podía tratarse de un tema importante, el pequeño equipo Avatar comenzó a caminar disimuladamente, tratado de llegar a una zona segura, lejos de oídos inoportunos.

Una vez que se encontraban seguros, fue Katara quien decidió hablar primero "Aang, todo este tiempo has sabido algo que nosotros no ¿Verdad? Te conozco bien. Desde el principio, sabías algo sobre este chico… ¿O me equivoco?"

"No, estás en lo cierto. Todavía existen muchos detalles que desconozco, pero aquella vez que me comuniqué con el Avatar Roku, lo del cometa de Sozin no fue lo único que me contó. Existe algo más importante aún. Esto fue lo que me explicó…"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Estaré publicando uno nuevo cada 5 días aproximadamente. En principio pensé hacerlo cada 7 días, pero de esta manera, haré que tengan que esperar algo menos.

No sé si exageré, pero tal vez coloqué a Katara un poco fastidiosa en este capítulo. A veces ella era un poco así. Pero esa no será siempre su actitud.

Poco a poco iré introduciendo a los otros personajes. Incluso ya tengo escrito parcialmente el encuentro con Toph, pero no será sino hasta dentro del capítulo 16. No sé cuantos capítulos me tomé la historia completa, tal vez 30 o algo más. Lo que si les aseguro es que la terminaré. No la dejaré incompleta. A menos que me pase algo, claro está.


	12. 12 La Cita

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

Los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen. Son creación de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La serie fue producida por Nickelodeon.

**12. La Cita**

"¡Por supuesto! ¡El cometa de Sozin es un asunto importante, importantísimo! ¡Esa es la razón por la cual al chico de la flecha en la cabeza se le olvidó por completo informarnos sobre el pequeño, minúsculo, insignificante detalle sobre la destrucción del planeta entero! ¡Y lo peor de todo! ¡Nos dices que crees que Trunks es quien puede evitarlo! ¿ESTÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO? ¡PUES LO QUE YO CREO, ES QUE EL FRÍO DEL POLO NORTE TE HA CONGELADO EL CEREBRO!"

Para estos momentos, Aang se encontraba un poco asustado. Jamás había visto a Sokka en tal estado de exaltación. Y eso que al chico de la tribu agua no le costaba demasiado salirse de sus cabales. Pero en su defensa, la información que había recibido era demasiado para cualquiera.

"No es que no crea en ti Aang, pero para serte sincera, es bastante increíble lo que nos dices. ¿Sabes lo enorme que es un planeta? ¡Nuestro mundo es inmenso! Desaparecerlo como si nada es… no lo sé… parece como algo improbable… y aún si lo fuera, no creo que Trunks sea capaz de derrotar a quien sea que cuente con tal poder" En cierta forma, Katara tenía que estar de acuerdo con su hermano. Todo el asunto sonaba descabellado.

"Chicos, no estoy diciendo con certeza que Trunks sea la persona de quien Roku me hablaba, ya que ni él mismo estaba seguro sobre todo esto. Pero si alguien puede ser ese individuo, tiene que ser él. Ya vieron lo poderoso que es. Tal vez sólo fue una demostración, como tú misma se lo pediste, Katara. Quizás su fuerza es aún mucho más grande. Además, vieron como puede volar"

"¡Sí, Appa también puede volar! ¡Incluso Momo lo hace!"

"Pero no de la manera en que él lo hace, Sokka. Lo más cercano a la Tribu Agua del Norte es el norte del Reino Tierra y según él, le bastaron sólo unos minutos llegar hasta aquí. Nosotros tardamos muchísimo más volando en Appa. Tú mejor que nadie sabes la distancia que hay de aquí al Reino Tierra"

"Sí Aang, ciertamente Trunks es extraño. Hasta su manera de vestir es única, no es propia de ninguna nación. Sin mencionar que no sabía nada sobre la guerra ni el dominio de los elementos, ni siquiera sobre el Avatar. Pensé que simplemente mentía, pero por lo que cuentas, todo tiene un poco más de sentido. Tal vez ni siquiera venga de este mundo" poco a poco, Katara se iba convenciendo del asunto, pero Sokka se mantenía aún bastante escéptico.

"¡Ohh vamos! ¡Primero creían en la Tía Wu y ahora en locas conspiraciones extraterrestres! ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Que soy hijo de Momo? Además, piensen un poco. ¿Por qué un extraño individuo vendría a la Tierra sólo para destruirla sin más? Y peor aún ¿Porqué vendría otro a defenderla, sin nada a cambio?"

"Quizás sean enemigos y uno intenta detener al otro… no lo sé… esto es muy confuso" todos permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos, sin saber que decir, hasta que Aang intervino de nuevo "¿Recuerdan aquel extraño resplandor azul que iluminó el cielo entero cuando tratábamos de evitar que Jet destruyera el embalse?"

"Sí, sí lo recuerdo, pero a qué viene ahora todo eso"

"Bueno, luego de eso se escuchó una gran explosión que venía desde la montaña que se estaba derrumbando. Cuando nos fuimos, logré observar a alguien que flotaba a lo lejos y que luego se fue volando a gran velocidad hacia el norte ¿Eso no les dice algo?"

"¿Quieres decir que viste a Trunks aquella vez?"

"No sólo eso Katara. Quiero decir que él fue el responsable de derribar la montaña entera, para evitar que el agua del embalse destruyera al pequeño pueblo por completo. Ese resplandor azul, sea lo que sea, hizo que la montaña se viniese abajo. Ese resplandor provino de él. Les dije que vi a alguien volando y no me creyeron. Dijeron que las personas no podían volar y todos sabemos que el no es un maestro aire y tampoco usa un planeador. Ni yo puedo volar sin mi planeador"

Ahora Katara y Sokka estaban en completo shock. Podían recordar perfectamente lo sucedido aquella vez. Si de verdad Trunks fue capaz de hacer estallar una gigantesca montaña por sí sólo y de esa manera, entonces era realmente poderoso. Tal vez si era la persona de la que Roku estaba hablando.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar!" exclamó Sokka después de meditar por unos cuantos segundos "¡Cuando fui al pueblo a advertirles a todos que debían evacuar porque Jet iba a destruir el embalse, un anciano me defendió y dijo que debían creerme. Él dijo que lo habían asaltado recientemente en el bosque y que un joven le había ayudado. ¡Ese joven era Trunks, que justamente estaba detrás del anciano! ¡Como estaba tan apresurado aquella vez, no le presté mucha atención y por eso no lo reconocí de inmediato! Además, no llevaba ese extraño chaleco. Cuando se lo quitó para pelear con Katara, ciertamente se me hizo algo familiar."

"Eso termina de confirmar mi teoría. Trunks estaba allí en ese momento. La persona que vi volando esa vez estaba muy lejos como para identificarla, pero ahora sabemos que sí era él, no hay duda de ello"

"Entonces debemos encontrarle. Si todo lo que dijo el Avatar Roku es verdad, le necesitamos para derrotar al que vendrá a amenazar la Tierra" ahora Katara estaba arrepentida de su actitud. Se sentía responsable de haber presionado tanto a Trunks, al punto que él había decidido tomar su propio camino "¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlo cuando lo necesitemos?"

"Yo no me preocuparía por ello. Él dijo que fue capaz de encontrarnos aquí en el polo norte por mi ki, cuando entré al estado Avatar y me uní al espíritu del océano. Cuando sea que llegue ese ser maligno del que habló Roku, él lo sabrá. Trunks dijo que cuanto más poderoso era un individuo, su ki era más alto y más fácil de detectar"

"Odio decirlo, pero esta predicción sí podría ser cierta. No se trata de las tonterías de la Tía Wu, sino del Avatar entrando en el mundo de los espíritus y toda la cosa. Imagino que Roku no te dijo nada sobre el resultado de la batalla ¿Verdad?"

"Así es, Sokka. Incluso dijo que no era seguro que Trunks pudiera derrotarlo, sólo que era el único con alguna posibilidad de hacerlo. Todos nosotros estamos descartados. No podremos hacer nada. Ni siquiera yo, el Avatar"

Los dos hermanos de la Tribu Agua se vieron entre sí, sumamente angustiados. Lo del cometa de Sozin era una preocupación menor en estos momentos. Tan impresionados como ellos estaba el Maestro Pakku, quien logró escucharles escondido detrás de una gran columna de hielo del palacio. Él supuso que conversarían algo importante sobre el misterioso joven, pero no tanto.

Esto era sencillamente increíble, al punto que no sabía si comunicarlo a La Orden de Loto Blanco era correcto. Podrían creerle loco, sin mencionar que la información que manejaba aún era vaga e imprecisa.

Sin embargo, cuando se trata de una emergencia, hasta el asunto más descabellado era tomado enserio dentro de la antigua sociedad secreta que transciende a las 4 naciones. Después de todo, éste asunto involucraba al mundo entero.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta a la pequeña colonia de la Nación del Fuego fue un poco más largo, ya que Trunks no contaba con la prisa con la que voló anoche directo al Polo Norte. Estaba un poco cansado, pues aún era de noche cuando despertó de su terrible pesadilla. Su mente fue ocupada de inmediato por los funestos recuerdos que dicha pesadilla le produjo.

Aunque se trataba de algo irreal, la experiencia le resultó bastante vívida y por ello, muy espantosa y difícil de asimilar. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo de conocerla, sentía que Ty Lee era especial para él de alguna manera. Verla morir en manos de esos malditos monstruos sacó una furia terrible e incontrolable como jamás había recordado, tal vez igual a aquella que sintió al ver a Gohan muerto.

La gran diferencia era que lo de Gohan fue una experiencia real. Lo de Ty lee sólo una pesadilla, pero a pesar de ello, una pesadilla que le demostró lo mucho que ella le importaba. Si hubiese sucedido realmente, Trunks estaba seguro de perderse a sí mismo en la ira y la cólera.

Todas estas memorias abandonaron su cabeza cuando se acercó a la parte trasera de la enorme carpa de circo. Con cuidado, se aseguró de que nadie le viese descender, para así aproximarse a la entrada de la tienda de Ty Lee.

Suponiendo que la chica ya había despertado, se dispuso a entrar lentamente, no sin antes preguntar en voz alta si podía hacerlo. Cuando asomó su cabeza, pudo verla sentada frente al espejo de su peinadora, mientras comenzaba a arreglar su cabello en una larga trenza. Trunks pudo notar su cabello suelto por primera vez y tenía que admitir que era bonito, largo y de un color castaño precioso.

"Sabía que vendrías" exclamó emocionada al notar su presencia, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo cariñosamente, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio. Así era ella.

"Por supuesto, prometí que vendría a verte" contestó con un ligero sonrojo, paralizado por la inesperada acción de la joven acróbata, sin saber con certeza si debía corresponder al abrazo.

"¡Anoche dormí fabuloso! ¡Tenía tiempo sin descansar tan cómodamente! ¡Soñé que volábamos a varios lugares hermosos y nos divertíamos mucho juntos, Trunks!" le dijo mirándolo con sus grandes ojos grises, sin dejar de soltarlo de su afectivo abrazo.

"Sí, la pasé genial contigo anoche. Pero no pude dormir muy tranquilo… tenía la mente ocupada con varias cosas…"

"Tranquilo, verás cómo te sentirás mejor en un rato. Hoy es lunes, de manera que los artistas tenemos el día entero libre. Así que pensé que podríamos salir y divertirnos un rato… tu sabes… como si fuera una cita" dijo la joven acróbata con su rostro algo sonrojado, brindándole al Saiyajin esa gran y hermosa sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba. Por ver esa sonrisa, no podía negarse a las peticiones de la chica. Siempre terminaba complaciéndola.

"Si quieres puedes sentarte aquí" le dijo tomándolo de la mano y haciéndolo sentar en una pequeña silla en un rincón "Sólo espera a que termine de arreglar mi cabello y podremos irnos"

El joven Saiyajin aprovechó de echar un mejor vistazo al interior de la pequeña y acogedora tienda. Pero su mirada terminó posándose en Ty Lee mientras se arreglaba. Estaba casi hipnotizado, observándola por alguna razón, cosa que la chica notó a través de su espejo y no pudo evitar reírse silenciosamente.

Si algo adoraba de Trunks, era esa forma inocente de comportarse frente a ella. Generalmente, los chicos que buscaban a Ty Lee intentaban impresionarla mostrándole sus atributos o cualidades de manera arrogante, haciendo lo imposible por verse geniales o intentando complacerla con regalos.

Pero sinceramente, le atraía mucho más el carácter de él. Ella podía sentir que de alguna forma era importante para el chico, además de parecerle sumamente tierna y sincera la forma en que se comportaba con ella.

Pronto, recordó todo lo que el joven Saiyajin le contó anoche, dándose cuenta que su manera algo tímida y reservada de ser era en parte producto de haber crecido casi sin amigos, pero no por ello, le desagradaba la presencia de la chica. Era como si estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas con ella, y eso le agrada bastante a la acróbata.

Ty Lee podría parecer inocente, pero se daba cuenta con rapidez de la curiosidad con que Trunks la admiraba. Esto le gustaba de sobremanera, pues tener la atención del joven Saiyajin era distinto de cualquier cosa. Después de todo, él era especial y ella lo supo desde el momento en que vio su aura tan espectacular. Un chico con esa aura debía ser la mejor persona del mundo.

"Listo, terminé ¿Cómo me veo?" preguntó caminando a donde él estaba y dándose la vuelta para que pudiera verla mejor. Esta vez usaba un pequeño vestido rojo, propio de la Nación del Fuego, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y ponía en evidencia su atractiva figura.

"Creo que te queda muy bien. No importa lo que uses, me parece que siempre te ves bonita" contestó el aturdido Saiyajin, quien se tornó rojo como un tomate cuando se percató de su distraído comentario

-_ ¡Qué idiota eres! ¡Pensara que soy un estúpido por decir tales cosas! ¿Por qué diablos dije algo como eso? No sé lo que me pasa…- _

"Q-quiero decir… n-no te ves mal… la ropa es bonita y todo… pero no es que tú seas fea… t-también te ves bien… tú me entiendes…"

La joven acróbata simplemente soltó una gran carcajada, sosteniendo su estómago con ambas manos de la risa que le provocó el comentario del chico. Él comenzó a sentirse avergonzado, pensando que quizás había sido un imbécil por lo que dijo.

"Ty Lee, lamento lo que dije. Es sólo que…"

"No tienes que disculparte" le interrumpió la chica, colocándole el dedo índice sobre los labios "Me encantó lo que dijiste, es sólo que me pareció tierno de tu parte. A mí también me gusta mucho como te ves. Ahora vamos, quiero que hagamos muchas cosas hoy" finalizó tomándolo de la mano, al tiempo que ambos abandonaban la tienda a paso apresurado.

Como era lunes y el circo no trabajaba por ese día, el pueblo entero se llenaba de una gran feria con muchos juegos y puestos de comida por doquier. Ty Lee convenció a Trunks de participar en casi cualquier evento con el que se cruzaban.

"¡Por favor inténtalo! ¡Sé que lo harás bien, eres muy fuerte!"

"No lo sé… es que… no sería buena idea llamar la atención. Debemos ser precavidos…" contestó el joven Saiyajin pasando la mano tímidamente por su nuca.

"Tranquilo, si lo haces con cuidado nadie lo notara. Además, puedes escoger el premio y quisiera que me regalaras ese enorme conejo-canguro de peluche ¡Por favor! Siempre quise uno de niña"

"Bueno… tienes razón… con un poco de cuidado no debería haber problema" contestó acercándose al pequeño hombre de bigote, que vociferaba a todo pulmón desafíos a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a aceptar el reto.

Cuando llegó, observó a un musculoso hombre de más de 2 metros de altura, sosteniendo con ambas manos un enorme martillo de piedra y golpeando con fuerza una plataforma de madera, disparando la pesa que golpearía la campana situada a varios metros de altura. Pero le faltó poco para alcanzar la campana, fracasando en su intento y lanzando con rabia el martillo a un lado.

"¡Vaya! ¡Pero miren nada más la encantadora pareja que tenemos aquí! ¡Apuesto, joven viajero, que deseas impresionar a tu novia con tu fuerza! Pues estás en el lugar indicado ¡Estás en el juego del martillo! Sólo golpea lo más fuerte que puedas e intenta golpear la campana"

"Sólo quiero participar y regalarle aquel peluche que tanto desea" explicó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

"¡Mira que tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo, joven! ¡Pero para eso deberás ganar primero! Y créeme que no es nada fácil. Acabas de presenciar como aquel enorme sujeto no pudo lograrlo. Así que te aconsejo que uses toda tu fuerza si quieres tener alguna oportunidad"

La multitud que lo observaba empezaba a rumorar cosas sobre lo inútil que resultaría el intento de Trunks.

"Viste como aquel gigantesco sujeto fracasó… es imposible que el chico, aunque se vea fuerte, pueda tener alguna posibilidad"

"Ni siquiera podrá levantar ese pesado martillo"

Eran la clase de comentarios que se escuchaban por aquí y por allá.

_-Bien, no lo vayas a arruinar, sólo concéntrate y procura pegarle con el mayor cuidado posible. Lo menos que deseo es llamar la atención de todo el mundo…- _pensó mientras tomaba el descomunal martillo con una sola mano, con tanta facilidad que parecía hecho de goma espuma, respirando profundamente y golpeando la plancha de madera con sumo cuidado.

¡BAAAAMMM!

Tronó de inmediato la campana, seguida de un poderoso estallido producido por la pesa que la reventó en mil pedazos. Por su parte, la pesa salió disparado cientos de metros por los aires hasta perderse por completo de la vista.

La multitud estaba enmudecida, en completo shock, mientras sus ojos, tan abiertos como platos, estaban desorbitados por completo a causa del asombro.

Rápidamente, el chico se percató de su exceso. Sólo Ty Lee lo tomó con total normalidad y corrió hasta él, riendo como una niña y con los brazos abiertos se abalanzó sobre el joven Saiyajin.

El dueño de la atracción no lo podía creer. El juego estaba diseñado para que aún los hombres más fuertes no pudieran superar la prueba, ya que había un mecanismo que se encargaba de frenar el peso antes de que pudiera golpear la campana

"T-t-t-enemos un g-g-g-anador…"

Acto seguido, el par de jóvenes se encontraban caminando por el resto de la feria, esta vez con Ty Lee sosteniendo con un brazo su nuevo conejo-canguro de peluche y con el otro aferrada del brazo de Trunks.

Así pasaron la tarde, participando en casi cualquier evento que encontraban (siempre por petición de Ty Lee), los cuales el joven Saiyajin terminaba ganando uno por uno, al punto que ya no podían cargar con tantos premios encima.

Incluso, hubo quien apostó una bolsa de 50 monedas de plata a que Trunks no sería capaz de ganar un concurso de comida a un enorme tipo gordo que se suponía que era el campeón de la región por 5 años consecutivos. No sólo le ganó, sino que consumió al menos 6 veces la cantidad de alimento que ingirió aquel gigantesco sujeto.

También disfrutaron de un agradable paseo en una enorme rueda de la fortuna, en cuya cima podía obtenerse una vista completa del pueblo. A la joven acróbata siempre le fascinaba el momento en que la rueda se encontraba en su punto más alto, pero desde que vivió la experiencia de volar por los cielos, ya no había comparación alguna. No por ello, dejaba de regocijarse en compañía del Saiyajin, en cuyo hombro la chica acomodó plácidamente su cabeza durante el paseo.

Después de que recorrieron toda la feria, Trunks recomendó volver a la tienda de la chica para dejar todos los premios y regalos que habían ganado a lo largo del día.

Apenas podía observar por donde caminaba, debido a la montaña de objetos que cargaba encima y le dificultaban la visión. Era la típica escena del pobre chico que acompaña a su novia de compras y luego tenía que cargar con la enorme cantidad de bolsas y paquetes.

En un momento dado, tropezó con un par de sujetos que caminaban distraídos y le hicieron arrojar todo lo que traía consigo al suelo.

"¡Hey imbécil! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, si no quieres que te demos la paliza de tu vida!"

"De verdad lo siento, no era mi intención. Supongo que no vi por donde andaba" se excusaba el joven Saiyajin al momento que se agachaba para recoger un peluche, pero uno de los bravucones lo pateó lejos de su alcance.

"Pues sólo con disculparte no te salvarás. A ver si golpeándote frente a tu novia te avergonzarás lo suficiente como para no cometer el mismo error"

"Por cierto ¡Esta chica es una preciosidad! Dime delicioso bombón, ¿Qué haces con un idiota como este? Deberías estar con un hombre de verdad, como yo…" Dijo el más alto de los dos mientras tomaba posesivamente a Ty Lee por un brazo y la acercaba a sí mismo.

"Lo siento, pero el único idiota que veo por aquí eres tú, así que suéltame" le decía la acróbata, que intentaba zafarse del agarre del aquel tipo, pero éste la sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

"Ya la escuchaste, ella quiere que la sueltes" Soltó Trunks, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Por alguna razón, no soportó que aquel sujeto tocara a Ty Lee de esa manera, como si se tratara de un simple objeto que quería disputar "Si sabes lo que te conviene, déjala ir en este preciso instante"

"¡O si no que, idiota! ¿Vas a golpearme?"

"No, lo haré yo misma" contestó la chica mientras propinaba un veloz y certero golpe en el brazo del tipo que la estaba sujetando. Como si se tratara de un truco, el sujeto la soltó de inmediato, al tiempo que su brazo caía totalmente inmóvil, como si fuera de goma, incapaz de levantarlo nuevamente.

"¿Qué es lo que me has hecho, pedazo de fenómeno? ¡Juro que me la pagarás!" la amenazó el sujeto, quien intentó asestar un puñetazo a Ty Lee.

Pero la chica lo esquivó con suma facilidad, dando una gran voltereta por los aires y aterrizando justo a espaldas de su agresor, para luego propinarle otro golpe, esta vez con la punta de sus dedos en la base de la nuca. Con ello, el joven terminó por desplomarse en el suelo, totalmente paralizado e inútil.

"Si no quieres terminar como tu amigo, entonces vete. Aprovecha de irte y llévatelo contigo ahora que puedes" amenazó Trunks al chico restante, con una mirada que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

El tipo estaba temblando, al punto que apenas sus piernas podían sostenerle. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a su amigo como pudo y se lo llevó a rastras rápidamente.

"¡Eso fue impresionante! ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste? Esos no fueron golpes comunes…"

"Te dije que era una experta en el arte del bloqueo de chi. Conozco muy bien los puntos de presión del cuerpo humano. Si los golpeas adecuadamente, bloqueas el flujo de chi de tu enemigo y conseguirás que quede inútil, ya sea para pelear o para utilizar sus habilidades de control de los elementos, eso en el caso de los maestros" Explicó la chica, dibujando una sonrisa ante la sorprendida expresión de Trunks.

En cuestión de 10 minutos, ya habían dejado todos los presentes en la tienda de Ty Lee. Ahora, los jóvenes caminaban juntos buscando algún puesto de comida donde cenar

"¡Me encanta la sopa de fideos! ¡En ese lugar hacen la mejor, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás! ¡Vamos!"

"¡Hey tranquila! ¡La comida no irá a ningún lugar!" exclamaba el Saiyajin, siendo halado de su brazo por la hiperactiva y enérgica chica quien corría al negocio de fideos. Él ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los repentinos arranques de la acróbata.

Usando parte de las 50 piezas de plata que ganó en el concurso de comida, pagaron la cena que constó en 10 raciones de fideos. El Saiyajin sólo comió 9, pues no tenía tanto apetito después de todo lo que había ingerido ese día.

"¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar? Si yo comiera como tú, definitivamente tendría problemas con mi figura"

"Es que tengo el metabolismo muy acelerado. Además, hago tanto ejercicio que termino gastando mucha energía. Mi madre me explicó que es herencia de mi padre"

"JAJAJA vaya que eres extraño. ¿Acaso no eres humano?" bromeó la chica esperando sacarle una sonrisa, pero lo que Trunks le dijo a continuación la dejó bastante impresionada.

"La verdad es que no soy del todo humano. Mi madre es humana, pero mi padre pertenecía a una raza guerrera de otro planeta. Su raza es igual en apariencia física a los humanos, pero poseen mucha más fuerza y resistencia de lo normal. Es por ello que tengo ciertas cualidades diferentes, entre ellas mi forma de comer"

Ty Lee permaneció un par de minutos en silencio. Lo que escuchó sonaba descabellado, pero ella aprendió tantas cosas espectaculares de Trunks, que no le costaba demasiado creerle. Ella sabía que le decía la verdad. Después de todo, él venía del futuro, era capaz de volar y su fuerza era increíble. No era una locura pensar que no era del todo humano.

"La raza a la que pertenecía mi padre era la raza Saiyajin. Así que soy mitad humano y mitad Saiyajin. Aunque por mi apariencia parezco un ser humano normal"

"Sí, un ser humano muy lindo. De seguro los Saiyajin eran muy guapos ¿Eso es algo que también heredaste?" le dijo la chica usando una mirada bastante coqueta, que provocó en Trunks un ligero estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, sin mencionar su rostro totalmente enrojecido. El comentario casi le hizo atragantarse con la sopa.

"N-n-no lo sé. La raza de mi padre está totalmente extinta. Su planeta dejó de existir, así que yo soy el único que queda con parte de esa sangre Saiyajin…"

"Vaya, es una pena. ¿Aún recuerdas a tu padre?"

"En realidad, él murió cuando yo sólo era un bebé. Mi madre me contó algunas cosas, como que era un hombre sumamente obstinado y orgulloso. Tenía un carácter muy fuerte. Pero a la vez era solitario, por ello mi madre le fue tomando cariño poco a poco y terminaron gustándose, sólo que no llegaron a casarse. Según ella me contó, ese carácter fuerte y orgulloso era bastante típico de los Saiyajin"

"Pero tu carácter no es así. Más bien me pareces muy amable y simpático" la joven acróbata no ayudaba mucho. Cada vez que ella lo halagaba, sólo conseguía ponerlo más nervioso.

"M-me imagino que debe ser por mi parte humana. No soy del todo Saiyajin, sino más bien un híbrido"

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche sobre todo tipo de temas, incluyendo algunos sobre la infancia de Ty Lee y sus amigas Mai y Azula, cuando el encargado del negocio tuvo que pedirles amablemente que se retiraran, pues ya era hora de cerrar el local.

En muy poco tiempo, Ty Lee se había vuelto una persona muy especial para Trunks, al punto que disfrutaba mucho cada momento junto a ella, sin mencionar que también comenzaba a parecerle la chica más preciosa que había visto.

Tal vez no fuera la más bella del mundo, pero su amabilidad y carácter alegre eran encantos que hacían que el joven Saiyajin la viera como tal.

No podía entender como su familia no le prestaba la más mínima atención, como si fuera un cero a la izquierda, al punto que se vio obligada a irse de su hogar en busca de su propia identidad. Incluso, sus amigas parecían haberse olvidado de ella, ya que tenían años que no la veían.

A la final, ella se encontraba tan sola como él. Quizás su familia y amigos seguían con vida, pero eso empeoraba en cierta forma la situación. Tener a todos tus seres queridos vivos, pero que ellos no se preocuparan por ti tenía que ser bastante duro.

"Oye Ty Lee, sé que para ti esto debe resultar bastante común… tú sabes… la feria y todo lo demás… pero de verdad agradezco mucho el que hayas querido compartirlo conmigo. De niño, hubiera hecho todo lo posible por asistir a un lugar así de haber tenido la oportunidad… gracias a ti, la he pasado genial, como no lo había hecho antes"

"Yo también la pasé genial… y adoro estar contigo… más que con nadie que haya estado antes" le contestó mirándolo con sus grandes y hermosos ojos grises.

Poco a poco, Trunks se iba perdiendo en su bella mirada, totalmente hipnotizado con los preciosos rasgos de la joven acróbata.

La chica también admiraba los profundos ojos azules del Saiyajin, acompañados de su semblante serio que le daba ese aire tan masculino que a ella le encantaba.

"Sabes que si no tienes donde pasar la noche, puedes quedarte conmigo. Yo… no tendría problema alguno…" le decía Ty Lee mientras desviaba su mirada a otra parte, para que así el Saiyajin no pudiera notar el ligero sonrojo que le provocó tal propuesta.

"No te preocupes… sé que por ti no hay inconveniente… pero podría meterte en problemas con los demás. No es la idea que los artistas del circo brinden hospedaje a cualquiera. Tus jefes podrían molestarse"

"Al menos… ¿Podemos vernos mañana otra vez?"

"Seguro. Si quieres practicamos algunos ejercicios por la mañana, como un entrenamiento"

"Me parece perfecto… entonces hasta mañana, Trunks… que pases buenas noches" finalizó Ty Lee mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta él y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

Luego se volteó rápidamente y entro con prisa a su tienda, ubicada a pocos metros de donde estaban.

El chico se quedó allí de pie, por unos cuantos segundos, totalmente paralizado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No esperaba algo así en absoluto. Lo único que hizo después de unos instantes, fue levantar su mano y llevarla al sitio en donde ella lo había besado.

En lugar de sentirse avergonzado o incómodo, se sentía muy bien, feliz, lleno de vida. De hecho, se sentía mejor que nunca. La descarga de emoción y el calor que recorría su cuerpo era mucho más intensa que la sensación producida cuando se convertía en Super Saiyajin, lo cual ya era mucho decir.

-_¿Por qué me siento tan… extraño? ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?-_

Por otro lado, Ty Lee entró a su tienda y saltó inmediatamente a su cama, cayendo de espaldas sobre ésta. La sonrisa en su rostro jamás había sido tan grande. Se sentía sumamente feliz. También ansiosa y exaltada, sí, pero sobre todo muy feliz. Definitivamente, el Saiyajin la hacía sentir mejor que nunca, jamás de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Sus sentimientos hacía él se hacían cada vez más fuertes e intensos. No quería perder oportunidad alguna de estar en su compañía.

_-Creo que Trunks me gusta… realmente, me gusta mucho…-_

* * *

Cerca de una hora después, Trunks se encontraba tumbado boca arriba sobre el suave césped de un claro del bosque, con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, observando la gran cantidad de estrellas que adornaban el firmamento. Por su mente sólo pasaba la imagen de Ty Lee junto a él. Esa chica en definitiva le había hecho algo, pero el sentimiento para él aún era desconocido.

Sin previo aviso, recordó un asunto que no tenía nada que ver con ella y le provocó una pequeña angustia. Era el recuerdo de Aang, quien le había dicho algo bastante extraño en el polo norte esa mañana, justo antes de emprender su camino de regreso.

* * *

"_Haz lo que consideres necesario. No te juzgaré. Lo que puedo asegurarte es que este no será nuestro último encuentro. El destino se encargará de cruzar nuevamente nuestros caminos. Está en tu misión"_

* * *

-_¿Qué puede saber Aang de mi misión? Mi misión era avisar a Goku sobre los androides que aparecerían dentro de tres años. Cuando mucho, ayudarle a derrotarlos. No entiendo de qué manera mi misión me llevará a cruzarme con él nuevamente. Según me explicaron esta mañana, el Avatar es una especie de puente entre nuestro mundo y el plano espiritual… quizás Aang sabe algo importante… creo que en algún momento tendré que encontrarle para aclarar esa duda…-_

El día había sido muy largo, de manera que Trunks sólo quería dormir para recuperar sus energías completamente. Mañana tenía mucho que entrenar para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aunque con Ty Lee, ese tiempo había sido el más maravilloso que recordara. Definitivamente, no era tiempo perdido.

Además, también tenía derecho a tomar de vez en cuando un día de descanso, para divertirse y tener un momento de esparcimiento para él mismo. Entrenar tanto le había alejado un poco de todo.

Su preocupación apareció de repente, cuando notó que su creciente cariño hacia la chica podría causarle pesadillas como la que tuvo anoche. Ahora que ella era tan importante para él, era factible sufrir una desagradable experiencia como esa nuevamente.

Era lo más probable. Su pasado e incluso su presente estaban llenos de pérdidas y sufrimiento, de manera que resultaba imposible que alguien como él, tuviese el privilegio de soñar tranquilamente alguna vez. Era un derecho que no le correspondía. Pero siempre había sido así, razón por la cual no le importaba. Él era un guerrero y eso era algo que no necesitaba.

Sin embargo, esta vez equivocó. Por primera vez en toda su vida, el joven guerrero Saiyajin supo lo que era pasar una noche entera sin tener una pesadilla. Supo lo que era soñar de verdad. Ahora, Ty Lee le ofrecía su encantadora sonrisa y cálida compañía, aún mientras dormía.


	13. 13 Unas Cortas Vacaciones

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

Los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen. Son creación de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La serie fue producida por Nickelodeon.

**13. Unas Cortas Vacaciones**

"Bien Trunks, sólo quédate allí de pie. No te preocupes, en tan sólo unos minutos recuperarás por completo la movilidad de tu brazo" le decía Ty Lee quien intentaba mostrarle su habilidad en el bloqueo de chi. Ambos iban a comenzar una rutina de entrenamiento dentro de la cámara de gravedad, pero sólo con 3G, para que así la acróbata fuese adaptándose poco a poco al peso extra.

Acto seguido, propinó un veloz golpe con la yema de sus dedos en un punto específico del brazo del Saiyajin, un poco por debajo del Hombro. Pero no pasó nada. La cara de asombro de Ty Lee era un poema, cuando comprobó como el chico aún podía mover el brazo y los dedos con total normalidad.

"Umm… quizás no golpeaste en donde debías. Tal vez si lo hicieras un poco más abajo…"

"¡No! ¡Estoy completamente segura que lo hice bien! ¡No soy una novata, llevo años en esta disciplina! Déjame intentarlo otra vez"

En tan sólo un segundo, recibió 4 golpes precisos en diferentes puntos del mismo brazo, ya que la acróbata intentaba asegurar un bloqueo de chi absoluto de la extremidad, pero esta vez, el efecto duraría horas. Nuevamente, Trunks podía mover su brazo sin ninguna dificultad, sin cambio alguno.

"No lo entiendo… se supone que no deberías mover ni siquiera un dedo. Te aseguro que es la primera vez que me sucede. Soy una experta en el conocimiento del cuerpo humano y sus puntos de presión, la única explicación es que…"

"¿Qué no soy humano completamente?"

"Exacto, tal vez lo Saiyajin tienen una anatomía diferente. Quizás tus puntos de presión se ubican en otra parte"

"No conozco nada sobre los puntos de presión, pero los Saiyajin tenemos una anatomía muy similar a los seres humanos. Tal vez haya otra explicación para esto…"

"¿Cómo cual? Porque enserio te golpeé en los puntos correctos, no puedo equivocarme en ello"

"Bueno, dijiste que tus golpes pueden bloquear el flujo de chi. En mí caso, la cantidad de chi o ki que poseo es muy alta. Tal vez no te des cuenta de ello, pero yo puedo percibir el ki de los seres vivos y créeme que sé que tan alto es el mío, aún en este estado de reposo. Imagino que mi flujo de ki es más grande, de manera que tus golpes no lo bloquean lo suficiente. Es como intentar detener el flujo de un rio con lo mismo que bloquearías un pequeño riachuelo. Es insuficiente"

"¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello? Quizás tus puntos de presión se ubican en otro lugar" insistía Ty Lee, pues le parecía una exageración que el joven guerrero tuviera un flujo tan alto de energía.

"No digo que estés en lo incorrecto. Puede que tenga algunos puntos diferentes a los seres humanos" comentó Trunks, quien no quería quitarle toda la razón a Ty Lee "Pero es lo que creo, porque después de tus golpes, sentí un hormigueo muy leve en el brazo que duró tal vez un par de segundos"

"¡Eso significa que sí logré bloquear una pequeña parte de tu flujo de chi, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes!" exclamó más entusiasmada, al darse cuenta que después de todo, su técnica no tenía nada de malo "¡Si te golpeo muchas veces, tal vez logre paralizarte correctamente!"

"¡Exacto, pero no creo que sea necesario!" interrumpió rápidamente el chico, levantado sus dos manos en señal de protección y un poco asustado, cuando vio que Ty Lee tomaba su postura para golpearle nuevamente "Recuerda que debemos entrenar y necesito mi brazo. Además, el efecto no duraría demasiado. Mi ki se desbloquearía rápidamente de nuevo. Recuerda la explicación que te di"

"Cierto, no tiene caso" respondió un poco desilusionada. Pero luego su expresión cambió por una sonrisa pícara y una mirada un tanto escrutadora "Dime Trunks… ¿Realmente los Saiyajin son totalmente iguales en apariencia a los seres humanos?"

"¿A-a que te r-refieres?" preguntó un tanto nervioso ante el repentino cuestionamiento de su amiga.

"Digamos que… no lo sé… tienes alguna parte de tú cuerpo diferente y te dé pena decírmelo… o algo por el estilo" continuó con su sonrisa pícara, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

"Bueno, no que yo sepa, a menos que…" dijo recordando algo que le había dicho su madre hace muchos años, pero no sabía si debía contárselo a ella.

"Anda dime ¡Por favor! Me has contado muchas cosas sobre ti ¡Una tontería como esa no podría impresionarme, te lo aseguro!" exclamó tomándolo por los hombros y agitándolo repetidamente de atrás hacia delante. Trunks aprendió que cuando ella hacía esto, es porque realmente le suplicaba algo. Suspirando en resignación, comenzó a explicarle.

"Verás, sí existe una diferencia importante entre la anatomía de un Saiyajin y un ser humano. Los Saiyajin nacemos con una cola idéntica a la de un mono, pero nunca pude verla porque mi madre dijo que apenas nací, me la cortaron"

"¿Una cola de mono? JAJAJA vaya, ahora sí me impresionaste" decía Ty Lee sin dejar de reírse. La aseveración del Saiyajin le causó muchísima gracia, pero tuvo que parar su ataque de risa al poco tiempo, cuando notó que la gravedad aumentada le agotaba más de prisa, tomando una pausa obligatoria para poder respirar.

"¿Ves? Por eso no quería decírtelo"

"Vamos, no seas tonto Trunks, eso a mí no me importa en lo absoluto. Aún si la tuvieras, me parecerías muy lindo, no cambiaría mi visión de ti ni un poco, te lo aseguro. Es sólo que… una cola de mono… no me lo esperaba"

"Sí, mi madre me contó que cuando nací, me la quitaron por tratarse de algo inútil. La cola es el punto débil de los Saiyajin. Si alguien la toma con fuerza, de inmediato nuestros poderes desaparecen. Por eso, ella pensó que lo mejor sería quitármela"

Él sabía que tarde o temprano, la joven acróbata le preguntaría por qué le quitaron la cola, pero él se adelantó a su pregunto y se lo explicó de esa manera. Por supuesto, no quiso contarle nada sobre la transformación de Ozaru al ver la luna llena. Eso sí sería demasiado descabellado, además que no lo vio como algo necesario.

La explicación del joven Saiyajin, le dio a Ty Lee una idea que le produjo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "Oye Trunks ¿Podrías darte la vuelta? Es sólo que se me ocurrió algo que me gustaría intentar…"

"E-está bien… no veo el problema" dijo un tanto inseguro dándose la vuelta.

"Bien, aquí voy" le dijo al tiempo que le propinaba un certero golpe con la punta de sus dedos a nivel de la base la columna, en lo más bajo de la región lumbar. De pronto, Trunks sintió un fuerte corrientazo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, mientras que comenzaba a sentir como las fuerzas abandonaban repentinamente su ser.

Sin poder sostenerse sobre sus propias piernas, que ahora se sentían débiles, el chico se desplomó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo de la cámara de gravedad. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" le preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa.

"Yo sólo te golpeé donde imaginé que podría haber estado tu cola. Me dijiste que si alguien la tomaba con fuerza, perderías tus poderes de inmediato. Pensé que al golpearte allí, podría activar tu punto débil de alguna forma, como si fuera un punto de presión o algo parecido" le explicó la chica entre risas, mientras se agachaba e intentaba ayudar al Saiyajin a ponerse nuevamente de pie, pero sin éxito, pues estaba muy pesado.

"Tranquila, creo que yo puedo solo. En estos momentos, debo pesar mucho para ti con la gravedad aumentada" le dijo mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, tambaleante y con cierta dificultad. Pero al cabo de un par de minutos sintió como sus fuerzas regresaban totalmente.

"Ahora deberíamos hacer unos estiramientos antes de practicar tus técnicas de combate" le dijo quitándose la chaqueta, con lo cual los dos comenzaron a calentar.

* * *

La sesión de entrenamiento duraba unas 2 horas completas. Ty Lee nunca había entrenado tan duro en toda su vida, sin mencionar que Trunks era un maestro exigente. No obstante, él le enseñaba muchas técnicas de combate nuevas, sin mencionar que la gravedad de la cámara, ayudaba a la chica a aumentar su velocidad y fuerza poco a poco. En sólo 6 días, la acróbata ya lograba entrenar a 6G sin problemas ni dificultad alguna, lo cual impresionó al Saiyajin de sobremanera. En definitiva, Ty Lee aprendía rápido y sus progresos eran enormes, lo cual sumado a su actitud entusiasta, la hacía mejorar a pasos agigantados.

Después de que almorzaban juntos y descansaban un rato, ella se iba al circo a ensayar sus rutinas, mientras Trunks seguía con su arduo entrenamiento de 4 horas, bajo gravedades de hasta 500G en algunas ocasiones. Él también comenzaba a notar ciertos progresos en su estado físico. Luego de un merecido baño en el rio, se dirigía al circo para observar las presentaciones de Ty Lee.

Gracias al entrenamiento recibido en los últimos días, ella se movía con mayor agilidad que antes, por lo que añadió nuevos e impresionantes trucos a sus rutinas, que se volvieron las más famosas y aclamadas, al punto que llamaban la atención de cientos de espectadores que venían de todas partes sólo para ver a la célebre acróbata. Incluso Trunks se admiraba de las hazañas de la chica, cuyas maniobras, velocidad, saltos y habilidades se habían vuelto sobre humanas.

Luego de todo ese largo día, llegaba el momento más esperado por ambos, en donde podían hacer juntos lo que ellos quisieran. Gracias a la capacidad de volar de Trunks, juntos podían viajar a diferentes pueblos y ciudades en una misma noche, aprovechando de pasar el rato entreteniéndose y comiendo en diferentes lugares.

Una noche, pasaron por una región que nunca antes habían visitado "Oye, porque no bajamos y vemos que hay por allá" dijo Ty Lee señalando bajo ellos una especie de gran taberna, dentro de la cual se escuchaba un enorme alboroto.

Lentamente, Trunks descendió con ella en sus brazos, para luego colocarla gentilmente en el suelo. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que la joven acróbata fuera quien decidía el rumbo a tomar y qué lugar frecuentar.

"No sé si sea buena idea" mencionó al momento en que un pobre sujeto era arrojado violentamente desde adentro, rompiendo una de las ventanas, como si tuviera lugar una fuerte pelea allí dentro "No parece que sea un lugar muy agradable" dijo al ver la apariencia de un par de tipos cerca de la entrada, que se los quedaron mirando de forma poco amigable, mientras ambos ingresaban a la taberna.

Por dentro, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gran cantidad de hombres bebiendo, jugando cartas, apostando e incluso peleando, todo acompañado de mucho alboroto. Pero la mayoría de ellos, se encontraban reunidos en círculo, gritando salvajemente en torno a una mesa en el centro del local.

"Veamos que hay por allá. Debe ser muy emocionante como para llamar la atención de tanta gente" dijo la joven acróbata arrastrando como de costumbre a Trunks.

"Oye Ty Lee, en serio creo que lo mejor es retirarnos, aquí sólo tendremos problemas" pero como supuso, ella no le hacía caso y seguía tirando de él en dirección al barullo.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca, se dieron cuenta del motivo de tal relajo. Era una competencia de pulso entre un hombre muy musculoso y una chica joven vestida totalmente de negro, con un tatuaje rojo de una serpiente enrollada en cada hombro.

Para su sorpresa, la chica era exageradamente fuerte y estaba jugando con aquel enorme sujeto como si nada, el cual luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por derrotarla, pero sin lograr moverla ni un centímetro.

"Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez" dijo la chica cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, golpeó con fuerza el brazo de su oponente contra la mesa, derrotándolo con insultante facilidad. Acto seguido, la multitud entera clamaba a la vencedora.

"¡Eso es June!" "¡Eres la mejor!" "¡Nadie puede derrotarte!" vociferaba a todo pulmón la multitud, mientras arrojaban una enorme cantidad de monedas a la chica, quien las amontonaba gustosamente con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Escuchen todos! ¡La siguiente ronda de tragos va por mi cuenta!" dijo la caza recompensas, lo que provocó que todos los presentes gritaran enloquecidos como animales, con mucha más fuerza que antes.

"¿Escuchaste eso Trunks? ¡Esa chica tan simpática nos invitó un trago! ¡Y eso que ni siquiera la conocemos! ¡Las personas de este lugar sí que son agradables!" chillaba emocionada ante la mirada estupefacta del Saiyajin.

"Ehhh… verás Ty Lee… como te lo explico… eso no significa nada. Este ambiente no es para ti, debemos irnos antes de que…" pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido.

"¿Todavía queda algún idiota por aquí que piensa que puede vencerme? ¡Vamos! ¡De un paso al frente si se atreve!"

-_Ohhh, no puede ser… ¿Por qué a mí?...- _pensó con fastidio Trunks, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano, pues sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar justo ahora.

"¡Sí! ¡Heeey, Yujuuu, por aquí! ¡Él se atreve! ¡Él se atreve a desafiarla!" gritaba cierta personita agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza. La taberna enmudeció ipso facto. Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo y posaban sus ojos en la joven pareja. Ty Lee estaba con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo emocionada y saludando, mientras Trunks cubría su rostro con una mano.

"Así que este chico piensa que puede conmigo, June, la caza recompensas más fuerte del Reino Tierra. Pues no digas más. ¡Ven y pasa al frente, mocoso!"

"Lo siento señorita, pero verá, nosotros sólo pasábamos por aquí. Ella no quiso decir eso y…"

"¡Te equivocas Trunks, sí quise decirlo! ¡Vamos hazlo, se que eres muy fuerte! ¡Tú puedes!"

-_AAARRGG sabía que algo así pasaría… Ty Lee nunca me ayuda mucho…-_

"Vamos chico, no seas cobarde, no te haré daño. Sólo necesito que apuestes algo. ¿Cuánto dinero llevas contigo?"

Viendo que no tenía salida, Trunks arrojó la pequeña bolsa que ganó en el concurso de comida, a la cual le quedaban nada más que 5 monedas de plata. Luego, June procedió a vaciarla sobre la mesa, dibujando en su rostro una expresión de decepción.

"Vaya, se nota que eres un poco tacaño. Mejor sigue mi consejo: si quieres conservar a tu novia, deberías salir con más dinero para sacarla a pasear como se debe. No todos los días consigues a una chica así de bonita. A las mujeres nos gustan los hombres con dinero… aunque contigo podría hacerse una excepción" dijo mirándolo coquetamente de pies a cabeza, lo cual despertó celos en Ty Lee y la hizo molestar de sobremanera.

"¡No te quedes ahí parado Trunks, haz algo! ¡Demuéstrale que puedes ganar y llévate el dinero! ¡Sácame a pasear como ella dice, para que aprenda la lección!" gritó la chica bastante molesta, agitando con mucho ímpetu al Saiyajin, cosa que lo dejó atónito y boquiabierto. Nunca antes la había visto así.

"¿D-desde cuando te importa tanto el d-dinero?"

"¡No me importa el dinero, pero a ella sí! ¡Así que déjala sin una moneda de cobre!"

"Calma niña, no tienes por qué molestarte. Tu novio ni siquiera es de mi tipo, puedes estar tranquila. Aunque admito que me gustan mucho los chicos que saben usar una buena espada…" dijo la caza recompensas en tono pícaro y mirada bastante seductora.

"¡Se acabó!" gritó Ty Lee dando un paso al frente y golpeando la mesa. "¡Yo misma seré quien te venza!"

"Vaya, eso está mucho mejor. La niña decidió salir a defender a su novio cobarde JAJAJAJA" carcajeó con fuerza al igual que todos los presentes en la taberna.

"No es ningún cobarde, es sólo que no vale la pena que te enfrente. Te derrotaría muy fácil, así que yo misma puedo hacerlo" la desafió la acróbata tomando asiento frente a ella.

"¡OOOOOOOOOOH!" se escuchó por parte de todo el público. Ahora sí, la taberna entera estaba con la atención puesta sobre ellas, rodeando la pequeña mesa más de cerca que nunca y sacando sus bolsas de dinero para comenzar a hacer las apuestas. Por su parte, Trunks se había quedado fuera del círculo y estaba casi pegado a la pared, en blanco, con una gruesa gota de sudor cayendo detrás de su cabeza.

"Si así lo quieres no tengo ningún problema" dijo tomando la mano de Ty Lee. Ambas se miraban fijamente. De sus ojos saltaban chispas y la rivalidad era casi tangible en el ambiente. Un hombre se acercó para tomar las manos de ambas y dictar el inicio del duelo.

"¡COMIENCEN!"

De inmediato, la acróbata comenzó a empujar el brazo de June con fuerza, lo que causó que los ojos de la caza recompensas se abrieran de sorpresa, pues no esperaba que la chica de apariencia infantil tuviera tanto poder.

El inesperado comienzo hizo que June casi tocara la mesa, pero ella también comenzó a aplicar bastante fuerza, toda la que pudo, al punto que logró emparejar nuevamente la partida. Sin embargo, no lograba salir de su asombro, pues por más que empujaba, no lograba mover el brazo de Ty Lee más allá del centro de la mesa. Estaban empatadas.

La taberna estaba en absoluto silencio. Todos tenían los ojos completamente desorbitados y la boca abierta de par en par. Nadie jamás había hecho que June tuviera que esforzarse de esa manera. Pero pronto, saliendo de su estado de shock, la multitud comenzó a gritar totalmente enloquecida, tan ferozmente que casi arrojaban espuma por la boca. El espectáculo era único y el alboroto monumental.

_-¿Quién se supone que es esta chica? Ni siquiera los hombres más fuertes venidos de todos los rincones del Reino Tierra me han obligado a usar tanta fuerza como ahora. En serio lo estoy intentando, pero no logro moverla ni un poco-_

Por su parte, Ty Lee también estaba dándolo todo de sí, mostrando una mueca de dientes apretados y sudando ante el bárbaro esfuerzo. Ninguna de las dos cedía terreno. La mesa de madera temblaba por la enorme fuerza que se ejercía sobre ella, amenazando con romperse en cualquier momento.

Pasaron 10 minutos completos y la situación seguía igual, pero lejos de aburrirse, la concurrencia gritaba y animaba cada vez más y más, al punto que el escándalo atrajo a otros comerciantes y viajeros que atracaban en el puerto de la zona.

Todo continuó igual, hasta que lentamente, June empezó a dominar a Ty Lee, bajando su brazo poco a poco hacía la mesa. La caza recompensas sudaba como si estuviera en un sauna y se encontraba sumamente agitada, pero empezó a esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que la joven acróbata perdía más energía que ella.

"Veo… que te estás… agotando… más rápido que yo, niña"

"No creas… que me rendiré… ahora, bruja"

"No podrás… vencerme. Cuando te derrote… perderás hasta a tu novio. Él vendrá… detrás de mí… y conocerá lo que es… una mujer de verdad"

Como si algo hubiese hecho corto circuito en su cerebro, Ty Lee apretó los dientes con furia y entrecerró sus ojos, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su oponente. Una gran vena se marcó en su frente y pudo jurar que, por unos instantes, su aura se tornó roja y violenta.

"Deja… en paz… ¡A MI NOVIO!" gritó totalmente fuera de sí, sacando una nueva oleada de fuerza de quien sabe dónde y empujando el brazo de June velozmente contra la mesa.

¡BAAAAAAAM!

Se escuchó por todo el lugar cuando la pobre mesa de madera, incapaz de soportar tanto derroche de poder por más tiempo, quedaba totalmente destrozada, mientras ambas chicas caían estrepitosamente sobre el suelo de la sucia taberna.

Todos estaban completamente enmudecidos y en estado de shock. No podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. El silencio que reinó en el lugar era tal, que ni siquiera una mosca se oía revolotear. Hasta el joven Saiyajin estaba anonadado con la actitud y fuerza que demostró Ty Lee. Poco a poco, ambas chicas comenzaron a ponerse de pie al tiempo que sacudían el polvo de su ropa, sin dejar de recibir la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

"¡Escuchen todos! ¡La siguiente ronda de tragos va por mi cuenta!" gritó Ty Lee con fuerza y energía, alzando sus brazos, pensado que era la costumbre del ganador.

Todos continuaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la aseveración de la chica acróbata pareció sacarlos de su estupefacción.

"¡AAAAAAARRRGGGG!" se escuchó esa noche como en ninguna otra, a través de todo el establecimiento de mala muerte y sus cercanías, la más grande algarabía que jamás se había escuchado.

* * *

Llegó nuevamente el lunes, por lo que era día libre para los artistas del circo. Las últimas presentaciones de Ty Lee habían atraído a tanto público, que las ganancias subieron considerablemente e incluso, el encargado le dio a la chica un merecido aumento de salario. La famosa acróbata quiso aprovechar el buen momento y pedirle al dueño en persona un adelanto de al menos 4 días de sus vacaciones.

Después de dudarlo por unos cuantos minutos (aparte de la insistencia y súplica de Ty Lee), decidió conceder la petición de la chica. Ella lo hizo por una simple razón: quería aprovechar cuanto antes la paga de su semana y el dinero conseguido la noche anterior en la taberna para hacer un pequeño viaje con Trunks.

"¡Nos vamos a Ba Sing Se!" exclamó entusiasmada tomando las manos de Trunks y saltando de alegría como una niña pequeña.

"¿Ba Sing Se? ¿Dónde queda eso? ¿Y por qué vamos allá?"

¡Ba Sing Se es la capital del Reino Tierra y la ciudad más grande e importante del mundo entero! Siempre he querido visitarla, pues dicen que es un lugar grandioso. Queda justo aquí, al noreste del Reino Tierra" le dijo señalando en un pequeño mapa que tenía en su tienda, la gigantesca ciudad que se veía tan grande como un país entero.

"¡Vaya, sí que es una ciudad enorme! Pero nos tomará unas cuantas horas llegar volando. Debes tener un poco de paciencia ¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron de permiso?"

"Cuatro días, pero si nos vamos desde hoy lunes, serían casi cinco. Apenas son las 8 de la mañana. Si salimos ahora, tal vez lleguemos poco después del medio día, como a eso de las 2. Almorzamos y recorremos la ciudad cuanto queramos. Podemos volver el sábado en la mañana y llegaríamos mucho antes de la hora de la función. Sólo debo empacar mis cosas rápidamente. Si usamos tu capsula libre, podemos guardar todo y llevarlo con facilidad"

Trunks estaba realmente sorprendido por el cuidado con que Ty Lee había planeado todo. Cuando se lo proponía, la chica podía ser realmente meticulosa.

"Sí que pensaste muy bien en todo, me impresionas. Bueno, te espero fuera de la tienda. Iré a buscar algo para que desayunemos y cuando vuelva, avísame para usar la capsula y guardar tu equipaje"

Pasaron sólo 15 minutos cuando Trunks estaba nuevamente en la tienda, atónito con la cantidad de maletas que la chica había preparado "Pensé que saldríamos sólo por cinco días, no que nos íbamos a mudar"

"Bueno, es que tenía tanta ropa bonita que no sabía que llevar, así que la empaqué toda. Nunca se sabe, una chica siempre debe estar preparada para verse linda"

Con un leve suspiro, Trunks arrojó la capsula sobre las maletas, guardándola luego dentro de su estuche junto con las demás "Mejor desayunemos. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante"

* * *

Precisamente, cerca de las 2 de la tarde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban cerca de Ba Sing Se. Ty Lee estaba muy acostumbrada a la velocidad con la que el Saiyajin volaba con ella en brazos, así que calculó bastante bien el tiempo que les tomaría llegar. Los imponentes muros de la ciudad podían divisarse desde una gran distancia, pues eran exageradamente descomunales.

"¡Es increíble que exista algo así! ¡Jamás en mi vida vi una ciudad tan inmensa!" a pesar de provenir del futuro, no quedaba ninguna ciudad tan grande como Ba Sing Se. Los androides se habían encargado de destruir las capitales más importantes del mundo, mientras que otras más afortunadas, como la Capital del Oeste, sólo quedaban parcialmente en pie.

"Sí, es realmente increíble. Yo Tampoco la he visitado, nada más he escuchado historias. Por cierto Trunks, tenemos que pasar volando sobre los muros, pero a mayor altura para que nadie nos vea"

"¿Por qué? ¿Tendremos problemas para entrar con regularidad?"

"La verdad sí. Esta ciudad es la última gran resistencia del Reino Tierra contra la Nación del Fuego… aunque creo que todavía queda Omashu. En fin, la seguridad es enorme y tú ni si quiera cuentas con pasaporte. Además, yo soy ciudadana de la Nación del Fuego, aunque viva en una de las colonias. No me dejarían entrar jamás"

Trunks no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero pensándolo mejor, se percató que prácticamente estaba llevando a Ty Lee dentro de territorio enemigo "Ahora que me lo pregunto, tú eres de la Nación del Fuego, pero no pareces tener nada que ver con esta guerra ¿No?"

"Sí. Desde que escapé de casa, llevo una vida pacífica trabajando en el circo, alejada de todo ello. Mi padre es un noble de la Nación del Fuego, involucrado en la política, así que él sí tiene mucho que ver en algunos asuntos de la guerra, igual que el resto de mi familia y otras amigas" la chica se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, como si recordase con nostalgia aquellos recuerdos lejanos de su infancia junto a Mai y Azula "Pero a mí no me importa nada de eso. Me parece que la guerra es inútil, al menos no la veo necesaria. Vivo perfectamente feliz sin estar metida en esos asuntos, mucho más ahora que te conocí…"

Al Saiyajin le parecía una completa estupidez la guerra de los 100 años. No podía entender como las personas malgastaban su tiempo en conflictos bélicos, sólo para demostrar la superioridad de su nación o dominar algún territorio ajeno. Sí supieran lo que les depararía el futuro, aunque fuera uno muy lejano, se arrepentirían de todas esas batallas e intentarían vivir sus vidas en paz, aprovechado de disfrutar lo más que puedan y guardando todo el sufrimiento para el inevitable destino que les aguardaría.

"Me alegra que pienses de esa manera. Déjame decirte que en el futuro, ninguna de las naciones actuales existirá, sólo países y ciudades comunes que no tendrán conflictos entre sí. La humanidad entera sufrirá en manos de los dos despiadados seres que te conté. Por ello, todos estarán unidos y tendrán como enemigo común a esos dos demonios, aunque nada puedan hacer. Las personas no estarán en guerra, pues tendrán un problema mucho mayor.

Ty Lee pensaba que él tenía toda la razón. A ella le dolía ver como la gente peleaba entre sí sin sentido alguno, sólo por dominio y poder, mientras que Trunks venía de un lugar donde lo que menos querían los seres humanos, era pelear y matarse entre sí, pues sufrían bajo un enemigo común. En esta época, estaba en manos de las personas terminar el conflicto y dejar atrás el sufrimiento. En la de Trunks, no les quedaba más remedio que esperar por algún milagro.

Tal vez Ty Lee no le daba mucha importancia a la guerra, pero ahora que conoció la historia del joven Saiyajin, se dio cuenta que era algo mucho más aborrecible de lo que hubiera imaginado. Incluso ella, quería que finalizara en algún momento.

"Listo, ya pasamos los muros. Ahora debemos descender, pero más adelante, para permanecer fuera de la vista de los guardias" dijo la joven acróbata, que ya estaba muy acostumbraba a viajar siempre en los brazos de Trunks, mientras le daba indicaciones sobre qué hacer y a donde ir.

Lo primero que sobrevolaron fue una inmensa región agraria dispuesta justo detrás del gran muro externo. Al poco tiempo, comenzaron a divisar las primeras casas y estructuras pertenecientes al sector bajo, ubicadas por detrás de un muro interno.

"Lo más seguro es aterrizar por aquí. Luego podemos ir a otros sectores de la ciudad caminando"

Haciendo caso a su indicación, el Saiyajin buscó alguna zona apartada y sin gente, de manera que no fueran vistos en su aterrizaje.

"Por cierto, desde que salimos he notado la ropa que llevas puesta ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de color?" preguntó señalando la indumentaria que llevaba Ty Lee. Lejos de sus habituales atuendos de color rojo, la chica usaba un vestido bastante largo, similar a una especie de túnica, verde en su totalidad y con algunos detalles amarillos en las mangas y el cuello.

"Es que estamos en una ciudad del Reino Tierra y éstos son colores típicos que la gente usa aquí. Siempre había querido ponerme este vestido, pero nunca veía la ocasión para usarlo. Lo tuve por mucho tiempo guardado en el armario, hasta hoy ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta? ¿Me queda bien?"

"Sí, ya te dije que no importa lo que uses, para mí siempre te ves bonita" cayendo en cuenta del comentario hecho, el nervioso Saiyajin rápidamente desvió el tema "Ehh sí… bueno… ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?"

Con una gran sonrisa por su reciente declaración, Ty Lee explicó "Primero creo que deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos y luego salimos a comer. Te conozco bien y sé que después de tantas horas volando debes tener hambre. Siempre te sucede"

Así, la joven pareja comenzó a caminar. Como usualmente hacía, Ty Lee se aferró al brazo de Trunks. Esto era algo a lo que el Saiyajin también se había acostumbrado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los mares del este, rumbo al territorio del Reino Tierra, un enorme navío de la Nación del Fuego surcaba con ímpetu el vasto océano. Este no era un barco cualquiera, pues en él viajaba una Procesión Real, es decir, maestros fuego imperiales a cargo del cuidado de la Familia Real.

En ese navío, viajaba nada más y nada menos que Azula, la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, con una misión muy particular encargada directamente por su padre. Tenía que corregir los errores de su hermano Zuko y capturar al Avatar de una vez por todas.

Pero había un cambio de planes. Las asesoras de la Princesa Azula, las ancianas Lo y Li, le aconsejaron que viajar en un embarcación Real era poco prudente para su misión, así como la Procesión Real que la acompañaba.

"Tienen razón. Todo eso podría resultar demasiado obvio. Si quiero cazar a mi presa, debo ser más hábil y certera. Debo mantener el factor sorpresa" sonó la voz fría y despiadada de la malvada Princesa.

Azula era temida por todos en la Nación del Fuego. Era famosa por su crueldad y sadismo, de manera que nadie se atrevía a contradecir su palabra. Sus habilidades para la manipulación y el engaño eran incomparables, pero eso no era todo. También era una maestra fuego letal y sumamente peligrosa. Una vez que se proponía algo, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo, sin mencionar que siempre terminaba por conseguirlo. La Princesa nunca cometía errores. Jamás fallaba en sus objetivos. Azula era perfecta.

"Necesitaré un equipo de élite para lograr mi cometido. Y creo que sé exactamente a quienes voy a reclutar"

"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, su excelencia?" preguntó con un poco de temor el capitán al que ella misma amenazó hacía un par de días de tirar por la borda, para que la fuerte marea se encargara de aplastarlo contra las rocas.

"Dirige nuestro curso hacia el Norte. Atravesaremos el Mar Mo Ce y luego haremos un pequeño viaje por tierra. Llegó la hora de visitar a una vieja amiga"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer los comentarios de aquellas personas que les ha gustado la historia hasta el momento. Por esa razón, agradezco el hecho de que me lo dejen saber, me entusiasma. Después de todo, no es tan fácil escribir, porque toma su tiempo. Así que agradezco a cualquiera que le haya gustado mi trabajo.

Por supuesto, cualquier crítica, duda o recomendación también será bien recibida, no duden en dejármelo saber.


	14. 14 Separación

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

Los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen. Son creación de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La serie fue producida por Nickelodeon.

**14. Separación**

"¿Qué sucede Trunks? Te veo un poco callado ¿Acaso te preocupa algo?" preguntó Ty Lee aferrada al brazo del Saiyajin, mientras caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Ba Sing Se.

"Lo siento, es sólo que no llevo nada de dinero conmigo y lamento que tengas que correr con mis gastos. Sin mencionar la gran cantidad de comida que necesito" contestó con un ligero enrojecimiento en su rostro, causado por la vergüenza de su situación.

"No te preocupes por eso, a mí no me importa en absoluto. Para mí el dinero no es una preocupación. De lo contrario, jamás habría huido de todas las comodidades de mi hogar, para llevar la humilde vida de una acróbata de circo" le dijo la chica de inmediato con su enorme sonrisa característica.

"Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa. Tu salario no es muy alto que digamos, sin mencionar lo duro que debes trabajar para ganártelo"

"¿Crees que no tomé en cuenta lo mucho que podríamos gastar en el viaje? Me acaban de dar un buen aumento y ganamos mucho dinero en la taberna anoche cuando derroté a esa engreída" dijo Ty Lee frunciendo un poco el ceño, pues le molestaba recordar el rostro de June cuando intentaba coquetear con Trunks "Todo eso tiene algo en común. ¿No te das cuenta?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó un tanto confundido el Saiyajin.

"¡Pues tú! ¡Todo esto es gracias a ti Trunks! Gracias a mis entrenamientos junto a ti, he sido capaz de aumentar muchísimo mi fuerza y agilidad, lo que me ha ayudado a mejorar mis presentaciones y ganar el duelo de pulso de anoche. De no ser por eso, no hubiera obtenido el dinero que tengo ahora. Así que quería agradecerte con este viaje"

Las palabras de la acróbata, lejos de tranquilizarlo, sólo pusieron más nervioso a Trunks. Al chico le daba mucha vergüenza que ella sintiera la necesidad de retribuirle el favor de alguna manera "Realmente lo aprecio mucho Ty Lee, pero sabes que no debes recompensarme ni darme nada a cambio. Entrené contigo con mucho gusto. Sólo me basta estar contigo para sentirme bien"

"Lo sé. Por eso quise compartir esto contigo. Siempre quise visitar Ba Sing Se ¡Y qué mejor manera que hacerlo juntos ahora que podemos!" le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras ambos tomaban asiento en el borde de una fuente.

La pequeña plaza en donde se encontraban, estaba iluminada con decenas de lámparas dispuestas alrededor de todo el lugar, lo cual le daba al ambiente una atmósfera bastante romántica. Todo era prefecto, la noche era tranquila y estaban sólo ellos dos en ese hermoso lugar.

Trunks no podía apartar su mirada de los grandes y preciosos ojos grises de Ty Lee, detallando con mucho cuidado los bellos rasgos del rostro de la chica. El corazón del Saiyajin latía con fuerza, más rápido que nunca. Ni siquiera la transformación de Super Saiyajin, generaba una reacción tan grande en su organismo.

Sintió la impetuosa necesidad de tomar las manos de la joven acróbata con delicadeza. Ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez, pudo detallar mejor lo pequeñas y frágiles que se sentían en las suyas. Sentía la necesidad de protegerla por sobre todas las cosas del mundo, aún si tenía que dar su vida por ella. Para estos momentos, el cariño que sentía por Ty Lee era enorme. Lo que no sabía, era lo importante que él era para la chica, mucho más de lo que podía imaginar.

De repente, la joven acróbata apartó la mirada y bajó la cabeza, al tiempo que su rostro quedó parcialmente oculto tras un mechón de cabello. Trunks la tomó suavemente con una mano por la barbilla, pero cuando levantó la cabeza de la chica, notó una solitaria y silenciosa lágrima que descendía por su mejilla.

"¿Qué te sucede, Ty Lee? ¿Estás triste? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?" preguntó con gran preocupación. La única vez que la había visto llorar, fue cuando ella le contó sobre su pasado y sus hermanas. Pero estaba vez, la chica lloraba sin razón aparente.

"¿Vas a volver, verdad?" fue todo lo que dijo con su voz absolutamente quebraba.

"¿Volver? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tú sabes… a tú época… ¿Vas a volver?"

Desde que estaba varado en esa época, Trunks contada todos y cada uno de los días que aproximadamente le faltaban para volver. Se sentía muy ansioso y en algunas ocasiones, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Pero la pregunta le dejó totalmente aturdido. Lo había olvidado por completo. Desde que empezó a salir con Ty Lee, había olvidado todo respecto a la máquina. Se había olvidado por completo que tenía que volver cuanto antes e informar a su madre el resultado de la misión. Bulma tenía que estar muy preocupada de su ausencia.

Pero la compañía de Ty Lee le resultaba tan placentera y agradable, que sus preocupaciones se esfumaban completamente. Ahora, ella lo devolvía a la dura realidad. Se sintió como si surcara los cielos a gran velocidad como de costumbre, y de repente, perdía sus poderes completamente, cayendo hacia un enorme vacío para terminar estrellándose dolorosamente contra el suelo.

"Sí… debo volver. Tengo que solucionar las cosas"

La reacción de Ty Lee no se hizo esperar. Comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Con sus dos manos, se cubrió el rostro. No quería que Trunks la viera así, pero no podía evitarlo, pues el dolor que sentía con la sola idea de perderlo era demasiado grande.

El joven Saiyajin también se sentía terrible. Ahora que lo pensaba, no quería apartarse de ella por nada en el mundo, pero en algún momento tenía que volver y cumplir con su destino. Tenía que ayudar a Goku y los demás en la batalla de los androides.

Poco a poco, se fue acercando a ella y la abrazó con firmeza. La desconsolada joven enterró su rostro en el pecho del Saiyajin con fuerza, de manera que sus grandes sollozos ahora se escuchaban ahogados. Así estuvieron por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Ty Lee comenzó a calmarse lentamente.

Apartándose de él, secó sus lágrimas con las grandes y holgadas mangas de su vestido. Trunks la ayudó, pasando con suavidad sus dedos por el delicado rostro de la acróbata.

"Debo verme horrible… lo siento mucho…" dijo con ganas de comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero Trunks no iba a permitirse verla así otra vez.

"Ya te dije que no es así. Me pareces una chica hermosa, no importa cómo te veas o que estés usando" le dijo tomando la cara de Ty Lee entre sus manos, para que ella pudiera verle a los ojos "Te prometo que volveré. Cuando cumpla mi misión, nos veremos de nuevo. No me iré para siempre. Te lo prometo"

"¿Y si mueres? No sabes lo mucho que me preocupa que no puedas regresar si algo malo te sucede…"

"Lucharé hasta el final, pero jamás me daré por vencido. Te prometo que regresaré con vida, pase lo que pase" le dijo para tratar de animarla. Él sabía que podía morir en la batalla. Pero ahora tenía en Ty Lee una motivación adicional, una que sin saberlo, le daría más fuerza que cualquier otra cosa y le permitiría salir adelante hasta en la más difícil batalla.

Su promesa, sin duda, levantó el ánimo de la joven acróbata, que comenzó a proferir su tierna y dulce sonrisa nuevamente "Me alegra que tu máquina se haya descompuesto. Gracias a eso, pude conocerte"

"Yo también me alegro de ello"

Sin mediar palabra alguna, ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo que duró varios minutos, donde solamente disfrutaban de la suave respiración del otro.

Ty Lee se sentía muy a gusto, a salvo y protegida dentro de los fuertes brazos del Saiyajin. Por su parte, Trunks la sentía frágil y delicada, con deseos de protegerla. Pero en el fondo, sabía que era una chica fuerte. Se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión.

"Es un poco tarde y mañana tenemos todo un día por delante. Mejor nos vamos a descansar" dijo el Saiyajin poniéndose de pie, mientras Ty Lee le acompañaba, aferrada a su brazo durante todo el camino de vuelta a la casa de hospedaje.

* * *

Pasaron 3 días y el navío de la Princesa Azula había atravesado el Mar Mo Ce, atracando sin inconveniente en los puertos del Noroeste del Reino Tierra. Luego, continuó su viaje por tierra durante un día entero, para llegar en horas de la tarde a su destino. Decidió dejar atrás a la Procesión Real, pues quería empezar su viaje de bajo perfil desde ahora.

"Detesto visitar a las colonias de nuestra nación. La gente de por aquí es tan basta y pueblerina que me da nauseas" decía con su habitual tono indiferente la malvada Princesa, mirando con desprecio a su alrededor a la multitud de habitantes que iban de aquí para allá ocupados en sus diligencias. Los diferentes locales y puestos de vendedores le parecían de lo más sucio y de bajo nivel.

Lo peor de todo, es que tenía que atravesar el pueblo entero hasta el final, para alcanzar su verdadero objetivo, el popular circo de la Nación del Fuego. De esta manera, Azula no tuvo más remedio que caminar con repudio por el lugar.

Hubiera sido un viaje más placentero de haber tenido a su disposición a sus sirvientes Reales, quienes la llevaban a cualquier lugar que ella quería en Palanquín. Una vez que llegó al lugar deseado, pidió hablar inmediatamente con el dueño del circo.

"¡Princesa Azula, su Majestad! ¡Es todo un honor tenerla por acá! Díganos ¿A que debemos su excelsa presencia por estos lugares?" dijo colocándose de rodillas frente a Azula, en señal de sumo respeto. Más que respeto, todos tenían gran temor por la despiadada y cruel Princesa.

"Sólo vengo en busca de una vieja amiga a la que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo" contestó con indiferencia mientras observaba sus uñas "Dígame ¿Se encuentra disponible Ty Lee?"

El dueño del circo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, al no saber la reacción exacta que tendría la Princesa. A pesar de su amable petición, él sabía que Azula odiaba que la hicieran esperar o que sus peticiones le fueran negadas. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera de mal humor y quisiera pagarla con él.

"Ehh… verá Princesa, Ty Lee salió hace unos días a unas cortas vacaciones… no me comentó a donde se dirigía, pero ella dijo que mañana estaría de vuelta, así que no se preocupe"

La inesperada respuesta decepcionó ligeramente a Azula, pues esperaba encontrar a la acróbata cuanto antes y dirigirse de inmediato a Omashu por su siguiente objetivo. Sin duda, esto retrasaría sus planes por un día, pero no tenía otra opción. No tenía idea alguna de dónde buscar a la chica.

"Bueno no importa, puedo esperar un día más sin problemas. Pero por su propio bien, más le vale que Ty Lee esté aquí para mañana. Suelo perder un poco la compostura cuando me hacen esperar más de la cuenta, si entiende a que me refiero" le dijo en su mismo tono frío y tranquilo, pero no por ello, exento de malicia.

"¡P-por supuesto, P-p-princesa!" contestó casi temblando el pobre sujeto, tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

"Por cierto ¿No sabe el motivo de su viaje? Es curioso que decida recorrer el mundo sola, así sin más" preguntó con suspicacia.

Si en algo era experta Azula, era en los interrogatorios. Tenía una gran habilidad para aparentar indiferencia y preguntar las cosas como si nada, casi con inocencia. Pero su mente, ya maquinaba todas las posibilidades y sospechas que tenía sobre una situación en particular. Ella sabía que Ty Lee no debía estar sola.

"No, lo que sucede es que no viajó sola. Se fue con un joven llamado Trunks. Es un buen chico que se hizo amigo de ella hace tal vez un par de semanas. Siempre viene a sus funciones y todos los artistas del circo le conocen e incluso le tienen aprecio. Ella misma pidió un pequeño adelanto de sus vacaciones para irse con él"

Inmediatamente, Azula se percató de que su misión no sería tan fácil. Ella conocía muy bien a Ty Lee y sabía lo sentimental que era. A pesar de ser una chica que le gustaba llamar la atención de los demás jóvenes, siempre terminaba rechazándolos o no prestándoles la suficiente atención. En definitiva, no era propio de la acróbata irse así de viaje con otro chico. De seguro, el joven era muy importante para ella. Eso dificultaría que Ty Lee acompañara voluntariamente a Azula en su misión, pero la Princesa jamás se daba por vencida.

"¿Y se puede saber quién es ese joven tan simpático? Tengo ganas de conocerlo aunque… su nombre es muy extraño, no es propio de la Nación del Fuego ¿Usted qué opina?"

Poniéndose nuevamente nervioso, el hombre respondió con toda sinceridad que pudo "Nadie lo sabe su Majestad. Él simplemente apareció por aquí y viene a visitar a Ty Lee todos los días. A veces, se van a pasear por allí. Una vez le pregunté a ella que tanto hacían juntos y me dijo que se iban a entrenar"

"¿A entrenar? ¿Acaso es un acróbata o algo parecido?"

"No, que va. Parece ser un espadachín. Lleva consigo una espada bastante curiosa. De hecho, el joven en sí es bastante curioso…"

"¿A qué se refiere con curioso?"

"Bueno, es sólo que viste un poco extraño. No parece ser de ninguna nación. Una vez, escuché en boca de alguien que venía de un pequeño y lejano pueblo sin importancia alguna…"

"Que interesante… me pregunto qué tanto entrenará con ella…" preguntó la Princesa sosteniendo su barbilla en actitud pensativa.

"Bueno, al parecer es un experto en artes marciales, igual que Ty Lee. El caso es que después de esos entrenamientos, ella ha mejorado bastante en poco tiempo. De hecho, tuve que darle un aumento porque sus presentaciones mejoraron mucho y atraen la atención de espectadores de todos los lugares"

Esa última declaración provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Azula. Si lo que escuchaba era verdad, entonces necesitaba reclutar a la joven acróbata con mayor razón. Si sus habilidades mejoraron aún más de lo que recordaba, le sería de mucha ayuda en su misión de capturar al Avatar.

"No sabes la alegría que me da oír eso. Estaré más que satisfecha de esperar a Ty Lee aún si demorara un poco más. También estoy ansiosa por conocer a ese joven ¿De qué más será capaz?"

Un poco más aliviado con el comentario de la Princesa, el hombre se atrevió a añadir "Realmente es todo lo que sé sobre Trunks. Sin embargo, escuché que tiene una fuerza sobrehumana, más que cualquier maestro tierra que se haya visto jamás. Pero del resto, es un joven amable y educado"

La descripción dejaba más interesada aún a Azula. Si había sido capaz de entrenar a Ty Lee mejor de lo que ya estaba, sin mencionar su fuerza, debía ser un oponente formidable en combate. Pero no lo conocía en absoluto y no le convenía invitarlo a su misión. Podría verse arriesgada a recibir una traición por su parte. La Princesa no tomaba riesgos innecesarios jamás.

"Lo único que deseo es que mi querida amiga aproveche bien hasta su último día de vacaciones. Mañana ya tendré tiempo de ponerme al día con ella…"

* * *

Durante su estadía en Ba Sing Se, la pareja de jóvenes disfrutó mucho paseando, viendo tiendas y comiendo todo tipo de platillos en diversos restaurantes. Lograron pasar inadvertidos al sector medio y allí realizaron la mayoría de sus actividades.

Ty Lee aprovechó el último día para relajarse y tomar una mañana sólo para ella en un fantástico Spa ubicado en el sector medio, mientras que Trunks comió en un restaurant cercano el mejor tofu y pato asado que jamás había comido en toda su vida. Luego por la tarde, ambos tomaron un té de jazmín, aunque no sabía tan bien como parecía.

Por último, la joven acróbata pasó la tarde de tienda en tienda, comprando ropa y diversas clases de collares, pulseras y sarcillos que le llamarán la atención (los cuales eran la mayoría). Sin embargo, lo que más compró fueron zapatos de todo tipo, en parte porque se encontró con una pequeña niña llamada Penga que era adicta a los zapatos.

Penga se encontraba de visita en Ba Sing Se y rápidamente hizo migas con Ty Lee. Ambas se probaban montones de zapatos y terminaban llevando la mayoría de ellos, aunque la pequeña era quien recomendaba y aconsejaba a la joven acróbata sobre cuales le quedaban mejor. Por su parte, el pobre Saiyajin cargaba con todas las compras de la chica. Esta actividad no era de su agrado, pero con tal de acompañar a Ty Lee y hacerla sentir bien, podía soportarlo con facilidad. Además, la acróbata fue considerada con él y sólo se dedicó a las compras que tanto adoraba el último día de su estadía. Prácticamente, se estaba desquitando a último momento.

Después de la ajetreada tarde, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de huéspedes para guardarlo todo. Mañana tenían que partir temprano, así que debían prepararse con anticipación.

"¡Vaya, sí que compraste cosas! Imagino que debes estar satisfecha"

"¡Sí, mucho! ¡Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que tienen en el Reino Tierra! ¡La ropa es muy bonita, pero los zapatos son de lo más hermoso! Tengo que admitir que esa niña Penga tenía buen gusto para escogerlos" decía muy emocionada Ty Lee, mientras acomodaba todas las compras en el suelo de la habitación.

"Sí, los zapatos no están nada mal pero ¿Enserio era necesario llevar tantos?" su comentario sólo fue respondido con una mirada seria de Ty Lee, por lo que el nervioso Saiyajin se apresuró a añadir "¡Por supuesto, que si consideras lo bonitos que son, no creo que esté de más llevarlos todos! ¡De hecho, esas sandalias te quedan genial…!"

De inmediato, la chica cambió la severa mirada por su gran sonrisa característica "Sí, ¿Verdad que son hermosas?" contestó mientras caminaba sobre sus manos, para que él pudiera verlas mejor "¡Jamás en mi vida vi una variedad de calzado tan bonito en la Nación del Fuego! Supongo que es lo interesante de conocer otras culturas"

"Ehh bueno, no sólo los zapatos… también hay otras cosas…" dijo Trunks llevándose una mano a su frente "En fin… ¿Qué tal si damos un último paseo? Mañana tenemos que levantarnos más temprano para volver a tiempo" propuso en el momento que guardaba la pequeña montaña de compras, junto con el resto del equipaje de Ty Lee en una capsula.

"Me parece bien. Justo iba a proponerte lo mismo"

Así, ambos salieron de la pequeña habitación, con Ty Lee aferrada como de costumbre al brazo del joven Saiyajin.

* * *

Eran las dos de la madrugada y la joven acróbata no podía conciliar el sueño. Por alguna razón, se sentía muy intranquila. Decidió abandonar su cama y, con sigilo, caminó hasta el pequeño balcón que había en la habitación. Si bien la vista no era hermosa ni mucho menos magnífica, al menos permitía ver claramente el cielo estrellado de aquella tranquila noche.

Trunks tenía el sueño bastante ligero, quizás como consecuencia de vivir en un mundo peligroso y lleno de amenazas. De cualquier manera, logró escuchar los ligeros pasos de Ty Lee en el suelo de madera. Al despertarse, comprobó que la chica estaba de pie en el balcón, con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno. Decidió levantarse de su pequeña cama y ver si sucedía algo malo con ella.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?"

La acróbata se sobresaltó levemente con la inesperada voz a sus espaldas. El joven Saiyajin se colocó de pie a su lado, apoyado con los brazos cruzados sobre el barandal del balcón y con su mirada puesta también en dirección al firmamento.

"No lo sé. Es sólo que no puedo dormir. Por alguna razón, estoy un poco intranquila. Tal vez sea la ansiedad por el viaje de mañana. Tal vez quiera quedarme por más tiempo en Ba Sing Se. No lo sé, no estoy segura, simplemente no puedo conciliar el sueño" le contestó la chica un tanto insegura de la extraña sensación que tenía por dentro, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder.

"Entiendo. A veces tampoco puedo dormir bien. Aunque durante estos días, lo he hecho mejor que nunca. Desde que estoy contigo, he dejado de tener esas pesadillas"

Ty Lee estuvo a punto de interrogarle sobre sus pesadillas, pero rápidamente imaginó el motivo, así que reprimió sus ganas de preguntar. Tan sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. La joven imaginó que quizás ella era la responsable de brindar noches más tranquilas al Saiyajin y eso le alegraba mucho.

Cuando se giró para encontrarse con él, notó algo que nunca había visto. Trunks no traía puesta ni la chaqueta ni la camisa, sólo llevaba su pantalón puesto. Tenía el torso completamente desnudo.

Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente definido, al punto que parecía tallado sobre un duro mármol. Sus fuertes entrenamientos físicos eran los responsable de su prodigioso cuerpo. Ty Lee había visto en la Isla Ember a muchos chicos que presumían de sus cuerpos en la playa, pero el de Trunks era diferente. Parecía, a simple vista, tan duro como el mismo acero. Ninguna parte en él estaba desproporcionada, sino que sus músculos se marcaban en perfecta armonía.

Ella pensaba que el joven Saiyajin era sumamente atractivo, pero sin duda alguna, hubo algo que le llamó mucho más la atención sobre su escultural figura. Eran sus cicatrices. Tenía muchas de ellas en todo su tórax. Algunas sobre su pecho, otras, cruzaban su definido abdomen por doquier, pero su espalda era la que había llevado el mayor castigo. Algunas eran pequeñas, otras intermedias, aunque había una muy grande que resaltaba sobre todas las demás.

La enorme y gruesa cicatriz comenzaba en su hombro derecho, descendía diagonalmente por su pecho y terminaba a nivel de la línea media de su abdomen, inmediatamente por debajo del esternón. No se imaginaba como pudo sufrirla. Sin poder evitarlo, deslizó con ternura y delicadeza la punta de sus dedos sobre la vulgar herida, recorriéndola desde el principio hasta el final.

Trunks se sonrojó ligeramente cuando notó el estado en que se encontraba. Nunca antes se atrevió a mostrar su cuerpo a Ty Lee, en parte por pudor, pero sobre todo, por la vergüenza que le provocaban sus cicatrices. Durante los días que estuvieron en Ba Sing Se, esperaba a que la chica se durmiera para poder quitarse la ropa y siempre que ella despertaba, él ya lo había hecho antes y se encontraba vestido con normalidad.

"Me la hicieron con mi propia espada" habló Trunks de repente "Uno de los androides me sujetó con fuerza. Estaba demasiado débil y golpeado como para liberarme. La chica tomó mi espada del suelo y comenzó a pasarla lentamente por mi cuerpo. Ella dijo que sería un recuerdo de parte de ambos, pues no querían matarme ese día, ya que si no, se aburrían pronto de mi ausencia. No era tan fuerte como lo soy ahora, sólo un chico tonto que atacaba antes de pensar. Tomó un buen tiempo para que cerrara por completo…"

"¿Qué edad tenías?" preguntó Ty Lee inmediatamente, casi interrumpiéndolo y sin quitar su mirada de la enorme cicatriz, con un tono seco que casi se escuchó como un susurro.

"Tu misma edad. Fue hace tres años"

Ty Lee no podía creer como a un chico de 14 años le habían hecho tal atrocidad. Simplemente, le parecía cruel y bárbaro. Pronto recordó a Zuko, el hermano de Azula. Su propio padre, Ozai, le había hecho una horrible cicatriz de por vida quemando el lado izquierdo de su rostro y todo para que "aprendiera respeto".

"¿Estabas solo cuando eso te pasó? ¿No había nadie que te ayudara?"

El Saiyajin negó con la cabeza "Después de eso, me golpearon hasta la inconsciencia. Cuando desperté, aún estaba sangrando mucho. Tuve que caminar como pude para buscar refugio. Después de dos días, me sentí un poco mejor y volé despacio hasta mi casa. Cuando mi madre me recibió, no aguanté más y prácticamente me desplomé en sus brazos. Gracias a mi condición de Saiyajin, pude recuperarme mucho más rápido que una persona normal. Pero en mi época, no existen casi medicinas y menos aún hospitales, lo que dificultó un poco la recuperación".

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos, pero fue Trunks quien continuó con la conversación.

"Prefiero nunca hablarte sobre estas cosas. No porque sea duro para mí, sino que sé lo mucho que podría afectarte y no quiero causarte preocupación, menos ahora, que no puedes dormir bien. Pero sentí que debías saberlo. Estas cicatrices son una parte de mí que siempre me harán recordar mi pasado. Creo que es justo que tú también tengas conocimiento… ahora que somos amigos…"

Con una gran sonrisa, Ty Lee pasó sus manos por el cabello del Saiyajin, acariciándolo suavemente. Desde que llegó, lo tenía mucho más largo y le llegaba casi a los hombros. Mirándolo directamente a sus profundos ojos azules le dijo "Tengo que hacer algo con tu cabello. En esta época, no es correcto que los chicos lo lleven así de suelto. Mañana lo recogeré un poco"

"Gracias…"

"Buenos, creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir. El viaje de mañana será un poco largo"

"Me parece lo mejor. Buenas noches Ty Lee, espero que descanses" dijo retirándose nuevamente a su cama.

La joven acróbata hizo lo mismo unos segundos después. Se acostó lentamente en su propia cama, pero prefirió no arroparse. Después de todo, hacia un poco de calor y llevaba puesta una larga pijama que llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas.

Ella sabía que no podría dormir por ese extraño presentimiento que tenía, menos aún después de escuchar lo que le dijo Trunks. Con mucho cuidado, se dio media vuelta sobre su cama, para poder mirar en la dirección donde se hallaba durmiendo tranquilamente el Saiyajin.

Lamentaba profundamente no haberlo conocido antes. Lamentaba que la vida del joven guerrero fueran sólo peleas y dolor. Pero ella quería cambiar eso. Quería enseñarle a vivir diferente, con alegría. No quería que volviese a estar solo nunca más.

_- Tal vez no signifique mucho para ti, pero desde ahora, no permitiré que vuelvas a estar solo… prometo que siempre estaré contigo…-_

* * *

Al día siguiente, la joven pareja se encontraba de vuelta en el circo. Era poco más del medio día cuando llegaron. Trunks dejó a la acróbata en su tienda y sacó de la pequeña capsula todas sus pertenencias, para que ella acomodara las cosas con tranquilidad, mientras él se iba a cazar algo en el bosque para el almuerzo.

"No te preocupes por mí, aún no tengo mucha hambre. Desayunamos muy bien en Ba Sing Se. Pero si quieres, busca algo para ti" le dijo la chica al tiempo que comenzaba a poner todo en orden.

"Está bien. Pero luego entrenaré en la cámara de gravedad, así que no llegaré pronto. Nos vemos más tarde"

Dicho esto, el Saiyajin abandonó la tienda, mientras que Ty Lee se quedó arreglando y acomodando sus cosas. Lo primero que hizo, fue quitarse el kimono verde que había usado en Ba Sing Se y lo colgó en el armario, para luego vestirse con su tradicional indumentaria de color rojo. Una vez que terminó de arreglar todo, salió para avisar de su llegada al dueño del circo, quien por cierto, la recibió con un inesperado anuncio.

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Ty Lee. Ayer, una amiga tuya vino a visitarte, pero le dije que no llegarías hasta mañana. Ahora mismo te espera en aquella tienda. Será mejor que la veas cuanto antes"

Sin perder tiempo, pero con algunas dudas, la chica caminó directo a donde se suponía que la esperaban, preguntándose a sí misma quien había venido a visitarla después de tantos años.

"Adelante, puede pasar" sonó desde adentro una voz bastante familiar. Cuando se asomó, vio con enorme sorpresa de quien se trataba.

"¡Azula, eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo, viniste a verme!" gritó con mucha alegría, haciendo una profunda reverencia de respeto para luego correr al encuentro de su vieja amiga. Su apariencia era tal y como la recordaba, sólo que más crecida por el paso del tiempo. Para ella, Azula era la chica más bella e inteligente del mundo. Admiraba su determinación y temple, pero también le guardaba profundo temor, pues sabía de lo que era capaz.

A penas llegó al lugar de la Princesa, se fundió en un gran abrazo con ella, al cual Azula respondió con unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda de la acróbata, pero nada más.

"¡Me alegra mucho verte después de tanto tiempo!" dijo tomando las manos de Azula en las suyas.

"Sí, lo mismo digo"

"¿Vienes a ver mi presentación? ¡Seguro escuchaste lo mucho que he mejorado y viniste por ti misma a comprobarlo!" dijo sin poder ocultar su emoción.

"Ohh… lo siento Ty Lee, pero estoy muy ocupada. Tú sabes, asuntos de Princesa. El motivo de mi visita es otro. Vengo a proponerte una misión"

"¿Una misión? ¿D-de que tipo de misión hablas?" preguntó con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. La acróbata conocía perfectamente a Azula y sabía que nada bueno podía venir de tal proposición, mucho menos para venir desde tan lejos por ello.

"Se trata de una búsqueda bastante especial…" contestó mirando desinteresadamente sus uñas "Estoy buscando al Avatar, quien ha sido visto por el Reino Tierra. También, mi padre me encargó la captura de dos traidores. Se trata de Zuzu y mi tío Iroh. Te necesito para formar un equipo élite especial para lograr mi cometido. Estaría honrada si me acompañaras"

La incomodidad y preocupación se dibujaron en el rostro de Ty Lee. No quería acompañar a Azula, pero sabía que ella nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. Con toda su alma, esperaba que esta vez fuese una excepción.

"Ehh… yo… verás… sería todo un honor para mí acompañarte. Pero la verdad es que soy muy feliz aquí. De hecho, mi aura jamás había estado tan rosa como ahora"

La cruel Princesa ya tenía desde hace días, un plan para convencer a la acróbata en caso de que se negase. Pero por lo que le contaron de su viaje con aquel misterioso chico, su táctica tuvo que cambiar por completo. A pesar de ello, tenía la seguridad de que funcionaría mucho mejor que su plan anterior.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, Ty Lee. No quiero que renuncies al estilo de vida que tienes sólo para complacerme" dijo Azula de brazos cruzados.

Los ojos grises de Ty Lee estaban abiertos de sorpresa. No entendía como la Princesa fue tan comprensiva y cedió con tanta facilidad "¿En serio? ¡Pues muchas gracias Azula! ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso de tu parte!" contestó inocente con una pequeña reverencia.

"Sin embargo, no sé si tu decisión sea lo más conveniente para… ¿Cómo es que se llama ese joven?... ¡A sí! ¡Trunks!"

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de Ty Lee repentinamente. Las palabras de Azula la dejaron petrificada. Su reacción inmediata, fue desviar nerviosamente la mirada y morderse el labio inferior. Azula por supuesto, notó esto. La Princesa sabía leer los pensamientos de las personas a partir de sus reacciones y conductas.

"Sería una lástima que entre los traidores de mi lista, tenga que añadir a ese chico también. Según me cuentan, es bastante simpático. No le darían un buen trato en la Roca Hirviente…"

Ty Lee palideció como una hoja de papel. No sabía cómo Azula se enteró de quien era Trunks "N-n-no sé de qué estás hablando, A-a-azula"

"Como muy bien sabes, se considera una traición intentar ocultar a un enemigo de la Nación del Fuego ¿Es eso lo que estás intentado hacer, Ty Lee?"

"¡Él no es un enemigo de la Nación del Fuego! ¡Ni siquiera pertenece a ninguna nación! ¡Es mi amigo, un chico común, nada más! No tienes que meterlo en esto Azula, por favor, te lo suplico…" ahora, la acróbata estaba realmente asustada.

Ella sabía lo fuerte que era Tunks y que Azula posiblemente no tendría oportunidad contra él. Pero en realidad, aún desconocía todo el poder del chico. Sólo sabía que podía volar y era muy fuerte, poco más. Por otro lado, la Princesa siempre lograba todo lo que se proponía, sin importar de qué se tratara. Ella era perfectamente capaz de terminar perjudicando de gravedad a Trunks y Ty Lee lo sabía muy bien.

"Ahora admites que sí sabes de qué te estoy hablando… eso es muy grave, Ty Lee. Ese tal Trunks debe ser un espía, es improbable que no pertenezca a ninguna nación. Tendré que llevármelo por la fuerza. En prisión le darán el trato que se merece. Quizás una lenta tortura nos ayude a saber quién es exactamente" explicó mientras seguía admirando sus uñas, aunque ahora, su voz tenía un tono sádico imposible de ignorar.

"¡Nooo, por favor! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Él no se lo merece, él no es un traidor! ¡Te lo juro, Azula!" comenzó a llorar con fuerza la pobre acróbata, mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, totalmente impotente. La sola idea de que Trunks resultara dañado por su culpa, le destrozaba el corazón y le oprimía el alma. Jamás podría perdonarse a sí misma que algo malo le ocurriera por su culpa.

"Veo por tu llanto, que es mucho más que un amigo. Más bien diría que es tu novio. Pero tranquila amiga, como se trata de ti, no permitiré por nada que lo ejecuten. A menos claro, que mi padre piense que sea estrictamente necesario. En ese caso, no habrá más remedio que darle pena de muerte…"

"¡En serio Azula, créeme! ¡Él sólo es un pobre artista marcial, como yo! ¡No tiene nada que ver en esto! Si voy contigo, prométeme que lo dejarás en paz. Más nunca lo volveré a ver si así quieres, pero por favor… no le hagas daño" suplicaba de rodillas, entre lágrimas y sollozos. Eran tanto los lamentos de Ty Lee, que a duras penas se entendían con claridad las amargas palabras que salían de su boca.

La Princesa se dio media vuelta, para que Ty Lee no se percatara de la sádica sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, sentía celos por la facilidad con que la acróbata podía conseguir un novio, mientras que ella, a pesar de ser la chica más bella de toda la Nación del Fuego, no podía presumir de lo mismo. Los chicos simplemente se aterraban de su sola presencia. Ver cómo era la responsable de que su amiga renunciara a Trunks, le lleno de un placer indescriptible.

"Bueno, tú sabes lo mucho que te aprecio. Eres una de mis mejores amigas desde que somos niñas. Admito que me da curiosidad la identidad de ese muchacho, pues parece tener habilidades interesantes, según he escuchado. Pero por ti, soy capaz de olvidar el asunto. Lo dejaré tranquilo. La condición es que vengas conmigo"

"¡Como tú quieres Azula! ¡Sólo déjame hablar con él y…!"

"¡NOOO! ¡Ya te dije que estoy muy apresurada! ¡Empaca tus cosas rápido antes de que cambie de opinión! Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, Ty Lee. Quiero lo mejor para ti. Ni este asqueroso lugar ni él son lo mejor para ti. Te espero afuera en 15 minutos. Ahora puedes retirarte" le dijo despidiéndola con un gesto de su mano.

La chica abandonó la tienda de Azula y se dirigió rápidamente a la suya, tratando de mantener un mínimo de compostura. Sin soportarlo un segundo más, se tiró boca abajo sobre su cama, llorando amargamente y ahogando sus gritos de dolor contra la almohada. Jamás se había sentido tan abatida como hoy.

Era increíble como hasta hace poco, había pasado los días más felices de su vida junto a Trunks y justo ahora, tenía que abandonarlo. Tenía que dejar nuevamente solo al Saiyajin. A su Saiyajin. Ni siquiera podría explicarle el por qué de su partida. Tampoco podría decirle todo lo que sentía por él, sin saber con certeza si volvería a verlo. Definitivamente, estaba más triste que nunca.

Ahora, en la pequeña tienda del circo de la Nación del Fuego, la bella acróbata que deslumbraba por su alegría y jovialidad, se hallaba sobre la cama totalmente adolorida, destrozada, miserable. Su aura, que una vez fue hermosa y rosada, no era más que una triste sombra opaca, gris y sucia.

* * *

Por si acaso alguien no lo sabe, Penga no es un personaje inventado por mí. Sale en un comic de Avatar que se llama, casualmente, La Promesa, y es una niña adicta a los zapatos.

Espero les haya gustado. Sí es así, por favor, déjeme sus comentarios, al igual que cualquier duda, recomendación u opinión que tengan al respecto será bien recibida. Es una forma de saber si mi historia le gusta a los demás.


	15. 15 El Estruendo Tierra

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

Los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen. Son creación de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La serie fue producida por Nickelodeon.

**15. El Estruendo Tierra**

La sorpresa de Trunks fue enorme cuando regresó. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"¿A qué se refiere con que se fue? ¿No le dijo a donde se dirigía?" preguntó bastante agitado al dueño del circo.

"Lo siento, pero no tengo la menor idea. Simplemente habló conmigo y renunció. Empacó todas sus cosas y se marchó con la Princesa Azula. Yo no tengo nada ver en asuntos políticos y militares, así que no se me explicó nada al respecto" dijo el hombre con la mayor sinceridad posible, viendo la desesperada actitud del joven espadachín.

"No parece propio de ella. Esto es demasiado extraño…"

"Lo sé, incluso se veía muy abatida. Bueno, lamento no poder ayudarte en algo más. Si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender" le dijo el dueño del circo, retirándose sin más.

De inmediato, Trunks corrió a la tienda de la joven acróbata, sólo para comprobar con sus propios ojos que no quedaba nada. Había recogido absolutamente todas sus pertenencias. Recorrió el vacío lugar con tristeza, dejándose caer sobre la solitaria cama desnuda, cuyas sábanas rojas habían sido recientemente retiradas.

-_¿Por qué se fue de esta manera, sin decirme nada? Quizás ya lo tenía planeado, pero no quiso contármelo para hacerlo todo más fácil…-_

De pronto, recordó la preocupación de Ty Lee durante la noche anterior. Ella no podía conciliar el sueño y estaba muy pensativa, como si los nervios no la dejasen descansar con tranquilidad. El Saiyajin imaginó que para entonces, ella ya sabía que tenía que irse, pero tenía miedo de contarle a Trunks. Quería evitar una dura despedida y se fue sin decirle nada. A pesar de ello, la situación no dejaba de ser complicada. Él hubiera preferido que al menos, ella le explicara el por qué de su decisión.

Trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo para percibir su ki, pero le resultaba imposible entre tantas presencias de magnitud similar que habían en esa época, sin mencionar que el ki de la chica no era lo suficientemente enorme como para sentirse a la distancia y destacar por encima de los demás.

Según le contaron, ella se había marchado hace muchas horas. Ya estaba oscureciendo y sin una idea clara de qué dirección había tomado, la búsqueda de Ty Lee se tornaba realmente complicada. Si no tomaba el camino correcto, ella simplemente se alejaría cada vez más.

Pensó en volar inmediatamente a la Nación del Fuego. Si se había ido con la Princesa Azula, probablemente ese era su destino, pero sólo era una posibilidad. En realidad, podían encontrarse en cualquier colonia del Reino Tierra, o simplemente, en algún territorio diferente.

Tal vez era necesario que Ty Lee se fuera, pero le extrañaba de sobremanera que ni siquiera hubiera querido despedirse, o al menos, explicarle a donde se dirigía. Definitivamente había algo extraño en todo esto. No se quedaría tranquilo hasta asegurarse de que al menos, se encontrara segura, sana y salva.

Sin tener idea de qué hacer o a donde ir, recorrió la solitaria habitación por última vez hasta detenerse frente al armario. Encontró la puerta entre abierta, así que por curiosidad, lo abrió.

Para su sorpresa, notó que no estaba vacío. Dentro, se encontraba el largo kimono verde que la chica acróbata usó los días que estuvieron juntos en Ba Sing Se. Sin dudarlo, lo tomó entre sus manos y lentamente lo acercó a su rostro. Sólo quería percibir una vez más el agradable aroma de Ty Lee, ese olor característico de ella que tanto le gustaba. Por un pequeño instante, sintió como si aún estuviera a su lado.

-_Tal vez pueda funcionar… no pierdo nada con intentarlo…-_

* * *

Pasaron 3 días para que Azula y Ty Lee estuvieran cerca de llegar a Omashu. En realidad, el viaje solía ser mucho más largo, pero la Princesa contaba con un moderno tanque de guerra hecho de acero que, a pesar de ser enorme y pesado, viajaba a una considerable velocidad, sin mencionar que podía atravesar casi cualquier tipo de terreno. Por si fuera poco, el tanque arrastraba con varios vagones de metal, en cuyo interior había pequeñas habitaciones para sus tripulantes. No por nada, la Nación del Fuego era reconocida como la más avanzada de todas en armamento militar.

Durante el camino, Ty Lee permaneció totalmente en silencio. Trató de ser lo más fuerte posible para no demostrar lo terrible que se sentía. Pero cuando se encontraba sola, le era inevitable llorar. Por supuesto, Azula se dio cuenta de ello y la dejó tranquila, esperando a que se le pasara.

Sin embargo, a medida que continuó el viaje, Ty Lee parecía estar cada vez peor. Ni siquiera había probado bocado alguno y su apariencia demostraba el mal estado sentimental en que se encontraba. Esto no le convenía en absoluto a Azula para su misión. Tenía que levantarle el ánimo cuanto antes.

"Para que veas lo mucho que me preocupo por ti, te traje tu platillo favorito ¿O acaso crees que olvidé lo mucho que te gusta la carne asada de Rinoceronte de Komodo?" le dijo mientras ponía en la pequeña mesa de su habitación la bandeja de comida.

"Lo siento, en serio no tengo hambre. Pero agradezco tu atención, Azula" le respondió de espaldas, acostada en su cama y mirando todo el tiempo hacia la pared de acero que tenía enfrente.

"Mira Ty Lee, sé lo duró que debe ser para ti dejarlo todo atrás. Pero créeme cuando te digo que conmigo estarás mejor. Eres la hija de un noble. No mereces estar en un lugar como ese circo de mala muerte"

-_¡Te equivocas! ¡En realidad no sabes nada! ¡No sabes lo duro que ha sido dejar mi vida! ¡Tampoco sabes lo que merezco o no!- _pensaba furiosa la joven acróbata. Pero temía mucho a Azula como para decírselo directamente.

"¡Mucho menos mereces estar con un miserable artista marcial de procedencia desconocida!" continuó la Princesa, todavía un poco celosa por el hecho de que su amiga tenía a un chico importante en su vida "Tú en cambio, provienes de una familia prestigiosa y eres maestra de un estilo de lucha único y exclusivo ¡Podrás contraer matrimonio fácilmente con cualquier joven de alta sociedad! Incluso, mira la comida que te traje. Apuesto a que llevas años sin probar los finos platillos de nuestra nación. En esa asquerosa colonia, todo lo que hay es sopa de fideos y bolas de arroz…"

Ahora, Ty Lee estaba temblando de ira, empuñando sus manos tan fuerte que sólo le faltaba sangrar. Dos silenciosas lágrimas de impotencia corrían por cada una de sus mejillas. Pero tampoco se atrevió a encarar a Azula. Seguía de espaldas, con su mirada en la pared.

A la cruel Princesa poco le importaba lo que hiciera Ty Lee con su vida. Lo único que quería era levantarle el ánimo, para que estuviese en sus máximas facultades a la hora de empezar la misión. Pero viendo que estaba fallando con su cometido, decidió ponerse un poco más ruda.

"¡Mira, sé bien que todo este berrinche es por ese desgraciado joven! Pero si realmente quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, tendrás que poner de tu máximo empeño en la misión. Mientras más rápido capturemos al Avatar y a los traidores de mi familia, podrás regresar cuanto antes al circo y si quieres, buscar a Trunks o como se llame ¡El resto no me interesa!"

Poco a poco, la chica comenzó a sentarse en la cama y volteó en dirección a Azula, secándose con las manos las pequeñas lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

"Mucho mejor. Quiero que comas, ya que te necesito con energía para lo que viene. Y procura dormir un poco. Se te empieza a notar la falta de sueño y créeme que no te ves nada bien" con esto, la despiadada Princesa abandonó la pequeña habitación, dejando a Ty Lee sola con sus penas.

-_Cuando vuelva, tal vez sea demasiado tarde… tal vez Trunks ya haya vuelto a su época y jamás regrese, pensado en que lo abandoné o que no me importa en absoluto. Tal vez lo mejor era no haberle conocido jamás…-_

* * *

Había sido un largo día para June. Un noble del pueblo de Gaoling contrató sus servicios para localizar y capturar a un pirata fugitivo que le debía mucho dinero y le había estafado en varias negociaciones. Sin embargo, la gente de clase alta tampoco era muy digna a la hora de resolver ciertos asuntos y eso lo sabía muy bien la joven caza recompensas. El lado positivo, era la buena paga de los trabajos de este tipo.

A pesar de la gran distancia, la formidable velocidad de Nyla, su Shirshu, le permitió completar el trabajo en pocos días. Todo lo que deseaba en estos momentos era relajarse un poco y tomar unos cuantos tragos en la taberna.

Una vez que le procuró alimento y agua suficiente a Nyla, comenzó a caminar en dirección al desordenado y sucio establecimiento. Pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con alguien que no esperaba ver de nuevo.

"¡Vaya vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡No pensé encontrarte otra vez por estos alrededores, chico de la espada!"

"De hecho, he venido por ti. Es la tercera noche seguida que vengo, pero me dijeron que estabas de trabajo" respondió Trunks, visiblemente aliviado de poder hablar finalmente con June.

"Ummm… veo que andas sin tu noviecita ¿Acaso se cansó de pasear con un tipo sin dinero?" preguntó de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona.

"Bueno, la verdad ella no es mi novia" contestó el Saiyajin ligeramente sonrojado y en tono nervioso "Pero quería ver si me ayudas a encontrarla. Sé que eres una gran caza recompensas, quizás la mejor. Ella simplemente desapareció y no sé de su paradero"

"Te advierto que no te saldrá gratis. Además, acabo de llegar de muy lejos. Tanto Nyla como yo estamos agotadas. No puedo forzarla a llevar otro viaje hasta quien sabe dónde. Necesita descansar un poco"

"Sólo quería saber de cuánto dinero estamos hablando. Me las arreglaré para conseguirlo cuanto antes"

"Veamos… no lo sé, eso depende de la distancia que tenga que recorrer. Por ello, el monto podría variar, pero te informo que no serán menos de 50 piezas de oro" le informó June mientras observaba despreocupadamente sus uñas.

"¿¡50 PIEZAS DE ORO!? ¡No imaginé que me costaría tanto!" exclamó impresionado el Saiyajin. Definitivamente, tenía un precio menor en mente.

"Lo que sucede es que soy la mejor en esto de rastrear. Siempre encuentro a mis encargos, jamás he fallado. Tú pagas, tú lo tienes. Todo lo que necesito es un objeto con el olor de la persona a la que deseas ubicar. El olfato de Nyla es extraordinario" explicó con orgullo la joven caza recompensas. A pesar de su corta edad, realmente era la mejor en su trabajo.

"Por eso no hay problema. El detalle será el dinero. Es sólo que no pensé que sería tan costoso…"

"Bueno, como se trata de ti, quizás podamos llegar a un pequeño acuerdo y dejarlo en un precio más razonable… si es que me entiendes…" le dijo en un tono seductor, al tiempo que caminaba hacia él con un sensual contoneo de caderas y le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos al petrificado Saiyajin.

Trunks estaba totalmente enrojecido por la vergüenza, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la inesperada e incómoda propuesta "C-creo que podré conseguir el d-d-dinero. Sólo n-necesito algo de t-tiempo. Es todo"

Notando la timidez del joven espadachín, la atrevida caza recompensas se apartó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro "Veo que eres un niño de los buenos. Ahora, tengo curiosidad en saber porque desapareció la chica, así sin más. Ven a verme apenas consigas el dinero"

"De acuerdo. No creo que me tome demasiado. No pasará mucho antes de que regrese, así que no te pongas muy cómoda" respondió con seguridad y confianza.

"Me agrada tu estilo chico ¿Seguro no quieres pasar y tomar algún trago? No te preocupes, yo invito" convidó June con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la taberna.

"Muchas gracias, pero debo ponerme en marcha cuanto antes. Por casualidad ¿No conoces algún lugar donde paguen por participar en peleas? No me importa si es algo ilegal. Creo que es la manera más rápida. Después de todo, es lo que mejor sé hacer"

La mirada de June se llenó de sorpresa. El joven guerrero parecía ser más especial de lo que aparentaba, sin mencionar esa extraña espada que llevaba. Podía ser tímido, pero estaba lleno de determinación y ella se percató de inmediato.

"Ya veo, así que un artista marcial ¿eh? La verdad, no me muevo mucho por esos medios, pero casualmente de donde vengo, existe algo que podría ayudarte. Aunque desconozco el reglamento y no estoy segura si puedas participar" explicó en gesto pensativo, con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla.

"No te preocupes, me las arreglaré de alguna manera. No creo que haya inconvenientes" contestó Trunks un tanto despreocupado, aunque en el fondo se encontraba ansioso. Él esperaba que la solución a su problema financiero estuviera en esos combates.

"Pues bien ¿Has escuchado hablar del Estruendo Tierra?"

* * *

El gigantesco tanque de guerra detuvo finalmente su marcha. Ty Lee sabía lo que eso significaba. A los pocos segundos, Azula entró a su pequeña habitación, para informarle lo que ella ya se esperaba. Allí permanecía la joven acróbata acostada en la cama de espaldas a la entrada.

"Llegamos a Omashu. Alístate. Nos vemos afuera en 5 minutos" informó secamente la Princesa. Al menos, estaba satisfecha de que Ty Lee le hizo caso y empezó a comer, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Pero no porque comenzara a sentirse mejor, sino que la acróbata sabía muy bien que debía mantener sus fuerzas. De lo contrario, no podría luchar adecuadamente y terminaría pagando las consecuencias con Azula.

Cuando ambas ingresaron a la enorme ciudad, ahora dominada completamente por la Nación del Fuego, un pequeño grupo de sirvientes las esperaban, para conducirlas hasta el Palacio Real en palanquín.

"Esta sí es la manera de recibir a una Princesa" comentó Azula con su sonrisa cínica. De esta manera, ambas chicas subieron al palanquín y fueron llevadas hasta el Palacio.

"De seguro, extrañabas este tipo de atenciones desde que te fuiste de la Nación del Fuego. Recuerdo que de niña te emocionaba viajar de esta manera" dijo Azula a la joven acróbata, que sólo permaneció en silencio durante el pequeño paseo.

Cuando arribaron a su destino, las dos se bajaron y caminaron hasta la entrada del Palacio Real, que anteriormente pertenecía al ahora prisionero Rey Bumi. Allí, les esperaba una vieja conocida.

"Por favor, dime que has venido a matarme" habló en un tono monótono la chica de cabellos negros y largo vestido rojo que les esperaba en la entrada, mientras hacía una leve reverencia a Azula.

"Se ve que nunca cambias, Mai" respondió la Princesa con una sonrisa, al tiempo en que se fundía en un breve abrazo de saludo con su vieja amiga de la Academia Real del Fuego para niñas.

Por su parte, Ty Lee sólo caminó hasta donde se encontraba Mai y la abrazó con fuerza. Pero más que un abrazo de alegría, era uno de refugio, como si buscara algún consuelo en brazos de su querida amiga de la infancia.

"Jamás pensé que vendrías. Creí que huiste para unirte al circo, porque sentiste el llamado"

"Bueno, digamos que Azula llamó con más fuerza" respondió la acróbata lo más alegre que pudo. Pero su tono desbordaba una inconfundible tristeza.

"Bien, supongo que imaginarás porque me encuentro aquí, Mai. Tengo una importante misión y las necesito a ustedes dos y sus habilidades. Ty Lee ya aceptó gustosa, así que sólo faltas tú ¿Qué dices?"

"¡Cuenta conmigo! ¡Haré lo que sea con tal de salir de este horrible lugar!" respondió Mai sin siquiera pensarlo un instante, con una determinación poco habitual en ella.

"Vaya, ¿Tan mal la estás pasando en Omashu?"

"¡Ja! ¡Ni te imaginas! Pensé que mi vida en la Nación del Fuego era aburrida, pero este lugar es mucho peor. Tu propuesta es justo lo que estaba esperando. Es la excusa perfecta para largarme de esta pesadilla"

"Bien, me alegra escuchar eso. Descansaremos un rato mientras conversamos y nos ponemos un poco al día. Después de todo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos todas reunidas" terminó Azula con una sonrisa, mientras las tres viejas amigas se abrían camino a través de las imponentes puertas del Palacio Real, con Ty Lee caminando con pesar un poco más atrás de ellas.

* * *

Buscar peleas en donde participar por dinero le parecía algo muy bajo. Las artes marciales debían usarse sólo para el bien, para el perfeccionamiento personal. Para ayudar y defender a quienes más lo necesitaban.

Al menos, así lo veía Trunks. Pero esto era diferente. Haría lo que fuera necesario por encontrar a Ty Lee y saber de ella, aunque eso significara tener que rebajarse a usar su fuerza para ganar un premio en efectivo.

"Espero no tener que hacer algo así de nuevo" se dijo así mismo mientras esperaba sentado en el vestuario de los luchadores.

Todo lo que tuvo que hacer, fue firmar un documento que libraba de responsabilidades al evento sobre cualquier lesión o daño que pudiera sufrir en combate, incluso si resultaba asesinado.

La única regla era arrojar a su adversario fuera de la plataforma usando tierra control. También le recomendaron usar insultos o frases clichés antes de la pelea, todo para darle mayor espectáculo al enloquecido público.

No todo resultó como el Saiyajin lo esperaba. Cuando llegó al pueblo de Gaoling y averiguó la ubicación exacta donde se llevaría a cabo el Estruendo Tierra, le informaron que el evento no sería sino hasta el viernes por la noche, lo cual sin duda, retrasaba sus planes más de lo previsto. Él sólo esperaba que al volver con el dinero, encontrara disponible a June lo antes posible.

Él no era un maestro tierra, pero imaginó que lanzando algunas rocas o algo por el estilo le bastaría. Nunca había visto a los maestros tierra en acción. Por eso, estaba a punto de llevarse una inusual sorpresa.

"¡Chico, es tu turno! ¡Espero que ya estés preparado!" le indicó un sujeto que había entrado al vestuario.

El joven Saiyajin se puso de pie cuando escuchó su llamado. Se quitó la chaqueta, quedando sólo con su camiseta negra sin mangas y dejó a un lado su espada.

Estaba prohibido usar cualquier tipo de arma que no fueran sus manos o la tierra. Lo que no sabía, es que le pondrían a combatir desde el principio con el peleador más fuerte.

Todo formaba parte de un tipo de trampa, para que los nuevos peleadores como él, no llegaran lejos y perdieran la oportunidad de hacerse con el premio mayor.

* * *

Por otra parte, el equipo Avatar había decidido acudir al mismo torneo, con el fin de encontrar algún maestro que enseñara a Aang a controlar la tierra. Habían escuchado que los mejores maestros del Reino Tierra acudían al evento, así que pensaron que sería buena idea intentarlo.

"¡Miren chicos! ¡Asientos en primera fila! ¡Podremos ver el espectáculo mejor que el resto! Aunque me pregunto por qué nadie se sentará aquí"

La pregunta de Aang fue inmediatamente respondida, cuando una enorme roca salió disparada desde el cuadrilátero y se incrustó con gran estrépito justo al lado de Sokka, provocando el sobresalto de los tres jóvenes.

"Ehh… imagino que será por eso…" dijo el joven guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

"Déjenme adivinar… vinimos aquí a observar a un montón de sujetos rudos, lanzándose rocas unos a otros como descerebrados ¿O me equivoco?" dijo Katara con un profundo suspiro, mirando sus uñas con gesto aburrido.

"¡Pues es exactamente por lo que yo pagué, Aang!"

Un gran estruendo proveniente del cuadrilátero, llamó la atención de todos los espectadores. Se Trataba de Xin Fu, el maestro tierra anfitrión del torneo. De un fuerte pisotón, el tipo creó un enorme pilar de roca bajo sus pies, que le elevó de manera que su presencia fuese vista por la audiencia entera.

"¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS AL ESTRUENDO TIERRA VI! ¡Como la mayoría sabrá, soy su anfitrión, Xin Fu! ¡Esta noche, tendremos una serie de combates increíbles! Las reglas son simples. Sólo hay que arrojar al oponente del cuadrilátero y ganas ¡QUE COMIENZE EL ESPECTACULO!" gritó al tiempo que, de un gran salto, se retiraba a una elevada plataforma.

Ahora, la atención estaba sobre los dos contendientes que se encontraba en la arena de combate. Uno era un tipo musculoso llamado La Piedra, quien era el favorito de la edición actual del torneo. El otro, un sujeto de gran tamaño y aspecto bruto llamado El Gran Gran Hippo.

"¡PRIMER ASALTO! ¡LA PIEDRA CONTRA EL GRAN GRAN HIPOOO!" gritó Xin Fu desde su puesto.

"Escucha bien Hippo, podrás ser grande y temible. Pero no eres rival para La Piedra ¡La Piedra te derrotará en segundos!"

Por su parte, El Gran Hippo sólo contesto a las provocaciones de La Piedra con un grito salvaje, tratando de intimidarlo con su enorme tamaño.

"Ufff… lo que faltaba… hasta sus amenazas suenan a diálogos baratos de obra de teatro ¿Soy la única que se da cuenta de ello?"

"¡SHHHSS! Silencio Katara. Contigo quejándote toda la pelea, no voy a poder disfrutar nada" la mandó a callar Sokka, quien estaba sobre excitado con el show que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Acto seguido, sonó la campana que daba inicio al enfrentamiento, lo que causó que la multitud entera entrara en un estado de locura, profiriendo gritos de ánimo, emoción e incluso insultos a ambos luchadores.

La Piedra comenzó atacando. Con fuertes pisotones, provocó que trozos de roca se elevaran al aire, para luego arrojarlos a su adversario con patadas y puños.

Pero El Gran Hippo se mantuvo estático, recibiendo el castigo con su poderoso cuerpo. Los pedazos de roca no le causaron daño alguno. Por el contrario, el enorme sujeto gritaba desafiante, dispuesto a responder a la agresión.

Así, El Gran Hippo comenzó a saltar, provocando un fuerte temblor en todo el cuadrilátero y haciendo que La Piedra se tambaleara de un lado a otro, a punto de perder el equilibrio. La táctica de Hippo estaba funcionando. La Piedra se encontraba trastabillando sin poder evitarlo, retrocediendo poco a poco hasta el borde del Ring. Parecía que iba a perder.

Pero antes de caer, La Piedra usó su tierra control para crear una pequeña pared de roca en todo el borde del cuadrilátero, que evitó su caída. Luego, tomó con rapidez la placa de piedra y la arrojó directo al Gran Hippo.

¡BAAAAAM!

Sonó la placa al estallar contra el cuerpo de enorme sujeto, provocando la caída de éste. Tal vez no era nada hábil, pero lo compensaba con su resistencia y fuerza bruta, atributos que demostraba cuando se ponía nuevamente de pie, totalmente ileso.

Contrario a lo que se pudiese pensar, La Piedra era un peleador inteligente por experiencia. Se percató de que no podría ganar fácilmente siendo directo. Tenía que desestabilizar a su adversario.

Antes de que Hippo comenzara alguna de sus técnicas, La Piedra empezó a patear pedazos de roca, que golpeaban sin tregua y piedad las pequeñas piernas (en comparación del resto de su cuerpo) del enorme contrincante.

Ante el dolor que azotaba sus extremidades inferiores, Hippo comenzó a tropezar. Sin poder mantenerse en pie, cayó estrepitosamente sobre su espalda. Así, La Piedra aprovechó de dar el golpe final.

Dando un fuerte salto por los aires, el musculoso maestro tierra impactó ambas rodillas contra el suelo del cuadrilátero, lo que generó la aparición de un inmenso pilar de roca justo bajo la espalda de su desplomado adversario. Ahora, Hippo se encontraba volando por los aires, cayendo de bruces fuera del cuadrilátero.

Todo había acabado. La Piedra era el indiscutible vencedor. La multitud rugía de euforia. Todos aclamaban con vehemencia y desaforo al ganador del primer combate. Incluso Sokka parecía fuera de sí.

"¡ASÍ SE HACE! ¡LA PIEDRA LOS DESTRUIRA A TODOS! ¡A TODOOOOSS!" Gritaba el chico del Boomerang totalmente exaltado.

Y así, fueron transcurriendo el resto de los enfrentamientos, donde La Piedra terminaba siendo siempre el vencedor. Sus habilidades de tierra control eran impresionantes. Atacaba con furia y violencia a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino.

Su siguiente víctima fue El Hombre de La Nación del Fuego, un sujeto quien en realidad era maestro tierra, pero lo disfrazaban como si fuera un maestro fuego para hacer de él un personaje, todo con el fin de brindar espectáculo. Luego siguieron La Ardilla, El Gecko e incluso El Cazador de Cabezas, quienes fueron derrotados unos tras otros.

Finalmente, llegó un combate inesperado por todos, mucho más para el equipo Avatar. Estaban a punto de ver nuevamente a un conocido.

"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Esta noche tenemos a un nuevo luchador! ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA RECIBIR A TRUNKS, EL SAIYAJIN!" gritó con fuerza Xin Fu.

"¿Qué? ¿A dicho Trunks?" preguntó Katara con asombro, saliendo rápidamente del estado de indiferencia en que se encontraba durante todo el evento "Pero ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo aquí? Ni si quiera es una maestro tierra"

Aang sólo se encogió de hombros. Quería observar con atención una vez más al joven guerrero en acción.

* * *

Cuando el joven Saiyajin hizo su entrada, se encontró con un enorme cuadrilátero hecho de roca pura, rodeado muy de cerca por gradas fabricadas a partir de la rocosa pared de la gigantesca cueva.

A Trunks le parecía ridículo, pero al inscribirse en el torneo, le obligaron a tomar algún sobrenombre para causar mayor impacto y ganar apoyo por parte del público. El Saiyajin fue lo único que pasó por su mente.

Dando un gran salto, subió a la arena de combate, encarando a su adversario, La Piedra.

"¡Tú, chico insolente! ¡No podrás hacerle ni un solo rasguño a La Piedra! ¡La Piedra te dará la oportunidad de rendirte, a menos que estés ansioso por conocer el verdadero dolor!"

Todos los espectadores gritaban y proferían gestos de júbilo. Por supuesto, Sokka era uno de esos espectadores. Sin duda, La Piedra era muy popular entre la gente. Poco a poco, el alboroto fue cesando y se hizo un absoluto silencio. Al parecer, todos esperaban escuchar atentamente la respuesta de Trunks.

El joven Saiyajin se percató de ello, pero no tenía idea sobre que decir. La situación le resultaba sumamente incómoda "Bueno… ehh… ¡Yo no opino lo mismo! ¡Yo… eh… soy el que va a ganar! ¡Sí, eso!"

De haber existido una mosca volando en el lugar, de seguro se habría escuchado con completa claridad.

"¿Es enserio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes decir? ¡BUUUUU BUUUUU!" Abucheaba Sokka desde la gradas, mientras el resto de la audiencia le imitaba y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo. Incluso, algunos le arrojaron pequeñas piedrecitas en señal de burla y desaprobación.

Aang y Katara sólo le miraban con desaprobación. No creían que la actitud de Sokka fuese la correcta. Después de todo, conocían a Trunks y era mejor apoyarlo a él que a La Piedra.

¡BIIIING! Sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio del enfrentamiento. Trunks se mantuvo quieto desde su puesto, asumiendo postura de combate y esperado a que su oponente hiciera el primer movimiento.

No tuvo que esperar casi nada. La Piedra comenzó a arrojarle entre puños y patadas, enormes pedazos de rocas, unos tras otros y sin tregua. Ahora, el joven Saiyajin estaba sorprendido. No entendía como aquel sujeto podía controlar la tierra de esa manera.

-_Es increíble… este tipo, a pesar de tener un ki tan bajo, es capaz de usar su energía de alguna manera para manipular las rocas. Que habilidad tan extraña… no usa su fuerza física para levantarlas y arrojarlas… es más bien como que puede controlarlas…-_

Pero sus ideas tendrían que esperar. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a esquivar los ataques con destreza, dando saltos laterales y volteretas, pero nada extraordinario que llamase la atención de sobre manera. Tan sólo parecía un individuo bastante ágil y con buenos reflejos, nada más.

Luego de atacarlo de esa manera, La Piedra notó que su oponente era muy rápido. Le sería casi imposible conectar un solo golpe a menos que intentara algo diferente. Entonces, girando sus pies y con un movimiento de sus manos, provocó que Trunks quedara enterrado en el suelo un poco por debajo de sus rodillas.

_-¿Cómo lo hizo? Simplemente enterró mis pies- _Pensaba el sorprendido Saiyajin observando hacia el suelo. La pequeña distracción, fue suficiente para que La Piedra hiciera levitar un gigantesco trozo de roca sobre su propia cabeza con muchísimo esfuerzo, para arrojarlo lo más fuerte que pudo en dirección a su atrapado adversario.

Cuando levantó la mirada, el inmenso trozo de roca se encontraba demasiado cerca. Así que por instinto, Trunks lanzó un rápido puñetazo al frente, golpeándola justo en el centro para sorpresa de todos los espectadores.

¡BAAAAAMMM! Resonó por toda la cueva, cuando la descomunal roca estalló en mil pedazos al entrar en contacto con el puño del joven guerrero. Con su fuerza bruta, fue capaz de realizar tal acción inhumana.

Por supuesto, los presentes pensaron que el joven usó tierra control para deshacerse del gran peñasco, aunque aún así, la maniobra resultaba admirable.

Sólo Aang, Katara y Sokka sabían lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Sabían lo poderoso que era Trunks y que su fuerza desproporcionada fue la responsable de tal cosa.

-_Tengo que terminar cuanto antes con esto. No quiero verme en la necesidad de llamar la atención innecesariamente-_

Usando nuevamente su fuerza, desenterró sus dos pies como si hubiesen estado dentro de un pequeño charco con lodo y no debajo del duro suelo rocoso del cuadrilátero. Ahora, tenía que lograr que La Piedra se acercara lo suficiente para terminar con el asunto sin levantar sospechas. Y sí que tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo.

"¡Hey, insecto! ¿Piensas quedarte allí todo el día lanzándome piedritas como una niña? ¡Demuestra que eres un hombre y acércate a pelear!" amenazó Trunks, apenas creyendo que tales palabras habían salido de su propia boca. Tal vez era la herencia oculta de Vegeta que jamás había aflorado de él.

"Eso está mucho mejor. Ahora sí habla como un guerrero de verdad" dijo Sokka, al tiempo que Katara se daba un golpe en la frente por el tonto y falto de sentido análisis de su hermano.

La multitud empezó a gritar ante el comentario retador del Saiyajin, aunque ésta no era su intención en absoluto. Sólo quería provocar a La Piedra. Y vaya que dio resultado.

"¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie le habla así a La Piedra y vive para contarlo!"

Sin poder soportar tanta insolencia, La Piedra se agachó, colocando sus dos manos sobre el suelo rocoso del cuadrilátero. De esta forma, con sus habilidades de tierra control, formó dos enormes guanteletes de piedra alrededor de sus manos, dispuesto a darle con ellos una brutal golpiza a Trunks.

"¡Ahora conocerás el verdadero dolor!" gritaba el musculoso maestro tierra a medida que corría en dirección al joven Saiyajin, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa confiada.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de conectar su gran puño de roca en el rostro, Trunks lo esquivó girando hacia un lado, de manera que el golpe pasó a sólo milímetros de su nariz. Luego, sujetó el brazo de La Piedra con ambas manos y usando la propia fuerza de éste en su contra, giró la cadera y lo lanzó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo fuera del ring.

Obviamente, tuvo sumo cuidado de no dañarle, pero fue más que suficiente como para arrojar al sujeto estrepitosamente contra las gradas, justo al lado de donde el equipo Avatar estaba sentado.

El sorprendido público comenzó a vitorear a Trunks sin cesar. Jamás pensaron que el joven guerrero sería capaz de derrotar a la mismísima Piedra. Jamás, excepto claro, Aang y Katara. Por otro lado, Sokka lloraba la derrota de su amado ídolo.

"¡TRUNKS EL SAIYAJIN ES EL GANADOR!" anunció Xin Fu desde su puesto, mientras un enorme tejón topo limpiaba los escombros y trozos de piedra esparcidos en la superficie del cuadrilátero, preparándolo así para la siguiente pelea.

"¡Y ahora, el evento final que todos estaban esperando! ¡Trunks el Saiyajin contra la actual campeona del Estruendo Tierra! Reciban con un gran aplauso a… ¡LA BANDIDA CIEGA!"

* * *

Ahora sí aparecerá Toph. A partir de ahora, comenzaré a actualizar sólo los viernes o sábados, pues necesito algo de tiempo para seguir escribiendo.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia hasta el momento, especialmente a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme su comentario sobre si les gusta la historia. Eso me ha motivado a continuar escribiendo. Por favor, no duden en dejarme su opinión al respecto, de verdad es algo que valoro mucho, pues me ayuda a saber que mi trabajo es bien visto por alguien más y debería continuarlo.

Nuevamente gracias, saludos.


	16. 16 El Encuentro Final

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.

Los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen. Son creación de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La serie fue producida por Nickelodeon.

**16. El Encuentro Final**

"No creo que sea realmente ciega… digo, sólo debe ser parte de su personaje ¿Verdad?" preguntaba Katara, sin poder creer que la pequeña niña de cabellos negros que se encontraba de pie en el cuadrilátero, fuera en verdad la campeona actual del Estruendo Tierra.

"Pues, yo creo que sí lo es" dijo Aang sin apartar su vista de la chiquilla. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero de alguna manera, sentía como si ya la hubiera conocido antes.

* * *

-_Que extraño… por alguna razón, estoy seguro que ella conoce exactamente mi posición, a pesar de ser ciega. ¿Será que sabe como detectar el ki?... No, no lo creo… debe ser algo más…_- pensaba Trunks, mientras veía atentamente a la joven maestra no mayor de 12 años.

La Bandida Ciega permanecía muy quieta frente a él. Habitualmente, el carácter de la chica era seguro y confiado, incluso altanero hasta cierto punto, pero no ahora. Esta vez, su oponente era distinto.

Toph estaba muy extrañada con la situación. A pesar de su ceguera de nacimiento, ella podía "ver" (aunque de manera diferente), todo lo que estaba a su alrededor mediante la vibraciones de la tierra, las cuales percibía excepcionalmente bien a través de sus pies descalzos. Inclusive, era capaz de percibir el patrón respiratorio y cardíaco de las personas.

Precisamente, esto era lo que la tenía tan desconcertada. Quien quiera que fuese el joven frente a ella, era único y diferente. Su corazón funcionaba más lento que el de un ser humano normal, sin mencionar la potencia de cada uno de sus latidos.

Ella imaginó que un corazón tan descomunalmente fuerte como ese, dentro del pecho de una persona normal, podría terminar por hacerle estallar las arterias a cualquiera. Su respiración también era lenta y profunda, sin duda fuera de lo común.

Eso no era todo. Gracias a éste sentido sísmico que ella poseía, era capaz de construir una imagen física de su adversario, e incluso sentir parcialmente la dureza y solidez de algunos materiales a su alrededor. Todo ello le permitió darse cuenta que por alguna inexplicable razón, el cuerpo del Saiyajin era muchísimo más duro y denso que cualquier roca que jamás hubiera percibido.

-¿_Quien se supone que es este chico? ¿Por qué su corazón late de esta manera tan inusual? ¿Y por qué su cuerpo es así?- _pensaba al tiempo que dos mujeres asistentes le retiraban su larga capa color verde y el cinturón de campeona, para que así la pelea diera inicio _–Es tan raro, que casi diría que no es un ser humano…-_

El clamor del público fue interrumpido por el repentino anuncio de Xin Fu, "¡El ganador de este combate se llevará el título de campeón del Estruendo Tierra VI! ¡Además del premio en efectivo de 200 monedas de oro!"

_-¿200 monedas de oro? ¡Con eso será mucho más que suficiente para pagar a June!-_ pensaba el Saiyajin más que satisfecho. Tan pronto como consiguiera el premio, trataría de buscar a la caza recompensas. Sólo esperaba que a la chica no se le ocurriera subir el precio demasiado.

"¡BIIINGGG!" Se escuchó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la contienda final. Todos los espectadores estaban atentos hasta del más mínimo movimiento, totalmente despegados de sus asientos para no perder detalle alguno.

No era de extrañar. Después de todo, Trunks había sido capaz de derrotar a La Piedra y la reputación de La Bandida Ciega era reconocida más que de sobra. Sin duda, el enfrentamiento prometía ser único e irrepetible.

El público estaba en silencio, pues querían escuchar la acostumbrada serie de diálogos ridículos y clichés que precedían a cada pelea. Pero en esta ocasión, nada de eso ocurrió. Toph sabía que esta vez, su oponente no era un guerrero cualquiera. Por ello, no perdió su tiempo en estupideces y simplemente comenzó a atacar.

Dando un pequeño paso al frente y con un leve y delicado movimiento de su muñeca, la chica provocó que múltiples picos de piedra crecieran del suelo en dirección a Trunks, justo a un par de metros frente a él. El Saiyajin no esperaba el sorpresivo ataque, por lo que sólo se cubrió cruzando los dos brazos sobre su pecho.

Como si los duros picos de roca estuviesen hechos de vidrio, reventaron en pedazos al impactar contra los fuertes brazos del joven guerrero. Allí fue cuando Trunks se percató de que su adversario era mucho más hábil que La Piedra. El ataque de la chica realmente le sorprendió.

Con increíble velocidad, Toph arrojó una roca en dirección a su oponente, pero Trunks dio un pequeño salto a un lado con agilidad para esquivarla. Ese fue su error. Justo era lo que quería La Bandida Ciega.

Cuando los pies del Saiyajin apenas tocaron el suelo, ella hizo aparecer más picos de roca, mucho más grandes que los anteriores, sólo que en esta ocasión, los hizo crecer a espaldas Trunks. Ella buscó deliberadamente el movimiento de su adversario para que le fuera imposible esquivar su nuevo ataque.

¡BAAAAMMMM!

Retumbó con fuerzaen cada rincón de la cueva. Algunos dejaron escapar un leve suspiro, pues la técnica era lo suficientemente potente como para al menos, romper la columna de una persona normal. Pero Toph sabía que su adversario era de todo menos normal. Y precisamente, allí permanecía el Saiyajin de pie, con su codo levantado, justo el que usó para romper de un certero golpe los poderosos picos que a punto estuvieron de alcanzarle.

"No lo haces nada mal chico duro. Ahora veamos cómo te va cuando no puedas ver nada" dijo Toph en tono desafiante, brindándole una confiada y amplia sonrisa.

Sin más preámbulo, la chica adelantó hacia el frente sus dos brazos con mucha fuerza, mientras enterraba con bastante firmeza ambos pies en el duro suelo de cuadrilátero. Con ello, fue capaz de crear una gran avalancha de rocas y escombros que avanzaban en dirección a Saiyajin.

Trunks lo esquivó dando una gran voltereta hacia el frente, de manera que la avalancha pasó justo por debajo de él. Pero cuando cayó nuevamente en el suelo del cuadrilátero, se dio cuenta a que se refería La Bandida Ciega con su comentario. Todo estaba cubierto con una gigantesca nube de polvo, que hacía las veces de una espesa neblina e impedía absolutamente la visión.

-_Esta niña es muy inteligente. Utilizó esa técnica para aprovechar su extraña capacidad de percepción, que no necesita de sus ojos. Por desgracia para ella, se exactamente donde se encuentra por su ki…-_

El Saiyajin tenía razón. Pero para su mala suerte, las rocas no tenían ki, así que no podía percibirlas. Por eso, sus pensamientos se esfumaron de inmediato cuando una inmensa roca casi lo golpea, teniendo apenas tiempo de hacerla añicos con una patada lateral.

Apenas la rompió en mil pedazos, otra roca aún más grande y puntiaguda estaba a unos escasos 30 centímetros de él, amenazando con atravesarlo. Por supuesto, tal cosa no era posible, pero era lo que Toph estaba intentando. Al parecer, la pequeña maestra también podía modificar la forma de la tierra a su antojo y ahora, estaba atacando sin tregua con todo lo que podía, pues sabía de la resistencia física del Saiyajin.

Girando hacia un lado, Trunks observó con sorpresa como el filoso peñasco pasó rozando su rostro, cortando al menos un par de sus largos cabellos como si se tratase de una espada.

¡CRAAASSSHHH!

Crujió con un sonido sordo la enorme piedra, cuando se incrustó en las gradas inferiores que estaba vacías, para asombro de todos los espectadores. El público no era capaz de ver nada sobre el cuadrilátero, pero escuchaban con claridad las rocas rompiéndose y estallando unas tras otras, lo que era señal de la brutal contienda que allí se libraba.

* * *

Por su parte, Aang estaba maravillado por una cosa. La pequeña Bandida Ciega no sólo era muy habilidosa, sino que era justo el maestro tierra que estaba buscando, tal y como le Rey Bumi le recomendó.

Ella podía, de alguna manera, seguir luchando sin dificultad tras la espesa nube de polvo. La chica usaba sus sentidos y cuerpo entero para escuchar y sentir la tierra, no sólo para atacar directa y salvajemente como lo hacía La Piedra.

"¡Lo sabía! Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ella es la niña de mi visión en el pantano, estoy seguro de eso. Creo que se acabó mi búsqueda ¡Ella tiene que ser mi maestro tierra!"

* * *

-_No puedo perder más tiempo. Admito que tiene grandes habilidades, pero esto tiene que terminar ya-_ Pensaba Trunks, mientras rompía de una patada circular las paredes de una especie de prisión de rocas que la chica hizo crecer del suelo justo a su alrededor, con el fin de dejarlo atrapado dentro.

Aprovechando la nube de polvo que no dejaba ver a los espectadores, el joven Saiyajin usó su descomunal velocidad para desaparecer de la nada, como si jamás hubiese estado allí.

No voló ni nada por el estilo. Sólo se movió a una velocidad hipersónica, para quedar justo detrás de La Bandida Ciega. Su velocidad fue tal, que se desplazó mucho más rápido que las vibraciones terrestres que provocaron sus veloces pies al correr. Por ello, la desprevenida Toph no pudo sentir nada, hasta que él la tomó por debajo de los brazos, como si fuera una niñita de 5 años.

La última vez que alguien la cargó así, fue su padre, cuando ella tan sólo era una bebé, lo que le dio mucha más rabia a la orgullosa maestro tierra.

Todo fue demasiado rápido para La Bandida Ciega. No pudo siquiera pensar claramente cuando ya había sido arrojada por los aires, justo fuera del cuadrilátero. Estaba volando sin control alguno, como una delicada muñeca de trapo, de manera similar a cuando Trunks arrojó a Katara en el Polo Norte.

La diferencia es que Toph se sentía mucho más indefensa, pues en medio del aire, no podía ver absolutamente nada. Todo terminó muy de prisa. Trunks fue cuidadoso de no arrojarla fuerte para evitar lastimarla, sin mencionar que lo hizo en dirección a alguien del público, para que no chocara estrepitosamente contra las gradas de piedra.

Todo lo que hizo, fue concentrarse en el ki más alto que pudo percibir en el lugar y lanzó a la pequeña en dirección a éste. Por su puesto, ese ki pertenecía a Aang y el Saiyajin fue capaz de identificarlo.

El público entero quedó completamente atónito, cuando vio a La Bandida Ciega salir disparada desde dentro de la nube de polvo, cayendo con velocidad sobre un desprevenido chico que estaba sentado en las gradas junto a sus dos amigos de la Tribu Agua.

Luego, Trunks abrió sus brazos y expulsó una ráfaga de aire con su ki, para disipar en un instante la nube de polvo que cubría todo el cuadrilátero. Así, el público pudo ver con claridad al joven Saiyajin de pie en medio de la arena de combate, que estaba destrozada y con escombros por doquier, producto de la feroz contienda.

El silencio era sepulcral. Nadie podía cree que el desconocido chico fue capaz de derrotar nada más y nada menos que a La Bandida Ciega.

"¡EL GANADOR Y NUEVO CAMPEÓN DEL ESTRUENDO TIERRA VI ES TRUNKS, EL SAIYAJIN!"

El anuncio de Xin Fu, pareció traerlos a todos de vuelta a la realidad, de manera que comenzaron a aclamar y vitorear al joven guerrero por la gran hazaña realizada.

Dos hermosas mujeres se acercaron a Trunks para colocarle el cinturón de campeón, pero él sólo lo tomó sin prestarle importancia y caminó directo hasta Xin Fu para reclamar su bolsa de monedas de oro.

"Puedes quedártelo" le dijo cuando le entregaba el cinturón con una mano, mientras le extendía la otra, esperando recibir el tan ansiado premio en metálico.

"¡No tan rápido! Debes esperar para ver si alguien del público se atreve a retarte por el título de campeón. En caso de perder, no podrás llevarte el dinero" contestó el anfitrión maestro tierra, retirando la bolsa fuera del alcance de Trunks.

"Por mí está bien. Anuncia el reto cuanto antes" contestó secamente.

"¡ALGUNO DE LOS PRESENTES SE ATREVE A DESAFIAR AL CAMPEÓN! ¡QUIEN LOGRE DERROTARLO, RECIBIRÁ ESTE ENORME SACO CON 200 MONEDAS DE ORO!"

Pero por supuesto, nadie respondió. Todos permanecieron en absoluto silencio. Cualquiera que fuese capaz de derrotar a La Bandida Ciega de esa manera, tenía que ser un guerrero sumamente poderoso, así que ni locos serían capaces de retar a Trunks.

"Como lo supuse" dijo el Saiyajin arrebatando finalmente la bolsa de manos de Xin Fu. Luego, dándose la vuelta, comenzó a marcharse.

"E-e-espera… n-no te vayas… todavía tienes…"

"A menos que tú seas quien quiera desafiarme" respondió el Saiyajin deteniéndose en el acto, mientras permanecía de espaldas. Tampoco hubo respuesta. Xin Fu permaneció paralizado, pues sabía muy bien que no podría vencerle.

Y así, el chico del futuro continuo su tranquila andanza fuera de la cueva, dispuesto a no tener que volver jamás a un lugar de mala muerte como lo era este.

* * *

"¡Wow! ¿Vieron eso? Definitivamente Trunks es sorprendente. Arrojó a La Bandida Ciega como si nada. ¿No te recuerda a alguien, Katara?" preguntó Sokka en tono burlón, tratando de provocar un poco a su hermana.

"¿Podrías callarte aunque sea sólo un instante?" respondió la chica un tanto irritada.

"No lo sé… no te veías tan molesta cuando te llevó en sus brazos ¿O me equivoco?"

Ahora, Katara estaba enrojecida de vergüenza, temblando levemente por los comentarios de su hermano que lograban sacarla de quicio. Pero ambos dejaron a un lado la tonta discusión, cuando la voz de la joven maestra tierra les recordó que estaba allí con ellos.

"Así que ustedes conocen a ese extraño chico… Entonces díganme ¿Qué clase de truco barato usó conmigo?" espetó furiosa, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en señal de indignación.

"Oye, en serio no sabemos a qué te refieres" le respondió Aang mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, intentando apartar el leve aturdimiento que le causó el aterrizaje de Toph sobre él.

"¡No me mientan! ¡Ese tipo simplemente apareció detrás de mí! ¡Puedo sentir cualquier vibración de la tierra con mis pies, pero él se esfumó de la nada y me lanzó fuera del ring! Claramente no es un maestro tierra…" continuaba gritándoles, aún demasiado molesta por saber que le ocultaban la verdad.

El equipo Avatar permaneció en silencio. Katara sabía a qué se refería la chica. Fue lo mismo que le pasó cuando Trunks apareció tras ella y la arrojó por los aires.

"Tampoco usó tierra control para romper las rocas que le arrojé, eso también puedo saberlo. No entiendo como un ser humano puede ser tan fuerte" continuó La Bandida Ciega. Ella se percató que los tres chicos le ocultaban algo, no sólo por el incómodo silencio que guardaban, sino por la reacción física que captó en la respiración y latidos cardíacos de los jóvenes.

"¡Bien, sino quieren decirme entonces me largo!" contestó con rudeza mientras se daba la vuelta, retirándose sumamente molesta del lugar.

"¡Espera, por favor! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!" intentó detenerla rápidamente Aang, viendo como su gran oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos "¡Estoy buscando un maestro tierra y creo que tú eres la persona que andaba buscando!"

Pero la obstinada chiquilla le ignoró por completo y desapareció a través de un gran agujero que creó en la pared de la cueva, cerrándolo detrás de sí.

* * *

Una vez que Trunks abandonó la gigantesca cueva, se sentó sobre una roca cerca de la entrada, para comenzar a contar el dinero. Quería asegurarse de que la bolsa contenía al menos 50 monedas de oro. Después de revisarla, vio que el dinero estaba completo, no había problema alguno.

"Que bien. Incluso tengo dinero de sobra para comer algo" dijo para sí mismo con agrado, imaginando al instante todo lo que podría comer esa noche.

Pensaba en volar inmediatamente hasta la taberna, pero se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Posiblemente, June estaría descansando o disfrutando de algunos tragos, así que imaginó que no tendría caso ir ahora. Mañana podría hacerlo con más calma, apenas se hiciera de noche.

Cuando se disponía a marcharse, se encontró con el pequeño equipo Avatar que salía de la cueva. No le causó sorpresa, pues fue capaz de sentir el ki de Aang cuando estuvo allí dentro.

Pronto, recordó aquel asunto importante que quería hablar con Aang desde hacía días, por lo que decidió acercarse a ellos.

"Hey ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Ya comieron algo?" les preguntó mostrándoles la bolsa de dinero que recién había ganado. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de los 3 chicos.

* * *

Pasada media hora, los 4 se encontraban en un restaurante de Gaoling, disfrutando de la gastronomía y variada gama de platillos que ofrecía el Reino Tierra. Comían desde bocados de cangrejo y cerdo asado, hasta platillos vegetarianos que consumía principalmente Aang, como sopa de habichuelas y tofu.

"Nunca imaginé que los encontraría en un lugar como el Estruendo Tierra. No sabía que tenían esos gustos" les dijo Trunks en una de sus pocas pausas, para comenzar a devorar con avidez el pescado al vapor que tenía enfrente.

"No estábamos allí por el evento en sí" respondió Katara, al tiempo que se llevaba una cucharada de sopa de fideos a la boca "Es sólo que escuchamos que los mejores maestros tierra acudían al torneo y fuimos en busca de alguno que pudiera enseñar a Aang"

"¿Y tuvieron suerte?"

"No lo creo. Nada más me llamó la atención La Bandida Ciega" explico Aang con desilusión en su rostro "Pero no quiso aceptar mi petición. Simplemente me ignoró y se marchó de prisa"

"Deberían buscarla mañana. No pierden nada con insistirle un poco más. La verdad, me parece que de lejos es la mejor. Tenía un control de su ki mucho mayor que el resto de los otros sujetos. Además, podía sentir mi presencia de alguna manera sin necesidad de verme" les explico con rapidez lo mejor que pudo, pues no quería perder el tiempo en palabras que podía estar usando justo ahora para comer.

"Me pareció escuchar que se debía a su capacidad de sentir las vibraciones de la tierra o algo así" intervino Sokka sin poner mucha atención a la conversación. Estaba más concentrado en la comida que tenían enfrente. Desde hace tiempo, los chicos no comían así de bien "De todas formas ¿Qué hacías en un lugar como el Estruendo Tierra? ¿Aprovechando tus locas habilidades para conseguir un poco de dinero?"

"La verdad, sí fue por el dinero" respondió el Saiyajin visiblemente avergonzado por sus métodos "Jamás he peleado por un motivo tan bajo como un premio o algo parecido. Ese no es el objetivo de las artes marciales. Pero enserio, necesito el dinero y para mí, esta fue la manera más fácil de conseguirlo"

"¿Acaso tienes alguna deuda pendiente?" continuó el chico del Boomerang, intentado sacarle alguna información con su habitual tono de voz sarcástico.

"No. Necesito encontrar a una amiga que desapareció sin motivo alguno. Estoy algo preocupado por ella. El dinero es para pagar a una caza recompensas que puede ubicar a las personas a través de su olor, con la ayuda de un extraño animal ciego de olfato increíble"

El pequeño grupo de chicos casi se atragantó con su explicación. Ellos sabían a quien se refería exactamente Trunks, pues habían tenido un enfrentamiento en el pasado con June en la Abadía de las hermanas, cuando Zuko le pagó a la chica para ubicar al Avatar.

"¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?" preguntó el Saiyajin cuando vio el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos.

"Es sólo que tuvimos problemas con ella en el pasado" explicó Sokka una vez que volvió a retomar la compostura "Un príncipe psicópata de la Nación del Fuego llamado Zuko, le pagó para capturar a Aang y tuvimos que enfrentarnos con ella. Por poco logramos escapar"

"Sí. Como Aang es el Avatar, la Nación del Fuego quiere capturarlo para evitar que él acabe con la guerra. Todo es parte del plan para que ellos logren su malvado objetivo de conquistar el mundo" intervino Katara, para dejarle el asunto lo más claro posible.

"Bueno, no creo que sea realmente malvada. Su ki no expulsa ninguna energía maligna, lo puedo asegurar. Creo que sólo le interesa el dinero y trabajará para quien le pague. Por eso fue tras ustedes, no creo que fuera nada personal" intentó explicarles Trunks, sólo para que supieran que no estaba del lado de la Nación del Fuego ni mucho menos. Era pura casualidad que había hecho un trato con la caza recompensas.

"De todas formas, no lograrás nada si no tienes un objeto personal de la chica que buscas. De lo contrario, el Shirshu no tendrá un rastro que seguir" intervino Katara, para explicarle cómo funcionaban las cosas con June "Cuando ella nos encontró, lo logró porque Zuko tenía mi collar" le dijo señalando su collar de compromiso, típico de las chicas de la Tribu Agua.

"Por eso no habrá problemas. Tengo algo que es de ella. Fue lo único que dejó"

Dicho esto, Trunks colocó un pequeño bolso sobre la mesa. Lo compró hace días con un poco de dinero que tenía para así llevar las pertenecías más necesarias a su inmediato alcance, pues no podía estar sacando las capsulas a la vista de los demás.

En el bolso, llevaba el kimono verde de Ty Lee doblado. Cuidadosamente, lo sacó y se lo entregó a Katara para que lo viera.

"Por favor, no lo vayas a manchar… no quiero que pierda su olor…" le dijo un tanto preocupado. De laguna manera, ese kimono era lo único que le quedaba de Ty Lee y se había vuelto un poco sobre protector con la prenda. No quería que nada malo le pasara al preciado objeto.

"¡Vaya, es un vestido hermoso! ¡Se nota que tiene muy buen gusto! ¡Ha de ser una chica muy linda!" le dijo Katara mientras lo veía con detenimiento y se lo colocaba por encima de la ropa, como intentando medírselo con la vista.

"Sí, lo es…" respondió Trunks con un ligero sonrojo. Sus pensamientos se trasladaron de inmediato a los recuerdos que tenía junto a Ty Lee. La sensación de tristeza que llevaba durante todos estos días volvió repentinamente, como un inmenso golpe de parte del más poderoso enemigo que jamás recordase, regresándole a la realidad. La diferencia es que este golpe no lastimaba su cuerpo, sino su alma. Era una sensación diferente, pero no por ello menos dolorosa.

"Bueno, creo que ya todos terminamos" dijo el Saiyajin viendo los platos vacíos de sus amigos. Recordar a Ty Lee, le quitó completamente el apetito. Ni siquiera consumió la mitad de lo que usualmente comía.

"¿Es idea mía o estás tomándote seriamente una dieta?" Soltó Sokka, sin dejar de mirar con asombro los 8 platos de comida vacíos que dejó Trunks. El chico de la Tribu Agua recordaba como en el Polo Norte, el joven guerrero comió al menos unas tres veces más.

"Es sólo que no tengo mucha hambre esta noche" contestó guardando nuevamente el kimono que le entregó Katara. Sin decir más, extrajo el saco de monedas de oro del mismo bolso y se puso de pie para pagar la cuenta.

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando entre sí. No es que conocieran mucho a Trunks, pero claramente se percataron del repentino cambio en su estado de ánimo.

Y pensar que la chica de la que el joven guerrero les había hablado, era la misma que les enfrentó e intentó capturar hacía tan sólo un día en la ciudad de Omashu, junto a Mai y Azula.

* * *

¡Toc Toc Toc!

Sonó esa misma noche la puerta de una lujosa habitación del Palacio Real de Omashu.

"Adelante" se escuchó desde adentro la voz de Ty Lee.

Con suavidad, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Mai en la entrada del ostentoso cuarto. La chica entró, acercándose lentamente a la cama donde se encontraba su amiga acostada.

"Quería ver como estabas. He notado que te encuentras triste por alguna razón. Apenas tocaste tu comida en la cena ¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Mai con el mayor tacto posible, aunque sabía que la respuesta era positiva.

A pesar de no haberla visto en muchos años, conocía perfectamente a Ty Lee, así como su personalidad alegre, explosiva y jovial. Por ello, no dudó en echarle un vistazo e indagar sobre la causa de su aflicción.

"No es nada. Sólo estoy un poco cansada. Eso es todo…" le contestó con la voz quebrada.

"Sé que no es así" le dijo al tiempo en que tomaba asiento sobre la cama, justo al lado de la chica acróbata. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notó que Ty Lee había estado llorando, debido a las lágrimas aún visibles en su rostro.

"¿Y así esperas que te crea? Por favor, te conozco muy bien… al igual que a Azula. Ella te obligó a venir ¿O me equivoco?"

La joven acróbata sólo respondió con un ligero gesto afirmativo de su cabeza.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada. Verás que cuando acabemos con la misión, podrás volver nuevamente al circo" le dijo Mai, pasándole la mano consoladoramente por la espalda "Sinceramente no sé que le ves a ese lugar, pero entiendo que quieras regresar si eres feliz allí"

"No lo entiendes" le contestó en un tono casi inaudible "No se trata del circo. Ella me obligó a abandonar a… a… un amigo muy querido. Dijo que si no la obedecía, lo llevaría a la Roca Hirviente para torturarlo" le contestó con la mayor firmeza posible. Recordar la causa de su presencia allí, le hacía sentirse terrible nuevamente, como si estuviera viviendo el doloroso momento otra vez.

"Azula no cambia…" suspiró Mai en señal de renuencia.

"Eso no es todo. No me dejó despedirme de él, ni siquiera explicarle el por qué de mi partida. Sólo quería protegerlo. Cuando regrese, seguramente él se habrá marchado…"

Era demasiado como para soportarlo. Ty Lee se quebró. Abrazó a Mai con fuerza y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, enterrando el rostro en el hombro de su amiga, para ahogar sus sollozos y evitar que Azula la escuchara.

"Yo también me sentí terrible cuando Zuko fue exiliado hace 3 años. Quería hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer una niña de 12 años como yo, frente a la cruel decisión del Señor del Fuego? Me sentí tan impotente como tú te sientes ahora" intentó consolarla lo mejor que pudo, compartiendo una experiencia de su pasado que también conocía muy bien Ty Lee.

Tal vez tenía razón. Pero nadie podría comprenderla totalmente. Por lo menos, Zuko estaba en este mundo, buscando al Avatar. Pero en cambio, Trunks venía del futuro. El volvería a su época para nunca regresar, pensando en que Ty Lee le había abandonado.

"Además, posiblemente dentro de poco lo olvides. Te conozco bien y sé lo mucho que te gusta llamar la atención. Necesitas del afecto de 10 novios para sentirte valorada…"

El comentario de Mai, si bien buscaba animarla, logró todo lo contrario. Logró enfurecerla.

"¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES!" Le gritó con fuerza la joven acróbata, visiblemente enojada. Ahora, la chica de cabellos negros estaba impresionada. Jamás había visto a Ty Lee así de molesta.

A ella no le gustaba llegar a esos extremos, pero no aguantó más la presión. Ya había soportado mucho a Azula. El comentario de Mai, simplemente fue la gota de derramó el vaso. Eso último que dijo la hizo estallar.

Dándose cuenta de su actitud, retomó la compostura y respiró profundamente. Se dio cuenta que ella sólo la quería ayudar, así que trató de mantener la calma y excusarse debidamente "De verdad lo siento. Es sólo que entre Azula y…"

"Tranquila. Creo que te entiendo. No debes disculparte, enserio" contestó con una leve sonrisa de comprensión. Del frío carácter de Mai, una sonrisa así es lo mejor que se podía esperar de ella. "Él… ese chico… es importante para ti… ¿Verdad?"

Ty Lee sólo asintió. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando recordó sus momentos junto a Trunks.

"Él… es diferente. No es como ningún chico que haya conocido. No necesito de la atención de más nadie en el mundo. Con su afecto, tengo muchísimo más que suficiente. Con él, he sido más feliz que nunca. Con él, me siento completa…"

Recordando una vez más que posiblemente nunca volvería a verlo, la tristeza se apoderó nuevamente de la joven acróbata. Su rostro se descompuso en una expresión de dolor y tristeza.

"Si pudieras ver su aura… de seguro te quedarías sorprendida… es hermosa"

Mai se quedó sin palabras. Jamás había visto así a su amiga. A pesar de ser cariñosa y alegre, ningún ser en el mundo había provocado esos sentimientos tan profundos en Ty Lee. Ella sólo sentía atracción por otros chicos, pero nada más. El corazón de la acróbata era difícil de ganar, si se trataba de amor de verdad.

"Bueno, si es tan especial como dices, de seguro te estará esperando el tiempo que sea necesario. Incluso, me atrevería a decir que justo ahora debe estarte buscando"

Las palabras de Mai, sin duda levantaron un poco el ánimo de la acróbata, quien se fundió en un enorme abrazo con su amiga de la infancia. Unas simples palabras de apoyo, eran quizás lo que había estado necesitando durante estos días tan difíciles y complicados.

"Gracias… Quizás tengas razón"

"Ahora, será mejor que vayamos a dormir" le dijo Mai levantándose de su cama y caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación "Ayer estuvimos a punto de capturar al Avatar y sus amigos, de no haber sido por ese estúpido bisonte volador. Por cierto, estuviste increíble. Recuerdo que eras buena, pero mejoraste mucho más ¡Te movías tan rápido que me costaba seguir tus movimientos! Al parecer, el circo te ayudó más de lo que pensé"

"No, no fue el circo" le respondió Ty Lee con una ligera sonrisa "Fue él. Es un experto en artes marciales y me enseñó muchas cosas grandiosas que me ayudaron a mejorar bastante"

"Ya veo. Debe ser un chico habilidoso ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Se llama Trunks… y lo sé… su nombre es extraño. Pero es un chico muy lindo. Su nombre también me lo parece…"

"Quizás algún día me lo presentes" le dijo Mai desde la entrada de la habitación "Procura dormir un poco. Mañana partimos para seguir al Avatar, así que será un día muy largo. Que pases buenas noches"

"Sí, buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana"

Sin más, la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó a la joven acróbata sumida en sus pensamientos.

_-Tal vez Mai tenga razón. Tal vez aún queda esperanza…-_

Cerrando sus ojos, intentó pensar en las cosas que había vivido junto a Trunks. Se le hizo imposible evitar formar una gran sonrisa ante los hermosos recuerdos que pasaban por su mente.

Intentó recordar lo mejor que pudo la primera vez que soñó con él. Recordó que en ese sueño, ambos estaban volando, recorriendo el mundo entero y divirtiéndose juntos. Todo era mágico y maravilloso. Pero sólo era un sueño. La realidad era todavía mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, aún atesoraba el recuerdo de ese sueño. Después de todo, ese fue el día en que ambos se conocieron. El día en que el Saiyajin, su Saiyajin, le demostró el maravilloso ser que había dentro de él. El ser que había dentro de ese maltrecho cuerpo de guerrero, que era lo único que veían los demás.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Como expliqué en mi último capítulo de mi otra historia "Dos Saiyajins en Konoha", esta semana la tendré muy ocupada con los estudios, al igual que la siguiente. Pero no quería dejarlos más tiempo en la espera, pues tenía bastante de no actualizar.

Espero les haya gustado. Ya saben que agradezco cualquier comentario u opinión que deseen brindarme. Agradezco a quienes aún siguen la historia, así como aquellos que se han molestado en dejarme su Review.

En esta historia, la mayoría de los reviews los he recibido de personas que no son usuarios, algo menos común, pero por eso no he podido agradecerles con un mensaje personal. Sin embargo, lo hago desde aquí, en especial a SB, quien ya lleva algún tiempo siguiendo la historia. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Cuando esté más desocupado actualizo. ¡Suerte y saludos a todos!


End file.
